<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home For Christmas by HeartEyesTurner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899048">Home For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner'>HeartEyesTurner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Lou spend their first Christmas together at their winter home</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Turner (Musician)/Original Female Character(s), Alex Turner/Lou Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Christmas fic I wrote last year, long before I knew that TLSP would be touring and when, etc. It was the first time I wrote Lou and Alex as a couple and I adore them together and I think he needs someone like her, but that’s just me living in my own head. I just love her character so much. I’m going to be honest… I don’t know if there’s much of a plot here; it’s really just a series of vignettes of things they do over the holiday. Miles and the guys make appearances, and there’s sweet stuff  and pretty much sex in every chapter so… that’s always good. Hahahaha. The only massive edit I made was his new haircut because it’s adorable and the story takes place presently, so I wanted it to be realistic-ish. Oh! And one of the chapters contains a sort of prequel or like, catalyst for Birthday Boy. It all came about because of that one part. I’m rambling. Okay, Christmas fic; here we go. </p><p>Lauren xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>December 21st // 1:35 pm</b>
</p><p>It had been snowing for four days straight, and Lou had only left the house once to find a tree for Christmas. She had gone to the sweet little family-owned tree farm down the road and made the decision all on her own since Alex <em>still </em>hadn’t made it there yet. She’d chosen a monster of a tree, a Scotch Pine that was well over six feet tall, because they needed something to fill the huge floor-to-ceiling windows of their living room. Thankfully the gentlemen at the farm offered to bring it home and set it up for her since they knew she was alone at the moment. It wasn’t that she went around town blabbing about being by herself in the middle of the snowy woods, but the family also owned the tiny local market and she’d stopped there on her way up to the house to pick up a couple extra things she might need in the next few days.</p><p>Lou stared at the massive tree, still undecorated in their living room. She’d delayed as long as she could because it was supposed to be a new tradition her and Alex were going to start this holiday. It would be their first real, official Christmas together, since last year they’d gone and visited his parents in Sheffield. This year however, he was on the road again, but she’d opted not to go along for the second leg. He was with Miles, touring as The Last Shadow Puppets and she knew he’d be alright on his own; Miles would take care of him. </p><p>At first it had been fine; she’d gotten to do her own thing, working on tying up any loose work-in-progress projects before the holidays, visiting with friends and making plans with family before heading up to their second home in Northern California. It was going on two months now though, and God, she missed him terribly. They’d talked nearly every single day, and if they weren’t talking, they were texting. Miles had also made sure to record little movies of the two of them on the road to send to her because Alex honestly, as hard as he tried, couldn’t manage technology on his own. If it wasn’t music-related, he didn’t get it. </p><p>And then of course, there were several occasions when Alex had surprisingly initiated phone sex and Lou had nearly lost her mind. Alex’s phone voice was quite possibly sexier than it was in person, and he had no trouble getting her off each time. Those were her favorite days, because it always felt like he was there with her instead of miles away in another country. </p><p>On her second day at the winter house, she’d received three letters from him, and it made her heart soar that he was romantic enough to still hand-write her love letters. One of the envelopes contained a black and white candid of him smoking a cigarette outside a pub in High Green and she couldn’t help but burst into tears. She wanted him home with her this instant. She wanted to throw her arms around him, and bury her face in his neck and breathe in the spiciness of his cologne. She wanted to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until his lips were raw; but most of all she wanted him to hold her and hug her and tell her how much he loved her. </p><p>The one thing she never did was cry to him on the phone; she promised herself she wouldn’t do that to herself or to him because she was much stronger than that. It wasn’t that she <em>needed</em> him with her as much as she <em>wanted </em>him. It was starting to get lonely all by herself up here without him.</p><p>On Wednesday afternoon, when Lou was going through the cabinets and sorting through recipes for Christmas dinner; Alex called her.</p><p>“I miss yeh, love.”</p><p>Lou sighed, “I miss you, too.”</p><p>“Is it still snowing?” Alex asked her, doing his best to think of questions that wouldn’t get her too upset. He knew she was struggling being alone right now, and he also knew that she wouldn’t allow herself to show it over the phone. </p><p>Lou walked over to the windows and peered out into the dark, snowy expanse of lawn. Aside from her reflection, she couldn’t see far beyond the snow flurries swirling around just outside. “Yes. It’s like a real-life snow globe out there. This is the fourth day of snow, nonstop. It’s lonely here. Sometimes it’s scary at night, too.”</p><p>He could hear the sadness in her tone and it broke his heart. “Yeh’re so brave my darling girl.” His voice cracked and he choked back a sob. Every day he’d been away he’d thought about her and how lonely she must be. She liked her independence, but being snowed in alone probably felt more like isolation.</p><p>Lou swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in her throat. “I miss you, Alex. It doesn’t feel like Christmas without you here.” Admitting those words out loud was the final straw and she began to cry, the tears trickling down her cheeks.</p><p>Alex began to cry too, his heart thudding just picturing her there all alone in that gigantic living room with the stupidly large windows. She was all by herself in the middle of the woods. What if something happened to her out there and he couldn’t get to her? Why had they bought a house so big and stupid and secluded? And why had he allowed her to go there by herself in the middle of December?</p><p>“Oh babeh, please don’t cry. I’m so sorreh I’m not there yet…”</p><p>She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. “I’m okay, Alex… I just… please get here soon.” She whispered the last part, feeling the hot tears slide down her cheeks.</p><p>Miles had emerged from the bathroom just in time to catch Alex wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. </p><p>“Al… what ‘appened? Is she alreyt?” He asked, his stomach suddenly dropping at the thought of something happening to Lou. She was one of his favorite people, especially because she made his Alex so happy.</p><p>Alex shook his head and mouthed that she was crying.</p><p>Miles frowned and gestured for the phone.</p><p>“Lou… Miles wants to talk to yeh.”</p><p>Miles grabbed the phone and sat beside Alex, patting his thigh. “Louella, my darling; how are yous gettin’ on over there?”</p><p>She smiled hearing how upbeat Miles was, “I’m alright… just sad and lonely, I guess.” She sniffled and chuckled at how pitiful she sounded. “I feel like a Hallmark channel Christmas movie; crying at the fucking window like a pathetic sap. Who even am I right now?”</p><p>Miles laughed, “Well, our handsome little diamond is crying over here, too, if you must know,. He misses you very much.” Miles wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulders, knowing all too well how heartbroken his dear friend was.</p><p>“Don’t cry Alex!” Lou exclaimed, sitting up and sniffling, “I don’t want him crying, Miles. Make him stop. I didn’t mean for that to happen.”</p><p>Lou could hear Alex chuckling thickly in the background and it made her smile. </p><p>“Ah, weh know love.” </p><p>“Where are you guys?” </p><p>“Well… we’ve just made it to the states. So we’re a lot closer than you think! Weh’re in New York City. Last show tonight.”</p><p>“So… soon?”</p><p>“Hopefully, love… there’s a storm on the east right now and we don’t know when we’ll be gettin’ home. But don’t yeh worry about that now. Take care of yehrself, and I’ll see to it that yeh’re bloke gets ‘ome to yous in one piece.”</p><p>“Thank you, Miles. You’re the best.”</p><p>“Yeh’re welcome, darling. ‘ere he is.” Miles handed the phone back to Alex, patting his knee before getting up and leaving him to it.</p><p>Alex sniffled, “Louella, babeh… I’ll be there soon, I promise.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you more. And when I get home, I’m gon’ta kiss yeh ’til yeh can’t take it.”</p><p>She giggled at that, “Hurry home, Turner.”</p><p>//</p><p>
  <b>December 22nd // 4:48pm</b>
</p><p>Alex had planned to get home earlier than what he was telling Lou over the phone, but his brilliant idea was slowly falling apart. The impending storm had delayed and in some cases halted all flights leaving New York. It was preemptive. There was absolutely <em>no </em>snow yet; the idiots on the east coast were overreacting. </p><p>First Alex was <em>pissed</em>.</p><p>Then he was irritated.</p><p>And then he was just plain miserable. </p><p>After he’d called Lou that morning, he called everyone he knew to have them help figure out how to get him home. He <em>rarely</em> did shit like that. He’d never had a reason to. But this was important. Spending Christmas with Lou was <em>important </em>and he couldn’t leave her there all alone. When he’d made all the calls he could make, he retreated to his bed and lay wide awake staring out the window.</p><p>All he wanted to do was to get home to his girl and hold her. She was the only thing on his mind, ever. He thought about the first time they met, at that barbecue he’d had one summer three years ago. How she showed up with Jamie Cook’s wife Katie and he didn’t take his eyes off her the whole night. He thought about the time he asked her to move in with him; how they’d stayed out late at a show the night before, and he woke her up that morning, kissing her all over. And then, as things started to get more serious between them; when they decided to buy a second house together. The winter house in Northern California, where she was right this very moment, preparing for Christmas without him.</p><p>He sighed heavily, curling up on his side; his heart heavy.</p><p>Lou was the one. He was absolutely sure of it. </p><p>
  <b>//</b>
</p><p>When Lou hung up with Alex, she figured there was nothing she could do about Alex’s arrival now. She couldn’t control the weather. She took a deep breath, fighting back tears as she came to the conclusion that the odds were high she’d be spending Christmas alone. Their friends and family weren’t due to arrive until the twenty-fifth, so she would have to just wait it out until then.</p><p>The only way to not think about it was to keep herself busy wrapping gifts and making cookies; even though they were all tasks she’d love to be doing with Alex. Alright, maybe <em>with</em> Alex was a stretch, but she would’ve liked to at least have him wandering around the house playing records for her or bugging her about trying the cookies. He loved the holidays just as much as she did; just the togetherness of everyone was what made this time of year so special.</p><p>Later that evening, Lou was soaking in the giant bathtub she’d filled to the brim with bubbles, drowning her sorrows with a glass of the brandy she’d bought for the Christmas pudding she’d made weeks ago. Alex had called again to check in, telling her the earliest he could be there was late Christmas Eve; but he couldn’t guarantee it.</p><p>Her heart sunk. </p><p>She was miserable and depressed, and she wanted to cry, but she was fresh out of tears now. This was officially it; she was going to spend the holiday alone, something she never thought she’d ever have to do. She was being selfish of course, because she doubted Alex and Miles wanted to be stuck in a hotel for the holiday…</p><p>There was nothing Alex could do, and he was trying his best, so she just had to suck it up and deal with it. It didn’t make her heart feel any less broken, however, and she climbed into their bed that night, her heart heavy. </p><p>//</p><p>Alex was just waking up from his fourth nap that day when Miles came to give him the good news. They’d gotten spots on a flight to California leaving tomorrow morning. It was an evil thing to do, but he didn’t tell Lou. He could still go along with his original plan of surprising her early. And now… well, now it would be even better because she was so upset.</p><p>“I’m a fuckin’ ‘orrible prick for doin’ this to her, aren’t I?” Alex asked Miles as he stuffed the last bit of his clothes in his bag in preparation for tomorrow.</p><p>Miles laughed, “Well… it’s a shitty thing to do knowing full well she’s missin’ yous like crazy. But… she will be pretteh surprised when you show up on the doorstep two days early.”</p><p>That night when he was too excited to sleep, he thought about Lou more… what her face was gonna look like when she finally saw him. Alex couldn’t imagine ever being away from her this long again. The two months had been absolutely brutal. He knew the whole world viewed him as some stuck up, pretentious dickhead, but Alex was a lover. He was sweet and sentimental, and he wanted a family one day. He wanted Lou to be the other half of that dream. He’d known it since the moment he clapped eyes on her that she would be the one that’d grow old with him.</p><p>//</p><p>
  <b>December 23rd // 4:25PM</b>
</p><p>It seemed like night had fallen early tonight, but really, it was only afternoon. It had snowed all through the night, but the town was used to the weather, so everyone had been out in full force keeping the roads clear and safe. Lou peered out the window in front, hoping to catch a glimpse of a taxi delivering Alex to her early. Like a silly girl, she prayed last night that she’d have him before Christmas; even making wild promises like she wouldn’t ask for anything else ever again. She just couldn’t stand being cooped up all alone anymore; but she refused to mope. Lou decided that it was now or never to decorate that mammoth tree. The boxes of ornaments had been stacked in the corner for the past week, just waiting patiently to be hung in their place of honor. She poured herself a snifter of brandy; opting to carry the whole bottle with her to the living room to keep her pity party going, and searched for something that matched her mood to play on their stereo. There was a holiday record she’d found once at a vintage store, a bluesy Christmas compilation and it was precisely what she needed right now. </p><p>An hour later, and the lights were wound around the tree, and half the ornaments were hung. She was two drinks in and feeling much better than she had a few hours earlier. She hadn’t checked her phone in awhile, but she decided it didn’t matter anymore anyways, she was going to enjoy her own company for now. The music began to move her the more she drank and the looser she got, the more she swayed and sashayed around the living room, unwrapping the delicate little decorations and nibbling on cookies in between singing broken lyrics. </p><p>//</p><p>It was seven o’clock and Alex was in the back of the taxi, rambling his way up the long, winding stretch to their house in the mountains. He couldn’t believe the snow here, and he marveled at the scenery that rushed past his window. The tree farm was still set up and lit for those eleventh hour customers, and there was ice skating at the pond a mile or two out from their home. The string lights and the little cabin for hot chocolate gave him the warm and fuzzies, and he made a mental note to take Louella here this week. He’d never seen the town all decked out for the holidays, and he wished he’d been here earlier to explore with her. But he couldn’t beat himself up about it; he was here now.</p><p>When the car rolled up to their house, he had the driver leave him at the end of the driveway so he could walk up and surprise her without the noise or the lights of the car to give him away. He tipped him, and retrieved the rest of his luggage from the trunk. Most of the bags were packed with little things Alex had picked up for Lou on the road; trinkets and souvenirs from different countries that he knew she’d love because it would make her feel like she’d been there with him. </p><p>The house looked beautiful and inviting; all warm and cozy with the smoke spiraling out of the chimney and the lights twinkling through the windows. He felt like he was dreaming as he climbed the front steps to the house, the snow sticking to his jacket and his eyelashes. Setting his guitar case and luggage down, he dug through his leather carry-on searching for the keys, kicking himself for not locating them earlier when his hands weren’t full. Fingers enclosing around them, he dredged them up from the very bottom of the bag, and slipped it into the lock, doing his very best to be as quiet as he could.</p><p>The rush of heat and the smell of wood fire and pine hit him hard, and he stood in the doorway, not expecting the scene that greeted him. He’d assumed he’d sneak in to find Lou curled up on the couch moping and watching a Christmas movie marathon or something, huddled under a heap of blankets. But not his darling girl; there she was, singing and dancing around their tree, swaying her hips with her arms above her head to B.B. King’s <em>Merry Christmas Baby </em>at full volume on their stereo. He couldn’t stop the grin that broke out on his face, stretching from ear-to-ear; because fuck, he hadn’t seen her in fifty-six days, and just the look of her now made his heart stop. </p><p>Lou hadn’t noticed him yet, she was far too into the music, the tissue-wrapped ornaments long forgotten in their boxes. It felt good to unwind after spending two long weeks all tense with anxiety in anticipation of Alex arriving. The alcohol was warming her, the fire smelled delicious, and she was running solely on the sugar from the cookies she’d eaten all afternoon.</p><p><em>“Hey baby, I’m feeling mighty fine, I’ve got good music on my radio…”</em> She sang, throwing her head back, the blues consuming her. <em>“I would love to hug and kiss ya baby, while you’re standing beneath the mistletoe…” </em></p><p>She was pulling out all her sexy dance moves, the ones typically reserved for when she’d had too much to drink, when she was dancing alone like now, or those rare times she’d make attempts to playfully seduce Alex. Swaying her hips and her shoulders, she ran her hands through her hair, her eyes fluttering open when she spun around. She froze in her place, taking a moment to comprehend what she was seeing.</p><p>It was as if her dreams had come true.</p><p>Standing on the landing in front of the open door, was Alexander David Turner. The one thing she’d been wishing for for days on end, was suddenly twenty feet away from her, live and in the flesh. He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling with laughter. </p><p>“Alex!” She finally cried, taking off in a run towards him. </p><p>He laughed, throwing his arms out wide to catch her when she flung herself against him. Her legs wound around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, squeezing him so tight.</p><p>“You’re here! I can’t believe you’re here!” She kept repeating and he held her against him, burying his face in her neck.</p><p>“Oh I missed yeh, darlin’…” He admitted, breathing her in, her hair smelling like wood smoke and sugar. She slid down from his waist, and placed her hands on his cold cheeks, her eyes watering as she looked up at him. </p><p>“Merry Chistmas, babeh.” He smirked before cover her lips with his own. </p><p>Alex wrapped his arms around her back, pressing his palms into her as he gripped her tight. Lou kissed him back hungrily, melting against him, like it was the kiss to end all kisses. She tasked like sugar and ginger, and the smooth sweetness of brandy, and Alex found himself trying to drink her in, his lips fervent as they moved against hers. </p><p>Fifty-six days was too fucking long. </p><p>Lou kissed his face all over; his rosy cheeks and his cold red nose, the melted snow on his eyelashes… ending once more on his lips. They felt so good on hers… it had been <em>so long</em> since she’d kissed him. </p><p>He tilted his head to catch her in another deep kiss, moaning into it. God it felt like home. And then in true Lou fashion, she bit his bottom lip before she pulled away, perhaps a little harder than she usually would. “Alex, you dickhead!” She exclaimed, pushing his chest, a few tears escaping down her cheeks. </p><p>He laughed, his fingertips brushing her cheeks. “What the ‘ell, love?”</p><p>She was busy now, unzipping his ice cold black coat with the shearling trim, her fingers shaking from excitement. “<em>First</em> of all… you lied to me!” She exclaimed, opening his jacket and revealing his black scarf and a navy blue jumper. He looked so good all bundled up in his winter clothes, wearing all the things she only saw him in when he was back home in England during the winter. “And<em> second</em>… I fucking missed you, you bastard.” She pouted, her brow furrowing as she buried her face in his chest. “How could you do this to me?”</p><p>Her arms wound around his slender waist inside his jacket, and she snuggled up close to him, missing the familiarness of it all. He chuckled, kissing her head as he wrapped his arms and his jacket around her in a big bear hug. “I’m sorreh, love… but it’s a good surprise, innit?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>.” She sighed, inhaling him deeply. His clothing felt cool and comforting against her cheek, the smell of the outdoors still permeating them. A rush of cool air blew through the open door, snow flurries fluttering around them. </p><p>He laughed, “‘ang on, lemme get me things before they get buried out there.” He made an attempt to move, but she held him hard. “Lou…”</p><p>“You just got here, let me love you a second.” </p><p>He grabbed her face and kissed her hard, “One minute and I’m all yehrs.”</p><p>She reluctantly untangled herself from him, crossing her arms over her chest at the loss of body heat. Shielding his face from the whips of wind and snow, Alex collected his guitar and his other travel items from the porch, depositing them just inside the door and sealing it shut. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, tilting her head as she examined him from head to toe. He was wearing a ski hat, which was certainly a rare item, since he absolutely <em>never </em>covered his hair. His coat was shimmering with melted droplets of water, and his faded black jeans and boots were covered with patches of snow, like he’d been rolling around out there. He looked perfect, and better than she’d imagined. His cheeks were flushed and glowing, and he looked healthy, like the road hadn’t taken a beating on him this time. </p><p>“Now…” He turned back to her, that infectious grin still plastered on his face, “you are a sight for sore eyes, tha knows.” </p><p>She bit her lip, and covered her face, suddenly remembering the way she was dancing <em>and </em>singing earlier and wondering how much he’d actually witnessed. </p><p>“Don’t hide that pretty lil’ face from me, darlin’… I haven’t seen it in two months.” Alex teased her, pulling her hands from her face.</p><p>She giggled, “How long were you standing there, anyways?”</p><p>“Erm… long enough to see those sexy lil’ dance moves and hear yehr <em>gorgeous </em>voice.” Now he really <em>was </em>teasing her. They both knew she had a horrible singing voice. “But also long enough to know that I should’ve been home ages ago.”</p><p>He kissed her again, long and slow, while she pushed his coat off, reaching up to yank his hat off too. “Mmm…” She exclaimed mid-kiss, breaking away to exclaim, “Turner! Your hair!”</p><p>Alex chuckled and ran his hands through his new short, messy hair several times, forgetting she hadn’t yet seen it. “Yeah…” He laughed again, leaning his head down so Lou could touch it. </p><p>“Oh my God…” She breathed, running her fingers through his thick, still a bit wavy locks. “I can’t believe…”</p><p>“Do yeh like it?” He asked with a soft little smile.</p><p>“What the fuck does it matter if <em>I </em>like it? Do <em>you</em> like it?” She asked, tucking the sides behind his ears as best she could, but there wasn’t much to work with.</p><p>Alex grinned, “Of <em>course </em>I care what yeh think, Lou… yeh loved it long. I dunno, though… I quite like it like this. Besides, it grows fast anyways.”</p><p>“Alright, correction; I loved it long when you <em>didn’t</em> slick it back.” She gave him a look and Alex laughed. “Those soft fluffy curls… <em>yes</em>. I love this though… you look so… <em>normal.</em>”</p><p>“Oh realeh? What, not like yehr rock star boyfriend?”</p><p>“Well, dressed like this… no. But I love it just the same!” She giggled and kissed his cheek. Leaving him for just a moment she went to hang his wet jacket up to dry.</p><p>Alex scratched at his head again, still not used to his new look, and drank Lou in while she walked away. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans (and his too if he were being honest), the ones with the holes in the knees, and a button-down chambray shirt with western stitching on the shoulders. Her hair was in a long, high ponytail that tumbled down her back, and he pulled on it twice to tease her. She spun around to face him in her sock-clad feet, giving him a look. </p><p>“The house looks beautiful darlin’.” He kissed her again, “You look beautiful. And yeh taste good, too. Like gingerbread.”</p><p>“I’ve been eating cookies all day.” She laughed, “Want me to make you something to eat, you must be hungry.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Maybeh just a drink for now. Whatever yeh’re ‘avin.”</p><p>She skipped down the shallow steps into the sunken living room, brandishing a second snifter. Alex kicked off his boots and trailed close behind her, admiring the gigantic tree. She handed him the glass and he held it in his palm, swirling it before taking a sip, sliding his arm across her shoulders, hugging her close. She put her hand in his, holding it.</p><p>“Yeh did this all yehrself? Like, set it up and everything?’</p><p>“No way… I couldn’t manage on my own. The guys down the road set it up for me, they knew I didn’t have any help.”</p><p>Alex’s stomach twisted at the thought of some random men giving her a hand and not himself. He wasn’t jealous, he was guilty, and it infuriated him that his job kept him from spending time with his girlfriend.</p><p>“Are you mad?”</p><p>He took another sip, the liquor slowly creeping through his system, warming his throat and stomach, calming him. “Louella… I’m not mad at yeh,” He took her hand and spun her away from him, setting his glass down on the coffee table. “I ‘ate me self for leavin’ y’alone… I shoulda been the one ‘ere with yeh.”</p><p><em>Please Come Home For Christmas </em>crackled through the speakers, and Alex twisted his arm, spinning her so her back was against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, swaying her as they began to slow-dance in the soft light of the tree. He spun her around once more and took her arms and lifted them around his neck and she giggled, tickling the back of his neck with her nails. He placed a tiny kiss on her nose and closed his eyes, losing himself in the moment. Alex started humming along, before softly singing the words in her ear. </p><p>Lou couldn’t believe he was here, holding her, singing to her, loving her, when just a little while ago, she was convinced that she’d be spending Christmas by herself. Just the idea of that now seemed so silly; she knew Alex would never let her be alone like that. “I missed you so much.” She whispered into his neck, kissing him there gently, letting her lips linger.</p><p>“Weh’re never doin’ that again.” He told her, his fingertips sneaking up the back of her shirt and skimming the bare skin on the small of her back. “I will drag yeh with meh on every single tour I ever go on for the rest of me life.”</p><p>“Deal.” She smiled up at him, and he twirled her once more as the song ended and a more upbeat one started up.</p><p>“How ‘bout I ‘elp yeh sort our tree out first? And then we can do every single Christmassy thing yeh want to do until I’ve got holiday cheer comin’ out me ears.”</p><p>She threw her head back laughing, “I would love that more than anything.”</p><p>“What? Holiday cheer comin’ out me ears?”</p><p>“Yes. All of it. Let’s do all the things.”</p><p>The next hour was spent clearing out the boxes of ornaments Lou and Alex had collected through the years; mostly from their childhood and then a few Lou had been picking up along the way. Neither of them were from California originally, so holidays were big for them back in their much colder, more wintery hometowns. In fact, it was nice to get away from their beloved beaches and palm trees and swimsuits for awhile.</p><p>“I can’t remember the last time I had a real, proper Christmas…” Alex mused, chuckling at a dried noodle ornament he’d made in primary school. </p><p>“Well, we saw your folks last year; that was a good one.” </p><p>“Yeah, that was a good one, but… we just flew in, ya know? The tree were decorated and the lights were up alreadeh, weren’t they? I used to help me dad with all that when I were young.”</p><p>Lou paused in the search for a perfect spot for her ornament, and just stared at Alex, loving when he’d divulge little bits about his past. It often happened when she wasn’t asking for or expecting them, and that’s what made them so special to her. She used to be really bad at asking him question after question, prodding him for more details about his life, but that always made him clam up. He’d gotten used to her inquiring mind, because that was part of who she was, so he didn’t mind when she wanted to know more about him.</p><p>Alex didn’t look up from hanging his ornament, he just kept talking. “I mean, it were just me self growing up… so I tried to do everything with both me folks. Outdoorsy stuff with me dad and,” He chuckled at the next bit, “me mum would ‘ave me ‘elp her out in the kitchen. She picked a day for making Christmas biscuits, and we’d do that the ‘ole day. I just mostly ate the dough. Surprising that I weren’t more plump back then. Scrawny little thing, really.”</p><p>“You still kinda are.” Lou teased, pinching his butt as she went for another ornament. “Well… some parts of you anyways… What was your favorite cookie growing up? We should make it tomorrow.”</p><p>It took him a very long time to respond, so much so that Lou thought he was ignoring her. “I dunno actually… none of ‘em really stand out more than the others. I love ‘em all I think.” </p><p>Lou rolled her eyes at him. Alex talked the way he usually interviewed. Over-thought. Sparse. Borderline sarcastic. You had to really know him to get where he was going.</p><p>He laughed, knowing how he came across sometimes. He grabbed her hand, “Make meh all the cookies, love, and I’ll eat every single one of ‘em.”</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re cute… because you’re a pain in the ass sometimes.” </p><p>He kissed her cheek, holding her against him. “Yeh love it though.”</p><p>“Of course I do.” She placed the last bauble from the box on the tree, and stood back with him. “That’s it. Last one.”</p><p>“Weh’re done?” He asked, and she nodded, looking up at it, her hands on her hips. Alex set out to turn all the lights off within a thirty foot radius to really get a good look at it all lit up. Lou poured them two more glasses, and curled up on the couch, her long legs tucked up underneath her.</p><p>Alex fell into the seat beside her, accepting the glass she held out to him. “It’s quite perfect, innit?”</p><p>Lou nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his, and they sat there, mesmerized by the twinkling lights and the crackling fire, and Elvis’s Christmas album; side two spinning away into the winter night.</p><p>Alex lazily stroked her thigh, sipping the cognac that made him feel all happy and tingly. He was precisely where he wanted to be; having a drink on the couch with his girlfriend with the snow falling just outside, a few hours short of Christmas Eve. Five years ago, if you’d asked him what he was likely to be doing at this point in his life; he probably would’ve laughed in your face at the mere suggestion of settling down and anticipating a future with his bird.</p><p>He’d never thought of himself as a serial dater until someone pointed out to him that he didn’t give himself much recovery time between girlfriends; each one seeming like a rebound. And before he met Lou, he’d been by himself for an entire year. He’d finally taken the time to just discover who he’d become now that he was on the verge of turning thirty-one. Lou had come into his life in an almost absurdly normal way, and at exactly the right time. It’d taken them about two weeks to actually go out on a real date, but after that, they were practically inseparable; these past two months being the longest apart. He knew he’d never loved anyone as much as he loved her, and he planned on spending his whole life trying to learn everything he could about her. This house and this holiday season were a big deal to him, and he wanted it to be more than amazing for her. </p><p>Lou’s fingers danced up and down Alex’s forearm, tracing the Sheffield tattoo and following the veins down to his wrist. She loved his arms. She particularly loved them in sleeveless tops when he’d play his guitar, now that he’d been working out a bit more. She was slowly becoming reacquainted with every bit of him after being apart for so long.</p><p>Alex’s hand was still rubbing gentle circles on her thigh, and whether he meant to or not, the action was slowly turning the both of them on. He shifted his position a bit, his legs opening a bit wider to get more comfortable. <em>Two months. Two months. Two months.</em> He kept repeating in his head, knowing full well he wouldn’t sleep tonight until he’d made love to her.</p><p>Lou began playing with his fingers, interlocking hers with his. And as if reading his thoughts she announced, “We haven’t had sex in fifty six days… seven hours… and roughly… thirty-two minutes.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “But who’s counting, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, who’s counting?” She smiled, her fingers still entwined with his.</p><p>He squeezed her hand, and she looked up into his eyes, her big brown ones blown out with lust and adoration for him. </p><p>“Do yeh want me to make love to yeh, darlin’?” He rasped, his voice suddenly dropping lower in octave.</p><p>She nodded slowly, batting her eyelashes at him, her heart racing in anticipation. </p><p>“Well, c’mere, then.” He murmured, inclining his head towards hers, their lips electric at the first touch. She moaned, opening her mouth to let him kiss her with a passion she hadn’t realized she’d missed so desperately. Alex’s lips were loving and decidedly delicious from the sweetness of the cognac. His mouth moved when he kissed, much like the way he sang; like each word was being caressed by his tongue before tumbling off his lips in perfect enunciation. It was a silly comparison if you’d never seen him sing before, but that microphone of his made her jealous sometimes, the way his lips moved against it. </p><p>Lou shifted up onto her knees, placing her hands behind his head on the back of the couch to better steady herself when she swung her left leg over to straddle him. He exhaled deeply, his eyebrow raised as he watched her get settled in his lap. She began unbuttoning her shirt slowly, to the beat of a different, bluesier version of <em>Merry Christmas Baby</em>. Alex sipped on the last of his drink as he watched her, getting more turned on by each movement, every subtle shift of her hips. He set his glass aside, and helped her with the rest of the buttons, throwing open the shirt and holding her arms with it behind her back. </p><p>In a happy coincidence, she was wearing Alex’s favorite kind of lingerie, the sheer demi-bra that made her breasts look much fuller than they normally did. They were threatening to spill out of the top, what with the way Alex held her arms back and all. He liked that he could see through it, a little naughty preview. He left a wet trail of kisses between her breasts, his mouth falling open to suck on the soft, warm skin tumbling out of the nearly invisible fabric. </p><p>Lou couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as she arched her back, desperate for more of his mouth on her. Her skin felt tingly from the liquor, each caress of his lips, every swipe of his tongue making her skin burn with hunger for him. Alex slid the fabric of her shirt down her arms, locking her hands in place with one hand as the other pulled the cup of her bra down. His tongue flicked at her nipple, sucking it into his mouth, then letting it go to blow cool air on it. He loved the way it reacted to his touch, perking up and swaying a little as she shifted on his lap. He pulled the other cup down as well, repeating the same action, but sucking on this breast longer while he fondled the other one. He smiled against her soft, flushed skin, happy to be reacquainted with her breasts that fit so perfectly in the palms of his hands. </p><p>Alex slid her shirt off the rest of her arms, freeing her. She shook out her ponytail as she watched him reach behind and pull both his jumper and his t-shirt straight over his head, dropping them to the floor behind her. He slid his arms around her back, unhooking her bra and tossing that aside as well. She leaned forward, breasts pressed against his naked chest, her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him hungrily. Fingers threaded in his hair, she angled his head back, biting and sucking at his chin and down his neck, paying special attention to the bit of skin just below his jawline; he was most sensitive there. </p><p>She could feel how hard he was through their jeans, the heat radiating from him. His hands deftly unbuckled his belt, and he unzipped his pants, maybe hoping for relief of some sort. Grabbing at her hips, Alex held Lou close to him, shifting her so she was now laying on her back on the couch, her long dark hair sprawled out around her head. Unzipping her jeans, he slid them over her hips and she smiled up at him as she kicked them off, happy to finally be free of them. She bit her lip when he stood up to let his jeans and boxer briefs fall to the ground, kicking them aside. She shifted her hips excitedly, running her hands through her hair as she drank in the sight of her very gorgeous and very naked boyfriend. He seemed lankier and more toned than when she last saw him, and she couldn’t take her eyes off his hand that stroked his cock several times before crawling back over her.</p><p>He leaned forward, kissing her through the fabric of her panties, flattening his tongue to taste how wet she was for him. She rolled her hips to get closer to his mouth, but he didn’t stay for long. Alex raised her legs straight into the air, sliding her knickers past her bum and slowly over her thighs and calves before abandoning them completely. Skimming his hands down her never-ending legs, he guided them to rest on either side of him, knowing how much she liked to wrap them around him and use them to drive him harder into her. </p><p>Lou licked her lips, gulping hard at the excitement that was building inside her. Alex leaned forward, bringing his fingers to her lips so she could suck on them, getting them nice and wet. He groaned as she swirled her tongue around each one, teasing him. She let the last one go and eyed him as they disappeared between her legs, teasing her clit in slow, torturous circles. “Alex…” She breathed, her hips slowly grinding against them. It’d been <em>forever</em> since he’d touched her there and she shivered, so sensitive. </p><p>He raised his eyebrow, mesmerized by the power his fingers held over her just then, and he dipped them inside of her, pumping them in and out making her fully aware of what his cock was about to do. He slipped a third finger in just then and she moaned, his thumb still circling her clit.</p><p>“Are yeh ready for meh, darlin’?” He asked her, his voice husky, the word ‘darlin’ rolling slowly off his tongue, smooth like the brandy. </p><p>She nodded, so anxious for him, “Yes, Alex… please…”</p><p>He had this look on his face; lips pouted so his cheeks looked hollowed and his jawline extra sharp, and he regarded her with that eyebrow arched, his eyelids all hooded and sexy. Lou felt his hand grip her hip to hold her steady as he pushed inside her, wasting absolutely no time teasing her. She was grateful for this; the long, drawn-out sex could happen later, when they had all the time in the world.</p><p>Alex’s moan was deep and heavy as he sank into her; her warm, wet walls enveloping him. His eyes drifted closed, trying to focus his mind for a second on how good this moment felt. He wanted to remember it all; remember what it felt like to be inside her again after so long. Like he’d predicted, her legs were already sneaking around his waist, her heels drawing him forward, urging him to move. He chuckled at her all too familiar quirks, loving that he knew her so well. </p><p>“Hey… good lookin’,” She called to him, and he opened his eyes gazing down at her, “I need some action here.”</p><p>Alex smirked; she was such a little shit when she wanted to be. “You have no patience,” He whispered teasingly to her, his left hand grabbing the back of the couch.</p><p>“Fifty-six days.” She whispered back, her eyes wide. “That’s a lonnnggg ti-”</p><p>But Alex didn’t let her finish, thrusting his cock into her hard. “Like this?” His voice feigned innocence, but with a devilish, fiery look in his eyes. </p><p>“That’ll work.” She nodded, breathless.</p><p>He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. “Fuck, I missed yeh.”</p><p>She moaned into his mouth as he began a good rhythm, their bodies working together in perfect unison. It wasn’t quick and rough, but slow and <em>good. </em>It was the only word that came to Lou’s mind as Alex made love to her. <em>Good lovin’</em>. </p><p>Alex let himself get lost in her everything; the smell of her hair and the faint hint of her perfume that lingered at the pulse point of her neck. There was a small constellation of birthmarks on her right shoulder and he kissed her there, just in acknowledgement that they even existed. She had lost the glow of her California sun-kissed skin; and in it’s place, an ivory expanse that shimmered in the twinkling lights of the tree. Bright purples and golds with flashes of red, cast rainbow shadows on her blank canvas, creating a living work of art. Her full pink lips were parted and her eyelids had fallen closed, hiding the milk and honey combination of her eyes. Before Lou, he’d never met anyone with eyes so golden brown as hers; soft and pure like amber-colored whiskey. It was a stark contrast to her dark-brown hair that blurred the lines between brunette and black. </p><p>Lou pushed her sweaty hair back from her face, arching her neck up in hopes that she’d get a draught of cool, fresh air. Alex was slow-grinding into her, angling his hips, hitting <em>every </em>spot just right. She could feel the sweat pooling at the dip of her collarbone, the heat he was creating between them mixed with the heat of the fire almost too much to bare. Alex nipped and licked at every inch of her he could reach, taking his sweet time loving her.</p><p>Breathing heavily against her ear, his nose pressed to her temple, he growled, “Ride me, love.” His voice was rough and husky; the rawness of it made her squeeze her walls around him in excitement, and he kissed her almost possessively, the feeling of it thrilling her, making her stomach twist. He pulled out of her, moving back to a sitting position, waiting as she crawled back into his lap. Hands on his shoulders, she sank down onto his cock, moaning as he filled her up from a new angle. </p><p>Once she got adjusted to the new position, she leaned back, bracing herself on his knees so she could grind against him. Alex mind went all fuzzy and unfocused at the look of her writhing in his lap the way she was, and his head lolled back against the couch. He watched her through hooded eyes, her breasts bouncing softly, her skin glistening with sweat, sparkling in the dim glow of the neglected, dying fire. He was supposed to be making love to her, but fuck if she wasn’t the pretty picture, bouncing around on his lap the way she was. </p><p>He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, his senses on overload as she rode him. He grasped her hips, helping her move back and forth to a rhythm that would make him cum hard. He grunted when he felt her pulsing around him, and he held her hips down thrusting up into her, making her toss her head back, laughing. Who was eager now?</p><p>She slowed her movements, really doing a number on him, not wanting him to cum just yet. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on his shoulders, pulling his lips into a deep kiss. “How much did you miss this?” She asked him, her lips brushing against his as she spoke.</p><p>“So fuckin much, babeh…” He tried to kiss her, but she pulled back, just out of his reach.</p><p>Laughing throatily, she licked her fingers and slipped her hand down to play with her clit. Alex moaned, unsure of how much more visual stimulation he could take. He didn’t like her doing all the work, so he brushed her hand aside, replacing her fingers with his own. The pressure of his touch versus hers nearly undid her, and she felt her muscles tightening as her orgasm approached. She pushed her hands against his chest, her fingers digging into him and he coaxed her into cumming; holding her down tight against him. His thumb swept across her once more, the direct pressure of his touch proving too much for her and she spiraled uninhibited into explosions of color. </p><p>Alex couldn’t take his eyes off her as her body shook in his lap, her pussy contracting and drawing him closer to orgasm. Lou struggled to catch her breath as she kept her eyes on Alex, knowing he was about to cum. His hair was messy and sweaty and she pushed it back, raking her fingers through it. His cheeks were all flushed, beads of sweat rolling down his neck to his chest. She could feel him pulsing inside her as he thrusted, and she resisted the urge to hold herself still, wanting to feel every one of his movements. </p><p>He slid about so easily inside her, her walls so wet and slick from her orgasm. It all felt like it was too much and not enough at the same time. Thoughts escaped him when every pleasurable feeling inside him began to culminate; and he wanted to satisfy that feeling and give in to it; but he also never wanted it to stop. He lost the rhythm in his thrusts, his body acting completely on it’s own; his mind entirely checked out. Lou had to be on the edge of a second orgasm herself; this much he knew because she’d always managed having them back-to-back. She clung to the couch behind his head, her breasts slick with sweat when they flattened against his chest as she fell against him. </p><p>Lou had positioned herself just right, both her clit and her g-spot stimulated every time Alex thrust into her. She moaned against his neck, her teeth grazing his salty skin as he fucked her with abandon. She was cumming again, pulling at Alex’s cock inside her, and he groaned, eyes shimmering out of focus, everything blurred before him. Before he even felt his release; he knew he was going to come hard, his body was already so tense, so wound up from excitement. He had been worried about not performing well under pressure when he finally got back home to Lou, but that was a silly notion; because nothing and no one turned him on as much as her.</p><p>Her moans were loud, bordering on screaming, and that was what finally did it to him. He grabbed two fistfuls of her ass, squeezing her, holding her against him as he felt himself let go. “<em>Fuck</em>…” He growled lowly, his hips jerking as he came, mind numb, cumming so hard and so much that he was positive it was dripping from her already and he wasn’t even finished. </p><p>With a final thrust, he finished, unable to fucking comprehend the magnitude of what had just occurred. It had never been <em>that</em> good. Not even that one ridiculous time they’d stolen a quick fuck in a mutual friend’s bedroom during a house party. That had been hot and passionate and wildly out of control because there was the thrilling risk of getting caught, but this was something else all together. It was like his body was making up for two months worth of unsatisfying orgasms from his own hand while he could only <em>think </em>of Lou on the road. It was a logical reason, if logic played any role in the matters of the heart; which of course, it rarely did.</p><p>Lou had to give herself a second, her body quaking in the aftershock of that second orgasm. The first had been like a baby tremor, leading up to the grand finale, and it had all been doubly amazing because Alex was a fucking <em>monster.</em> Where in the hell did that orgasm come from? His hands were still holding her ass, and his head had fallen back against the couch, his chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. He looked like a sexy, flustered mess of a man; hair wild, lips swollen, fingernail marks in his shoulders and chest. They’d certainly done a number on each other.</p><p>And she was wet still; wet and sticky and it wasn’t all from her. From what she could tell judging by the way her body felt stuck to his, Alex might as well have just let himself cum all over her; it probably would’ve been less of a problematic mess to sort out.</p><p>“Alex!” She exclaimed in amazement, her voice hushed. Was it possible to be even <em>more </em>attracted to your boyfriend after a performance like that? She couldn’t hide her smile; she was flattered that she’d turned him on that much on their first time back in the saddle. Pun intended. </p><p>It took him several moments before he spoke, a giddiness to his voice. “That was fucking… massive.” He breathed, his throat sounding dry and hoarse. He was completely blown away by his own body’s accomplishments. </p><p>Lou couldn’t help but giggle, “You missed me a lot, huh?” She kissed his cheek, nuzzling her face into his neck. </p><p>Alex chuckled, lifting his arms for a good stretch. “Apparently.”</p><p>“I’m gonna need to like, soak me self in a bath or summat.” She teased him in her best impression of his Sheffield accent and he kissed her face all over playfully, his fingers tickling her sides. </p><p>When they had finally sobered up, and their laughs turned to giggles, Lou wiggled her eyebrows at Alex, grinning. “Seriously though… shower?”</p><p>“Definitely. C’mon then!” He exclaimed, bouncing her in his lap, “Let’s just fuckin’ christen every fuckin’ room in this place!” </p><p>Lou’s eyes widened, “We’re going to hell.”</p><p>“I believe it’s referred to as, ‘being on the naughty list’.” He air-quoted, smiling smugly.</p><p>“Well, you just… you permanently live on that list. No gifts for you this year.” She told him, trying to figure out the easiest way to untangle herself from him.</p><p>“Darlin’, what the ‘ell do you call that? You just gave me the greatest gift of them all.” </p><p>“It’s the gift that keeps on giving.” She deadpanned, standing up on shaky knees before him. </p><p>“It really is.”</p><p>“It’s actually still feeling quite generous, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Shower sex!” Alex cried, jokingly, pumping his fist as he jumped up to join her.</p><p>“Let’s just try not to kill ourselves in there though, alright? That would be a difficult one to explain over Christmas pudding.”</p><p>//</p><p>
  <b>December 23rd // 11:35PM</b>
</p><p>They’d emerged from their very long, and very steamy shower relatively unscathed. They’d had their share of romantic encounters in other showers; but they all paled in comparison to the one in their new master bathroom. </p><p>“I think I might just go live in the shower from ‘ere on out. I might love that fuckin’ thing more than you.” Alex stated seriously, holding a plum-colored towel open for Lou when she stepped out.</p><p>“Same. Actually I <em>was </em>living in there up until you got back today. Moved all my stuff out just before you got here.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms and the towel around her, rubbing her sides absentmindedly as he gazed back at the shower. “It’s just so fucking spacious. I mean, three different shower heads all comin’ at yeh as well. What a dream, realeh.”</p><p>Lou snuggled up against him, her feet warm and tingly from the heated tile floor. “I think you’re just quite pleased with yourself because you’ve finally mastered the perfect shower sex position.”</p><p>“I mean, can I really take all the credit? I just fucked yeh against the wall and let those shower heads do their thing. Although… the acoustics in there… I did get yeh to scream quite loud…”</p><p>Lou smirked, reflecting on the feel of the tiles against her cheek while Alex took her from behind. “Yes, yes you did. You’re just <em>so </em>incredible.” Lou gushed teasingly, and Alex kissed her forehead before letting her go.</p><p>He watched her for a few moments, leaning against the counter with a single towel wrapped around his waist. She combed the tangles in her hair out, then lovingly combed his hair back as well. All slicked back he looked like a vampire with that widow’s peak and she bit back a laugh. And then when she put moisturizer on her face, he leaned forward with his eyes closed so she could smooth a little on his face, too. </p><p>“Can’t have my sweet little angel’s skin cracking up here in the mountains.” </p><p>He laughed, brushing his nose against hers, kissing her again a little longer this time, lingering there for a moment or two. </p><p>“Alreyt, I’m gon t’a go turn everythin’ off love… meet yeh in bed in ten?”</p><p>She nodded, already excited to <em>finally</em> curl up with him. He padded out of the room and he heard her call to him not to forget the lights outside. Alex roamed the house, randomly flicking on and off lights; not quite sure what did what and where. It was his first time back in the house in a long time, since they’d first purchased it a year ago.</p><p>Kitchen ones were easy, and while he ambled through there, he snuck a few cookies from one of the trays she had on the counter. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until just then, grateful for the midnight snack and also for Lou’s ability to bake and cook. He could grill for sure, but she was the chef. He was actually quite possibly more excited for Christmas dinner then he was to actually see any guests; something he’d likely keep to himself if he knew what was good for him.</p><p>Nibbling on some sort of powdery almond moon-shaped cookie, he checked the locks on the back doors, making his way to the living room. Their clothes were scattered all over the floor and he bent down, scooping them up into his arms. He laid them in a pile on the couch until they could sort them out in the morning; much too tired to deal with it now. The tree was still sparkling and Alex stopped for another look at it. </p><p>Their very first tree. </p><p>It was then that he remembered all the gifts he’d smuggled home, and not wanting to ruin the surprise, he shoved the bags into the coat closet where he could retrieve them tomorrow. There were a couple really good ones in there. </p><p>Lights off, doors locked, fire dead; he grabbed his leather carry-on bag and dug around for a pair of clean pants, finding none. Laundry tomorrow he decided, hoping Lou remembered to bring some extra clothes for him. She must have done, he decided because he hadn’t brought a single thing to wear for the holiday festivities. Lastly, he checked the messages on his phone, sending a quick text to Miles letting him know all was well and tossed it on the kitchen counter, anxious to get back to Lou.</p><p>He stood in the doorway for a moment, his heart warming at the sight of her staring out the window at the snowfall. She was wearing the t-shirt of his she’d claimed before he left on tour, and it barely covered her bum, but thats what he loved about it. He could see her knickers peaking out from under the hem and it struck him that she was probably freezing, and didn’t put much on so she could tangle herself with him when they got into bed.</p><p>“‘ey,” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “Did yeh bring any of me clothes with yeh?”</p><p>“Of course… it’s all in the closet.” </p><p>He unearthed a pair of sweatpants, losing the towel in favor of something less damp. “Everything shut off?” </p><p>He nodded, “Yes, I checked it all. I ate some of yehr cookies, too. Those moon ones are delicious.”</p><p>She giggled, “The almond crescents. You liked those last year, too.”</p><p>“<em>Almond crescents.</em>” He sounded out each syllable slowly as if that would help him to remember the name. He crawled into bed, collapsing beside her. “I am fuckin’ <em>exchausted.”</em></p><p>Lou sank down into the bed beside him, her whole body sighing in relief that it was finally getting a chance to recharge. She had a tendency to go full throttle without giving herself any recovery time. Today had really been no exception. </p><p>“Do yeh want to go out and get breakfast tomorrow mornin’?” He asked her, “I saw this diner comin’ in to down.”</p><p>“Mmm, breakfast sounds really, really good right now.” She murmured sleepily, already falling under.</p><p>Alex chuckled and leaned over her to shut her bedside lamp; the room suddenly cloaked in darkness. When his eyes adjusted, he settled back in, enveloping Lou in his arms. She’d left the curtains drawn and he lay there mesmerized by the trippy, snow globe feel it gave him. He certainly was a very lucky man, and it was the quiet moments like these that made him fully appreciate everything he had. </p><p>“I love yeh, babeh.” He whispered, burying his nose in the warmth of her neck, his hand skimming across her warm, bare thigh.</p><p>Her breath tickled him, when she exhaled, “Love you more, Turner.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I thought I would try and edit this a little more to fit my current style of writing, but then I figured, I wrote this over a year ago, so I’ll only make some minor changes. There’s some cheesy fluff, and Alex telling corny jokes, and good old fashioned sex because, if you were dating Alex… wouldn’t you jump that boy’s bones every chance you got, too? </p><p>This chapter is definitely a bit choppy and there’s no real point to anything; just a little glimpse into their holiday season, trying to live semi-normal lives. </p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Lauren xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Christmas Eve // 9:32 am</b>
</p><p>“Do yeh wan’ teh walk?”</p><p>Alex was completely bundled up, perched on the arm of the couch with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. They had nothing but time now, and he figured it’d be nice to explore the little town on foot instead of driving.</p><p>“Yes, I would like that very much.” </p><p>“Excellent. Let me just… strap me snow shoes on.” He joked, over-enunciating the sound of the ’s’ in every word. </p><p>Lou loved his accent; all the quirky little things he said made her want to imitate him all the time. She found herself adopting some of his terminology, having always been a bit of an anglophile even prior to meeting him.</p><p>“No worries, I’ve got the dog sled ready out back. The whole team’s rarin’ to go.” Lou dead-panned, thumbing towards the back of the house.</p><p>Alex smirked, “Perfect.”</p><p>He followed her out the door, the black fuzzy pom pom on her hat bobbing as she walked. Somehow she managed to look adorable <em>and</em> totally fucking cool even with a bunch of winter layers on. She’d wrapped a large plaid blanket scarf around her neck several times, her dark hair tucked inside and under her black hat. The pair of them wore sunglasses to shield their eyes against the blinding white snow. The odds of Alex getting recognized way out here were slim, especially because everything recognizable about his features was pretty much covered up; but one never knows. </p><p>“We haven’t done this since we were back in Sheffield.” She mused as they trudged along through the snow. </p><p>“I know it.” He breathed out, smoke curling above his head. “I’m sad me folks couldn’t make it over ‘ere this year. They’d get a laugh out of the weather.” It didn’t snow as much as this in High Green, maybe a few inches, but because it was so hilly, it never stuck around for long. It did get brutally cold, however. </p><p>“I’m sad, too,” She linked her arm in his, “makes me feel bad that they’re there all alone.”</p><p>Alex shrugged, momentarily doubting his decision to not go home this year. He didn’t make it there every year when he was younger, which he often regretted, but he had also given no fucks back then, and he’d been a right dickhead about it. After all, he only had one set of parents. </p><p>“They’ll be alreyt.” He murmured, flicking his cigarette into a muddy patch on the road. </p><p>“We can FaceTime them!” Lou exclaimed, suddenly remembering how wonderfully connected one could be with the aid of technology.</p><p>“Because I’m <em>so </em>good at that.” He chuckled, eyes wide.</p><p>“Stop. It’s literally a button you push on your damn phone, Alex. You can’t be that tech-impared.”</p><p>“I am though. It’s actually pretty dreadful. Think of how much better phone sex could’ve been with actual video involved.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Lou pondered that thought a moment with a smile, and before she got too caught up, she nodded, “Yes, this is true. We’ll just get you well-trained for next time.”</p><p>Alex swung his arm around her shoulders, “From me folks to phone sex. This is what I love about us.”</p><p>//</p><p>The diner was much busier than either of them had anticipated; bustling with locals, mostly school kids and families at the start of their winter holiday. The waitress sat them in a back booth, and from Lou’s angle, she could survey the entire restaurant. They shed their coats and hats; anxious to order.</p><p>“I’m gonna eat everything.” Lou announced, “What’s the biggest breakfast they have on here?”</p><p>“Right here; the erm… Up and At ‘Em,” Alex, leaned over, pointing at the menu. He chuckled his way through reading the contents of the meal, “Three eggs any style, <em>three</em> choices of meat, hash browns <em>or</em> home fries, pancakes <em>or</em> waffles, and fuckin’ toast.”</p><p>“<em>Fuckin’ </em>toast, eh?” She asked him, her eyes wide and her stomach rumbling at the mere thought of fatty bacon. </p><p>“Yeah, <em>fuckin’ toast</em>. Because that’s exactly what yeh’re gon’ teh be if you eat all of that.”</p><p>“But I <em>could</em> eat all of that.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it. I’ve seen you pack away many a meal before.” Alex gave her a look over the top of his menu.</p><p>“So can you!” She cried in her defense, “Especially if it’s a dessert, you sugar addict.”</p><p>Alex nodded, unable to disagree with her there. “I do, I do like me self a good mornin’ pastry.”</p><p>It was then that the waitress chose to arrive at their table to make introductions and take drink orders. Her name was Emily. Emily was young, couldn’t be more than early twenties, with a fresh-looking, freckled farm-girl kind of face. They both said good morning to her, and when Alex lifted his head, there was a look in her eye that suggested she thought she had an inkling as to who he was. </p><p>“I’ll have coffee, please.” Lou smiled, watching the exchange that was about to occur between their waitress and her rockstar boyfriend.</p><p>“Coffee, for meh as well, please.” Alex drawled, cooly. </p><p>Sure enough, there was no mistaking Alex’s celebrity when she heard his accent, and Emily’s eyes lit up in realization when he spoke.</p><p>“And, don’t erm… bring <em>her</em> any coffee,” He thumbed in Lou’s direction, trying to hide the smirk that twitched at the corner of his mouth. “She dun’t know ‘ow to drink coffee; she basically likes sugar milk. With a dash of coffee flavor.”</p><p>Lou scoffed and Emily’s head bobbed back and forth as the pair of them argued about caffeinated morning beverages. </p><p>“He thinks just because he drinks his black, <em>like his soul</em>, that everyone else should do the same.”</p><p>“That’s just <em>how </em>yeh drink coffee.”</p><p>“So… should I… did you want the coffee…?” Emily began, all flustered, unsure of what was happening.</p><p>“I’m just, teasing… Emily,” Alex had a thing about addressing people by their first name. He did it often in interviews and whenever they went out. The politeness of it always threw people off.</p><p>“Yes, please bring me coffee as well. Ignore him.”</p><p>“Emily, how do yeh take <em>yehr</em> coffee?”Alex questioned, really teasing the girl now.</p><p>Emily was shaking, and she muttered something about never really liking the stuff, before scurrying off.</p><p>“Alexander David Turner.”</p><p>“Yes, mum?” He looked up at her with a goofy smile on his face. </p><p>“You scared that poor girl. She recognized you.”</p><p>Alex shrugged, “I weren’t tryin’ teh. What are yeh orderin’ anyways? Are yeh gon’ t’order the breakfast monstrosity?”</p><p>“I don’t know… what are you getting?”</p><p>“The Mountain Man.”</p><p>Lou smirked, scanning the menu’s description. “Hmm, sounds just like you.”</p><p>“Are yeh sayin’ I don’t have what it takes to be a man of the mountains?”</p><p>“There is not an <em>ounce</em> of you that is rugged. That I’ve <em>seen</em> anyways. <em>Liking</em> the outdoors from your cabin window does not make you a wilderness aficionado.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve worn tartan plaid before.”</p><p>“Congratulations.”</p><p>“I can grow a beard.”</p><p>Lou nearly died, “<em>Where</em>?”</p><p>Alex sat back, crossing his arms over his chest in mock offense. “Well, I don’t appreciate yeh takin’ jabs at me character. Discriminating against meh because of my food choices.”</p><p>“Not unlike what you just did to me over my <em>coffee </em>preferences, <em>and </em>my desire to eat a meal that could feed a small country.”</p><p>Emily was back just then with the coffee, still out of sorts. She took their breakfast order and accidentally called Alex by his name, suddenly getting extremely embarrassed for being weird, her face going red as she apologized. </p><p>Lou smiled at her sympathetically, knowing full well what it was like to meet someone famous; especially if that person is someone you idolize. </p><p>“S’alreyt, Emily. But yeh can just call meh Al if yeh want.” Alex grinned up at her.</p><p>She smiled back at him shyly, “O-okay, I haven’t told anyone it’s you. Probably wouldn’t believe me anyways if I did.”</p><p>“‘ow about when weh’re done, weh’ll take a picture together so yeh’ll have evidence?”</p><p>Her face broke out into the biggest, most genuine smile. “Really? That would be so awesome!” </p><p>“Yeh got it.” Alex nodded and before Emily left she glanced at Lou smiling at her, too.</p><p>“I like her.” Lou watched her as she headed to the kitchen.</p><p>Alex sipped his coffee, “Meh too. She’s sweet isn’t she?”</p><p>“You’re a good guy.”</p><p>Alex leaned across the table towards her, “I know.”</p><p>Lou leaned in as well, “And so modest.” </p><p>He chuckled and stretched forward, brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. “‘ave I told yeh yet that yeh look lovely today?”</p><p>She shook her head, a blush creeping up her cheeks. She knew how lucky she was to have someone like Alex; men like him were few and far between. Daily compliments and love letters; long kisses and witty, intelligent conversations… he was so sexy and still so sweet and Lou was head-over-heels for him. </p><p>“You haven’t.”</p><p>“I apologize that it took me until…” He looked around for a clock, “10:16 to tell yeh. I love yeh a whole bunch, too. Also, this coffee tastes a bit shit, dunnit?”</p><p>“It totally does,” She grinned, biting her lip, “Even all the milk and sugar can’t mask it.” </p><p>When they’d finished eating breakfast, Alex took a picture with Emily as promised. Lou took it of course, because that sort of stuff never bothered her. She’d never encountered a fan that was rude to her, so she was cordial right back. They left her a generous tip and Alex signed the placemat as well. It didn’t hurt him to be a nice guy, and besides, if they were going to take up a permanent residence here, he should prove how cool he could be to the people who called this town their home. </p><p>//</p><p>On the walk back, Lou stopped to talk to the family at the tree farm; and they asked to see a photo of their tree. She proudly showed it off and Alex introduced himself to them, thanking them for assisting Lou with the setup. It was such a good feeling to be so <em>normal</em> for a change; relatively unrecognizable and having conversations with people who weren’t affiliated with any kind of fame. </p><p>When they got back to their place, they went their separate ways for awhile. Lou had more cookies she wanted to bake and food to prepare for Christmas dinner. Alex announced that he needed to wrap gifts, so he holed himself up in their bedroom for a good hour sorting everything out. His creative talents stretched as far as music lyrics and such; <em>not </em>to crafty things like gift wrapping, but he did his best. They also did stockings for one another and Alex took care of that as well before the smell of the food proved to be to strong for him and he wandered out into the kitchen for perhaps a sample or two.</p><p>“Oh. My. God. Everything smells so fucking fantastic.” Alex was practically drooling, his eyes wide taking in the messy kitchen. Lou’s hair was piled up on top of her head in a tornado of a bun, and she was covered in flour.</p><p>She looked up at him from the pie she was putting the finishing touches on, a huge smile on her face. “You think so?”</p><p>“What can I try?” He asked, his eyes scanning the trays of food wildly. As if he hadn’t just conquered that Mountain Man breakfast a few hours ago.</p><p>“Whatever you want.” She went back to work cutting little holly leaves out of the pie dough with a cookie cutter.</p><p>Alex snagged a gingerbread reindeer and a warm chocolate chip cookie with nuts, nibbling on it as he came around the counter to see what she was up to. “Is that a wreath yeh’re makin’ on the pie?”</p><p>She looked up at him, pure excitement in her eyes, “Yay! You know what it is!”</p><p>He laughed, “Of course I do, love. It looks beautiful. What kind of pie?”</p><p>She shrugged, “I made it up, so like, a mixed berry filling?”</p><p>“So… delicious, then?”</p><p>“Hopefully.” </p><p>He leaned back against the counter watching her and his heart felt like it could burst. She was the most lovely thing ever, his darling girl. </p><p>“‘ey…” </p><p>She looked up, “What?”</p><p>“Nuthin.” He smirked at her, “I just wanted to look at yeh’re face.”</p><p>“I’m covered in shit, aren’t I?”</p><p>He laughed, nodding, “Wearin’ more flour on yeh then the sweets I expect.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes and he gathered her up into his arms, trying to kiss her all over while she squirmed away. Lou powdered up her hands, pressing one against his face and the other on his back. “There, now we’re even!”</p><p>“Darlin’, I make everything look good so this doesn’t even faze meh.”</p><p>She scrunched her nose up at him, his hold on her still quite strong. “Get out of here, Turner if you’re gonna torture me!”</p><p>“Kiss meh and I’ll leave yeh alone.”</p><p>She sighed, growling.</p><p>“Well, not if it’s gon’ teh be a <em>chore</em> to yeh!” He feigned being wounded. </p><p>“C’mere you wanker.” She grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt, pulling him towards her for a kiss. He tasted like the chocolate chip cookie, all sugary and rich.</p><p>“Mmm, thank you.” He licked his lips, “How about another?”</p><p>“Get out of here!” She cried, laughing and pointing outside the kitchen.</p><p>He pouted, “All this time away from each other and yeh want meh gone. I see how it is. I’ll just see me self out, then.” Alex sulked off, but not before grabbing one last biscuit.</p><p>
  <b>Christmas Eve // 4:17 pm</b>
</p><p>Lou had cleaned up the kitchen, as prepared as she could be for Christmas dinner. There would be ten of them all together, and she knew she’d probably prepared too much, especially because everyone always brought something with them; but she liked to send people home with leftovers.</p><p>She collapsed on the couch, kicking her feet up into Alex’s lap. She was borderline exhausted, hoping for a quick cat nap before dinner. He had spent the better part of the afternoon eating cookies and wrapping gifts; proudly parading them out to set under the tree. After which, he explored every room in the house, seeing to it that they were all set for their friends and family flying in. And when he’d had enough of that, he set up camp on the couch, alternating between watching whatever holiday movie he could find and also texting Miles. Lou didn’t care that they weren’t attached at the hip all day, because they’d have plenty of time in the next week to be in each other’s faces. It was enough to just be in the same place with him at the same time. </p><p>Alex absentmindedly rubbed her feet while he stayed thoroughly engrossed in <em>It’s A Wonderful Life. </em>He had a major thing for black and white films, preferring to watch them in favor of some of the newer ones. He loved all the old Bass and Rankin claymation movies as well, she remembered from last year when he watched an entire marathon one afternoon. </p><p>He was watching the scene in the film when George walks in to the ‘honeymoon’ Mary created for them in the old run-down house. It was Lou’s favorite part because it showed the beauty of true love between two people against every single obstacle. </p><p>“How very tired are yeh right now?” Alex asked her, shifting from his sitting position to crawl over her. </p><p>“Very.” She smiled up at him, missing the way his hair used to fall into his eyes when he hung over her. “Not really, I just wanted to relax for a moment.”</p><p>Alex laid himself out on top of her, crushing her in the best kind of way. “Do yeh want teh go on a date with meh?” </p><p>“What kind of a date?” Lou asked, her interested piqued and suddenly not so sleepy.</p><p>Alex nuzzled his face into her neck, “One weh’ve never been on before. But I can’t tell yeh until we get there.”</p><p>“A surprise date?”</p><p>Adjusting his body so he lay on his side next to her, he locked his fingers with hers and kissed her knuckles. “Yes. And then when we get back, I’ll cook yeh dinner.”</p><p>Lou’s eyes widened at the prospect of tonight’s festivities and of Alex’s very ambitious choice to cook for her. He wasn’t horrible in the kitchen by any means, but he didn’t cook nearly as much after he found out how good she was.</p><p>“I’m very intrigued, so I accept.”</p><p>“Date night. Weh ‘aven’t ‘ad one of them in quite some time.”</p><p>Lou tried to think back to the last one, “You’re right, it’s been awhile. I can’t even remember the last time we did it.”</p><p>“Well this will hopefully make up for it. Wanna rest up for a bit, then leave around six thirty?”</p><p>She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. “I should probably get up now though, with you lying next to me like this, I’ll pass out for sure.”</p><p>“Let’s set us an alarm and wake up in an hour.”</p><p>//</p><p>At 6:45, Alex pulled into a spot and put the car into park. Lou’s head snapped to look at him, “Ice skating? We’re going ice skating?”</p><p>He nodded, excited that he’d successfully managed to surprise her. “I figured, weh’ve never done it together before, and I’m probably ‘orrible at it, so either way weh’ll ‘ave ourselves a laugh.”</p><p>“Oh my God I haven’t skated in years! What makes you think I’m gonna be any better?!” She exclaimed, her eyes wildly surveying the entire scene outside their window.</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrow skeptically, “Erm, because yeh’re practically perfect at everything yeh do?” </p><p>“Aw,” She turned her head to flash him a huge smile, “you have so much faith in me, that’s cute.”</p><p>He laughed, “I honestly do. There’s like, <em>nothin’</em> yeh can’t do. C’mon, darlin’.” </p><p>Lou felt like they were in a movie; everything was so perfect. The pond was all lit up with round twinkling lights, and there was Christmas music playing, and hot chocolate for sale in a tiny little hut. An older couple ran the booth together where you purchased your skates, and they were the cutest little old people she had ever seen.</p><p>“Make sure you hold her hand now,” The older gentleman said, “Especially during the couples skate in half an hour.”</p><p>Lou grinned at Alex, who was leaning on his elbows on the counter taking the old man’s advice and grinning the whole time. “I can assure yeh, that weh will beh ‘olding ‘ands, but only because skatin’ isn’t me strong suit.”</p><p>The old woman was smitten with Alex <em>of course.</em> She loved his accent. “Oh, that’s alright, you’re so handsome and well-spoken, you can’t possibly be good at <em>everything.”</em></p><p>Alex blushed about seven different shades of red, and Lou was dying; she giggled, unable to handle the whole conversation. </p><p>“And you look just like he did when I first met him.” The old woman nodded her head in her husband’s direction. “You’ve got hair just like he used to have.”</p><p>“Not anymore!” The old man lifted his hat to reveal a full head of fluffy white.</p><p>“Oh, but you still look so handsome!” Lou smiled at him. </p><p>“If I could still get out on that ice, I’d give you a run for your money.” He said, leaning in towards Alex, “She’s a beauty.”</p><p>Alex winked at Lou, “She’s quite a stunner, isn’t she?”</p><p>“If I were forty years younger…” He whistled, and his wife hit him. </p><p>“And what am I? Chopped liver?”</p><p>“My darling, my heart… I only have eyes for you, you know that. I just can’t resist complimenting a pretty girl.”</p><p>Alex and Lou grabbed their skates and headed for a bench, laughing the whole way. “This is literally the best day of my life. That was the cutest thing ever.”</p><p>“My God, I thought yeh were gonna give him a heart attack, Lou. He was ‘ead-over-‘eels for yeh.”</p><p>She shrugged, as if to say, <em>I can’t help it.</em> </p><p>“D’yeh think that’s what weh’re gon’ teh be like one day?” Alex mused, yanking off his boot.</p><p>Lou froze, swallowing hard. She hadn’t expected him to say anything like that at all. They’d never spoken about their lives that far into the future before. “Do you think about that often?” She asked him while she adjusted her socks to fit her skates.</p><p>Alex paused, leaning on his elbows, “Course I do, love. Don’t you?” His eyes were wide and a bit panicky as he waited for her to reply.</p><p>“I definitely do!… I just didn’t know you thought about stuff like that, too.” She shrugged, tugging at the laces.</p><p>“Would yeh hate meh right now if I told yeh I can’t imagine my life with anyone else but you?”</p><p>Lou’s hands froze, suspended in mid-air. This holiday was fast becoming one of the most eye-opening experiences of her life. “Alex…”</p><p>“I’m not proposin’ to yeh or anything!” He cried, sitting up and laughing.</p><p>“Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack.” She breathed, clutching her chest. “Not that, I wouldn’t be-”</p><p>“I would. I <em>want</em> to. I <em>will</em>…” Alex admitted, smiling that lopsided grin at her, “…someday. Not now though… I sort of like where weh are just now, in our lives I mean. I don’t need teh get married teh yeh t’appreciate how much I love yeh.”</p><p>Lou reached for his scarf and pulled him close to her giving him a kiss so warm, he could feel it all the way down in his toes. “You’re perfect.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“You do know. And you know me. That’s exactly how I feel.”</p><p>Lou was still holding Alex by the scarf, and he leaned his forehead against hers, his big brown eyes gazing into hers. “So does that mean yeh’ll still love meh even when I’m old and grey?”</p><p>“Fingers-crossed you’ll be all white like our friend over there,” She deadpanned, “But you bet your ass I’m gonna love you ’til then. Possibly longer. Forever, even.”</p><p>“Well, alreyt.” He smirked, “Give us a kiss then, love. And quick, because I’m <em>anxious</em> to get out there and show off me moves.”</p><p>Lou giggled, giving him a quick peck on the lips, then two more before she let him go. She stole a sideways glance at him while they laced up, her whole body tingling inside simply because she didn’t realize she could love another human as much as she loved Alex. Whatever happened from this point forward; she could always look back and say, <em>we were incredibly fucking happy and in love back then. </em>And deep down inside, she knew he’d be the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with. She was his and he was hers. </p><p>They stood up on their skates for the first time, checking the tightness of the laces around their ankles before wobbling out onto the ice. </p><p>“Let’s make a fuckin’ pact right now that if one of us falls, the other has to go down too.” Alex announced, just barely shuffling his feet as he inched forward.</p><p>Lou had a case of the giggles, mostly because she was nervous as hell to fall. The last thing either of them needed was to break an ankle, or God forbid, Alex broke his wrist. </p><p>“Fuck. Agreed.” Lou responded, testing out how far she could glide her foot before she got too scared again. “Hilarious how when you’re a kid, none of this shit bothers you. You could fall a hundred times and never cry.”</p><p>“Tell meh about it, I used to skateboard like it were nothin’ and now I’m terrified.”</p><p>It took the two of them about ten minutes to get used to the ice, and another ten to gain some confidence. Alex was actually doing better than he’d thought, and Lou was, well, she wasn’t awesome.</p><p>“How the hell are you so good at this?” She cried as he skated ahead of her and did his best to make a turn. </p><p>He shrugged, “Dunno! Maybe it’s because I’ve got fantastic balance?” </p><p>She was struggling for sure, and Alex skated back to her just before she took a shitter. “Y’alreyt?” He asked her, taking her hands as she reached for him.</p><p>“Not fucking really!” She exclaimed, laughing. </p><p>“Bend yeh knees, Lou.” He instructed, “Gotta loosen up!”</p><p>“Bend my knees? Christ Alex, you’ve got on tighter jeans than me!” </p><p>Alex couldn’t stop laughing, particularly because she was getting so angry. “Yeh’re so fuckin’ adorable when yeh’re frustrated.” </p><p>“Ugh!” She growled, letting go of him and attempting to take a few glides all on her own. When she didn’t focus as much, she was markedly improved. </p><p>“Good, good, keep going!” He skated up beside her and then past her. But Lou wouldn’t let him get the best of her so she caught up, pushing her fear aside. “Oh, yeh’ve caught up to me, ‘ave yeh?” He teased, skating a few paces ahead, waiting for her to meet up with him again.</p><p>“Alex!” She shouted, laughing, unable to stop herself as she went careening towards him. He turned at the last second, holding out his arms to catch her as they collided. He held on to her tight as they hit the ice, trying to stop them from knocking their heads. They rolled once, Lou clinging on to him for dear life before they stopped sliding. They lay there on their backs on the outskirts of the pond, laughing hysterically but also horrified at the fall. </p><p>When Lou got the wind back in her lungs she breathed, “I literally almost killed you. And we just fell in front of all these people.”</p><p>Alex lifted his head to see if anyone cared. A few people had slowed down to check on them, but Alex waved and nodded, giving them the old thumbs up.</p><p>“Well, at least we looked good doin’ it.” He told her, his deep voice echoing out on the pond. “Bloody fucking graceful if I do say so me self.”</p><p>The rest of their skate was fairly uneventful, and not nearly as daring as when they’d first started. The couples skate was Alex’s favorite if he was being honest. He held Lou’s hand like he’d been instructed, but also because he wanted to. He observed that some couples skated better on the ice than they probably did walking and he found that quite admirable. He also marveled at the range of people out there and how genuinely happy everyone seemed to be. The holidays had a funny way of bringing all sorts together and he loved that, too.</p><p>After returning their skates to the lovely couple, Alex bought them a hot chocolate to share as they walked back to the car. </p><p>“I really hope this date night also includes a full body massage after that.” Lou sighed, letting the hot beverage warm her up from the inside out. Off the ice, it seemed as if the temperature had dropped a few degrees and she huddled closer to Alex.</p><p>He slipped his arm around her waist, tucking her into his side. “I can make that happen if yeh’d like. Work out all those kinks.”</p><p>“Feel me up, you mean.”</p><p>“That too.” </p><p>
  <em>//</em>
</p><p>“Bath first or dinner?” Alex asked Lou when they’d hung up their coats. “<em>Or… </em>I can draw yeh a bath, and yeh can relax while I cook dinner.” </p><p>Lou took a second to ponder her options. If she wanted a proper bath, she’d have to do it alone, <em>without </em>Alex… but the <em>without </em>Alex part didn’t sound like nearly as much fun. </p><p>“What are <em>your </em>thoughts on a bath?” She questioned him, her eyebrow raised inquisitively.</p><p>“Ah…” He reached for her hand and pulled her against him, “I see where yeh’re goin’ with this… Do yeh want me to take a bath with yeh?” </p><p>She shrugged, trying to hide the smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. “Well… tonight <em>is </em>date night…” She walked her fingers up his chest, “and what fun is it if I’m naked… and <em>wet</em>… in the bathtub <em>all</em> alone… and you’re out here cooking dinner by yourself?” </p><p>Alex smirked throughout this whole seduction thing she was trying to pull on him; as if he actually needed convincing. She batted her eyelashes at him coquettishly, and looped her arms around his neck.</p><p>“I must admit that I much prefer to be in the same room as yeh when yeh’re naked.” </p><p>“And wet.”</p><p>He chuckled shakily, his voice nearly cracking. “Yes, and wet.”</p><p>“So, dinner first it is then.”</p><p>Alex had assumed she’d want to take a nice, relaxing bath alone, but when she, in so many words, requested his presence in the bathroom as well, he was only so happy to oblige. Now he just had to get through dinner first if he wanted to ensure he’d get his dessert.</p><p>When she slipped away for a moment, he lit their tree, threw on a record and grabbed a couple glasses for a bit of wine. His whole plan for tonight had been to keep her nice and relaxed and stress-free before they had to tackle the next few days entertaining. It was also his last night with her before they had guests occupying their house and he wanted to make it a good one.</p><p>He busied himself at the stove, prepping for a pasta dish that he knew how to make like the back of his hand. It stirred up some good memories for him as well, since it was one of the first things he’d ever made for Lou when they’d started dating. </p><p>“Ooh,” Lou breathed coming back into the kitchen, “you’re making my favorite!” </p><p>“It’s yehr favorite?” Alex questioned her, surprised by that.</p><p>“Of course it is.” She sipped a bit of the wine Alex had poured for them, and hugged him from behind, “You made this when we first started dating. I was super impressed.”</p><p>He laughed, “I was just thinking about that me self, I think it was the first night you stayed over mine.”</p><p>Lou rested her cheek on his shoulder, “I think you’re right. Oh my God, I was so nervous that night.” She giggled, thinking back to how long it took her to get ready because she debated with herself about even going at all. “I almost chickened out.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Alex covered the water to boil and made sure the sauce was on low before he turned to face her. </p><p>“I never told you this?” </p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Well… I spent the whole afternoon after talking to you on the phone trying to psych myself up to go over that night. I must have tried on about a thousand different outfits, and gave myself about a thousand pep talks. I really, really liked you and I hadn’t dated anyone in a long time, so I was doubting everything. Plus, you were <em>you. </em>I’d never dated a celebrity before. That was terrifying,”<br/>He laughed, “But yeh looked so good that night, I remember thinking how cool yeh were, much cooler than me. I couldn’t even tell yeh were nervous.”</p><p>“Thank God,” She chuckled, “but I don’t know how you couldn’t tell. My hands were shaking and my heart was racing. But then you were really sweet and you made me feel at home because you were trying so hard to impress me.”</p><p>Alex brought her hands to his lips, kissing her fingertips and up to her wrists. “I was really trying. I was mad for yeh even back then. I remember telling myself not to fuck this one up. Because I knew I’d regret it for the rest of me life.”</p><p>Lou sighed dreamily, “It was just like this; you were playing these awesome albums for me and we were drinking wine and then one thing led to another…”</p><p>“And then we had sex in my kitchen.” Alex laughed, “Very, very classy.”</p><p>Lou covered her face with her hands, “We did! Oh, but it was so good though.”</p><p>“It <em>was</em> really good. Then we ate dinner on the floor in me living room, and yeh were wearing me shirt. That was my favorite part. Just talking with yeh and laughing. Yeh’re smile; God, it were like breakin’ me heart it was so beautiful.”</p><p>“And now, here we are.”</p><p>“And now, here we are.” He repeated. “Yeh’re still really cool and I’m still tryin’ really hard to impress yeh.”</p><p>Lou giggled, “Stop it.” </p><p>The water popped and bubbled in the pan behind them.</p><p>“Alreyt, no more distractions, now…” He teased her and she slipped from his arms, letting him get back to cooking. “I need to feed yeh.”</p><p>Watching Alex in the kitchen was sort of fascinating; he cooked with the sort of confidence it required to entertain an audience. He never looked harried or distraught; he just calmly and cooly cut vegetables and grated cheese, singing lowly along to the songs on the stereo. It did remind Lou of that first night at his place, the warm weather and the balmy night; their skin damp and sticky as they clung to one another in the afterglow. It was weird that <em>his </em>place had also become <em>her </em>place, and that they now shared another home together too. And they were already on their third Christmas. She’d met him in August, but they didn’t celebrate Christmas together until the next year. He’d gone home to England that first year, and she’d flown home to New England to be with her family. This was the first time everything was on their own terms, and Lou was excited about it. Plus, she had a big surprise up her sleeve for Alex. </p><p>
  <b>Christmas Eve // 9:53 pm</b>
</p><p>It was just about ten when they’d finished dinner and cleaned up for the morning. No one was coming until two the next day, but they wanted to be as prepared as possible. They shut down the house together, locking up before heading to the master bathroom for that bath. </p><p>“Alex, I’m so fucking sore right now.” Lou admitted, as he started the water running. “I never knew ice skating would be so taxing on my body. Or I’m just old and no longer agile.”</p><p>Alex couldn’t help but laugh at her, “It could also be the fact that you fell.” </p><p>“But I had you for my cushion!”</p><p>He switched on the electric fireplace in the wall and cranked up the heated floor so that when they got out they would still feel nice and toasty. “I hardly constitute as a cushion. It’s more like a bunch of sharp angles jutting out everywhere. Like, just bones. A sack of bones.”</p><p>He slipped his shirt off over his head, and Lou’s eyes followed the path his hands took. The muscles in his newly defined arms flexed and she smiled happily, a bit drunk; possibly from the wine or probably from Alex.</p><p>“I like the way you look. You’re soft to me.”</p><p>Alex ran his fingers through his hair, combing back those stray pieces that always seemed to escape. He smirked, helping Lou out of all those layers she cloaked herself in. “That’s the wine talking.” He whispered to her when he pulled the last t-shirt over her head. </p><p>She scoffed, rolling her eyes and holding up three fingers, “Three glasses. No wait… maybe four…”</p><p>“Lightweight.” He murmured, his hands skimming her sides as they made short work of removing her bra.</p><p>Lou shivered, his hands cool against her newly exposed skin. “Your hands are freezing!” She chattered through her teeth, cupping her breasts in her hands and hugging herself close. </p><p>Alex took note of the goosebumps dotting her cream-colored skin, her entire body at rapt attention. “Sorry, love…” He rubbed his hands together, blowing his warm breath onto them. </p><p>Lou snickered while she twisted her hair up into a bun on top of her head. “Are you getting ready for surgery?”</p><p>“That’s right; Doctor Turner.” He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.</p><p>Lou felt a rush of excitement shoot through her lower stomach and she shifted her hips, trying to dull the ache that throbbed between her legs. She moaned lowly, “Don’t fucking start with that now… Christ, that’s like a fantasy I don’t think I could even wrap my head around right now.”</p><p>Chuckling Alex kissed the top of her shoulder, “Doctor fantasy, eh?” His lips tickled her skin as he made his way to her neck. “Note to self… find and locate white lab coat for Louella’s dirty fantasies.”</p><p>Lou groaned helplessly, her eyes on Alex as he lowered himself to his knees, licking his lips before he kissed her just below her belly button. “You’re a fucking dickhead, Turner.” She muttered his fingertips barely brushing her skin as he undid the button and fly on her jeans. He slid his hands around her thighs, slipping them inside her jeans from the back. His face was perfectly level with her panties and he brushed his nose against the fabric, his hands squeezing her ass.</p><p>Alex felt her sway a bit, her hands grabbing his shoulders for support. Tucking his fingers inside her knickers, he slid them over the curve of her ass, inching them down slowly in the front. “Look at me, Lou.” He growled throatily, looking up at her, waiting for her eyes to lock on his.</p><p>Eyes heavy-lidded and hazy, she looked down at Alex, her lips slowly parting. Never breaking eye contact, he spread his hands on her thighs, his thumbs separating her folds. He stuck his tongue out licking her torturously slow; stopping at her clit to suck it between his lips. Her knees felt weak with the kind of pleasure reserved especially for intimate connections such as these. She slid her hands up his shoulders to his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his hair. It had been a <em>very</em> long time since she’d had Alex’s mouth there, but her body hadn’t forgotten how good it felt, and welcomed him back graciously. </p><p>His mouth fell open, his breath hot as he lapped at her. He could only think of how he wanted to satisfy her; his own gratification on the back burner. She deserved everything and he wanted to give it all to her, whatever form it came in. He shimmied her jeans down to the floor without breaking their connection, kissing and sucking inside her thigh, his fingertips tickling the backs of her knees. Her whole body jerked and they both laughed, the vibrations form his mouth sending shock waves through her. </p><p>“I don’t think I can stand like this much longer…” She admitted sheepishly, her legs feeling as though they could give out at any moment. </p><p>“It s’alreyt,” He said softly pressing his lips once more against her before rising to a standing position again. “C’mon love,” He took her hand, “bath’s ready.”</p><p>He helped her up the steps and over the side of the massive jacuzzi tub so she wouldn’t slip, watching her as she sunk into the almost too hot water. She dipped her head under straight away, getting her hair completely wet. Lou instantly felt her body temperature rise and she felt wholly content. The tub and the room were equally hot, so she bobbed effortlessly out of the water to rest her chin on her folded arms, eyes fixated on Alex. He leaned over her, shutting the tap off, the waterfall faucet going dry. </p><p>“How’s it?” He asked her, his chin gesturing towards the water.</p><p>“Hot… Lonely.” </p><p>“I’m comin’ love, give us a sec.” He chuckled as his fingers unfastened his belt, slipping the button and zipper. Lou’s eyes were dancing from the flames in the fireplace as she studied his every move. Undressing in front of someone was such an intimate thing, but Alex never had a problem doing it in front of Lou; there was a sort of adoration and awe to her whiskey-colored eyes; as if she were lovingly caressing him with just a look. </p><p>Stepping out of his jeans, about to climb the little stairs, Lou murmured, “I hope you weren’t finished.”</p><p>He gave her a wry look, climbing in with her. “‘ey, I could’ve kept goin’ until yeh cried out me name and collapsed on the fuckin’ floor; yeh’re the one who stopped <em>me.” </em>He floated over her, trapping her against the far side of the tub. “But to be honest kitten, I weren’t done enjoyin’ me dessert.”</p><p>“<em>Kitten?</em>” Lou exclaimed, raising her eyebrows, “You haven’t called me that in ages!”</p><p>Alex shrugged, “I know it, but, dun’t yeh think it’s quite fittin’, considerin’ the circumstances?”</p><p>Lou bit her lip, snickering. “Excellent point.”</p><p>“I won’t call yeh that if yeh dun’ like it,” Alex murmured, his index finger sliding down her stomach, dipping into her belly button and heading down between her thighs.</p><p>She was leaning on her hands on the seat beneath her, opening her legs a bit wider as more of Alex’s fingers joined in. “Baby… ‘<em>You can call me anything you want’…” </em>She sang teasingly, quoting his lyrics from <em>Cornerstone</em>. </p><p>“Ahh…” He smiled at her, his eye twinkling. </p><p>“See what I did there?” She grinned, quite proud of her reference.</p><p>He nodded, his lips close to hers, “You should sing me song lyrics to meh more often. Think it sounds a bit sexier, dunnit?”</p><p>“I dunno about that… I haven’t got the accent for it,” She tried her hand again at imitating him, but dissolved into a fit of giggles when he tickled the inside of her thighs under the water. </p><p>Alex chuckled and kissed her cheek then disappeared beneath the water, fully immersing himself. His dark hair and his wide brown eyes were all she could see when he bobbed up from the water. He wiggled his eyebrows and came up for air, a wolfish smirk on his face. “I’m ‘ungry.” He announced, lifting Lou’s hips to wrap her legs around his waist. </p><p>She giggled, playful and sexy Alex her absolute favorite. “For what?” </p><p>His face was inches from hers, the tip of his nose touching hers, nudging her for a kiss. He teased her mouth, making like he was going to kiss her, but pulling back just before their lips met. She growled, trying to get a proper kiss from him. </p><p>“I’m ‘ungry for yeh kitten; I wan t’eh finish what I started.” His mouth hovered over hers before he finally gave into the kiss, drawing it out, his tongue tangling with hers. One hand moved to cup her breast, the other held her neck, tilting her head back. He kissed down her throat to the dip in her collar bone, the wetness of her skin making her taste so clean and delicious. Alex felt her hand wrap around his cock, and he groaned against her neck when he felt her apply the slightest bit of pressure. Her hand slid easily up and down under the water and he swallowed hard, trying to maintain his focus. </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait… this innit about meh…” He stopped her, his hand covering hers drawing it away from him. </p><p>“Why only me?” She seemed to whimper, as if hearing that her boyfriend wanted to take his time tending to her were the worst thing in the world. </p><p>“Because, love…” He kissed her again, “Yeh’ve been neglected and I want to take care of yeh.”</p><p>“What about you?” She asked him, not fully comprehending his need to please her.</p><p>He held her face in his hands, his thumb brushing her soft, pink bottom lip. “Dun’ worry about meh…” He kissed her and kissed her until he thought he’d possibly seduced her enough to forget about pleasing him for a moment or two. Slipping his hand beneath the water, he covered her pussy with his palm, his thumb pressed against her clit. “D’yeh think yeh could ‘andle sittin’ up on the edge of the tub? Even though it might be a bit cold?”</p><p>“If it means I can get comfortable while you eat me out, then I’ m pretty sure I can find a way to handle it.” She smirked at him, her eyebrow arched.</p><p>“Smartass.” He murmured, grabbing her hips and lifting her up and out of the water to sit on the edge. She let out a squeal, not expecting him to lift her out so suddenly. Grabbing a towel from the stack, he patted her leg, instructing her to raise her hips so he could slide it beneath her butt as a bit of a cushion.</p><p>Lou kicked her feet a bit, splashing the water as Alex kneeled on the seat in front of her. “This is luxurious.” She mused, “Is this what it feels like at one of those fancy spas?”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Alex smirked, “at the ones where they finish with a ‘appy endin’.”</p><p>She laughed, leaning back on her arms watching him rake his soaking wet hair back again. Water droplets cascaded down his neck and chest and she felt herself growing anxious at the anticipation of his touch. She hooked her ankles around the bends in his willowy hips, her feet stroking his slippery skin. </p><p>Alex slid his hands up and down her legs before he began his ascension towards the apex of her thighs. He massaged her legs, kneading the muscles, and she tucked her lower lip under her front teeth, her eyes overcast as she watched him. Even though the pads of his fingers felt a bit rough from constant guitar-playing, his touch was light enough when it needed to be, skimming along her long legs, drawing patterns. She was a ticklish one, and sometimes he touched her just right, making her legs tremble. He smiled at this automatic reaction, concentrating on his movements, responding to the way she sort of played off of him. </p><p>“Tell me kitten,” He rasped, his voice gravelly, “When I weren’t ‘ere… ‘ow did yeh… satiate the urge?”</p><p>Lou smiled, his choice of words turning her on, his intelligence making him even sexier if that were at all possible. His clever mind was one of the reasons that made her so attracted to him in the first place. </p><p>“How did I <em>get off</em> when you were gone, you mean?”</p><p>He glanced up at her, the pair of them smirking at one another as if they didn’t know what the other got on to when they weren’t together. </p><p>“That’s <em>exactly </em>what I mean.” </p><p>“Well… I can tell you that I spent many a night with my hand between my thighs, wishing it were you.” She confessed, her voice leaden with desire. </p><p>He bent his head, his lips pressing to the side of her knee. “Show meh.” When she didn’t move immediately, Alex lifted his eyes to catch hers.</p><p>Raising her eyebrow at him as if accepting his challenge, she let her fingers dip between her already slick folds. Alex’s mouth stayed latched to the inside of her leg, nibbling at her, while his eyes stayed focused on her fingers. The incredible intimacy of him watching her touch herself, made the whole act more thrilling and Lou lost herself in the moment.</p><p>“Mmm, spread yehr legs more.” Alex demanded lowly, nudging the leg he wasn’t kissing. </p><p>They fell apart at the knees, giving him a clear view of her. She tilted her hips forward, arching into her fingers as they stroked her clit, every-so-often disappearing inside her. Alex was moving in closer, his kisses more aggressive as he neared his destination. </p><p>“Tell meh what yeh thought about when yeh touched yehself.” Alex murmured, his teeth sinking into her thigh. This was the kind of stuff he missed while he was away. He missed the connection between the both of them, and the way they rarely held back, unashamed to try anything and everything. </p><p>Lou moaned, her hips moving against her hand trying to find a rhythm amongst all the sensations. Alex talking dirty to her was her biggest turn-on; that voice was enough to undo her completely. She took a deep breath, scanning her fuzzy brain for the memories she compiled when Alex wasn’t there with her.</p><p>“Mmm… I always imagine you being rough with me, talking dirty to me… your fingers inside me, your mouth all over me…” </p><p>Alex bit her again, his tongue sweeping over the bite marks as if to soothe them. </p><p>“Sometimes I think about you fucking me when I’m wearing just your leather jacket and nothing else.” She moaned again, her fingers building momentum.</p><p>“Do yeh scream me name when I’m not there?”</p><p>She whimpered at the raw desire in his voice when he questioned her, “Yes, Alex. Of course, I always do.” She breathed, “Please…”</p><p>He smirked, brushing her hand aside, replacing her fingers with his lips. She cried out, fisting his hair in her hands, lifting her hips to meet his mouth. He lapped at her, alternating his tongue between long, flat strokes and sucking on her clit. He kissed at her, his tongue dipping inside her entrance to fuck her, tasting how wet she was. “Kitten, yeh taste so good.” He moaned against her, the vibrations making her hips shake.</p><p>He looked up at her, catching her eyes as he ate her. They were hooded and drowsy with lust, her tongue licking her lips anxiously. She was torn between closing her eyes to focus and getting lost in Alex’s warm brown ones. They were blown out now though, almost completely black with desire. He looked almost animalistic, his eyes wild.</p><p>He lifted her leg, draping her knee over his shoulder so he could get a better angle, adding his fingers now to the mix. He thrust them inside her, curling them upwards, stroking her slow and easy.</p><p>“Jesus <em>Christ…” </em>Lou was just about losing her mind. Alex clearly knew <em>exactly</em> what to do to make her cum. </p><p>“The irony in that it’s Christmas Eve hasn’t escaped me.” Alex muttered, his tongue doing a sort of figure eight she guessed. Or was he writing messages to her in code? Either way it felt fucking <em>good. </em></p><p>“Wait… Jesus Christ?” She repeated after a moment or two passed, finally getting Alex’s joke. She laughed low in her throat, like a jungle cat purring. “Because it’s <em>Christmas</em>; Jesus’s birthday. I got it.”</p><p>He glanced up at her grinning, his face slick and shiny and totally gorgeous. Her clever boyfriend with the eagerness to please. “We’re goin’ t’ell for sayin’ that. Takin’ the Lord’s name in vain.” He tsked playfully. </p><p>“Alex… <em>stop.</em>” She whined, half-laughing, half-concentrating on the orgasm building in her.</p><p>His movements slowed, a torturous rhythm playing out. “Stop?”</p><p>“No!” She exclaimed, “Don’t stop… don’t stop moving your mouth… the jokes, you’re making me laugh.” </p><p>He pouted, finding his humor quite witty. “Just one more…”</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh, clenching her muscles to hold on tight to that delicious feeling radiating through her. “<em>One </em>more!”</p><p>Alex got super serious, attempting to keep his mouth from twitching. He lowered his voice an octave, like he often did onstage when addressing the audience, before delivering, “Santa’s not gun’ teh be t’only one comin’ down yehr chimney tonight.” </p><p>They stared each other down, Alex’s eyes sparkling as he paused for her reaction. Lou’s face was completely void of emotion, and then suddenly the pair of them burst into laughter.</p><p>“C’mere…” She grinned, leaning forward and grabbing his chin, “I fucking love you.” Lou kissed him slowly, tasting the bitterness of herself on him. She pulled away, pointing down between her legs. “Now… get back to it then.”</p><p>“Yes ma’am…”</p><p>It wasn’t long though before Alex had found himself a bit of a groove and had Lou panting, crying out his name, the sounds echoing off the walls of the bathroom. </p><p>“Holy fuck.” Lou exhaled, her head hanging back, staring at the ceiling. “You’re fucking mind-blowing.”</p><p>“I know.” He responded matter-of-factly, dusting kisses on the soft plane of her stomach. He loved the curves of her hips and the gentle swell of her breasts; just enough to cup in his hands, and not quite enough to always need a bra. Once when he was showering before a studio session, she climbed in with him wearing just a white t-shirt and nothing else. He would never, ever forget the way she looked standing under the spray, and how the water made the fabric cling to her skin. He fucked her twice that morning before he decided he ought to get to rehearsals; rationalizing that if the other boys had the same wake-up call he had, then they would’ve been late too, and they’d surely understand.</p><p>She was spontaneous and wild and she kept his life interesting; and Alex wasn’t lying when he said he was still mad for her after all this time.</p><p>“Let’s get yeh back in ‘ere,” Alex wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back into the warmth of the water. He maneuvered them so she was sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. He gathered her hair to the side of her neck, inviting her to lean back against him, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder.</p><p>Alex kissed her neck, resting his lips there. “I want teh properly make love to yeh this time, darlin’, not on a couch or standing in a shower.”</p><p>Lou’s eyes drifted closed and she smiled softly, listening to every word Alex was whispering to her. He certainly was a lover, if one couldn’t tell from the songs he wrote. He liked the naughty stuff, but he loved the intense romantic moments just as much.</p><p>“And this is all backwards, but I’m gonna wash yeh up and take yeh teh bed.”</p><p>He sat her forward, his hands gliding down her back, squeezing her waist and hips, then back up to her shoulders. Lou moaned lowly, “That feels amazing.” Reaching for the shampoo, he tilted her head back and lathered up her hair. “And you’re washing my hair?” She whispered softly, wondering where all this was coming from.</p><p>“I know it’s yeh favorite.” He stated quietly, fully absorbed in the task at hand.</p><p>She sighed deeply, his fingers massaging her scalp so carefully. This was enough to put her to sleep for sure. “It… feels wonderful.” </p><p>Alex chuckled lowly, “Dun’t fall asleep on meh now, darlin’.”</p><p>“I won’t.” She murmured, her eyes closed as he worked the suds all the way down to the ends of her long hair.</p><p>He lovingly rinsed her head and proceeded next with the body wash and loofa and scrubbed her entire body. It was rather intimate, what with the fire and the quiet whispers and Alex’s gentle touch. She had no idea what she did to deserve this treatment, but she gladly gave in to it.</p><p>When he’d cleaned every part of her, he let her do the same to him. It wasn’t in his original plans, but she insisted and he couldn’t resist that look of hers. She turned to face him on her knees, sudsing up his hair and working her fingertips into his scalp. </p><p>“I can see why yeh enjoy this so much,” He murmured lowly, “feels bloody amazin’.”</p><p>She smiled, running her tongue across her bottom lip in concentration. Alex was watching her; watching that tongue and those lips; and he stopped her for a moment, his hand to her chin to bring her in for a kiss.</p><p>“That’s because yeh’re gorgeous.” He told her, sitting back again.</p><p>Leaning his head back, she rinsed the water from his hair, admiring all the lovely bits about him, and all the quirks. That cupid’s bow lip and sharp jawline, but also his slightly elfish ears and his widow’s peak. Then it was on to his body which she took time washing, dragging the loofa over the sinewy muscles of his arms and chest, with that small patch of hair that always made her laugh. Her whole life she had a thing for guys with big strong chests covered in hair, but here she was with a typical British boy; slight figure and the kind of build only rockstars have. Naturally, she loved every single inch of him.</p><p>When they’d finished, he helped her out of the tub again, reaching for one of the towels he left warming by the fireplace. Instead of wrapping her up this time, he used the big, fluffy towel to pat her dry, every once in awhile placing a tiny kiss here and there. </p><p>“All dry.” He smiled coming face-to-face with her again, and Lou shook her head.</p><p>“Not <em>completely</em> dry…” She grinned flirtatiously at him and he pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows. </p><p>“Is that so?” He smirked, and she nodded as he came in for a kiss. He slipped his arms around her hips, and she stood on her tiptoes winding her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He moaned, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her back to their bedroom. </p><p>Alex set her down once they got to the bed and she slid back on to it resting on her elbows. “Have at it Turner.” She beckoned him and he shook his head, smiling at her.</p><p>He climbed onto the bed and crawled over her, leaning his forehead against hers. “Yeh’re a cheeky lil’ minx, tha knows.”</p><p>“Yes I am.” </p><p>Alex kissed her slowly, deliberately, their tongues tangling and his hands beginning to wander. Shifting so he was lying beside her now his arm underneath her neck, he let his fingers just barely graze her skin, tracing patterns and drawing circles. She could feel how hard he was against her thigh and she squeezed her legs together, desperately wanting him inside her after all of tonight’s teasing. He smiled into their kiss, holding her steady as he ground his hips against her, allowing himself the tiniest bit of pleasure. </p><p>“Mmm… Alex…” She broke free, gasping for air. </p><p>His fingers were at her thighs now, and he pushed them apart, slipping in between making sure she was ready for him. “Always wet for me, Lou…” He growled, “yeh’re insatiable…”</p><p>She wrapped her hand around his cock, feeling like deja vu all over again. “I’ve been wanting <em>this</em> all night… but you keep teasing me. Promising you’re gonna make love to me, but you haven’t delivered yet.” She rotated her wrist, sliding up and down, feeling his hips thrust into her hand a little. “Love me, Alex.”</p><p>He kissed her once more, before turning her so her back was against his chest, lifting her leg and entering her from behind. He groaned as he sank into her, her pussy so tight from this position. He would’ve preferred to be able to see her face, but he liked the access he had to her breasts and her clit from this angle. He was drunk on the smell of her hair and the softness of her skin, and he kissed across the nape of her neck. She arched her back, grinding her ass against him, and he dug his fingers into her hips.</p><p>Lou wanted his hands on her, all over her, and she grabbed his hand and guided it to her breasts. He immediately pawed at them, rolling her nipples between his fingers, alternating between each one. She let her fingers wander down to her clit, circling it slowly. Alex was grinding into her, his cock slipping in and out so easily, and she let her fingers brush against it, teasing him. </p><p>Alex moaned into her shoulder, sinking his teeth into her skin, the touch of her hands on him as he fucked her completely melting his mind. “Feels so good…” He sighed, slowing his thrusts and grinding into her hard and slow. </p><p>She wiggled her butt against him, coaxing him to give her more and it was making him harder still. He thrust into her roughly once more, before rolling her flat onto her stomach, lying on top of her. “Keep yehr legs closed, darlin’,” He told her gruffly, pulling out and sitting back on her thighs, her perfect ass on display in front of him. </p><p>He guided himself into her again, slowly this time, feeling her take every inch, enveloping him. She lifted her hips, raising her butt up as he entered her, her mouth falling open at the new angle.</p><p>“Alex…” She choked out, “You feel so fucking big like this…” She crossed her ankles, making the position even tighter.</p><p>“Fuckin’ ‘ell,” He gasped, her pussy squeezing tighter around his cock. It took him a second to get adjusted, but then he began to rock his hips, thrusting deep inside her.</p><p>Lou moaned into the bed, feeling every single inch of Alex, the head of his cock hitting her g-spot every time he moved. The friction felt so good and she gripped him harder, moving her ass back against his hips while he thrust. She loved the weight of his body on hers; his chest against her back, his breath on her neck. <em>This</em> was worth waiting for.</p><p>There wasn’t a very large range of motion from this position, and he was so deep inside her, he knew he wouldn’t last very long. He loved the feel of her body under his, something almost carnal and primal about the positioning. He watched her stretch her arms out to the sides, gripping the comforter, her knuckles turning white. This made him want to fuck her harder, knowing she was getting so much pleasure from it. </p><p>As if reading his mind, she moaned, “Harder, Alex, fuck me harder…”</p><p>Happy to oblige, he pulled out as much as he could before driving himself back into her. She cried out, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before she came. He let all of his weight rest on her and he kissed her ear, whispering every dirty thought that came to mind.</p><p>“Kitten, yeh’re so tight,” He moaned, thrusting into her harder with each word, “yeh’re gonna make meh cum, yeh feel so good. So wet for meh babeh..”</p><p>Lou didn’t have a single clear thought in her head, all she knew was that Alex’s huge fucking cock was fucking her so good and so deep, and she never wanted it to end. It was like Christmas come early. Literally. </p><p>“Right there… “ She whimpered, her voice cracking. “Just like that… don’t stop…” She dug her fingers into the bed, clutching at the comforter, wishing she were touching him, but also never wanting to switch this position - ever.</p><p>Alex held her hips, holding her still to get as deep as possible. He knew she was about to cum, her walls were pulling at him, begging him to go harder, deeper. “Scream me name when yeh cum, darlin’,” He rasped, his throat dry.</p><p>She groaned, her body tightening up at his demand, the pressure in the pit of her stomach too much to resist now. She felt her orgasm spiral though her, and she pushed her ass back against Alex’s hips. She tried to scream his name, but it came out strangled as all the feelings proved to be too much. Even still, the sound of her so overwrought with satisfaction was getting Alex off, and he knew it wouldn’t be long.</p><p>“Alex,” She breathed, her voice raspy and filled with lust.</p><p>“Yeah kitten…” He licked his lips and pressed them against her shoulder blade.</p><p>“I want you to cum on me.” </p><p>Alex closed his eyes, unable to choke back a groan. “Fuck… is that what yeh want, love?” She knew what she was doing; knew if she asked him to do it, it would make him cum harder. She had that power over him. </p><p>“Yes…” She exhaled, her body still quaking slightly. Sure, it was counter-productive since they’d just taken a bath together, but fuck, she didn’t know it would lead to this. But now she wanted it. This position made her feel like she was being dominated, and the thought of Alex cumming on her turned her on so much. “C’mon Turner… give it to me.”</p><p>Alex moaned, finding himself a good rhythm while she talked dirty to him. So much for making love to her. Somehow they always ended up more dirty than romantic; perhaps it was more their style. </p><p>He could feel it, his whole body tensing up, and he managed to grind his hips into her a few more times before he felt that familiar tug in his stomach, “<em>Fuck… </em>I’m fuckin’… I’m cummin’ love,” He pulled out of her quick, gripping his cock before he came all over her ass. Lou moaned when she felt the warmth of his release on her backside. If she’d had any energy left, the sound of him orgasming would’ve gotten her off all over again. </p><p>Alex’s hips jerked, and he stroked himself until he had nothing left to give. He let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and collapsed on top of her; giving not a single fuck about the mess of it all.</p><p>“That was…”</p><p>“Fuckin’ magical.” Alex murmured, his cheek pressed against her back, completely spent.</p><p>Lou chuckled, absolutely unable to move at all; not that she wanted to anyways. “Yeah…” She sighed, closing her eyes.</p><p>When Alex had recovered a bit, he slipped off of her and back into the bathroom to grab a towel to clean them off. “Weh’re always goin’ about things backward, aren’t we?” He mused, toweling her off gently with the wet cloth.</p><p>Lou could barely move, let alone muster a decent response more than a few words. “A fucking TKO, Turner.”</p><p>It was Alex’s turn to laugh at her and her inability to function properly. “Yeh’re gun’ teh sleep like the dead tonight.”</p><p>“Already am.” Came her muffled reply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, for this chapter, I did some research on British Christmas traditions. To be honest, I have no idea if I got any of the food parts right… I hope I did!… at least a little. This chapter is  cute and fluffy… and then it’s not at all towards the end…</p><p>(Also, fun fact: this chapter marks the beginning of a moment that pre-curses the events in Birthday Boy three years later. Ahhhhh!)</p><p>Lauren xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Christmas Day // 8:16 am</b>
</p><p>Lou couldn’t remember the last time she’d naturally woken up without a thousand alarms going off every five minutes. In fact, she’d never been a morning person and had a tendency to be late to every single event in her life. However, on this day, she was wide awake before nine am, <em>and </em>it was before Alex. </p><p>She blinked her eyes open, adjusting them to the natural light that filtered in through the curtains. Alex was sleeping quite angelically beside her, his face smushed against the pillow, mouth open a bit. She thanked her lucky stars every day that he wasn’t a snorer, because she had no tolerance for it, and that would surely be the end of their relationship. His hair had dried naturally during the night after their bath, and it had so much wave to it that it was sticking out in every direction. She stifled a giggle, quietly trying to reach her phone without shifting the bed too much to wake him. </p><p>Since she was facing him, it was behind her on the nightstand, and she had to stretch her fingers so far she thought she’d pull a muscle somewhere. Finally, she managed to inch it towards her and grabbed it, ignoring the ‘Merry Christmas texts’ that were already queued up on her lock screen. When she swiped it open, it made that obnoxiously loud clicking sound and suddenly Alex’s sleepy voice could be heard.</p><p>“Dun’t even think about it.” He grumbled, his eyes still closed, his face still squished.</p><p>Lou whined, “Aw come on, you look so adorable.”</p><p>“I’m not adorable,” He muttered, his voice still sluggish from being half-asleep. “I’m a fuckin’… badass.”</p><p>Lou snickered, “Not right now you’re not.” She clicked her phone to silent and took the photo anyway. She didn’t care what he said, she wanted a picture of him like this, the way she saw him every day.</p><p>“I’m gun t’eh delete that photo, Lou, the second I get me ‘ands on yehr phone.”</p><p><em>How did he even know she took it?? </em>She wondered to herself, heading straight to her settings to change the four digit passcode. <em>There. That’ll fix him.</em></p><p>Tossing the phone aside, she curled up next to him, wrapping her arms around his warm torso, her left leg hooking him just under his bum. Without hesitation, he lifted his right arm, drawing her in close. His fingertips drew lazy circles on her shoulders absentmindedly. </p><p>“It’s Christmas morning,” She whispered to him, “quit being such a wanker and get up!” She squeezed her arms around him, playfully nipping at him. </p><p>“Darlin’,” He murmured, “yeh wore meh out last night. I need sleep.”</p><p>“Correction; it was <em>you </em>who wore <em>me </em>out with all that good lovin’, and I slept it off, and now I’m ready to go!”</p><p>He groaned, “Go start without meh.”</p><p>“<em>Al-lex</em>!” </p><p>“Yehr recovery time is much quicker than mine. I’m still… <em>recharging</em>.”</p><p>She smacked his ass playfully and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Come <em>on</em> Turner, I wanna give you all your gifts! I’m excited!”</p><p>Alex couldn’t deny her any longer, not when she was trying so hard to get him up. Growling, he pulled her towards him, angling his body so they were facing each other. “You are fuckin’ <em>persistent</em>.”</p><p>She grinned cheekily at him, “But you love it.”</p><p>“I do.” He confessed, because he truly did. “Merry Christmas, darlin’. I’m so ‘appy I’m ‘ere with yeh.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas….you’re my very favorite present this year.” She hugged him, burying her face in his chest, breathing him in. “If you get out of bed I’ll make you coffee.” </p><p>He kissed her head, laughing. “Bribin’ yeh bloke with coffee to get him out of bed. I shamelessly accept.”</p><p>//</p><p>Alex stepped out back to smoke a cigarette while Lou made coffee and nibbled on a cookie. At the rate they were going with their cookie consumption; there’d be none left for their guests. But there was no point in making any breakfast when their company would arrive in a few hours. Besides, tomorrow on Boxing Day, Alex and Lou were planning on cooking a gigantic breakfast for everyone to unwind after the Christmas festivities. While she waited, she put the ham in the oven to get it going while they were opening gifts.</p><p>Outside, Alex took one last drag on his cigarette, enjoying the gorgeous view up there in the mountains. The snow had continued throughout the night, and now there was a fresh, sparkly white blanket covering their backyard. It was lovely to not be able to hear a thing; just the sound of snowflakes falling on top of snow, and the rustle and crack of branches in the woods surrounding them. It was so unlike any other winter he’d ever witnessed; so peaceful and secluded and serene. Fuck though, was it ever cold. He hurried inside, eager to get back into the warmth of the house. </p><p>“Is it cold out?” Lou asked him, cookie in hand.</p><p>Alex pretended like he was going to saunter past her, but snatched her up, shoving his cold hands up the back of her shirt.</p><p>“ALEX!” She screamed, struggling to free herself from his icy cold grip.</p><p>He chuckled, smirking devilishly, “C’mon love, warm me up!” He held her against him, her hands pressed against his chest as she tried to shove him off.</p><p>“You miserable bastard!” She cried while Alex kept laughing. </p><p>“You’re so nice and toasty though…” He could feel her shivering, goosebumps appearing again.</p><p>Finally she broke free of his hold and he chuckled smacking her ass as she escaped out of the kitchen. “Dickhead,” She grumbled, turning up the fire before kneeling in front of the tree, sorting out which presents were Alex’s. </p><p>He was making himself coffee, and deciding on what album they should listen to this morning. He couldn’t get the Elvis one out of his head, so he set the needle on the wax, figuring he only had another day of Christmas tunes anyways so he might as well play his favorites. </p><p>“‘ey!” He exclaimed, pointing at Lou who was shaking one of the bigger boxes addressed to her. “None of that! I told you yeh weren’t allowed to shake anything. It ruins all the fun.”</p><p>“Can I open it then?” </p><p>“Not that one, not yet.” He sat beside her, setting his mug down and searching for the one he’d planned on being first. “This one’s first, but weh’ve got t’eh do our stockings, don’t we?”</p><p>They spent the next hour laughing at the random little gag gifts they’d purchased for each other’s stockings, and the massive amounts of candy. Alex had brought her back all of her favorite biscuits and chocolates from England; Milkybars and Aero bars, Tim Tams, and all the Cadbury chocolate she could ever eat, including her favorite Flake bar. </p><p>“Take a good long look at me now, because once I tuck into this, there’s no telling what I’m gonna come out looking like on the other side.” She opened a Cadbury bar on the spot and the two of them shared it as they pressed on. It was a wonder either of them were remotely in shape.</p><p>Lou had picked up some clever little things for Alex when she could, vintage vinyl from the Man in Black himself; Johnny Cash and Patsy Cline, some 45s of The Beatles and an amazing Jimi Hendrix album cut and pressed on gold flecked vinyl. It wasn’t old, but it was awesome and Alex went mental over it. </p><p>“My God, colored vinyl is fuckin’ cool, innit?” He gushed, running his fingers over the edge of the wax. “I wanted to be like ‘im so much when I were first startin’ out. Talk about settin’ me standards high.”</p><p>The next gifts that Lou got to open were like a veritable trip around the world; Alex had found something for her in every stop on the TLSP tour. There were traditional things like jewelry and little musical instruments, and a gorgeous leather hat with matching bag from Italy. There was tea and little figurines, handmade woven trinkets and then a bag of coins from all over. </p><p>“Alex,” She giggled, hugging him, “you’ve out done yourself for sure… this is like, all of this is incredible. I don’t even know what to say. Thank you so much.”</p><p>“Yehr welcome, love.” He rubbed his hands up and down her back, “I figure when we’ve got the time this week, I can tell yeh a lil’ story about each one of ‘em, and it’ll beh like yeh were there with meh.”</p><p>“I would like that very much.” She kissed his cheek and she went back to marveling over her little tokens. They hadn’t really had a moment to talk of the tour, but she knew when Miles arrived, the pair of them would be reminiscing and sharing their little inside jokes. </p><p>The next gift was a leather jacket Lou had found when Alex was away; she thought it was about time he added a new one to his rotation. He opened it, laughing and told her to open the box beside her. It was an almost identical leather jacket, but in a gorgeous jade green. </p><p>“We’re the most in tune couple ever.” He chuckled, when she slipped it on to try it out.</p><p>Then Alex opened the vintage sunnies and lighter she’d searched ages for, finally locating them in a shop back home in New England of all places. Everything was perfect and looked lovely and Alex thanked her, already excited to show everything off to Miles, hoping they had some event to go to soon where he could wear everything.</p><p>“So, that’s it then?” He asked her, balling up the discarded Christmas paper.</p><p>“Mmm…” Lou grinned, “Not quite yet… hang on…” She jumped up and disappeared down the hall, coming back with a massive box and Alex’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“What the ‘ell is that and where’ve yeh been keepin’ it?”</p><p>She placed it in front of him and shrugged, “Open it and find out.”</p><p>He raised that eyebrow at her, before standing up to peel away at the gold paper. “You’ve got a theme goin’ ‘ere… all gold.”</p><p>She nodded, her hands shaking as she hung in the balance waiting for him to just open it already. With the paper gone and the box underneath revealed, he laid it down on the ground and peeled off the packing tape that held it closed. Finally, inside laying on a bed of bubble wrap was a vintage guitar case.</p><p>Alex froze, and glanced up at her. Lou had her hands clasped together, practically jumping out of her skin. “Go ahead.” She urged him eagerly, her honey eyes sparkling.</p><p>He took a deep breath and lifted the case out, kneeling in front of it and snapping the closures. “Oh. My. God.” He breathed, revealing a 1952 Gold Top Gibson Les Paul. “Is this for fucking real?” His eyes were a tad wild when he looked up at her for reassurance. </p><p>“It’s real,” She confirmed, “real vintage, real old, and really yours.”</p><p>Alex nearly fell flat out. He wasn’t even able to process what he had just been gifted. Sure, he could buy pretty much whatever he wanted, but this was something different. This wasn’t something you went and casually picked up downtown at a pawn shop or whatever. This was real deal, big time dough. Lou made her own money, but not <em>this </em>much money.</p><p>“Darlin’… ‘ow in the ‘ell did yeh manage to get yehr ‘ands on this?” He was too afraid to touch it, so he hovered his fingers over it, finally settling on stroking the bright fuchsia interior of the case. “This is like the fabled <em>unicorn</em> of the rock ’n roll world.”</p><p>“Long story short; it belonged to my grandfather. It was his once, and now it’s yours. I’ve never seen a piece of equipment so well-suited for someone like this guitar is for you. It practically screams your name.”</p><p>Alex was still in shock, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to pick it up; this marvelous golden unicorn. “I don’t even know how to, what to say, Lou…” He was at a loss of words and he ran his hands though his hair anxiously.</p><p>“Pick it up!” She exclaimed and he jumped, finally bending down to lift it.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” He murmured, slipping the strap over his head and setting it at his hip.</p><p>“That strap was my grandpa’s, too, leather and in mint condition”</p><p>He plucked a little at the strings, looking at her with definite tears in his soft brown doe eyes. “Lou… this… this means <em>so </em>much to me… I-I thank <em>you</em> so much… I…”</p><p>“You’re so very welcome…” She leaned over the guitar and he gave her a good kiss, the kind of kiss that makes your knees week and your toes curl.</p><p>“Damn…” She breathed when he finally let her go and he chuckled, plucking away again before setting in gently back in the case like a tiny, fragile baby. “<em>Now</em> we’re done!” </p><p>“Almost,” He winked at her and told her to look around the back of the tree for her last gift. Tucked among the branches was a small black box with gold trim, and layers upon layers of different kinds of ribbons. </p><p>“This is beautiful,” She murmured, admiring the packaging.</p><p>“I won’t take credit, because I <em>didn’t</em> wrap that one.”</p><p>Lou unraveled all the ribbon, letting it pool around her feet. Sliding the lid off the box, she revealed a natural, uncut amethyst gemstone surrounded by tiny rough diamonds set in eighteen karat gold, with a free-form raw shape about the size of her entire index finger. Her hands were shaking as she took it from the box to try it on.</p><p>“Dun’t worry Lou,” Alex chuckled, assuring her. “It’s not <em>that </em>kind of ring… it’s just… something I wanted to do for a long time because it reminds me of yeh and I thought the color would be stunning on yeh.”</p><p>She slid it on her index finger on her left hand, holding it up to admire it in the light. It <em>was</em> absolutely stunning, and something she would’ve picked out for herself. He knew her so well.</p><p>“Do yeh like it?” He asked her, taking the giant smile on her face as a good sign.</p><p>Lou threw her arms around his neck, “I <em>love</em> it Alex,” She kissed his neck, “It’s gorgeous, and you’re perfect and lovely and I love you. Thank you so much.” </p><p>He slid his arms around her waist, hands pressed against the small of her back and leaned his forehead against hers. “This has to beh <em>the</em> best Christmas I’ve ever ‘ad.”</p><p>“Ever?” She questioned, “You’re thirty now… that’s a lot of Christmases to rule out.”</p><p>“<em>Best</em> one.” He confirmed, “And it’s not the gifts and all that; I mean, they’re all wonderful… it’s everythin’. It’s the snow and this ‘ouse and it’s bein’ ‘ere with yeh. Yeh’ve made it all so perfect.”</p><p>She grinned up at him, “I feel the same way.” </p><p>“Give us a kiss, darlin’.” </p><p>She giggled and they kissed for ages because they could and because they were very much in love. The whole scene was quite charming; the fireplace roaring and the couple embracing amongst the discarded wrappings in front of the massive twinkling Christmas tree. It was a moment you dreamt about, but never thought it’d ever come true. </p><p>“Ew…” She whispered, when he let her go, “we’re gross.”</p><p>He chuckled, “We are kind of revoltin’, aren’t weh?”</p><p>“Are we <em>that</em> couple?”</p><p>“Fuck it all. We are <em>definitely</em> not. I mean, look at this…” He gestured towards the gifts scattered all over, “How can weh be when weh’ve got leather jackets and gemstones and vintage albums, and…” He paused, looking lovingly at his new guitar, “a <em>1952 Gold Top Gibson Les Paul</em>.” He clutched his heart, still in awe over the damn thing. “Weh are fuckin’… rock ’n roll badass mother fuckers, and don’t yeh forget it.”</p><p>She laughed at his very excited, very passionate outburst. “Except I’m not a rockstar, I’m a writer.”</p><p>“Is writing not like, the highest form of badassery? The very <em>foundation </em>of rock ’n roll is in the poetry of the lyrics.” He was clenching his fist, shaking it as if to emphasize his notion. </p><p>“I write children’s books.” </p><p>Alex gave her a look, “You write more than children’s books. I’ve read everything you’ve ever written and you’re brilliant. Don’t yeh bring us down now, love!” He pointed at her and she couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“Alright, alright… writer’s are badass mother fuckers.”</p><p>“Yes!” He cried, “That’s the spirit reyt there!”</p><p>Lou’s eyes widened, “You’re insane.”</p><p>“I’m all ‘opped up with the Christmas spirit, Lou. C’mon and catch it.”</p><p>“I can’t. I have to cook a ham.” She replied, attempting to skirt away from her crazy boyfriend.</p><p>“Come on, yeh love it.” He grabbed her up, “Get over here and dance with meh before the day gets away from us, and I’m just glancin’ at yeh from across the room through all the chaos.” </p><p>She let him twirl her around and he did a few endearingly awkward dance moves. “Yeh know what yeh should do? Yeh should try on me jacket, model it for meh.” He wiggled his eyebrows, pawing at her clothes.</p><p>“And <em>I’m </em>the insatiable one?” Lou cried, “All we’ve done is shag since you arrived! You and I both know that if we get into all that right now, we’ll lose track of time and then our family and Miles will be here-“</p><p>“Oh, he’d love it.”</p><p>“I’m sure he would. He’d probably prefer you in just the leather jacket instead of me, but who am I to judge?”</p><p>Alex laughed, “Yehr probably right.” He sighed, defeated, “Alreyt; one last kiss, and I’ll let yeh go…” She kissed him once more, making it a really good one. “Promise meh that when this is all over you’ll put on me jacket?”</p><p>“I tell you <em>one</em> fantasy…”</p><p>“But it’s a <em>bloody</em> good one.” He grinned. </p><p>“I promise.” She gave him a quick peck and started to walk away, “But just so you know… I’ve already worn that jacket naked.” She winked at him and his jaw dropped, rooted to the spot he stood in.</p><p>“Well fuck meh, if that ain’t the perfect image to get meh through today.”</p><p>
  <b>CHRISTMAS DAY // 1:45 PM</b>
</p><p>“Ok… table’s set… ham’s got another two hours… tree’s lit… presents are out… the bar…” Lou recited her mental checklist aloud, time running out before their guests arrived. “Alex, how’s the bar?”</p><p>“Fuckin’ perfect.” He replied sucking the liquor off his swizzle stick, presently in the process of mixing himself a drink. </p><p>Lou glanced in his direction, eyeing the bar to make sure. It was good. “Alright, bar’s good…”</p><p>“<em>Lou-ella, dar-lin’</em>…” Alex sang as he sauntered over to her, drink in hand. “<em>This is for youuu…</em>” He held up a highball glass with one of her little holly leaf drink-stirrers and cranberries floating throughout.</p><p>She giggled at his cheeky little song, “What’s this?”</p><p>“Cranberry. Gin. Fizz.” He pronounced each word with such diction she couldn’t help but giggle again. </p><p>“It sounds delicious, but I don’t know if I should have that whole thing right now… I-”</p><p>“Louella, my love. I didn’t tell yeh yeh had to <em>slug</em> <em>it back</em>… sip the bloody thing and yeh’ll feel about ten thousand times more at ease.”</p><p>She gave him a look, “I’m fine. I’m not stressed. Honest.”</p><p>“Sip.” He demanded, holding the glass up to her mouth. She licked her lips and swallowed a decent-sized gulp. “Whoa <em>killer</em>… take it easy. This is <em>gin</em>.” He teased her and held the glass away.</p><p>She rolled her eyes at him. “It’s good.”</p><p>“Is it? Let me see…” He sipped a bit and smacked his lips, “Fuck I make a good drink.”</p><p>Lou glanced at the clock in the living room and saw that it was nearly two. She started fidgeting and Alex stroked his finger down her cheek. “‘ey… take a deep breath, it’s just yehr family and Miles; no need to get worked up about it.”</p><p>She exhaled, checking the stove behind her where the wassail was mulling. She tried to integrate as many British traditions into the holiday as she could, for Alex mostly, but Miles, too. And she much preferred wassail over egg nog anyway.</p><p>“Love,” He slid his hand around her waist, trying to get her attention back on him. “everything looks perfect. The table looks lovely, the food smells delicious, the <em>music</em> and the <em>bar,</em> sound and look great,” He joked, the two things he had been in charge of. “More importantly though, you look fuckin’ gorgeous,” He stepped back to take another look at her.</p><p>She was wearing a cream-colored cashmere ballet sweater-wrap that just skimmed the top of her high-waisted emerald green wide-leg trousers. Her dark, chestnut hair was braided elaborately over her shoulder, and she kept her jewelry very simple, except for Alex’s Christmas present; that was displayed proudly on her hand. It looked stunning on her ivory skin with her dark, velvety-red nails. </p><p>She turned around for him at his request, and he whistled, “Fuckin’ ‘ell kitten; yehr bum looks top notch in them pants.”</p><p>Lou shook her butt a little, before giving him a kiss. “Thank you, thank you. You look quite good yourself. Handsome devil, you.”</p><p>Alex was wearing black cigarette pants with his favorite black chelsea boots, a thin black belt that he’d worn practically to <em>deaths</em>, and a crisp white dress shirt with one-too-many buttons undone at the neck, and almost too tight for him now. He had a knack for looking quite well put together with the simplest items. She had always admired the particular shape-shifting eras his style evolved to. Presently it was shifting from a mod sixties look to more of a seventies Vegas lounge-lizard. But it wasn’t forced; it was sharp and trendy and fucking sexy. His cuffs were rolled up showing off his Sheffield tattoo and those forearms that made Lou’s stomach do flip-flops even still. </p><p>She reached for his arms, sliding her hands up and down before finally locking their fingers together. “You look really fucking sexy.” She whispered, biting her lip. Perhaps it was the fact that they’d been away from each other for so long, or perhaps they still had the spark of young love, but damn if she didn’t want to jump his bones all the time. “You smell delicious, too.” She mused, leaning forward to sniff his neck.</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrow, pouting his lips and hollowing his cheeks like he often did when trying to remain cool and aloof. “Don’t use them words around meh when I can’t do nuthin’ about it.”</p><p>“What? <em>Fucking </em>and <em>sexy</em>?” She feigned innocence, her worries long-forgotten now. “I can’t use those words?”</p><p>Alex groaned, “Darlin’ stop…”</p><p>“Ok, I’m sorry… I won’t mention fucking or sex again.”</p><p>He gave her a dirty look.</p><p>She grinned, “Just remember, when all this is over… I’ll be the naked one in the leather jacket.”</p><p>The muscles in Alex’s jaw flexed as he struggled to <em>not </em>think about Lou naked. This was Christmas Day for <em>Christ’s sake; </em>he had to cool it with the impure thoughts for a few hours. Lou rarely made it easy for him though.</p><p>Just then, the doorbell rang and Lou’s eyes opened wide before she took off for the door. Alex adjusted himself in his pants, grumbling and taking a <em>very</em> long swig of her gin fizz. </p><p>She swung the door back, revealing a swirling winter wonderland and the one and only Miles-fucking-Kane on their front door step. “Miles!” She cried, smiling from ear-to-ear at the sight of their dear friend.</p><p>Miles was standing there holding mistletoe over his head, with a sultry look on his face. “Merry Christmas, love. Pucker up.”</p><p>Lou giggled, about to step forward to give him a kiss when she was playfully shoved out of the way by Alex. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head and crossed her arms while she waited for the two lovers to embrace.</p><p>They were hugging each other like they hadn’t just been on tour for months, and Miles pulled away, grabbing Alex’s face and planting a big kiss on him. Alex beamed and they hugged again.</p><p>When they were done greeting one another, Alex grabbed his bags (because of course Miles brought multiple for a three-night stay) and Miles finally pulled Lou into a giant bear hug.</p><p>“Yeh look smashing, love. It’s good to see yeh, Christ,” He gave her a kiss and she closed the door behind him shutting out the cold until the next guests arrived. </p><p>“I’m gun t’eh show Miles ‘round, love.” Alex called over his shoulder to her, puckering up his lips and blowing a kiss in her direction. Miles pointed at her as they disappeared down the hallway.</p><p>Lou leaned against the door watching the two of them trot off; the slight little Brit lads. It was going to be nice to have Miles here to occupy Alex a bit, not that he needed occupying so-to-speak, but so he had an ally.</p><p>Alex led Miles into the room closest to theirs. He figured it was the best spot in the house since it’d be weird if Lou’s family was sleeping right next door. Not that they’d get up to any funny business, but because they had a little one and such.</p><p>“This is yours.” Alex set his bags down and Miles walked to the window, admiring the view. </p><p>“Quite the set up yeh got ‘ere, Al. Beautiful view. Haven’t had a snowy Christmas in a while.” </p><p>“I know. It’s so weird bein’ ‘ere all secluded. The town’s really nice, though. Quaint. Quiet. So different from everythin’ we’re used teh.” Alex told him, hands on his hips.</p><p>“Lou’s good, yeah? Surprised?”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “She’s perfect. It was a good surprise. I’ve been enjoyin’ bein’ ‘ere with ‘er. Went to breakfast, ice skated-”</p><p>Miles held his hand up, “Ice skated? Yeh went ice skating?” Alex nodded, “Were yeh actually any good?”</p><p>“Oh yeah. I could skate. Lou not so much. She got all frustrated ‘bout it. Weh fell. No broken bones. Weh’re good.”</p><p>Miles smiled wide at Alex, throwing his arm over his shoulder. “Good on yeh Al, I’m ‘appy for yeh.”</p><p>Alex showed Miles almost the entire house, save for the main rooms, and just as he was about to show off his new guitar, the doorbell rang again.</p><p>Louella’s younger sister, Georgia and her husband Nate had arrived with their daughter Sadie and the two of them hugged for ages. It’d been about a month since they’d seen one another in person, always video-chatting when they could. They were extremely close, and Sadie was Lou’s first niece, so she tried to be a part of her life as much as possible. Sadie was almost three, and she was the sweetest little girl. Always a happy baby, hardly ever cried; and although Alex had only met her twice before, he was enamored with her. </p><p>Alex hugged Georgia and shook Nate’s hand, welcoming them both to their home. “Well, hello there, Sadie.” He greeted the tiny girl, getting down on one knee.</p><p>“Hi Alex.” She grinned, the dimples in her plump little cheeks appearing.</p><p>“My God,” Alex clutched his chest, “she’s stolen me ‘eart. Look at ‘er.” </p><p>Lou shoved her hands deep inside her pockets, trying to act cool while her ovaries were practically exploding inside her watching Alex with a child. It was such a rare occurrence, and she was anxious to see how he’d get on with her.</p><p>Not long after, the girls’ parents arrived and everyone was getting drinks and mingling when the doorbell rang once more. </p><p>Alex was perched on the arm of the couch talking to Miles and Nate and he glanced at Lou, “Who else are we expectin’?”</p><p>Lou shrugged heading for the door with Alex following close behind. A thousand crazy thoughts ran through his mind; all of them wildly absurd. No one could possibly know where they lived, it was too secluded for that. “I’m sure it’s fine,” Lou told him as she pulled open the door. </p><p>On the other side of the large wooden door, were Alex’s folks. Lou grinned, biting her lip in excitement; she’d managed to pull off yet <em>another </em>surprise for Alex. Alex was stunned, completely frozen where he stood. This was the <em>last </em>thing he imagined would be on the other side of that door. </p><p>“Mum and dad?” Alex finally spoke, his eyes filled with tears as he stepped down to hug his parents on the front steps. </p><p>“Merry Christmas Alexander.” His mom hugged him close and his dad patiently waited for his turn. </p><p>“I can’t believe yeh’re ‘ere.” Alex’s voice was muffled as he hugged his dad now, too. “I thought yeh couldn’t make it?”</p><p>“We were comin’ all along, Al.” His dad told him and his mom chimed in.</p><p>“Louella, the lovely girl, orchestrated the entire thing.”</p><p>Alex looked back at her, tears streaked down his cheeks. “Yeh did this, love?”</p><p>She shrugged jokingly, and threw her arms out to welcome Penny and David. “Hi! Merry Christmas! I’m so happy to see you both!”</p><p>Once Alex had gotten his parents settled and the introductions had been made, he cornered Lou in the kitchen. “Louella,” Alex said quietly, his voice thick with emotion and heavy on his accent, “‘ow long ‘ave yeh been plannin’ to ‘ave me folks ‘ere for holiday?”</p><p>Lou smiled to herself and turned to face him, “Since about… three months ago.”</p><p>“All this time yeh’ve been keepin’ it a secret?”</p><p>She nodded, “They did as well.” His parents had seen him a little over a month ago in Sheffield when he’d stopped through for a show. Even then, they said nothing.</p><p>“I can’t believe yeh did this for meh.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Alex.” Lou smiled at him softly, and he looked at her with tears in his eyes again, “I love you, ya know.”</p><p>“I love yeh so much more than yeh know, darlin’.” Alex murmured, pulling her towards him for a hug. He kissed her head and held her there for longer than he’d realized, but she needed to know that what she’d done for him was more than wonderful. It had made his Christmas.</p><p>
  <b>CHRISTMAS DAY // 3:30 PM</b>
</p><p>An hour later, and the ham was finally done.</p><p>“Let’s fuckin’ carve this thing,” Alex stood at the counter, legs spread, almost squatting like he was heading into battle. “I’ve got me serrated knife, and me erm… pitchfork… thing.”</p><p>Standing beside him, Lou gave him a funny look, “Pitchfork thing? It’s a <em>carving</em> fork.”</p><p>Alex straightened up, “Really? Since when?”</p><p>“Since… forever.”</p><p>He shrugged it off, shaking out his arms, hovering over the ham. “Whatever, I’m clearly a pro.”</p><p>“You sure are. Got your weapons and everything.”</p><p>Alex nodded, “Reyt,” He stared at the huge hunk of juicy meat, not exactly sure where to start.</p><p>“Whatcha waitin’ for there, Al?” Miles asked, appearing at the island, popping an olive in his mouth.</p><p>“Erm… so,” He moved his hands and the tools around the ham, trying all different angles. “How do I cut this exactly?”</p><p>Lou tried not to laugh at him, but he was just so adorably clueless. “Well, a well-roasted ham should be carved on the thinner side… so…” She moved his hands to where he should begin and he looked down at her smirking. “Start there.”</p><p>“Yehr so smart, love.” </p><p>“I know. What would you do without me?” </p><p>“Well, for starters, we’d probably just be diggin’ at that ham with our bare hands like a couple o’ barbarians.” Miles chimed in, swirling the ice in his glass.</p><p>“Exactly. Now let me see you cut a few pieces before I leave you to it.”</p><p>Alex cut three slices nicely and laid them on the serving platter. “‘ow’s that, love?”</p><p>“Damn, maybe you <em>are </em>some sort of carving expert.” She teased taking the smallest piece and nibbling on it. </p><p>“Can’t believe yeh even doubted meh.” </p><p>She squeezed Alex’s side and instructed Miles to keep an eye on him while she checked on a few side dishes. Georgia helped her carry them all to the table, uncovering them as they went. Lou nicked Alex’s lighter from his pocket and lit the gold pillar candles that were woven down the long table.</p><p>“The table is gorgeous, Lou.” Her sister mused as she inspected each place setting. Her theme was 12 Days of Christmas, and each guest had a charger plate with a different gold pattern, a dinner plate, and then Lou had hand-drawn a different day from the song on a smaller plate. “How did you manage to do all of this?”</p><p>Lou smiled, carefully leaning over the chairs to light the candles. “I had some time when I first got up here, in between projects and stuff.”</p><p>“Which day am I?” Georgia wandered around the table, finding her name on the tiny banner sticking out of a gold pear. “Three french hens.”</p><p>“Because there’s three of you.” Lou grinned at her, coming to stand beside her. “Georiga, Nate, and Sadie.”</p><p>Georgia tried to hide her smile as she adjusted the fork at her setting, “Actually… you should’ve made me four calling birds.” She looked up at her big sister, tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Four calling birds?” Lou repeated and looked down at Georgia’s stomach, “<em>Four calling birds</em>!! Four!!” She exclaimed and threw her arms around her baby sister. “Georgie!”</p><p>The two sisters hugged right there beside the Christmas table, tears of happiness slipping down their cheeks. “I didn’t tell everyone yet…” Georgia giggled, catching Nate’s eye in the living room.</p><p>“Tell everyone what?” Alex asked the pair of them as he placed the platter of ham in the center of the table. </p><p>Lou grabbed Alex’s arm and reached up on her toes to whisper in his ear, “Georgie’s pregnant!”<br/>“‘ey!!” Alex cried, pulling her into a hug; one sister on either arm like an Alex Turner sandwich. “That’s fantastic!”</p><p>“I’m guessing you told them?” Nate grinned, joining the three of them. </p><p>“I told Lou. Lou told Al.” Georgia smiled at her husband. “You can tell everyone, babe.”</p><p>And so, just before Christmas dinner, Nate and Georgia announced they were turning their three french hens into four calling birds, and everyone raised their glass in a congratulatory toast. </p><p>Lou promptly switched Georgia’s table setting.</p><p>Alex made sure everyone had drinks before they sat down for dinner, and took his seat last next to Lou. The table was large enough for a pair to sit at either end, so the table started with Alex, then Lou, and around to Miles, Penny, and David, then Lou’s parents Hugh and June at the opposite end, Georgia, Sadie, Nate, and back to Alex. The table was full with both American and British traditions like parsnips, brussels sprouts, and pigs in a blanket, and of course mashed potatoes and cranberry sauce, both ham and a small turkey breast, a loaf of bread that Lou made from scratch, and several other dishes that would keep them all stuffed for ages. </p><p>Louella cleared her throat and addressed the table first for a toast, “I just want to say how happy I am that you’ve all come so far to have Christmas at our home,” She felt Alex squeeze her knee, “and it means so much to me that we could all be together this holiday. I’m so lucky to have you all in my life.”</p><p>Her father Hugh piped up next, “And I know I can speak for everyone when I say that you’ve put together a wonderful celebration here Louella and Alex, the table and the food and the company is just fantastic.”</p><p>“Yes, and congratulations again teh Nate and Georgia on their lil’ one!” Penny chimed in, raising her glass. She liked to see large families since she’d only ever had Alex, and had always wished he had siblings to grow up with.</p><p>“I, erm, I don’t wan t’eh take any credit for anythin’ today, because this was all Louella. She planned every single second of it; including her elaborate scheme of gettin’ me folks here. I mean I sampled a biscuit or two,”</p><p>“…or three, or four.” Lou interjected and he elbowed her in the ribs.</p><p>“And she did all the cookin’ herself, and just fuckin’… everything.” Lou’s eyes widened when he cursed and his cheeks turned a little red, “Anyways, me point is… I’m completely fuckin’ blown away that yeh’re all ‘ere, and I’m fuckin’ ‘ead-over-‘eels for this one,” Lou giggled nervously, at both the f-bomb and his declaration of love for her, “so erm, cheers you lot, Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Nate was cracking up, and Miles already knew what to expect with Alex’s speeches; they were certainly never dull that’s for sure. “Cheers!” Miles exclaimed and raised his glass, “Health and happiness to us all this year!”</p><p>Everyone raised their glasses in toast and then they crossed arms to pull the crackers open; toys and confetti and paper crowns flying everywhere. Sadie squealed at the fun little game and Nate placed her purple crown on her head, folding the back so it didn’t slip. Naturally, she got the whistle, and made it a point to blow it constantly for nearly a half hour before Georgia lost her mind and decided she’d eaten enough and sent her off to play with toys in the living room. </p><p>“Did I embarrass yeh too much, darlin’?” Alex leaned in to Lou and she shook her head, swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes.</p><p>“Of course not. I’m used to your speeches by now.” She teased him, giggling when he went in and stole a forkful of potatoes for himself.</p><p>The table grew loud and rowdy as the conversations broke into smaller groups and everyone tried to talk over one another. Miles was refilling drinks, bringing more mulled wine to the table, and no one turned any down since not a single person was driving tonight. Soon, stories of Louella and Georgia’s youth were shared and Penny told about Alex growing up and the kind of trouble he used to get into. Miles and Alex shared some stories from the road, and then Alex proudly bragged about his brand new guitar. Georgia asked to see Lou’s new ring and then everyone talked about what they got for Christmas, and it was laughter and jokes and pure joy all around. This really was shaping up to be the best Christmas ever. </p><p>Before everyone went their separate ways, Lou led everyone in a rendition of the 12 Days of Christmas, and everyone was instructed to sing the day they were assigned. The five gold rings and the partridge were hidden amongst the table centerpiece, so everyone sang those parts together. It was awkward and silly and everyone had a good laugh, especially because the two singers in the group missed their cues twice because they were having a laugh over Miles having to sing ten lords a leaping. “Reminds me of you, Al baby!” Miles cried over the chorus and Alex shook his head at him, discreetly flipping him off.</p><p>Alex looked around at the table; his parents talking animatedly with Lou and her folks, Miles and Georgia going on about some film, Nate keeping an eye on Sadie and picking at the scraps on his plate. He couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. He had old friends and new family with him, and he was completely relaxed for the first time in a long time. Maybe he’d sounded like an idiot when he made his little speech, but it was sincere, he truly didn’t want credit for any of it. Louella had made all of this happen for him; he couldn’t deny it. Seeing her like this in her element made him think even more about his future, and how there was no doubt in his mind that she would be at the very center of it.</p><p>He looked down at his plate, the drawing of the twelve drummers drumming bringing a smile to his face. He was almost certain that one of them looked like Matt Helders, his oldest friend and drummer for the band. Of <em>course</em> she’d been clever enough to incorporate a silly little detail like that. Glancing down the table, he took note of some of the gold rings dotted along the greenery and the candles, and the partridge sitting nice and plump at the very center. It made him chuckle and he took a sip of his wine, feeling perfectly content. </p><p>Lou threw her head back laughing at the opposite end of the table, engaged in some humiliating story about Alex’s youth no doubt; and he found himself getting lost in her as he gazed at her from afar. Her honey eyes twinkled in the candlelight, and she waved her hands around animatedly, completely glowing. </p><p>“You really love that girl, don’t you?” Nate had been quietly observing everyone this entire time, not much for lively conversation. Georgia was the social butterfly, not him.</p><p>Alex straightened up, chuckling and having another sip of his wassail, “What gave it away, mate?”</p><p>“Hmm… the lovesick look in your eyes mostly; and you can’t take your eyes or your hands off her.” He laughed, “And the speech.”</p><p>Alex laughed at that, “Yeh’d think I’d be a fair bit better at speeches bein’ a songwriter and all, eh?”</p><p>Nate shook his head, “There was nothing wrong with it, not to me. We curse in front of Sadie all the time; hasn’t picked it up yet.”</p><p>Alex followed Nate’s eyes to the little girl in the living room, playing quietly with her toys in front of the tree. “What’s that like?”</p><p>“What? Having Sadie?”</p><p>“Yeah mate, all of it. Do yeh like it?”</p><p>Nate nodded, “Of course I do. It’s not a hundred percent perfect every day, but it’s damn near close. Georgia’s wonderful and she’s a good wife and mom… we both have our jobs and such but, we make it work. If it ever gets hard, one look at that little face and I forget everything.”</p><p>Alex was listening, but he’d zoned out watching Sadie and thinking about what his own kids would look like. Hopefully they’d have Lou’s nose, not his wonky, sharply-angled thing on his face. God, and her teeth; his weren’t bad by any means, but hers were perfect.</p><p>“Mmm,” Alex mused, “that face would bring meh to me knees everyday. The lil’ doll.”</p><p>Nate laughed, “She’s a pistol, that’s for sure. Like her mom. I’m sure Lou’s similar.”</p><p>Alex nodded, his eyes dodging over to his darling girl, now giggling with Miles and Georgia. “Like a firecracker.” He chuckled again, “She keeps me life excitin’… I love that about ‘er.”</p><p>//</p><p>It was coming up on five o’ clock and they’d have tea and dessert in an hour or so, and everyone set about clearing the table to make way for round two. Penny and June took over, feeling like they needed to help clean since they hadn’t been able to assist Lou with preparations. “Are you going to actually help us out Georgia, or are you going to just hold that table up there?” June gave her a look as she walked past her hands full with plates.</p><p>“I’m helping.” She mumbled defensively, sitting up and popping another piece of ham in her mouth.</p><p>Lou skirted around her, grabbing plastic wrap from the drawer, “Yeah, helping eat all the leftovers.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m-”</p><p>“<em>Pregnant.</em>” Lou and June sang together and the two of them fell into a fit of laughter. Georgia did this last time when she was pregnant with Sadie; being pregnant was her excuse for everything. </p><p>Georgia rolled her eyes and set about stacking the dirty dishes.</p><p>“Don’t be <em>that</em> guy, Georgie.” Lou teased her, scraping food into the garbage.</p><p>She scoffed carrying the plates to the sink to get them off her back. The four of them chatted in the kitchen while they cleaned, Penny loving being around so many women for a change. </p><p>Georgia had taken up residence at the island seated up high and swiveling back and forth while she watched Sadie in the other room. Nate was napping, and Miles was talking with Hugh and David. Alex was minding the little one.</p><p>“Lou, come look at this. Your man’s a natural.”</p><p>Lou glanced over her shoulder, drying off a plate with the dish towel. Her sister waved her over, and nodded towards the living room.</p><p>Alex was lying on the ground, legs crossed at the ankles, leaning on one elbow while he played with her niece. <em>“</em>Christ, even young girls adore the handsome devil.” Lou murmured, unable to tear her eyes away from him. He was making the little animal figurines walk on the floor, doing all the noises and sounds for Sadie. Her heart soared, and she bit her lip still watching. </p><p>Alex could feel Lou’s eyes on him, and he looked up at her giving her a small smile and a wink. She was beautiful and perfect, and all this family-life stuff suited her. He would’ve kept his eyes on her all day, but Sadie tugged on his arm and asked him to do another voice for her. Alex chuckled and took the tiger, clawing at her and roaring. Lou giggled at their interaction, smitten over the look of Alex with kids.</p><p>“Alexander has always got on really well with children,” His mum mused, having caught her watching her son. “He’s really got a gentle soul, that one.”</p><p>Penny startled Lou out of her reverie, and she shook her head laughing nervously. She nodded in agreement, stealing one last quick look at him before getting back to drying the dishes. She took the dishes from his mum, drying them absentmindedly, trying not to let her gaze drift to where Alex was. </p><p>“You and Alex are good together.” She smiled at her, nudging her shoulder. “Honestly, I’ve never seen ‘im in such good spirits.”</p><p>Lou blushed, having heard this countless times that day. She nodded, “He’s a really wonderful guy, you did a fantastic job raising him.”</p><p>“Well, I only had the one, and I dun’t wan teh make a total cock-up of ‘im.” Penny’s accent was thick and Lou didn’t think she’d ever heard her talk that way before. “And jus’ so yeh know, he gets all ‘is cursin’ from meh.”</p><p>The pair of them laughed and laughed at that, because Lou never minded his swearing. She swore just as much, if not more, and she’d inherited that nasty habit from her mom as well. </p><p>“It all jus’ sounds betteh when yeh throw a few fucks in there, dunnit?”</p><p>
  <b>CHRISTMAS DAY // 6:30 PM</b>
</p><p>“So this is why we were drinkin’ brandy the other night?” Alex whispered in Lou’s ear when they’d watched his mum set the Christmas pudding on fire after dousing it with brandy. </p><p>Lou bit her lip, nodding, watching the dessert she made flaming a bright blue in the center of the table. Weeks ago, she’d taught herself how to make a traditional Christmas pudding, and it’d been sitting since then, all the flavors maturing until it was time to serve. Typically, it takes longer, but she didn’t have the time. Penny showed her how to warm the brandy with a ladle over a candle flame, tilt it until the brandy caught fire, and then pour it over the pudding. It was honestly the coolest and most beautiful thing she’d ever seen and she was quite proud of herself. It was also another thing she’d kept a secret from Alex, along with the mince pies she’d baked as well. </p><p>“It looks fantastic, love.” He murmured before kissing her cheek, his hand around her waist. “You’re full of surprises.”</p><p>“Well done, Louella.” David clapped his hands, “The pudding is my favorite part of Christmas.”</p><p>Her family had never seen anything like it, so everyone was excited to dig in even though they were thoroughly stuffed from dinner.</p><p>“My God, yeh’ve made mince pies!” Miles exclaimed, reaching in and snatching one before anyone else could. </p><p>Lou and Alex laughed at him and everyone set about sampling all the desserts and pouring themselves cups of tea. Alex stacked his plate so high with sweets, he knew he was going to most likely be sick later in the evening. And even though he’d single-handedly tried every single cookie Lou had baked, he still went in for more, particularly those little moon ones.</p><p>“I can’t believe you went through all the trouble to make all the traditionally British eats, love.” His mum mentioned, serving some pudding to her husband and Alex. </p><p>“I just wanted it to be special for all of you, since you wouldn’t be home.” Lou told her, “Besides, Alex talks about the holidays from when he was a boy, and I loved visiting you last year. It’s one of my favorite memories.”</p><p>“You know you’re welcome any time, darling.” Penny told her, squeezing her hand.</p><p>Miles and Alex sat side-by-side, just about ready to dig in, and Lou felt nervous for some reason, hoping it was well-received. British food certainly has an acquired taste and she hoped she got it right.</p><p>Alex took a bite first, giving it a second so he could taste all the flavors. It was light and moist and he could taste all the dried fruits and the faint flavor of citrus and treacle. “Love,” He looked at Lou with a seriousness in his eyes that was almost startling, “this is fuckin’ delicious.”</p><p>Her face broke out in a wide grin ands she clapped her hands together, “Really?!”</p><p>He nodded, already going in for another bite. His dad tucked into his as well, and they all agreed it came out perfectly. Her fruit pie with the wreath made out of dough was also devoured and her cookie trays looked ran-sacked. For ten stuffed individuals, they sure knew how to crush a dessert table.</p><p>Sadie was getting restless, and tired, so they migrated to the living room with their tea and sorted through Christmas presents. There weren’t too many because everyone had done so much traveling to get here, but Lou and Alex had made sure everyone had something to celebrate with. Hugh played Santa and passed out gifts, giving Lou a rest from directing the Christmas festivities. She sat on the couch beside Alex, leaning her head against his shoulder to watch the gift-giving. </p><p>Alex was excited to see Sadie open her gift, because he’d helped Lou write up a book for her about a little girl (who happens to be named Sadie) that slays dragons and travels the world on her ship. They’d worked on it while he was on the road, sending ideas back and forth, before finally settling on the perfect plot. Lou printed up the pages and then hand painted all the illustrations so it was completely one-of-a-kind just for her. </p><p>Georgia nearly lost it when she saw the beautiful book, “I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, wiping her eyes, “It’s beautiful and I’m emotional and-” She burst into tears again, handing the book off to Nate who flipped through it with Sadie.</p><p>Lou was leaning forward on her knees, watching them read it together, mouthing the words to the story. Alex placed his hand on her back, and she looked back at him, tears in her eyes but beaming nonetheless. She squeezed his knee and they listened to Nate read the story to her.</p><p>“I guess a second one will be in order next Christmas,” Miles mused, a little emotional himself over such a personal gift.</p><p>Not long after the gifts, did everyone start feeling the after effects of their long flights. Nate and Georgia retreated first with Sadie; Nate lifting her up and holding her sideways so she could say good night to everyone. </p><p>“Tell Alex and Aunt Lou thank you for your gift.” </p><p>Sadie reached her plump little hands out and grabbed Lou’s face first, giving her a kiss, “Thanks Auntie Lou for my book about me.”</p><p>Lou chuckled and kissed her back, “You’re welcome my little bug.”</p><p>And Nate moved her along to Alex, and she proceeded to grab his cheeks as well, kissing him wetly with her little pink lips. “Thank you Alex for my book. I love you.” She blinked her eyes at him like she was flirting and everyone laughed, Alex’s cheeks and ears turning red.</p><p>“Sadie, darlin’, you’re welcome. And I love yeh too.” He kissed her cheek and she giggled, Nate bouncing her along to the next victim. </p><p>Alex covered his face with his hand and Lou pinched his side, “Oh my God she’s in love you, Turner.”</p><p>“I know it, and I’m fuckin’ flattered too, ‘cause I feel like she’s got quite discernible taste for such a small little thing. Not everyone makes the cut, tha knows.”</p><p>She laughed at him, pinching his side once more before jumping up to help everyone get settled in their rooms. She left Miles and Alex to themselves on the couch and disappeared for awhile. About fifteen minutes later she returned, flopping down on the couch between the two of them. She rested her hands on either of their knees, patting them before sinking back into the couch, exhausted herself. </p><p>“Everyone all set, love?” Alex asked her, not bothering to lift his head from the couch where he’d gotten particularly cozy since she’d left.</p><p>“Yes,” She sighed, “Everyone is in their respective rooms hopefully already well on their way to dreamland.”</p><p>After a long couple of minutes, Miles piped up, “What should we do now?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go, loves. Lou and Alex and a little bit of Miles.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Fuckin’ watch the back of me eyelids?” Alex muttered, not bothering to open his eyes <em>or</em> lift his head.</p><p>Miles sat up and turned to face the both of them. They were both slumped on the couch like they were melting into it, yet they managed to turn their heads to look at him. “Are the pair of yeh daft or summat? Let’s do summat fun now that we’re the last ones awake!”</p><p>“Like what Miles?” Alex murmured, barely moving his lips. He was thoroughly exhausted from the day.</p><p>Miles raised his eyebrow, “‘aven’t yeh got that hot tub out back?” </p><p>Lou snickered, just the idea of any kind of water-slash-Alex combo stirring up the most delightful memories. Alex hit her leg, knowing <em>exactly </em>what she was giggling about. And then he thought to himself; <em>We ‘aven’t fooled around in the hot tub yet</em>…</p><p>“I will only go if Louella goes.” Alex mused after a few moments, his deep voice sounded even deeper as it echoed in the now quiet house. He was kinda into the whole idea but refrained from showing <em>too much</em> excitement.</p><p>“What say? Are yeh game, Lou?” Miles asked her. Alex raised his eyebrows, eyes still closed awaiting her response. </p><p>Lou pondered the thought for a minute. “<em>If </em>we go out to the jacuzzi, I have several stipulations.”</p><p>“Name ‘em.” Miles encouraged her rubbing his hands together.</p><p>“First, I won’t go out there until it’s completely ready; I refuse to fuckin’ freeze to death,” She held up her index finger, then her middle finger, “second, Alex has to carry me back inside after we’re through,” Alex scoffed, “And third, I’m not jerkin’ you two lovers off in there, so don’t get any bright ideas.”</p><p>“Well God damn it, Louella. What kind o’ time are weh expected to ‘ave then?” Miles teased jokingly, patting her knee.</p><p>“Fuckin’ done and done,” Alex drawled and hauled himself up from the depths of the couch. “Alreyt, let’s get out there before I change me mind.” He held his hand out to Lou and pulled her to her feet, smacking her ass as she followed Miles up the steps, making a little three person train.</p><p>They split up into their separate rooms and Lou headed for the closet to retrieve their suits. “Here,” She tossed Alex’s trunks to him and retreated to the bathroom to slip into hers. There was not a single graceful thing about putting on a one-piece bathing suit, especially not in front of someone else.</p><p>Alex kicked his boots and socks off, then dropped his pants and yanked up his trunks. Unbuttoning his dress shirt, he headed to the nightstand and grabbed two cigarettes, sticking them in his mouth when he remembered his lighter in his trouser pocket. He heard a knock on the door and called to Miles.</p><p>“Yeah mate,” He mumbled through the cigarettes, digging through his pockets.</p><p>Miles sauntered in, all Adidas trackie jacket and trunks. </p><p>“Nice fuckin’ look,” Alex commented, raising an eyebrow in his direction.</p><p>“Oi! I could say the same!” Miles gestured towards Alex’s open white shirt and trunks. He didn’t resond as he continued his search, and those damn cigarettes were hanging on for dear life. </p><p>“Lou!” Alex called to her, suddenly remembering that she’d swiped his lighter earlier in the evening for the candles on the table. It occurred to him that he hadn’t had a smoke since the afternoon, and now he was craving one more than ever.</p><p>She stuck her head out of the bathroom, hearing Miles’ voice and not having changed into her suit yet. “Yes, my love?”</p><p>“‘ave yeh still got me lighter?”</p><p>“Yesss…” She disappeared behind the door, then popped back out, tossing the lighter at him. “I’m just starting the fire in here and heating up the floor, for when we get back.”</p><p>Alex stuffed the lighter in his pocket and ran his fingers through his hair, raising that damn eyebrow at her again, smirking. “Are yeh gone teh shower when we get back in?”</p><p>“Stop it. I don’t know. I’ll be right out.” She rolled her eyes at him, leaving the door ajar as she slipped into a black one-piece, structured strapless bustier-style suit. It had mesh cut-outs hinting at the idea of more bare skin, the illusion making it that much sexier. She had brought it with the intention of wearing it with Alex alone, but here she was and she had no other options. She checked herself out in the mirror, loving the cut on her, and also loving that it was just sexy enough to get Alex going and possibly Miles, too. It wasn’t that she trying to stir up trouble or anything, she just wanted to know if she still had it. Sometimes the attention from other men was a turn-on, and also, jealous Alex sometimes made his appearance and that excited her a little as well.</p><p>“I really think yeh owt to reconsider wankin’ us, Lou.” Miles called to her from the other side of the door. </p><p>She stuck her head out again, “You two can jerk <em>each other</em> off if you’d like.” She smiled sweetly, as Alex watched the entire exchange unfold.</p><p>“Only if yeh’ll watch, love.”</p><p>“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” She winked and emerged from the bathroom, perhaps swaying her hips a little more than she usually would.</p><p>“Fuckin’ ‘ell,” Alex whispered catching the cigarettes before they fell from his lips. He caught Miles gawking out of the corner of his eye, and lifted his hand to cover his eyes.</p><p>Lou suppressed a giggle, feigning innocence as she slipped the tie from her hair and shook out the braid, her hair falling around her shoulders in loose waves. </p><p>“Lou,” Alex’s voice cracked a moment and he cleared his throat beginning again. “Erm, Lou… dun’t yeh think yeh might wan’ teh erm, cover up- erm, grab a jumper or summat before we get out there?”</p><p>“Hmm, not a jumper, I hate wet sweater…” She took off for the closet and Alex tilted his head watching her strut away from them.</p><p>“Can yeh take yehr ‘and off me eyes now?” Miles pulled at Alex’s hand, and followed his gaze to the closet where she was rummaging. </p><p>She strutted back out again, this time a soft cotton robe draped over the suit, but still left open. “We just need towels and we can head out there.”</p><p>CHRISTMAS DAY // 10:15pm</p><p>A couple minutes later, and Lou was standing just inside the back door, watching Miles drag the cover off the jacuzzi. Steam filled the crisp night air, swirls of it dancing up and licking at the sky. She was freezing at the thought of having to walk out there, even if was only a few feet away. Behind her, Alex was in the living room, quietly grabbing drinks from the bar; brandy for Lou, rum for Miles, and a tumbler of bourbon, neat for himself. </p><p>She gathered her hair up into a huge messy bun, “I’m goin’ out, ok?” She called back to him in a loud whisper, and he glanced over at her, watching her drop her robe to the ground. His eyes drifted over the curves of her hips and the swell of her ass, the bottom of the suit not completely covering her cheeks.</p><p>“Fuck meh.” His voice little more than a murmur. He watched her through the glass, covering herself with her arms and shouting something to Miles before she disappeared from view.</p><p>He desperately hurried with the drinks, not wanting to leave the two of them alone out there for long. It was sort of pathetic that he felt that way, but fuck it all, he wanted Lou to himself, and Miles could be a bit of a flirt. Christ, he could flirt with pretty much any guy and leave him questioning his sexuality. Usually it was Alex that had a bit more of the mystery, Miles that had a bit more of the charm and when they were together, they made a killing. Alone though, they both still had quite good game. He knew Louella would never do anything to jeopardize their relationship, and Miles wouldn’t even dream of it either, but still, he somehow felt like he was missing a trick. </p><p>“That <em>god damn</em> bathing suit…” He hissed through clenched teeth.</p><p>//</p><p>“<em>Hooooollllyyyy fuckkkkkkk</em>!” Lou’s teeth chattered when her bare skin came in contact with the outside. She hurried over to the hot tub and scrambled up the steps, anxious to get out of the biting cold. </p><p>“C’mon darling, watch yehr step…” Miles stood from the water, that brave man, and held his hand out to her as she clambered in and slipped under.</p><p>She sighed as the hot water enveloped her, feeling around for a seat and curling up into it. She was just a head floating above the water when she grumbled, “Who the fuck decided this was a good idea?”</p><p>“It’s not so bad once yeh’re innit.” He said, sliding up close to her right side. “It’s actually pretty comfortable.”</p><p>“Sure it is,” She clenched her teeth, hoping the whip of the wind would subside. It was snowing again of course, flurries scurrying about around them.</p><p>“Maybe yeh should’ve worn summat other than that little suit.”</p><p>“Like what? A scuba suit?”</p><p>He took no notice of her flippant response, “Whatever keeps yeh warm.” He dipped lower in the water before bobbing up again. “Dun’t matteh what yeh wear anyways, ‘cause yeh always look fit, love.” He said this last bit meaning to sound nonchalant, but there was an edge to it that gave her a thrill in the pit of her stomach.</p><p>So she <em>did</em> still have it. </p><p>She could feel Miles’ knee brush against hers under the water and she sucked in her breath. It was harmless and probably not intentional, but what a situation she was about to be in. It wasn’t like she hadn’t spent countless hours with the pair of them before; but throw in some alcohol, a lot of bare skin, and a cozy little jacuzzi, and conversations were bound to turn naughty, weren’t they? <em>Where </em>was<em> Alex with those drinks?</em></p><p>Why Alex thought he could carry three drinks outside and into the bitter cold was beyond him. It was snowing, and the wind was whipping, and he had no clue why this was an acceptable thing to do right now in the dead of winter. “Who’s fuckin’ idea was this anyways?” He cried, getting closer to the jacuzzi for assistance.</p><p>He took note of how close Miles was seated next to Lou, and despite the cold nipping at him, he felt his body temperature spike; the two of them together igniting his jealousy. He wasn’t one for showy displays of aggression anymore; that was all in his hot-headed, youthful past, but fuck if he didn’t want to wedge his way in between them, putting as much distance between his best friend and his girlfriend as possible. Mainly he just wanted to wrap himself up in Lou, with her messy hair and her rosy cheeks; her whiskey eyes twinkling as she peered at him just above the bright blue surface of the water.</p><p>“Oi! The two of yous agreed to this, so quit yehr harpin’.” Miles took his glass and rested it on the ledge, setting Lou’s down beside it and held Alex’s while he shed his button down.</p><p>Alex sunk under, and seeing that neither of them were making any attempts to move from their spots, he took up residence on Lou’s right. He’d now managed to bookend her with Miles and she looked quite pleased about it.</p><p>“Mmm, you’re finally here…” She purred, snuggling up close to him much to Miles’ chagrin. It wasn’t that he wanted anything from her other than perhaps equal attention; it was just that ‘third wheel’ wasn’t a position he was fond of. But then what had he expected suggesting a late-night hot tub rendezvous to a couple so very much in love as it were?</p><p>“‘ello, love,” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, feeling her hand slip onto his thigh, perhaps a bit higher than appropriate. But since when had they excelled in being appropriate? It only took that one simple move for Alex to feel his confidence come back; she only had eyes for him, that was plain to see. </p><p>“Well, this has all the makings of some dime store erotic novel, dunnit? <em>One</em> bird. <em>Two</em> blokes. <em>The Christmas Jacuzzi,</em>” Alex joked, deepening his voice before taking a sip of his bourbon.</p><p>“<em>An Alex Turner Harlequin Holiday Special</em>.” Miles chimed in, relieved that the awkward tension had diminished some.</p><p>Lou blew at the steam rising up on the water, laughing, “I can see the cover for it now; my boobs would be floating on the water because they’d be stupid big, and my hands would disappear beneath the water as if I’m-”</p><p>“Wankin’ us off!” Miles cried, “<em>See, </em>I told yeh it’s a swell idea.”</p><p>“<em>Swell</em> indeed.” Alex murmured, chuckling as he took another sip; the liquor warming his throat to the point of stinging.</p><p>The three of them laughed until it died off as they all got lost in their own thoughts. </p><p>“Yeh had to ‘ave thought about it as least once, though.” Alex pondered aloud suddenly, perhaps the liquor paired with his sleepiness putting him in too truthful of a mood.</p><p>“Who are you directing that statement to?” Lou asked trying to grab her drink from the edge of the tub without exposing too much skin to the cold air. Alex reached around and grabbed it for her, and she sipped at it waiting for him to respond expectantly. </p><p>He shrugged, kind of laughing it off now, “I dunno… you… both of you… all of us.”</p><p>She raised her eyebrows as she kicked back a little more than a sip of her brandy. “There’s not nearly enough alcohol out here to dive into this conversation.”</p><p>Both Alex and Miles jokingly went to pour their drinks into her glass, and they had a laugh at having the same thought, clinking their glasses together. </p><p>“Hardy har.” She rolled her eyes, “Come on, didn’t you guys talk about this when you were on tour; when you were braiding each other’s hair and doing mud masks and shit?”</p><p>“Actually, no… Alex just mainly cried a lot. Missed yeh like crazy, he did.”</p><p>“N’awwwww…” Lou teased him, grabbing his chin and giving him a little kiss. “That’s ok, I missed you, too. A lot. <em>A lot, a lot.</em>” Her eyes narrowed as she sipped a bit more of her drink, “Very dark times.”</p><p>“Let’s be honest, yeh only missed…” He gestured below the water, a smirk on his flushed little face.</p><p>She contemplated that for a moment and he pinched her side. “Not true… I missed all of you.”</p><p>“Butttt… mostlyyy…” He teased her, hoping she’d slip and tell him another fantasy or something. </p><p>“That’s not <em>all</em> I’m after on ya…” She smirked, “your <em>tongue</em> is actually vying for that number one spot.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes widened, not expecting her to say anything like that at all. And he grabbed her, digging his fingers into her sides as he tickled her, splashing water everywhere.</p><p>Miles was laughing, calling out something along the lines of “Ohhh shitttt…” </p><p>“<em>Lou-ella!</em>” Alex growled, laughing to cover up his embarrassment. </p><p>“What?!” She cried out, giggling, “You were baiting me to say something naughty and I did! It just wasn’t what you expected!” </p><p>Alex’s cheeks were bright red, and he let her go to rake his hair back. He <em>had </em>been asking for it he supposed, but it didn’t make him any less shy about it.</p><p>“Don’t be embarrassed,” Lou smirked smugly, finishing her glass, “you have a very talented mouth, <em>clearly, </em>and I’m just out here singing it’s praises.”</p><p>“Please stop,” He shook his head, sinking lower into the water.</p><p>“It’s only Miles, c’mon.” She was feeling quite good and quite warm, and she set her glass on the ledge, “What else do ya wanna know?”</p><p>“What, is that fuckin’ truth serum?” Alex muttered, chuckling and Miles glanced at him his eyes wide, wondering what the hell else Lou was gonna divulge.</p><p>She laughed, turning and sitting on the opposite side of the tub, “No… but you’re my two very best friends, and we should be able to talk about stuff like this.” She leaned back on her hands and brought her legs up to kick at the water. They both eyed her legs under the surface, the lights turning them a white-turquoise.</p><p>Alex tilted the rest of his glass back and licked his lips, “Fuck, I <em>should’ve</em> brought the whole bottle out…”</p><p>“We could always go get more…”</p><p>“But it’s <em>so far…</em>” Alex whined, “Never mind, we can’t get blitzed, mate, both our families are ‘ere.”</p><p>“Reyt.”</p><p>They both looked at Lou who was still floating happily in the water, “Oh, I’m feeling quite good. I can do this with or without more liquor.”</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows at her and they hung in the silence with baited breath. This was one of the many reasons why he loved her; she was spontaneous and open, much more than he was.</p><p>“You asked if we’d ever thought about it…” She gestured to the three of them, “… and of course I have. I would be lying if I said I hadn’t.”</p><p>Alex shifted in his seat, setting his jaw and breathing heavily through his nose. Miles didn’t move a muscle.</p><p>“There’s so many reasons why it’d be amazing…” Lou sighed, her eyelids half-closed as she rambled on about one of her little imaginings, “being shared between the two of you would be… it’s like, there’s certain things about each of you that the other is not as strong at, and when you’re <em>together</em>, you compliment each other so well… and then I think about that being applied in a more <em>intimate</em> setting…” She shivered, giving herself the chills, “It would be wonderful because I only ever imagine the pair of you pleasing <em>me</em>; both sets of hands, both pairs of lips, both of your accents-” She stopped herself abruptly, “I can’t. I have to stop thinking about this.” She giggled again, her eyes widening at the looks on both of their faces.</p><p>“Well, erm-” Alex went to speak, but his voice got caught in his throat. He opened his mouth again, but he honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. Where does one go from there?</p><p>Miles’ mouth had fallen open a little bit, all three of them conjuring up images in their minds that elaborated more on Lou’s description. “Well, fuck. Al… where’s them cigarettes?”</p><p>Alex perked his head up, reaching over the side for his dress shirt and fishing out the cigarettes and lighter. He lit them both and handed one over to Miles, and they both took extremely long drags before exhaling deeply. </p><p>“But I’d never want to share either of you with anyone else, I’m much too jealous for that. And I <em>don’t </em>like competition.”</p><p>“What makes yeh think I don’t mind yeh fantasizing about Miles? Yeh don’t think that makes me jealous?” Alex asked her, his cigarette trapped between his lips as he spoke.</p><p>“Yeah, but does it really matter when you’re the one I’m coming home to each night?” Lou floated back over getting close to Miles, “C’mon, you can’t say this doesn’t turn you on just a little bit…” She sat herself in Miles’ lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, her lips <em>very</em> close to his.</p><p>“<em>Lou</em>…” Alex warned her, his whole body tensing up at the scene unfolding before him. Of course it was turning him on, how could he say it wasn’t? His girlfriend with his best mate; it shouldn’t have excited him, but it <em>did</em>.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” She whispered, her lips just barely meeting Miles’, “I’m <em>not </em>going to do it. I just wanted to see how you’d react.” She kissed his cheek and winked at him, leaving him for Alex. She placed her knees on either side of his as she settled in his lap. </p><p>Alex was <em>hard</em>; not just a little bit or kind of getting there, he had a full on erection and Lou bit her lip, her eyes twinkling devilishly. “I knew it.” She whispered to him, subtly moving her hips forward so her crotch brushed against him. </p><p>He groaned softly in her ear and she shushed him, spinning herself around to sit back against him. This was sufficiently worse. She smiled cheekily at Miles while casually wiggling her butt back against Alex.</p><p>“Yehr such a fuckin’ tease Louella darling,” Miles shook his head, taking the whole thing in stride, “Puttin’ all these images in me mind, yeh know?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just think you both should know how loved and wanted you are.”</p><p>“Yes, but with no delivery.”</p><p>She angled her hips back hard into Alex’s cock, and he choked out a gasp. He covered it up with a cough, grasping both her hips so he could stop her from moving. She smiled inwardly; loving this little game.</p><p>“Maybe one day we can. The three of us.” She turned her head to glance back at Alex, “What do you think, Turner? Would you ever share me with Mr. Miles Kane over here?”</p><p>“Not bloody likely,” He said evenly, shrugging at Miles. “Sorry, mate. I don’t like sharing either.”</p><p>She tried to move her hips again, but Alex gripped her hard, holding her so tight she thought there might be bruises later. “You’re all <em>mine.</em>” He growled lowly so only she could hear.</p><p>Thankfully it was so cold and the water was so hot, that the amount of steam rising up around them was enough to conceal anything going on below the water. Not to mention the steady stream of jets that kept the water bubbly. If Alex would just let her go, she could put on a real good show for him and Miles would never even have to know. </p><p>It was most likely the liquor and the thrill of admitting her feelings about them that had her willing to take such risks, but she slipped her hand behind her and in between them, wrapping it around Alex’s cock. He jumped in surprise nearly swallowing his own tongue, not quite sure how he was going to play this one off.</p><p>Lou giggled, trying to keep a straight face. Luckily, Miles had just tipped his head back to finish his drink so he didn’t catch on to anything. “That’s it,” Alex growled, “we’re goin’ inside.”</p><p>She turned her head to face him, “But how are you gonna get back in there with <em>this,</em>” She squeezed him in her hand and watched him clench his jaw, closing his eyes. </p><p>“<em>Louella.</em>” He said her name so gruffly that she was getting turned on by his roughness. “Pretend that yeh’re tired now, and that yeh want to go inside.” He sounded like he was scolding her and it only made her want to behave badly even more.</p><p>She flattened her palm against his cock, the heel of her hand rubbing the head. She bit her lip when she felt him stiffen even more at her touch, his hips grinding into her against his own will. He didn’t try and stop her this time, and she felt a rush of excitement surge through her that he was giving in.</p><p>Alex was in the worst predicament right now. He was so fucking hard it was almost unbearable, and all he wanted was relief, but Lou was just teasing him unable to do much more in their current situation. She knew exactly what she was doing and how to touch him, but there was no way he was getting off in this damn jacuzzi. </p><p>She wrapped her hand around the swollen head, using just the slightest bit of pressure, barely moving her arm so that the would go unnoticed by the third party. So far, so good.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>…” Alex breathed against the back of her neck, his fingers desperately clutching her hips. <em>Christ, this fucking woman. </em></p><p>“Al, do yeh remember the jizz jacuzzi?” Miles suddenly exclaimed, his thick accent cutting through the darkness.</p><p>“Jizz jacuzzi??” Louella cried, laughter on the edge of her voice. She looked between the two of them, “Is that code for something?” </p><p>Alex shook his head sharply, his mind elsewhere, and Miles laughed, recounting the tale of a winter ski trip a few years back. It actually had nothing to do with actual jizz, but at the time it had apparently been a running joke. The entire time, Lou had been slowly feeling Alex up, doing her best to stay focused on Miles so he wouldn’t suspect a thing.</p><p>Alex didn’t know how much longer he could take this torture, but he could’t string his thoughts together well enough to make up a valid excuse to escape. Lou spread her legs wider on his lap, and the movement would’ve brought him to his knees if he’d been standing. His mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered before shutting completely. </p><p>“Al… y’alreyt mate?” Miles looked at him with concern, even going so far as to lean forward a bit.</p><p>Lou looked back at him over her shoulder, batting her eyes. “What’s wrong Alex, are you ok?”</p><p>He slowly lifted his eyelids to look at her, his pupils completely black. It would have alarmed anyone else, but she knew it as a telltale sign that he was out of his mind turned on and she had to do something about it immediately.</p><p>“You look exhausted you poor thing.” She brushed her fingers through his hair, “It’s been such a long day. Maybe we should call it a night.”</p><p>“It is gettin’ pretty fuckin’ cold out ‘ere. There must be some sort of thing about being in hot tubs in below freezin’ weather.” Miles mused, looking around, the snow swirling faster now. “The pair of yeh can ‘ead in… I’ll close this up for yeh.”</p><p>Lou looked back at Miles, thankful he was sounderstanding. “Thanks Miles, I appreciate it.”</p><p>Now for the tricky part; getting Alex up and out of the jacuzzi. Lou got up from his lap and stood in front of him, blocking him from view. He stood up, taking a deep breath as he glared at her; grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself before high-tailing it inside. </p><p>Lou huddled under her own towel taking off after him, “Hey! You were supposed to carry me inside!” </p><p>Alex glanced back at her over his shoulder; and if looks could kill, she would’ve been dead. She giggled at his sass and called good night to Miles who was just getting out.</p><p>“Night darling!” </p><p>She tiptoed inside the house, following Alex’s wet footsteps through the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom. The door was shut and she snuck in, happy to be back in the warmth of the house. As soon as she shut and locked the door behind her, he snatched her up into his arms. </p><p>“Yeh’re gun t’eh fuckin’ get it for that,” Alex growled against her ear, “I’m in fuckin’ <em>agony</em>.”</p><p>She bit her lip, bowing her head a little, “I’m sorry Alex… I didn’t mean to take it that far.”</p><p>“Of course yeh fuckin’ did.” There was a slight edge to his voice and it gave her chills; the good kind. Her swimsuit was starting to get cold now and she felt her nipples harden; but it was more in reaction to Alex’s behavior than it was to the temperature change. </p><p>Lou licked her lips, “I guess I owe you one, huh?”</p><p>“Yeh bet yehr pretty little ass yeh do.” He snarled, squeezing her ass cheeks roughly, holding her against him before letting her go. “That,” He pointed at her suit, “take it off.”</p><p>With three little words, he made her wet. She could feel it between her legs and it was all she could do to stop herself from slipping her fingers down there. “You don’t like my bathing suit?” She asked him sweetly, the innocence in her voice exciting him.</p><p>His jaw was set and his pitch black eyes raked over her body. “I fuckin’ love it, kitten.” He said lowly, “But if yeh keep it on… I’m gun t’eh destroy it; I guarantee yeh.”</p><p>Lou’s hand went to her mouth, and she bit the side of her index finger, suppressing a moan. He was going to do some serious damage to her. She took a deep breath, and then nodded at his trunks, “Are you gonna take <em>those</em> off?” </p><p>She could see his erection clearly through the flimsy fabric and she swallowed hard, salivating at the thought of it.</p><p>“You first.” He said slowly, nodding back at her.</p><p>There wasn’t going to be a sexy way of doing it, she knew, so she shimmied it off her body as best she could, and when it dropped to her ankles, she kicked it aside. The room was dark except for the glow of the fireplace, but it was warm, and she felt her skin starting to dry as it heated up.</p><p>She stared hard back into Alex’s eyes, proving to him she was ready for whatever he wanted from her. She had a pretty good idea of what it was going to be, but still she waited for him to tell her. </p><p>He regarded her with that <em>look</em>; the one that burned right through her; his piercing black eyes, and his arched brow, and that <em>fucking</em> sharp jaw that shifted slightly when he flexed it. He curled his finger, beckoning her. “C’mere.”</p><p>She was only a few feet away, but she took her time, swaying her hips, feeling her breasts bounce a little with each step. He didn’t move, he didn’t flinch, but he did let his eyes wander all over her naked body. </p><p>“Yeh know what I want, dun’t yeh?” His voice was low and gravelly, and his wet hair was all slicked back and sexy. He licked his lips in anticipation of what she’d say next; the choice of words she’d use. He liked when she talked dirty or when she cursed, it made her that much sexier.</p><p>“You want me to suck your cock.” Lou said cooly, a devilish smirk on her pouty lips. Oh, she loved to be the one calling all the shots (it was the control freak in her), but it was equally, if not more sexy when she was bossed around. </p><p>Alex nodded his head slowly, “Yeh know it, babeh.”</p><p>Lou closed the space between them, her breasts just grazing his chest. She slid her arms around his slender waist, slipping her hands inside to grab his ass. He smirked at her, never breaking eye contact. She pushed his trunks down until they dropped to the floor, his cock springing free finally, and he breathed a sigh of relief. She dragged her hands back around to the front, her right hand closing around him, giving him a little tug.</p><p>Alex groaned, much louder than he intended, and Lou frowned, puckering up her lips. “You can’t be loud, Turner…” She whispered, tightening her grip “or else everyone will hear you.”</p><p>It took one simple move for him to succumb to her again, giving up all his power with one touch. She flicked her thumb over the slit of his cock, spreading the pre-cum that had started to bead there. His breath hitched in his throat when she made a circle with her index finger and thumb, slipping it up and down just the head a few times. He grabbed her chin, pulling her face to his, “Quit teasin’ meh, Lou…” He breathed before kissing her deeply.</p><p>“Sorry,” She whispered again, biting her lip and lowering herself to her knees. Alex brushed some of the stray strands of hair from her face so he could see her better. She gazed up at him with wide honey eyes, warm like whiskey, dancing in the firelight. She licked her lips again, and sucked the swollen pink head of his cock into her mouth straight away.</p><p>Alex moaned, trying his hardest not to be too loud, but Jesus Christ it felt fucking <em>good</em>. Her mouth was warm and wet and her tongue was on a serious mission. It flicked along the underside of his cock, following the vein that pulsed there, throbbing more the longer he held out. She kept her eyes locked on him and he felt his cock twitch watching her on her knees before him. </p><p>Lou put her hands on his thighs to steady herself, taking a deep breath before taking him in as far as she could. She held him there, the head of his cock hitting the back of her throat before her eyes start to water and she let him go.</p><p>“<em>Fuckin’ ‘ell darlin’,</em>” He breathed heavily, hoping she’d do it again. </p><p>He tasted salty and kind of sweet, and Lou licked her lips again, getting them as wet as she could. She wrapped her hand around him, tracing her lips with the tip, flicking her tongue back and forth across the opening. </p><p>Her breath was hot on him when she spoke, “Do you want to fuck my mouth?”</p><p>The question caught him by surprise and he considered it for a moment before moaning, “Yeah love, I kinda fuckin’ do.”</p><p>Her laughter rumbled low in her throat at the honest desperation in his voice, “Just don’t be too rough, ok?” She didn’t like the way she looked or the way it felt when she gagged, that bit was just too porn star for her. </p><p>His heart kind of melted when she asked that of him, as if he’d ever take advantage of her like that. There was a certain kind of trust you had to build between two people; the kind of trust that allowed you to admit your darkest fantasies, or try something new and different, something you couldn’t do with just anybody. </p><p>He shook his head, “I won’t be, love. Stop me if it’s too much.” How could someone look so sweet and vulnerable, while being so incredibly sexy at the same time? </p><p>She sat up a little, wetting her lips in anticipation. He grabbed his cock, stroking it a few times, rubbing it across her bottom lip before she opened her mouth and he slid it in slowly. He thrust in to her a few times, savoring the way her mouth felt before he started to pick up rhythm. She hollowed her cheeks keeping her tongue flat and breathing heavily through her nose. He held her head, keeping her in place as he got a little more rough.</p><p>Lou sucked on him, her mouth sloppy with saliva as he pumped in and out of her. He grunted, his head hitting the back of her throat again. </p><p>“Fuck, yeh feel so good,” He murmured, watching his cock slip in and out of her mouth. He saw her slip her hand down between her legs and that made his hips jerk. He didn’t want to cum just yet, he wanted her to suck him a little while longer. It was the constant game he played with himself; the immediate need for release but then never wanting the feeling to end. A catch twenty-two.</p><p>He pulled all the way out, his cock falling from her mouth and she swallowed, wiping her lips. “Are y’alreyt?” He asked her, touching his fingers to her cheek. </p><p>“Just perfect.” She smiled seductively at him, slipping her hand up and down his cock roughly a few times. </p><p>She <em>was </em>perfect; and he knew he told her all the time, but it was because it was true. Her hair was falling from her messy bun now, and he wished she’d take it out so he could run his fingers through it the way she liked. </p><p>“Since I owe you for the torture, tell me exactly what you want.” She told him, her lips on the tip of his cock again. “You can cum in my mouth… or on my tits… you can fuck me, whatever you want.” She said this all in the softest of whispers, a bit of teasing to her voice, but completely and totally serious.</p><p>Alex moaned again when she sucked him into her mouth, her tongue playing its little game. She brought her hand up to cup his balls and he nearly lost it right there. “Fuck, if yeh keep doin’ that there’s not gonna be much of a choice.”</p><p>“C’mon Alex, tell me,” She looked up at him with those enormous brown eyes, her soft pink lips so swollen and kissable. There was something so gorgeous about her on her knees before him; even though she played the part of the submissive sometimes, she <em>always</em> held all the control over him. </p><p>He ran his fingers through his still damp hair, inhaling shakily, “Yehr mouth,” He told her quietly, “That’s what I want.”</p><p>She batted those long lashes at him, picking up where they’d left off. “I was hoping you’d say that,” She whispered, sticking her tongue out to lick him from the base to the tip. </p><p>Lou could feel the dull ache between her thighs, turned on by the game they were playing. She held his hips, her thumbs making small circles and hypnotizing him with her touch. Glancing up at him for a moment, she took note of his hooded eyes and his parted lips, his breathing shallow. Opening her mouth, she deep-throated him again, her lips making it to the base of his cock. Alex was a little bigger than average, and she’d perfected this particular move early on in their relationship, wanting to impress him. It had been a silly notion at the time because he honestly didn’t care all that much, but she liked that she could do it now. Give a perfectionist a challenge and they can’t resist…</p><p>He moaned as quietly as he could, enough to let her know he liked what she was doing. “Use yehr ‘ands, love.” He murmured, eyeing her as she wrapped them both around his cock, twisting them in opposite directions. He thrusted his hips, slipping between her hands, her mouth at the receiving end and her tongue licking him each time he came forward. </p><p>He let her take over again, watching her head bob up and down as she sucked on him. Lou moaned, sending vibrations through him and Alex felt his body beginning to tense. She sensed the shift in his body language, and began moving her mouth a little faster as she helped get him there. He’d held out so long, it was coming quicker than he’d anticipated and he placed his hand over hers, guiding her until her hand fell away and she waited with an open mouth.</p><p>“C’mon Turner,” She encouraged him,“I wanna taste you…”</p><p>Alex’s eyes narrowed, focusing all of his attention on her mouth and her tongue that was sliding back and forth along her bottom lip, teasing him. He pumped his hand roughly, his stomach tightening when he felt his orgasm approaching. </p><p>“Mmm… cum in my mouth, baby.” She purred seductively living up to the moniker he’d given her.</p><p>Alex growled at the sound of her voice, “Kitten, I’m gunna-” He moaned and Lou opened her mouth wide, waiting for him. She kept her eyes on him, sexy and unhinged as he lost control. He held his cock to her lips, pumping himself as he came with a groan, the warm liquid filling her mouth, sliding down her throat when she swallowed it all. She flicked her tongue out and wrapped her lips around the head, making sure she got every last drop. </p><p>“<em>Fuckin’ ‘ell…</em>” He murmured, his breathing ragged as he watched her finish him off. She let him fall from her mouth, kissing the tip before sitting back and looking up at him. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wild in the bright glow of the fireplace. </p><p>He exhaled a deep breath, grinning at her cute little face peering up at him. He brushed his thumb over her lips, and she laughed whispering, “Is it all over my face?”</p><p>Alex shook his head, chuckling, “No darlin’, yeh got it all.” </p><p>“Hmm.” She smiled contently, pleased at a job well done.</p><p>“But yeh didn’t get teh cum though,” The look on Alex’s face was of great concern, his eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at her.</p><p>She shrugged, “I can handle it,”</p><p>Alex shook his head, “Not a fuckin’ chance…” And she watched him as he dropped to his knees in front of her so they were face-to-face now. He lifted his fingers to his mouth, preparing to lick them but she stopped him. </p><p>“Um… I’m pretty sure that’s not gonna be necessary.” She tried to hide the smirk on her face, biting her lip.</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows at her, “Oh realeh?”</p><p>She nodded, “Trust me.”</p><p>His eyes traveled down her body and he reached his fingers forward, slipping them between her folds with ease. She moaned softly at his touch. He’d never felt her so wet before. “<em>Fuck,</em>” He breathed, his mouth falling open as he caught her eyes again.</p><p>“I told you.” She whispered, grateful finally for some physical contact from him. She’d been suffering tonight, too. Especially after all that threesome talk.</p><p>“That’s all for meh?” He asked her, his middle finger slipping inside her, his thumb circling her clit. </p><p>She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck for support as her eyes drifted closed. Alex’s brow was furrowed as he concentrated moving his fingers inside her, trying to build some good friction, but he kept slipping around everywhere. She sat up a little on her knees, making it easier for him to slide more fingers inside her. </p><p>Alex curled his fingers, stroking her and she whimpered into his neck. “Yehr so tight kitten,” He whispered to her, “so wet for meh…”</p><p>“<em>Alex</em>,” She moaned, her breathing ragged already. She began to move her hips, shamelessly humping his hand.</p><p>“That’s right darlin’, fuck yehrself on me ‘and…” He encouraged her, thickening up that accent again to get her going. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her against his hand as he helped her get off.</p><p>Her head fell back as she moaned, and Alex left a wet trail of kisses down her neck, pressing his thumb hard against her clit. She was breathing so heavily now, her fingernails digging into the back of his neck as he fingered her. </p><p>“Oh my <em>God</em>… right there…” She panted, his fingers thrusting into her steadily, matching the rhythm of his thumb. She was pulsing around him, her legs beginning to shake as she felt her orgasm beginning to radiate through her. “<em>Alex</em>…” </p><p>His name sounded so sexy rolling of her tongue, the desperation and want so heavy in her voice. She clung to him as her hips began to shake, and she clenched her thighs around his hand, riding him while his fingers kept thrusting. She buried her face in his neck, trying to muffle the sounds of her moans.</p><p>“That’s it babeh,” Alex whispered against her temple, leaving his lips there while her orgasm continued to ripple through her.</p><p>The last few tremors shook through her and she grabbed his wrist, stopping him, everything feeling much too sensitive now. He pulled his fingers from her slowly, careful to avoid her clit now as she came down. He rubbed her back with his other hand, kissing her temple, giving her a second to sort herself out.</p><p>“Y’alreyt, love?” He asked her for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.</p><p>She slowly nodded her head, her whole lower body feeling tingly like pins and needles. She brushed her lips against Alex’s and he kissed her deeply, drawing the breath out of her. </p><p>“I needed that.” She admitted, wondering how she thought she could’ve just handled that on her own. </p><p>“I know yeh did.”</p><p>Giving her another moment, he stood up and held his hands out to her to help her up. Lou leaned against him, her knees a bit wobbly from being in the same position for so long.</p><p>She giggled, her throat sounding a little hoarse, “I can barely stand! I feel like I just traded my voice to the sea witch for legs.”</p><p>He laughed at her, his smile lighting up his whole face. She shushed him, putting her finger to his lips. But the giggles had already set in, and the two of them lost it, silently laughing until Lou dragged him into the bathroom with her, shutting the door behind them. </p><p>“You’re out of control!” She whisper-yelled at him, pointing her finger.</p><p>“Me?!” He cried, whisper-shouting right back, “Only yous could give meh ‘ead and let me finger yeh then make a Lil’ Mermaid reference directly after!” </p><p>“It was relevant to the situation!” She defended herself, eyes wide.</p><p>He ran his hand through his hair, “Fuck it; we’re fuckin’ knackered reyt now, aren’t weh?”</p><p>She nodded her head, “This has been the longest day in the history of days. Take me to bed, Turner.”</p><p>The pair of them washed up, brushed their teeth, and put on actual pajamas before practically collapsing into their bed. </p><p>“It was a good day though,” Alex mused when they’d settled in and settled down. “A very good day.”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem real.” Lou murmured. “Feels like a blur.” She sighed, feeling Alex’s fingers tangling themselves in her hair.</p><p>“It does,” He admitted, “but I like it tha knows… ‘avin our families ‘ere; not ‘avin’ to worry about work or anythin’.”</p><p>She nodded, “Mmm… Let’s do this every year.”</p><p>Alex combed his fingers through her long dark waves, lulling the both of them to sleep. “Future plans,” He murmured, picturing the pair of them with their own family several years from now; their kids playing with her sister’s kids, making cookies and opening presents. The romantic in him longed for the time when that would be a reality. It was a far off reality; but one he saw in his future without a doubt.</p><p>“I totally understand why she traded those fins in now.” Lou suddenly murmured, half-asleep.</p><p>Alex grinned, loving it when she rambled off epiphanies, as she often did when she was drifting to sleep. “Who? The Lil’ Mermaid girl?” He asked, playing along.</p><p>“Yeah,” She nodded, speaking slowly, “she couldn’t very well get herself off with a tail now, could she? She didn’t want a Prince, she wanted a pussy.”</p><p>Alex covered his face with his hand, trying his best not to burst out laughing. “Fucking classic,” He whispered, “I can’t wait teh tell yeh that one in the mornin’.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter features Alex making pancakes. So…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>December 26th // Boxing Day - 8am</p><p>“‘ey, love…” Alex whispered, giving Lou a little shake. </p><p>“Mmm.” </p><p>“Breakfast.”</p><p>“What about it?” </p><p>“Weh’ve got teh make it. For ten people.”</p><p>Lou growled, snuggling deeper under the covers. Alex chuckled and threw the blankets back, uncovering her. “Hey! Unfair!”</p><p>“I know it is, but it’s almost eight; weh’re gettin’ a late start.” Alex was already ready to go, he was just now yanking a long sleeve shirt over his head. “Want meh to get started without yeh? I don’t mind if yeh wanna sleep a little longer.”</p><p>Lou made a face at him, confused as to why he was so chipper <em>this</em> morning and not <em>yesterday </em>morning. “Where was <em>this</em> Alex Christmas morning?”</p><p>He shrugged, “<em>That</em> Alex was jet-lagged probably. <em>This </em>Alex is well-rested and surprisingly excited to make his famous pancakes for his parents and his girlfriend’s family.”</p><p>She smiled sleepily at him, “You’re cute.”</p><p>“I know. C’mon darlin’, times a’wastin’.”</p><p>//</p><p>Lou sipped her tea and honey watching Alex mix ingredients for his pancakes. He was humming and shaking his hips to the beat and she giggled. He really was the cutest. </p><p>“I’m madly in love with you, ya know.” She told him matter-of-factly, grabbing the large flat of eggs from the fridge. </p><p>“Is that so?” Alex’s voice was deep and groggy sounding still and it was one of Lou’s favorite sounds.</p><p>“Yeah… you’re pretty cute sometimes.” She grabbed the milk and cheese, stacking all of her ingredients precariously on top of the flat of eggs and carrying them to the counter next to the stove top.</p><p>Alex hummed, “Only sometimes, though.”</p><p>“That’s right.” She searched for a tablespoon in the drawer, locating it and adding it to her ever-growing pile of supplies. “The rest of the time you’re just okay.”</p><p>“Sounds about right.”</p><p>Lou whistled, cracking the first few eggs before Alex appeared beside her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Yeh’re cute all the time,” He told her and reached over and grabbed an egg, “I need this. Thanks.”</p><p>And so the two of them carried on this way all throughout their breakfast prep, dancing around each other when they had to use the oven or the stove or rinse a dish in the sink. </p><p>“I did <em>not </em>say that last night! You’re making it up!” Lou exclaimed after Alex told her about her mermaid ramblings. </p><p>“I fuckin’ swear yeh did. I <em>couldn’t</em> make that up.”</p><p>Lou scrunched her face up at him, “Well, I suppose it’s true.”</p><p>Alex laughed, “I mean, it really is, innit?”</p><p>“Well, you guys are revolting.” Georgia smiled as she entered the kitchen, Sadie in tow.</p><p>“Hey, thanks!” Lou said with false gratitude, giving her sister a dirty look.</p><p>“I heard you out here giggling and whistling and crap.” </p><p>“What, were you hovering outside the kitchen Georgie, just waiting for the right time to pounce so you could stuff your face?”</p><p>“Hey! I’m-”</p><p>“Pregnant.” Lou and Alex said simultaneously then burst into laughter.</p><p>“Ew.” Georgia scowled and took Sadie to the living room to watch tv. “Just for that I’m gonna let her watch Frozen.”</p><p>“Frozen?” Alex looked at Lou for an explanation. </p><p>“Oh Christ, you’re gonna <em>love</em> it.”</p><p>Alex’s face fell, “I’m gunna ‘ate it aren’t I?”</p><p>//</p><p>It was just about half past nine when everything was done and everyone had finally emerged from their jet-lagged cocoons. Miles had come out in leopard print pajamas, announcing that he’d purchased them just for the occasion.</p><p>“He’s lyin’; he’s got about fifty pairs of ‘em at ‘ome.” Alex ratted him out and the two of them playfully scrapped.</p><p>“I like <em>your</em> pajamas Louella,” Georgia told her, stepping side to side to the beat of the song on the tv. Lou had on grey sweatpants that looked like they were intentionally inside out, and a navy blue long-sleeve waffle knit with super long cuffs. </p><p>“Thanks, I like yours, too.” Lou replied, mirroring her and her dance moves. Georgia was in a flannel pajama set, button-down shirt and all.</p><p>“Thanks. Do you really like it or are you just fucking with me?” Georgia asked her seriously, still dancing. </p><p>“I really like it. I can’t sleep in flannel.” </p><p>“Ooh, your socks are cute.” Georgia pointed at the thick-knit green socks with the speckles of color, “Did you sleep in that then?”</p><p>“Absolutely not.” Lou shook her head, wondering why they were still dancing in the kitchen, “I changed before I came out.”</p><p>“Still sleeping naked?”</p><p>“I’ve never slept naked.” Lou told her, a tiny smirk at the corner of her lips. </p><p>“Never?”</p><p>Lou shook her shoulders and swung her head back and forth, smirking, “Maybe in my more <em>youthful</em> days.”</p><p>“That’s <em>also </em>a lie.” Alex retorted, overhearing their conversation as he headed to the back door to retrieve the champagne for bellinis that he had chilling in the snow.</p><p>Lou nodded her head, “He’s right. I am lying.”</p><p>Alex scurried back in, a gigantic bottle in either hand, humming a new song.</p><p>“Are you humming a Frozen song?” Lou raised her eyebrow at him and he shrugged.</p><p>“It’s fuckin’ <em>catchy</em> alreyt? I didn’t say I was proud of it.”</p><p>Georgia and Lou laughed, and Lou wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, walking with him into the dining area where the champagne glasses were already set out on the bar. “Louella…” He laughed and she let him go, pinching his butt before she let him be.</p><p>Everything had come out perfect; Alex’s pancakes were a huge hit, especially with his mum because she’d taught him the special recipe (“More milk,” Penny had whispered to Lou when Alex would’t tell her what it was) and the bellinis were quite popular with everyone except Georgia who couldn’t partake. </p><p>“Because I’m-”</p><p>“Pregnant!” The whole table shouted at her and she pouted before joining in on the laughter.</p><p>Hugh made himself about three sandwiches with the toasted english muffins, bacon, and scrambled eggs; before making a fourth with pancakes instead of bread, “Like a McGriddle,” He announced, tucking that one away as well.</p><p>“I see where yeh get it from, Lou.” Alex called to her across the table and she made the duck-lip face, doing a little dance before devouring another thick and fatty slice of bacon.</p><p>“Damn right.”</p><p>It was a wonderful morning that gave way to a slow and lazy afternoon. Alex and Nate lay on the ground with Sadie and watched cartoons for over an hour, which wasn’t out of the ordinary for either of them. Except for now they had a justifiable reason to do so since there was a small child around. </p><p>After noon, a couple board games were brought out, and some fierce competition ensued. There was yelling and shouting, and threats to never play again (all in good fun) and of course sore-losers and boastful winners. Everyone nibbled on cookies and candies from the day before, delaying game play when someone needed another cup of tea or a can of soda. </p><p>David fell asleep on the couch and snored loudly during the longest game of Spoons in history. And Lou once again was extremely thankful that Alex had inherited more of his mum’s traits than his dad’s.</p><p>“No one’s ever gunna fuckin’ win this!” Alex cried, laughing as he furiously ran through the deck to his right; when someone got four of a kind and he was the last person to grab a spoon. “Fuck it!” He threw his deck down on the table and bowed out due to the sheer everlasting longevity of the game.</p><p>Miles and him took off outside to grab a quick smoke in the meantime, casually throwing around ideas about building a studio up here. </p><p>“Yeah Al, I can picture it…” Miles nodded, agreeing with Alex’s sudden brilliant idea.</p><p>“It’s fuckin’ perfect because like, weh could come up ‘ere whenever, it’d beh completely secluded, no distractions…”</p><p>They riffed on that idea until their fingers were frozen and they could no longer hold their cigarettes.</p><p>//</p><p>Early afternoon rolled around and everyone went their separate ways for a bit; taking off to relax in quiet for a bit or to shower and change their clothes to a <em>different </em>set of loungewear. Lou headed back to their room and brushed her hair out, the ponytail on top of her head giving her a headache. Alex snuck in behind her, tugging on her hair.</p><p>“I’m gunna shower realeh quick, me hair still feels disgustin’ after last night.” He turned the shower on and pulled his shirt over his head. </p><p>“Are you having fun today?” Lou asked, watching him strip. </p><p>“Yeah love, of course,” He stood behind her and made like he was going to braid her hair, when in actuality, he had no idea what he was doing. “I don’t even think I know how teh braid.” He mused, just overlapping thick pieces of hair. </p><p>She laughed, “It’s exactly the same as braiding like, string. I’m sure you’ve done that before.”</p><p>He made a face, giving it another go, “Eh… this may or may not be right.”</p><p>“You can juggle but you can’t braid hair?”</p><p>“No, no… I’m gun’ teh get it…” He squinted his eyes, concentrating on the weaving. Lou watched his reflection in the mirror smiling. She hadn’t asked for this but she wasn’t about to pass up someone playing with her hair. </p><p>“There. Fuckin’ did it.” He threw his hand up triumphantly, the other hand still holding the end of the braid. “I need like… a thing to ‘old it.” </p><p>She held her wrist up and he slipped it off attempting to wrap it around the end. “Christ, that was the worst bit there.” He muttered after wrestling with the elastic for a moment. “There. Yeh’re all set, and yeh’re beautiful when yehr hair is braided. Actually, always. Yeh’re always beautiful. I’m getting in the shower.”</p><p>Lou laughed, admiring his “handiwork” in the mirror. It wasn’t actually all that bad… “Alright, I’m going to heat up all the leftovers for dinner. I hope there’s enough…”</p><p>“There’s probably enough if Georgia doesn’t get there first. She’s fuckin’ ravenous today.” Alex muttered, as he tested the water. </p><p>Lou nodded in agreement, her eyes following Alex as he finished undressing. “I know it, it’s like now that the cat’s out of the bag she’s throwing all caution to the wind.”</p><p>“Well… go wrangle her in…” He stepped inside the shower, his head still peeking out, “I wan teh stuff me face, too. Christmas leftovers only happen once a year for fuck’s sake.”</p><p>“You’re agressive.” Lou laughed, giving him a look and left him to it.</p><p>She met her mom in the kitchen and the two of them set about pulling out all the dishes and making more gravy for what was left of the turkey and mashed potatoes. It was nice to be with her mom, she missed her ever since she’d moved to the west coast five years ago. It hadn’t been the easiest transition on her, but she’d kept busy and kept in touch with her family at home to keep her sane. She knew it’d be rough when she had to say good bye to her in a few days.</p><p>“I’m proud of you, ya know.” June told her daughter, steadily mixing the gravy on the stove top.</p><p>“Me? How come?” Lou asked her, unwrapping the Brussels sprouts and coughing at the smell of them.</p><p>“Because of the woman you’ve become.” </p><p>Lou’s eyes widened and she felt tears prickling at the back of them. “Mo-<em>om</em>…”</p><p>“You’re just in a good place right now, and I’m happy for you. It took you a long time to get here and I’m glad it’s going well. You seem to be happy with your job and with Alex and with your life in LA.”</p><p>“I am.” Lou smiled softly, hugging her mom sideway, leaning against her while they talked. </p><p>Five years ago, Lou had felt restless in her home town and she made the sudden, terrifying choice to drive across the country and find a place in Los Angeles. She hadn’t planned to become a children’s book author and illustrator, she just happened to fall into it. When she’d arrived in LA, she found a tiny hole-in-the-wall apartment in a semi-decent neighborhood; which hadn’t bothered her because she really only needed it as a place to sleep at night. She spent most of her time people-watching wherever she could, sketching cartoon versions of them and writing little background stories about their lives. Those sketches and short stories soon turned into something more, and she wrote her first book during a tropical storm one weekend, cooped up in her place. She released the first copies on her own dime, promoting it on her Instagram and through friends she’d met in LA. An independent publishing company picked up on her, and offered her a small contract that didn’t lock her in or stop her from creating other work elsewhere. It was ideal, and completely unexpected. </p><p>A mutual friend introduced her to a young woman with a budding children’s clothing line, and she optioned one of her illustrations for baby onesies and kid’s t-shirts. She worked really closely with her and developed a few more pieces, as well as the kind of friendship Lou had been missing out on since she’d moved to the West Coast. That woman was Katie Cook, the wife of Jamie Cook, who just so happened to be the guitarist for Arctic Monkeys. Lou was introduced to Alex on the eve of her twenty-eighth birthday at a pool party he was throwing at his house. Katie had been trying to get them to meet for ages, and Alex’s open invitation seemed like the perfect occasion. </p><p>When she first saw him (in person; because <em>of course</em> she knew who he was and what he looked like), he was manning the grill in his backyard, serving up burgers and shish kabobs. Lou remembered it like it was playing on a film reel right before her eyes. </p><p>He looked better in person than she thought he would; pictures of celebrities were often deceiving, but he was an exception to the rule. He was slender, but toned, and his skin had a sunny glow to it. He must’ve just had his hair freshly cut because the sides were short and the top was long, but styled effortlessly. He was wearing an old muscle tank top and blue jeans worn to perfection; and to this day, it was still one of her favorite outfits on him. He wore a dark pair of aviators and when she was first introduced to him, he took them off and shook her hand, the look in his eyes slightly disarming. The entire afternoon and into the evening, Alex had actually gone <em>out of his way</em> to make sure she was having a good time. He was flirtatious but not in an overbearing way, and he took it upon himself to keep her well-hydrated with whatever drink she was currently craving, and he made sure she was well-fed. </p><p>Alex had other guests that day of course, but he was never far from her. It was sweet and exciting and Lou hardly knew what to do with herself. She liked all of his friends, and she loved feeling like she fit in almost instantly. When the evening was winding down, he made everyone sing her Happy Birthday, and she nearly died from embarrassment. She remembered him holding her shoulders as they sang and she covered her face, not knowing where to look since she didn’t know anyone that well. And when she finally decided it was time to make her exit, he walked her through his house, talking with her on his front steps for another half an hour. When she finally got in her car, he shouted to her that it was 12:01 and that she’d been twenty-eight for a whole minute. It was easily one of, if not <em>the</em> greatest nights of her life. </p><p>After that, they texted for about a week straight before agreeing that they needed to have a proper date; and she went to his house that night for dinner, and the rest was history. She’d managed to uproot her entire life; score herself two killer gigs, and also the man she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. It’d been a good year.</p><p>“The book you two made for Sadie was gorgeous. Are you working on anything else new right now?” Her mom asked her, as they set out plates and napkins to serve the food buffet-style.</p><p>Lou nodded, licking a bit of gravy off her thumb, “Yeah, actually, I’ve got two more books that are in their early sketchy-stages; a new design for Katie’s collection, and I’ve been writing like, a real adult novel. No kid stuff.”</p><p>“That sounds awesome,” June replied, and they rambled off on what her and Hugh were up to, and how Georgia played into their everyday lives. It was nice to step away from her own thoughts for a moment and focus on the home life she’d left behind. It had been alright for what it was at the time, but Lou had always wanted more, and now she had it.</p><p>//</p><p>“You guys went in the hot tub last night?” Georgia pouted when Miles had mentioned it casually while they sat around watching a movie later that night. “And you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“Georgia, yeh couldn’t ‘ave gone, love, I’m pretty sure yeh would’ve cooked yeh baby.” Alex retorted, his head in Lou’s lap, his feet kicked up on the arm rest.</p><p>Lou chimed in, “Yeah, there’s clearly a warning on there about women carrying children. It can’t hurt you, but it could hurt the baby.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>, but still, I missed out.”</p><p>“It was way too fuckin’ cold out there anyways, so you didn’t miss much.”</p><p>“Oh, but didn’t she though?” Alex murmured loud enough for only Lou to hear, and Miles shared a knowing glance with the pair of them. It seemed as though none of them had forgotten last night’s alcohol-induced truth session.</p><p>For a moment, Alex thought about it again, sharing his girlfriend with his best mate… Lou was absentmindedly running her fingers through his freshly washed, gel-free hair; and he imagined those fingers touching Miles and not him. His biggest fear was that she’d fall in love with Miles and leave him. Maybe not his <em>biggest </em>fear, ever of all time, but what if she liked it? What if she preferred Miles’ kisses over his own? What if Miles made her feel better than he ever did? Why was he thinking about this now? Did it really matter? Alex was beginning to get anxiety thinking it through. It wasn’t even in the cards for them, but now that he’d put the idea in everyone’s heads…</p><p>“Stop that,” Lou playfully slapped his cheek. “I know what you’re thinking.”</p><p>“I’m not thinking anything.” Alex responded, turning his eyes back to the tv. </p><p>Lou looked to Miles and he raised his eyebrow inquisitively and she shrugged, turning her attention back to the movie.</p><p>“What time are we heading out tomorrow?” Nate asked, yawning. Doing a whole lot of nothing all day was surprisingly tiring. </p><p>Earlier Alex suggested that they all take a drive tomorrow to North Lake Tahoe to ski and snowboard for their last day visiting. He also then offered to foot the bill for whatever gear everyone needed. Lou and himself both had their snowboarding stuff, but no one else had been able to bring anything but winter accessories. </p><p>“Erm, pretty early I should think,” Alex murmured, sitting up. “It’s about an hour drive.”</p><p>Lou nodded, “Yeah, and it’s probably going to be super crowded.”</p><p>Georgia was pouting on the couch again, “I wish I could go.” </p><p>She was staying behind with Sadie, her mom and Penny who, although she was a skier, didn’t feel up for it. </p><p>“Well, quit gettin’ knocked up.” Lou told her, slapping her leg.</p><p>She made a face, “Ugh… I’m jealous. I haven’t been snowboarding in so long.”</p><p>“Don’t worry babe, we’re probably gonna have a horrible time.” Nate joked, bummed that she couldn’t go, but also pumped that he had a day to do whatever he wanted with people who were taller that three feet and didn’t watch movies about fairies and talking snowmen.</p><p>“Yeah, fuckin’ miserable,” Miles grinned, “But ‘ey, you don’t get to go for a good reason! Celebratin’ life and motherhood, yeh know?”</p><p>“Not helping.” Georgia frowned, forever the girl with the fear of missing out.</p><p>“I’m thinking if we leave by five then, we should be all set.” </p><p>Alex stretched, yawning big. “Fuck, I’m headin’ to bed, then. Yeh comin’, love?” Alex squeezed Lou’s knee and she nodded. He stood up, saying good night to everyone and headed to their room.</p><p>“Georgie,” She hugged her sister, “Don’t be jealous. So you can’t come <em>this </em>time. It’s ok, pretty soon you can come and bring the bug and her little sibling. And they’re gonna <em>crush</em> it on the mountain. Probably put all of us to shame.”</p><p>“Wah… you’re right, of course. I’ll just sleep all day tomorrow and let mom watch Sadie.”</p><p>“There ya go. Instant babysitter. ” Lou laughed, “Night. Love you.”</p><p>Alex was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Lou came in. She’d taken a moment to shut down the house since everyone was going to sleep.</p><p>“Georgia is so dramatic.” Lou rolled her eyes, pulling her shirt over her head. “Christ, she’s having a <em>baby, </em>not dying. It’s the fucking miracle of life.”</p><p>Alex half-heartedly chuckled, “Seriously…”</p><p>He seemed like he was lost in his thoughts and Lou eyed him as he headed to their bed, pulling back the covers and crawling in. Something was up and she was going to find out what it was. She ditched her lounge pants and changed into an old t-shirt before brushing her teeth. She watched Alex in the mirror’s reflection, his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>She crawled up into the bed, and over to Alex’s side, swinging her leg over him and sitting on his hips. She swatted his chest. “So are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” </p><p>Alex looked at her blankly and she squinted her eyes at him, “I told yeh, nothin’.”</p><p>She shook her head, “No. We don’t fuckin’ do that kind of shit. We ask each other what’s wrong and then we talk about it. So are you gonna tell me or not?”</p><p>Alex looked up at her, her hands resting on her thighs as she leaned over him. She could be awfully intimidating when she wanted to be. </p><p>“It’s kind of ridiculous, but I was thinkin’ about last night,” He sighed, “and all the things yeh said. And if we ever went through with it…”</p><p>Lou waited expectantly, already knowing where this was going but letting him work out his thoughts anyways.</p><p>“I don’t think…” He started, then stopped, rethinking his wording,” I can’t help but wonder what would ‘appen if, well, what if yeh decided yeh liked Miles more than meh?” His eyes looked innocent and wide, like a little boy, but also kind of sad. “What if he kissed better than meh? Made yeh feel better than I make yeh feel? I just keep thinkin’ about it all. And I know it’s not necessarily summat weh’re gun’ teh do, but still… it’s there, in me mind. Fuckin’ drivin’ meh mad.”</p><p>“First things first; I never said we’re having a threesome with Miles.” Lou said bluntly, “That’s something that has to be agreed upon by the two of us. <em>Together</em>. Yesterday was just us having a laugh about the three of us… and I was only teasing you to get a rise out of you. I didn’t think you’d still be worried over it now.”</p><p>Lou leaned forward, putting her hands on either side of his head, closing him in. “And second; you should know by now Turner, that you are <em>the only </em>person I have eyes for. You’re the person I want to do everything with; spend my whole life with… and no <em>fantasy</em> will ever change that.”</p><p>He moved his hands to her thighs, his fingers gripping her warm skin. </p><p>“I think deep down you know that. You know how much I love you. I love Miles <em>as a friend, not</em> as a lover. You’re my love. You’re <em>the love. </em>My one and only.”</p><p>“I know it,” He barely whispered, having foreseen the way this discussion was going to go. Lou would talk him down from his emotional ledge, confirming how good she was for him. </p><p>“I don’t want to kiss anyone else but you.” She leaned her forehead against his, “I don’t know where all these insecurities come from… because you’re a stunner, baby.” She teased him and he laughed, his cheeks flushing. “<em>No one</em> can make me feel the way you do. In fact, the only threesome <em>I’d </em>be interested in, would be if somehow, someway, there were two of you.”</p><p>“Oh God, two of meh? I’d probably get jealous even then and fight me evil twin.” He chuckled, hating that he had such an envious streak. </p><p>“I’d still get off watching you fight yourself. Two Alex Turners? Fuck me.” She giggled, “Either way, it’s a win-win.” </p><p>She reached over to turn the bedside lamp off before sliding down to lay beside him, half her body still covering his. She tangled her leg around his and he pulled the blankets over them, holding her tight against him. </p><p>“I’m sorreh that I’m weird sometimes.” He sighed into the dark, his lips brushing against her hair.</p><p>“You’re human, you’re allowed to be.” She snuggled even closer to him if that were possible, “Besides, there’s nothing wrong with being weird. I think that’s kinda why I dig ya.”</p><p>December 27th // 4:45 am</p><p>“Speaking of being weird,” Alex laughed, holding his arms out as he spun around.</p><p>“What the fuck are you wearing?” Lou’s eyes went wide as she took in Alex’s snowboarding attire. </p><p>“Whatever I fuckin’ ‘ad.” He explained, realizing that it was possibly the most ridiculous thing he could wear. He didn’t get to do snow sports that often, and he lived in LA now, so he literally had on a black long sleeve shirt, his leather jacket, and then his old camel-colored coat from the Suck It and See days. </p><p>“Are you wearing a leather jacket <em>underneath </em>another jacket<em>?”</em></p><p>“Indeed I am.”</p><p><em>“</em>That is… a surefire way to get sick.”</p><p>“Eh, I’m not gun teh get sick, love.” He told her matter-of-factly, adjusting his belt on his pants.</p><p>“You’ve got a belt, too? Like your actual everyday belt?” Lou was trying hard not to burst out laughing, but her boyfriend was a trip.</p><p>“Of course. ‘ow the fuck else am I supposed teh hold up me trousers?”</p><p>Her eyes widened again at his very obvious rationalization, “Wow. You are <em>so </em>rock ’n roll right now.”</p><p>“Fuckin’ badass.” He murmured, pushing back his hair with his fingers. “‘ey, do yeh ‘ave one of them head things I could wear?”</p><p>Lou covered her face with her hands, “Like a headband? I can’t.” But he was looking at her expectantly, waiting, “Yeah… in the bathroom, second drawer.”</p><p>//</p><p>As it turned out, the day was much colder than any of them had anticipated, but Alex would sooner die than admit to Lou that he was a teensy bit cold in his getup. It wasn’t bad when he was hot and sweaty from flying down the mountain, but the second he stood still or rode the lift, he for sure thought he was going to die of hypothermia. </p><p>But he played it cool and rode the slopes with Nate and Lou while Miles skied with David and Hugh. Lou and Nate were fast; much more seasoned than he was since he hadn’t gone in so long, but his balance was fairly decent so he fell a hell of a lot less. The three of them raced down each time, trying to out-do one another and Nate beat them both nearly every single time. </p><p>They stopped for lunch in the lodge about midday, reconvening to take a break and also catch up on what they’d all been up to.</p><p>“Mate… seriously, what the fuck? How are yeh so fuckin’ good?” Alex exclaimed, clapping him on his back. </p><p>“Bro… I’m from New England. I grew <em>up</em> on a mountain practically. I used to do ski club after school but when I got older, my buddies and I would head out on the weekends and just crush it from sun up to sun down.” Nate explained gulping down his beer.</p><p>“I have no fuckin’ clue what the fuck ski club even is, but it sounds excitin’.” Alex laughed, giddy to be out and about using up his energy.</p><p>“How’d you do out there, dad?” Lou asked her father, stealing some fries off his plate.</p><p>“Not bad, not bad… I’m a little rusty but it’s nice to ski out here, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>Lou’s eyes got wide, “Isn’t it though? The view is honestly the best part of being out here today.”</p><p>“Next time we should just get a place teh stay ‘ere for a few days so weh don’t have teh travel back and forth at the end of the day.” Alex chimed in, devouring his food. He was <em>starving, </em>and he didn’t even mind that his food was boiling hot because it was warming him from the inside out.</p><p>“Next time weh do this, I’m gun teh be more prepared with all me own stuff.” David announced, “It’s not the same with rented equipment.”</p><p>Miles nodded, “Agreed. Took awhile to get used teh.”</p><p>“Well, it was a spur of the moment decision, but I’m still glad we came.” Lou smiled, happily enjoying her sandwich with her favorite men. “Before we go back out there I’m gonna have someone take a photo of us.”</p><p>“It’s been a good day, it has. Cheers!” Miles nodded at everyone raising his glass.</p><p>Four silly, uncoordinated pictures and one fairly decent one later, they were back on the mountain. After another few hours though, none of them could take it any longer. The wind had picked up and it was whipping their faces, making them fall all over the place. They headed back making it home a little after five. </p><p>“Tomorrow’s flight is going to be brutal.” Hugh laughed as they all piled out of the taxi</p><p> van.</p><p>“Yehr fuckin’ reyt about that.” Miles muttered, the soreness in his muscles already kicking in.</p><p>Lou moaned, her knee bothering her after she took a shitter on a patch of ice at the bottom of the mountain. She didn’t want to say it out loud, but she was quite glad that she didn’t have anywhere to go tomorrow. All she wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep, read, and snuggle the shit out of Alex. Maybe throw some food in there as well.</p><p>“You’re back!” Sadie exclaimed when the wounded soldiers ambled through the door leading to the garage.</p><p>“Hi bug!” Lou cried, patting her little head as she walked by.</p><p>Nate scooped her up, holding her upside down as he carried her into the kitchen.</p><p>“Fuck meh, what is that delicious smell?” Alex groaned, hungry again.</p><p>Penny and June were seated at the counter showing one another photos, “It’s soup for you lot. Weh figured yeh’d need summat warm teh come home to.”</p><p>“I’ve already got summat warm teh come home to,” Alex whispered to Lou as he slipped around her, his hand on her waist.</p><p>“Sign me up!” Nate cried, flipping Sadie back over and letting her free.</p><p>“Go get changed and we’ll throw the biscuits in.” June told them and they all dispersed to their rooms.</p><p>Alex peeled off his clothing, his body aching in ways that it hadn’t ached in a long time. “Please tell meh that y’aven’t got any more surprises up yehr sleeve for tomorrow? Because I realeh don’t think I can ‘andle it.”</p><p>“How am I <em>still</em> fucking cold?” Lou muttered to herself, her fingers frigid. “No, I haven’t got anything planned for tomorrow… other than that bed right there.” </p><p>“Fuckin’ agreed.” He mumbled, digging through his clothing for the warmest articles he could find.</p><p>Lou yanked a gigantic cream-colored sweater over her head, the bottom of it almost reaching her knees. “Yesss… this is just what I needed.” Her hair had so much static cling that it looked like a halo around her head and Alex chuckled.</p><p>“Do y’appen t’ave another one o’ them for meh? Fuck, where is all me like, warm clothing?”</p><p>She tried to smooth her hair down but to no avail. “Baby, I knew you were gonna be cold today on that mountain. Now you’re suffering.”</p><p>“I’m <em>not </em>fuckin’ sufferin’,” He argued with a sniffle and an explanation. “I’m just lookin’ for warm <em>shit.” </em></p><p>Suddenly he sneezed three times back-to-back and he looked up at her, and she pointed at him her eyes wide. “There! I fucking told you!”</p><p>“Fuck it, I’m sneezin’ because it’s fuckin’… dusty in ‘ere.” </p><p>She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, Turner. You just better not be sick for New Years!” Spotting his black sweater on the shelf, she grabbed it and chucked it at him. It landed on his head and he just froze in place, not bothering to remove it.</p><p>“Thank yeh very much.”</p><p>“No problem.” She retorted, exiting the closet.</p><p>She heard him sneeze three more times just as she opened the door to the hallway, and she paused when she heard his muffled voice call to her, “Dun’t even fuckin’ say it!”</p><p>December 27th // 9pm</p><p>The last dinner was delicious and everyone reminisced on the past three days. It had been better than anyone could’ve imagined and they all agreed that they would love to do it again next year. Both of their parents had gotten along famously, even chatting about June and Hugh coming to visit Penny and David in Sheffield when they got the chance. </p><p>Alex’s eyes widened as he looked at Lou across the table and she opened her mouth in surprise when they heard the four of them discussing the next time they could all get together. </p><p>“Holy shit,” Alex said quietly to her, “Our families are like, comin’ together. Bondin’.”</p><p>Everyone agreed that Alex and Lou didn’t have to wake up at five when the taxis arrived to take them all to the airport. They would say their goodbyes tonight so their gracious hosts could get some sleep.</p><p>“Alright you lot; no tears… I’ll see yeh in about four days time,” Miles hugged the pair of them, then each of them individually. ““We’re gun teh rage as we say good bye to 2016, yeah? Thanks for the holiday fun…” He pointed at Alex, “Mate… remember what we chatted about today…” </p><p>Miles and Alex had a bit of time to talk earlier in the day about the jacuzzi, and both of them were alright with it. Miles knew it was all in good fun, and he would never <em>dream </em>of taking Lou from him even if she wanted to. Besides, he’d been on a few dates with a girl before they left for tour, and he was anxious to see where it would pick up again.</p><p>“I’ve got eyes for only you!” Miles exclaimed giving him another huge hug, and Alex grinned from ear-to-ear. “That was nuthin’ two best mates couldn’t sort out.”</p><p>Lou watched them from the sidelines, happy to see everything was alright again. </p><p>“Get in ‘ere yous!” Miles and Alex threw their arms out and squished her between the two of them in a giant bear hug.</p><p>Her muffled voice called out, “I love you guys!” And the three of them laughed, letting Miles get to bed to get some rest for the morning.</p><p>It was an emotional scene when they had to say good bye to their parents, but they all agreed they wouldn’t let it go too long before seeing each other again.</p><p>“Alexander,” His mum began, “Thank yeh for everythin’ my sweet boy.”</p><p>He leaned down to hug her, and she stroked his hair, making him hug her harder. “Mum, I’m gun teh miss yeh…” He hugged his dad as well, trying not to cry so much. “I love yous both so much… safe flight, yeah?”</p><p>Lou stood to the side, wiping her eyes at the three of them. </p><p>“And this one…” Penny smiled at her, holding her arms out for a hug. “Yeh did a wonderful job with it all. We surprised him, didn’t weh?”</p><p>She nodded, “We did! I loved having you guys here, I can’t wait to come visit you again, soon!”</p><p>“Be good and take care of each other,” Penny warned, holding her finger up and pointing at the two of them, “I like where this is goin’…” </p><p>Alex smiled wide, sliding his arm around Lou’s waist and hugging her close.</p><p>“I spent the <em>whole</em> say with Sadie… and… I would love it if-”</p><p>“Alreyt!” Alex cried, coughing and waving his arms around, “None of that now, none of that.” He glanced back at Lou and the two of them chuckled nervously. </p><p>“I’m <em>just</em> sayin’… I like this.” She gestured towards the two of them and David just smiled happily. He too liked them together.</p><p>“Mum, we’re perfectly alreyt just the way we are reyt now.”</p><p>Lou nodded, agreeing. </p><p>“<em>Christ</em>,” Alex muttered as they shut their door and headed to her parents room where the vibe wasn’t so heavy. </p><p>They wished them both a safe trip and Lou cried when she said good bye to them; it never got any easier when they parted ways. She cried more than she would’ve liked, but her parents made her laugh and all was well. They thanked Alex for everything and told him to watch over Lou, and he told them he had a hard time taking his eyes off her. It ca me out wrong and her parents riffed on it for a bit before letting them go.</p><p>“Olly olly oxen free!” Lou exclaimed when they were finally in the safety of their room again. “My <em>God</em>, that was the roughest part of the whole three days!”</p><p>Alex’s eyes were bloodshot and he stared straight ahead, “It realeh was. They are all just, relentless. They mean well, but <em>God</em>.”</p><p>“For real.” </p><p>“But now… it’s over.” He sighed, heading for the bed. </p><p>Lou skipped past him and threw herself onto it, arms wide like a snow angel, “Hellooo…” She moaned, burying her face in the comforter. Her back cracked in about seven different spots and she fake cried in pain.</p><p>Alex chuckled, and playfully shoved her out of the way so he could climb in. “Share the wealth, love. For fuck’s sake.”</p><p>They lay there in silence, about to drift to sleep when Alex sneezed three times, again. Lou giggled sleepily in the darkness and Alex groaned, “I’m gettin’ sick, aren’t I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story isn’t really about Christmas anymore… it’s the week after, and it’s basically Lou and Alex fooling around and just enjoying their time with one another. This chapter features them all cute and cuddly in bed, but also role-playing…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>December 28th // 7am</p><p>A shift in the bed woke Lou from a dead sleep. She heard Alex stumble his way to the bathroom and quietly close the door, so as not to wake her. She was too tired still to be properly awake, so she listened in the dark for his return, eyes closed. He barely made a sound as he crept back into the bed and curled himself around her, his lips at the back of her neck. </p><p>“Everyone’s gone,” He whispered hoarsely, his breath tickling her.</p><p>It took Lou a second to respond, her groggy mind not even close to being fully functional, “Did you hear them leave?”</p><p>Alex nodded, his nose brushing against her skin, “Weh’re alone again.” </p><p>“Mmm <em>alone,</em>” She breathed, nestling back into him. </p><p>He tightened the grip of his arms around her, feeling his body begin to relax as he sank into the warmth she was radiating. Their breathing fell in sync again and they drifted.</p><p>December 28th // 9:24 am</p><p>The daylight was peeking in through the cracks in the blinds, just enough to illuminate Louella’s shoulder where her t-shirt had slipped down. Alex had woken up again, his eyes focusing and un-focusing on the particles of dust floating in the beams of light. It was a gloomy kind of light; and that always made him feel less guilty about staying in bed all day. If the sun wasn’t shining, it seemed like less of a wasted twenty-four hours. </p><p>Lou felt so toasty and soft, and he had forgotten how lovely it was to wake up like this with her. In and out of nodding off, shifting positions, cuddling and tangling… he loved all of it. For a moment he considered writing a thought down to later work into a lyric, but he wasn’t moving for anything right now. He sunk his fingers gently into her hips, loving the supple cushiness of them; and the fact that she <em>had </em>hips for him to hold. Her bum was pressed up tight against him and he loved that about her, too. He’d done the stick-figure girlfriend thing before, and they were all about as comfortable as spooning with a seventies-era collapsible lawn chair; those ones with the plastic weaving. Louella had the shape meant to intimidate boys and excite men. A younger version of himself wouldn’t know what to do with all her curves, that was for sure. </p><p>She smelled so good, and his nose drifted along her skin, his dry lips leaving soft little kisses on that exposed bit of shoulder. She stirred a little, moaning in her sleep. Alex smiled and kissed her neck, trying to get her to wake up and pay attention to him. It was selfish, he knew it, but he wanted to love her. </p><p>“Mmm…” She moaned softly, “I’ve gotta…” And she pried herself from his hold, slipping out of bed. He leaned up on his elbow, watching her scurry into the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. </p><p>He smiled lazily at her figure when it appeared in the doorway again. Her hair was messy and her face was flushed, her lips swollen from sleep. She grinned sleepily, and scampered back to the bed, Alex holding the blankets up for her as she got back to their original position. He locked her in tight against him again and she sighed contently.</p><p>“Good mornin’ darlin,” He kissed her behind her ear and she kicked her feet a little, warming them up in the blankets.</p><p>“Mmm, mornin’…” She whispered back, the sleepiness in his voice making him sound more adorable than usual.</p><p>He was kissing her shoulders, his nosed pressed against her, “This is exactly where I want to be reyt now”</p><p>She glanced over her shoulder at him and he gazed back at her, all hooded, sleepy eyes; and for a second she wished she knew him when he was younger. Back when he was shy and a bit awkward, hiding behind fluffy tufts of hair, and mumbling his way through stage banter between songs. There had been so many versions that came before <em>her</em> Alex; before he was confident and cool and entered a room with the kind of presence that made people stop and stare. Of course, she knew the other side of him, the introverted and intellectual romantic who often read aloud to her in bed, left her love notes, and took care of her when she was sick. All of that made up for the two and a half decades that came before their time together.</p><p>“Me too,” She smiled at him and he buried his face in her neck.</p><p>“And the best part is; <em>weh’re all alone</em>.” </p><p>She giggled at his muffled voice, turning in his arms to face him. “I’m so selfish, I just want you all to myself right now.”</p><p>“I was just thinkin’ the same thing before yeh woke up.”</p><p>“You mean before <em>you</em> woke me up.” </p><p>He grinned sheepishly, “I was ‘oping it’d beh subtle enough that yeh wouldn’t notice.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, like I’m not gonna notice your lips on my neck when I’m sleeping,” He pressed his lips to her throat while she talked, as if helping to prove her point, “It’s a feeling I’m, ah,” She paused briefly when his tongue tickled her neck, “that I’m <em>very </em>attuned to.” </p><p>He lifted his head and grinned at her all lopsided and adorable with those huge puppy dog eyes and his messy hair and her heart melted. “You’re so dreamy,” She whispered to him and shimmied as close to him as she possibly could, practically pasting her body against his.</p><p>She heard him chuckle and he squeezed her again before they fell back asleep once more.</p><p>December 28th - 10:30 am</p><p>
  <em>I don’t wanna waste your time, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t wanna waste your time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just want to say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve got to say</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We worked hard, darling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We don’t have no control</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’re under control</em>
</p><p>“Is that your phone?” Alex mumbled, still in the same position they were in an hour ago.</p><p>It took Lou a moment to register that the sound she was hearing was in fact an alarm going off and not a bizarre dream. </p><p>“Yeah,” She sighed, “that’s my final warning alarm… in case the other hundred I set don’t work.”</p><p>Alex laughed, knowing full well she struggled with early mornings. Sometimes he could get himself breakfast, take a shower and get fully dressed before she even considered getting out of bed.</p><p>“I’ll get it,” She groaned, beginning to pull herself from him.</p><p>“Leave it. I like this song.” He kept his eyes closed, and they lay there listening to Julian Casablancas croon <em>Under Control</em> three or four more times before they couldn’t take anymore. “Alreyt, I’ll get it now,” He told Lou, untangling himself from her limbs.</p><p>“I could’ve got it,” She opened her eyes, squinting at his silhouette as he shuffled around searching for the source. “Dresser,” She instructed him, stifling a giggle. </p><p>“Fuckin’ bloody ‘ell,” He murmured, snatching up her phone and sliding his thumb across the screen, “That was cool until it wasn’t cool anymore.”</p><p>She laughed, stretching her arms out wide, “What is it? 10:30?”</p><p>“Well <em>now</em>… it’s 10:47,” He sauntered back to the bed, handing Lou her phone. “Here love, yeh’ve got loads of messages.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” She whispered, her home screen flooded with little red notification boxes. </p><p>He lifted his knee on to the bed, leaning forward on his hands to give her a kiss on the forehead, “I’m gun teh go get us summat to eat.”</p><p>She glanced away from her phone and up at him, “Okay, love,” She smiled still groggy from those weird, early morning naps. </p><p>Alex stepped out into the hall, the house eerily quiet after three days of chaos. He missed it and also didn’t really at all. It was like touring; it’s all well and good when you’re in the midst of it, but afterwards it’s nice to know it’s behind you. In the kitchen he found a note from Georgia:</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for the memories you revolting couple, you. Just kidding, I love you both to pieces, and this has been a magical holiday for all of us. Yay for more Christmas crackers and paper crowns next year! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love love love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Georgia, Nate and Sadie xx</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Did you guys know Georgia is pregnant? :P</em>
</p><p>Alex grinned at Nate’s little message at the end about their running pregnancy gag, and seeing Sadie’s little scribble of her name gave him the warm fuzzies. He was going to miss hanging out with that little rascal. </p><p>His stomach rumbled and he turned his attention back to the task at hand; food. He didn’t know what he was hungry for, so he found a tray and piled a ton of random stuff on it; fruit, biscuits, a jar of Nutella, a couple pieces of toast, and some leftover bacon and eggs. He boiled them two cups of water for tea, making sure he remembered the honey for Lou and a spoon and knife before grabbing his loot and heading back down the hall to their room.</p><p>She was still laying in the mess of blankets, but when she saw Alex enter the room again, she sat up, eyes wide.</p><p>“Breakfast in bed!” She clasped her hands together and he chuckled, setting the tray on her lap.</p><p>“Yeh <em>could</em> call it breakfast… but yeh could also call it, ‘just grab whatever looks good to yeh and go with it’.” He shrugged, “Biscuits and Nutella, bacon and eggs, oranges and strawberries…fuckin’ everythin’ yeh might possibly want. Just be careful not to spill the tea on yehself, darlin’.”</p><p>Lou laughed as he sat indian style next to her, “What’s this?”</p><p>“Note from yehr sister, and Nate. And sweet Sadie wrote her name. At least, I think that’s her name. Can’t be too sure. It’s a bunch of like, hashmarks and loops, but tha knows.” He reached for a biscuit and an orange, taking a bite of the cookie and holding it between his teeth while he peeled the orange.</p><p>“Oh Georgie,” She shook her head and set the tray in front of them both, grabbing the knife to spread Nutella on her toast.</p><p>Alex flicked some of the pulp from the orange off his fingers, “‘ave yeh ‘eard from them yet?” He asked her as well as he could with the cookie still in between his teeth.</p><p>She nodded, “Yeah, they texted me before they boarded the plane. Their trip to the airport was good.” She sliced a few strawberries as thin as she could and lay them on top of the Nutella bread. “Oh! She sent me this as well!”</p><p>Forgetting her bread for a moment, she reached for her phone and opened up a picture of Alex holding Sadie while they were dancing the other morning. She turned her phone to show him and he leaned forward to see it, his face breaking out in a big smile. He held the orange in one hand, taking the cookie from his mouth so he could hold Lou’s phone. </p><p>“I love it,” He laughed, “the lil’ ‘eartbreaker, look at ‘er.”</p><p>Lou thoughtfully munched on her toast, “I have so many good pictures from the past few days.”</p><p>“Did yeh post any?” Alex asked her, opening up her Instagram like he knew what he was doing.</p><p>“No, I didn’t want to be bothered when there was so much going on.”</p><p>“You should post some now that it’s all over. Put up that one of me and Sadie.” </p><p>Lou nearly choked on her bread. She took a sip of her tea to clear her throat. “My God Alex, do you know what would happen if I posted that picture?”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, his expression blank. </p><p>“All the fangirls ovaries would collectively explode.”</p><p>Alex laughed, “What does that even mean?”</p><p>“It means…” Lou tried to explain it for him in such a way that a guy would understand, “it means that… well, put it this way; fangirls are thirsty for anything recent of you. I know for a fact that they’ve been waiting with baited breath to see what you’ve been up to this holiday-”</p><p>“Surprisingly, loads and loads of sex.” He said with a deadpan expression, popping an orange slice into his mouth.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to post that,” She rolled her eyes, “any<em>who</em>, they’ve been anxiously awaiting an update, and if I post one of you with a kid, it might just send them all into a frenzy. I mean, I’ll do it, because hey, you gotta give people what they want, but wait until you see the reaction.”</p><p>“‘ave yeh been trollin’ me name on there again? Let’s check it out now,” He raised that eyebrow of his, his smirk devilish.</p><p>“You wanna go down that rabbit hole right now?” The last time they searched the Alex Turner hashtag, they spent two hours too long laughing at photos and videos and memes that fans had created. It was entertaining and very enlightening for Alex to see the way he was idolized and adored.</p><p>“Fuck it, why not?” </p><p>“You vain man.” She teased him taking the phone from him and searching #AlexTurner.</p><p>“I’m <em>not </em>vain, I just think it’s hilarious.” And he did, too. He loved the memes especially, because the things these girls thought of were weird and bizarre. </p><p>Lou scrolled and scrolled through photos, stopping when Alex prompted her.</p><p>“They are <em>obsessed</em> with me hair when it were long.”</p><p>“Humbug hair.” Lou corrected him and he gave her a look.</p><p>“Are <em>you </em>a fangirl Louella?” He teased her, “Do yeh like, go out there anonymously and like the photos of meh when yeh’re bored? Fuckin’ commentin’ and shit like, ‘ooh he’s so sexy in this one!’”</p><p>“No…” She scoffed, “I would never talk like that.” </p><p>Alex was cracking up, “Yeh’ve got to use like, new-age like, <em>text </em>speak. Like writin’ mate but with an m and the number eight.”</p><p>“How do you know that’s a thing?”</p><p>“I have my sources.” </p><p>“Such a dickhead,” She laughed, scrolling down through more. “And <em>no, </em>I don’t troll your photos. Only when you ask me to.”</p><p>There were a few photos of Lou and Alex together that they could see, and Alex made her click on every single one of them to read the caption and comments. “Hmm… yeh’re very well-liked. Probably the most out of all me girlfriends.”</p><p>Lou glanced at him sideways, “Eh.”</p><p>“Not that there’s any surprise there, yeh truly are the best of all of ‘em.”</p><p>“Not making this sound any better.” </p><p>“What, love? Yeh’ve ‘ad boyfriends in your past.”</p><p>“Yes, but you didn’t know my boyfriends. They were soul-sucking assholes from the east with no futures.”</p><p>“Erm, all of mine were pretty soul-sucking as well.”</p><p>“Yes, but they were all <em>models</em>.” She lamented jokingly, clicking on a picture of the two of them out in LA one night. The comment <em>was</em> actually a nice one and that made her happy. </p><p>“So what?” Alex rested his chin on her shoulder, “That doesn’t mean they were good people. Maybeh they were for a time, but deep down, they weren’t the reyt ones. Which is why I’m with yeh, and fuck darlin’, yeh could be a model, too, if yeh wanted. But yeh’re better than that.”</p><p>“I’m not mad about your past… everyone has a history. It’s actually nice to know that the fans like me.”</p><p>“What’s not to like?” He traced his fingers down her arm, “Yeh’re intelligent with a fantastic sense of humor, and yeh’re a really good cook. And yeh have a career that yeh love…”</p><p>“Oh yeah, keep it comin’,” She teased as he listed off the things he loved about her.</p><p>He chuckled, “And yeh’re fuckin’ sexy as all ‘ell… a terrific shag…”</p><p>She tossed her head back laughing hysterically.</p><p>“And yeh’re gorgeous, and yeh’ve got the sexiest lips and the cutest little giggle… and yeh take care of meh and love meh even when I’m bein’ a dickhead.”</p><p>“As you so often are.”</p><p>He pinched her side and hugged her, “Yeh really are wonderful, darlin’.”</p><p>“Thank you,” She smiled softly.</p><p>“Now post that fuckin’ picture of Sadie and I! I want to give the fans what they want!” He sat back and she rolled her eyes, pulling it up, adding a caption and giving her sister photo cred. </p><p>“There. It’s posted. Now watch that shit go viral.”</p><p>December 28th // 1:38pm</p><p>The pair of them hadn’t moved from the bed yet all day; save for food and bathroom breaks. It was actually really nice; no where to go and no one to bother them. It felt like the early days when they’d first met, lying awake to all hours of the night, and asking each other endless questions about who they were and what they wanted to be. For Alex, there were no plans on the horizon just yet; the TLSP tour was over for now after a year of performing, and he hadn’t written anything new with the AM guys. Everyone was catching up with their families, enjoying the holidays and the prolonged band break.</p><p>“Seriously though, do yeh ever watch videos of meh?”</p><p>They were lying side-by-side on their backs, staring at the ceiling playing a game of questions. </p><p>Lou grinned, “Sometimes.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Alex raised his eyebrow, intrigued.</p><p>“When we’re not together mostly. I’ll get bored with work and distract myself with thoughts of you… then one thing leads to another, and before you know it, I’m watching some obscure concert in God-knows-where from God-knows-when, and I’ll have no idea how I ended up there.” Lou admitted, “Is that weird?”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “No… I think I’d probably do the same thing with yeh if I could.”</p><p>“You mean you don’t read my books when you’re missing me?” She laughed, picturing Alex pulling one of her books from his luggage in his empty hotel room.</p><p>“Sadly, no,” He said slowly, “But I’ve got me own videos of yeh, pictures, too… I look at ‘em from time to time.”</p><p>It was an endearing notion, and she felt her stomach flutter.</p><p>“I write yeh letters, too, just to let yeh know I’m thinkin’ about yeh,” He chuckled, “Actually, I wrote one once that… well, I could’ve never sent it, lest it got into the wrong ‘ands. But it was a good one. I think I burned it just in case.” </p><p>“A naughty letter?”</p><p>“More or less… it was just,” He thought back on it fondly, “recallin’ a memory of a moment between us, and I described it <em>heavily</em> in detail.”</p><p>“And you <em>burned</em> it?” Lou frowned, wishing he’d saved it to give to her personally. </p><p>“I know, I thought afterwards… I should’ve just tucked it in yeh drawer one day, hopin’ yeh’d stumble across it.”</p><p>They pondered the letter for a moment; one of them reminiscing, the other fantasizing about what it could’ve said and what moment it was.</p><p>“What moment was it?” Lou wondered aloud, forgetting the order of who’d asked a question last.</p><p>“Nope, it’s me turn again; yeh asked about being weird,” His index finger stroked the side of her thigh, “What videos do yeh watch of meh?”</p><p>Lou laughed, “I swear you’re obsessed with yourself.”</p><p>“I’m actually not, I’m fascinated by yeh, so tell meh.”</p><p>“Alright… I watch a lot of videos from early 2012… when you’d just cut your hair, and you wore a lot of dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up, and lots of tight t-shirts.”</p><p>Alex sniggered.</p><p>“Don’t laugh!” She exclaimed, trying not to laugh herself, “You just seemed like you enjoyed performing then, like you’d discovered yourself and come out of your shell. You had a rougher, rock ’n roll demeanor about you, and your stage banter was awesome. You just exuded this confidence, even the way you played your guitar from then on; like it was an extension of you. And R U Mine was big, and the way you played your guitar during that song was… just… ugh, the slide riffs… I don’t even know what you call it when you do it, but you do it in Knee Socks, too. It looks so sexual. I can’t.” She shook her legs and her shoulders like she was shaking off the feelings it gave her.</p><p>Alex’s laugh was deep and rumbling, “My God. You are… fuckin’ adorable.” </p><p>Lou felt her cheeks get red, “Remember, this is a judgment-free game of questions!” </p><p>“I remember, and I’m not judgin’ yeh. I really mean it.” </p><p>“It’s my turn now… what moment did you write about in the burnt letter?” </p><p>Alex furrowed his brow, picturing the memory, “Oh… it was… it was some mornin’ we spent together before yeh moved in… I think we must’ve went and saw some show the night before or summat, and I remembered wakin’ up next to yeh, kinda like today, and thinkin’ about how I wouldn’t mind givin’ it all up for yeh. I don’t know why I thought that, because it would be a hard thing to do, but yeh would’ve been a lovely trade,” He smiled fondly thinking about that morning and how it was in his room, all the sun flooding in. “It was hot as ‘ell in there that mornin’. I think we left the windows open and it was absolutely disgustin’, and yeh’d thrown the blankets off in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Squeezing her eyes shut, she whispered, “I remember,” then bit her lip.</p><p>“I woke yeh up that mornin’, kissin’ me way up yehr legs… pullin’ yeh knickers down…”</p><p>He was doing that thing where he spoke really slow, enunciating all of his words, dragging each one out so that Lou was practically hanging on to every one of them. She swallowed hard, the memory in her mind so fucking vivid she could reach out and touch it.</p><p>Alex turned his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye, she looked flustered. His lips twisted into that mischievous smirk, and he continued, “Oh darlin’, I kissed yeh everywhere… the bend of yehr hips, the smooth plane of your stomach… I kissed up yehr middle, pushin’ up yehr shirt…”</p><p>Lou’s eyelids fluttered, her stomach contracting as she pictured the images he was re-telling. She clenched her fists at her sides, pressing her thighs together.</p><p>“I flicked me tongue out, tasting the saltiness of yehr skin… and I kissed all along the under side of yehr breasts, and I remember thinking how sexy that part of yeh is, and how it dun’t get nearly enough attention…”</p><p>Accidentally, Lou let the tiniest moan escape her lips. In fact it was less of a moan and more of a squeak. Did he realize the effect he was having on her right now?</p><p>But Alex didn’t stop, he kept it up. “Then I knew yous were awake when I felt yehr ‘and in me ‘air, and I glanced up at yeh, and yeh had the dreamiest look on yehr face; those sleepy eyes like warm honey… and yeh pushed me ‘air off me forehead and said,”</p><p>“‘Wake me up like this everyday’,” Louella whispered, before he even had the chance to say it. Her eyes were still closed and she pictured that sweet little face with the big round eyes looking up at her.</p><p>The corner of Alex’s mouth turned up, the smirk reappearing, “And I told yeh, ‘come live with meh and I will’.” He shifted to lean on his elbow, looking down at her. “And do yeh remember what ‘appened next?”</p><p>She nodded, “I told you, ‘don’t make promises you can’t keep’.”</p><p>“And I said, ‘Alreyt, I’ll wake yeh up like this every day that I’m able. Now please move in with meh.’” Alex chuckled at the compromise he’d made because even he knew he could never fulfill his end of the bargain; not with the life he lead.</p><p>Lou giggled softly, “You did say that. And I remember thinking, ‘how can I say no those those big, innocent doe eyes?’”</p><p>He smiled, brushing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, “And <em>then</em> what ‘appened?” Alex watched that beautiful flush creep up her face, and her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.</p><p>“And then…” She said quietly, “and then, you pushed my shirt all the way off, kissing my neck and my lips like you’d never kissed me before, and you grabbed my waist and rolled me over on top of you…”</p><p>“Mmm hmm…” His breathing was getting heavy, but it was still slow and measured and it tickled her ear.</p><p>“And then we made love to one another, and it was so <em>slooow… </em>and sweaty… and hot… and… and… now I know why you couldn’t send me that letter,” She breathed, “But I <em>really </em>wish you had’t burnt it.”</p><p>“Darlin’, I’ll write yeh a thousand more,” He told her, kissing just behind her ear, his nose pressed against her, “It’s my turn now,”</p><p>She inhaled a deep shaky breath, trying to compose herself. He’d gotten her all worked up; naturally. </p><p>He prefaced his question first with, “I wanna try summat…”</p><p>She opened her eyes to look into his, and they were dark, like a storm was brewing behind them. The good kind of storm. The kind that usually meant Lou was going to get some sort of pleasure from whatever came next. </p><p>“Do yeh wanna make out with meh?” His voice was deep and even, and she squirmed at the tone of it. “Only kissin’ though, nuthin’ else.”</p><p>“Mmm, that’s gonna be really fucking hard.”</p><p>He raised his eyebrows, “Among other things.”</p><p>It was her turn to smirk, “Okay, but what’s this game you’re playing at?”</p><p>“Kitten, weh’ve got nuthin’ planned for the next three days, and as of a few days ago, I ‘adn’t seen yeh in months. I think it’s suffice to say that weh’re allowed to try anythin’ and everythin’ since we’ve got no distractions.”</p><p>He had pulled out the <em>kitten</em> pet name again. </p><p>“And I wanna try makin’ out with yeh like, like weh’re doin’ summat weh’re not supposed to do, tha knows?”</p><p>“Like we’re foolin’ around somewhere we might get caught?” Her eyes widened in excitement. Lou had a thing for getting caught. </p><p>“Yeh, babeah,” He touched his finger to her bottom lip, pulling it down and letting it snap back. “Kinda like… role playin’.”</p><p><em>Oh God.</em> He knew all the right things to say to get her on board with this, not that she needed much convincing.</p><p>“I like role playing,” She whispered, her eyes wide. “But no touching though? I mean, a good make-out sesh requires <em>some</em> hands. Maybe over-the-clothes touching?”</p><p>“Alreyt…” Alex glanced around the room. “Let’s pretend that… weh just got back from lessons…”</p><p>“Oh God, <em>young </em>us?”</p><p>He laughed, “Yeh, we’ll pretend we’re young<em>er.”</em></p><p>“I like it.”</p><p>“We’ll have just got back from lessons, and there’s no one home <em>yet</em>, but they could come home at any minute.”</p><p>“Can we be in your bedroom? I love your old room.” Lou had seen it twice before; having stayed in it when they went to visit his folks. They hadn’t changed a single thing in it, which mortified Alex but delighted Lou. She loved the small bed and the band posters on the walls; the stacks of books and the small, cluttered feel to it.</p><p>“Yeh’re really gettin’ in to this, aren’t yeh?”</p><p>She nodded, leaning up on her elbows, “This is the best game of questions we’ve ever played. Can you act like you did when you were a teenager?”</p><p>“<em>Lou…</em>” He groaned, “Teenage me wasn’t very <em>cool</em>. And teenage me wouldn’t know how to handle you.”</p><p>“Handle me?”</p><p>“Well Christ, look at yeh. All them bends and curves. I woulda been too nervous to even speak to yeh.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’s not true; you’re an arrogant dickhead,” She grinned, “Besides, if you’re teenage <em>you</em>, then I’m teenage <em>me</em>. And I had <em>zero</em> experience back then, so I probably would’ve been the most eager little beaver you’d ever met.”</p><p>“Did yeh <em>mean </em>for that to come out the way it did?”</p><p>They both cracked up hysterically, “See, I <em>told </em>ya I was awkward. I probably would’ve said something even more dumb and suggestive than that.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll try teh picture teenage you. But it’s gonna be ‘ard, love. I’d much rather imagine a younger me pullin’ an older bird like you.”</p><p>“Was that supposed to sound the way it did? Because I don’t feel very sexy right now.”</p><p>He laughed, “I mean, older as in, a few years older than meh if I were in school. Like makin’ it with a University girl.”</p><p>“Ooh, ok I get it.”</p><p>“I think weh’re makin’ this too difficult. Let’s just be us, in me old bedroom, makin’ out like we might get caught.”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” She sat up and slid down to the end of the bed. “We should start at the bottom of the bed, that’s always how they start.”</p><p>“Yeh’ve seen way too many movies, Lou,” He murmured as he joined her at the edge.</p><p>“I <em>literally</em> just told you I was uncool in school, so <em>naturally</em> I get all my knowledge from movies.”</p><p>He raked his fingers through his wavy hair, “Well, for what it’s worth, I probably would’ve been attracted to yeh back then, love.”</p><p>“Aw,” She grinned, tying her hair up into a ponytail. “I probably would’ve been too shy to talk to you if I knew you then.”</p><p>“Then it’s probably a good thing weh weren’t meant to meet until years later then, reyt?”</p><p>She nodded, her ponytail swinging behind her. </p><p>He tugged on it playfully, “Now… let’s set the mood. What were weh listenin’ to back in say… 2003?”</p><p>“Most likely a lot of hip hop. In Da Club, Ignition, Magic Stick… those all came out that year.” </p><p>Alex laughed, “Realeh?”</p><p>“Yes. Trust me, I’m a wealth of useless musical knowledge.”</p><p>“Perfect. Well, of course then, all me favorites. Hmm… what about Room on Fire? That came out that year.”</p><p>“Ooh yeah… that’ll take me back. Plus, you have The Strokes poster in your bedroom, so I can imagine that.”</p><p>Alex took her phone and <em>What Ever Happened?</em> began playing. He cranked it up, tossing it behind them. He cleared his throat, and they both giggled nervously. “Christ, this is actually kind of nerve-wracking,” He admitted, his hands fidgeting in his lap.</p><p>She giggled, biting her lip, “It <em>is.</em> I feel like this is real.”</p><p>“Alreyt, so…”</p><p>“So…” Lou cleared her throat, too, as if they were getting into character. “So, um… that exam was pretty awful today, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Alex was trying hard not to grin, but he loved that she was getting so into this. It had been a silly idea of his, but she didn’t laugh at him, instead, she took it and ran with it. “Oh yeah,” His voice cracked involuntarily, and they both stifled giggles, “I fuckin’ ‘ate maths.” </p><p>“Yeah, me too.” She bit her thumb, looking everywhere but directly at Alex. She tried to imagine being in his room after school one day; the way it would be kind of gloomy since they didn’t get much sun over there; the way his comforter would feel under her fingertips; the way it smelled like his cologne and kind of like weed and cigarettes; their backpacks thrown on the ground in a pile by the door… “So, what time does your mum get home?”</p><p>Alex felt her shift a little closer to him, her fingers brushing his thigh, and he gulped. How was she able to make him feel like this? A second ago she was his confident, sexy, girlfriend, and now she was playing the part of the hyper-aware, super-shy teenager on the verge of kissing her crush. It was messing with his mind in a really good way.</p><p>“Erm… not for a bit… maybeh another hour or so?” He stumbled a little bit on his words like he probably would’ve done and he felt his face get hot. </p><p>She took a deep breath, exhaling shakily, “Well… what should we do until then?”</p><p>
  <em>So many fish, there in the sea</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wanted you, you wanted me</em>
</p><p>Alex smiled hearing the lyrics from <em>Automatic Stop </em>beginning to play. “We could erm… do some homework if yeh wanted… or erm… watch some telly.”</p><p>Lou nodded, trying to make her voice convey disappointment, “Oh, yeah… that would be cool, I guess.”</p><p>“Or… erm… weh could…” His fingers brushed against her fingers, and she giggled nervously, “Alreyt, I realeh, realeh like yeh Louella…” He began, feeling his cheeks burn even though he was still talking to his girlfriend of three years. </p><p>“I’ve had the biggest crush on you since forever,” She gushed, looking up at him with those wide eyes, blinking anxiously.</p><p>“Realeh?”</p><p>She nodded, inching a tiny bit closer to him so now their thighs were touching completely. “We could… um… maybe we could kiss… just to see, ya know, or whatever.”</p><p>“Yeah, reyt… weh could try it…” Alex tilted his head the same time she tilted her head, and they both laughed at their awkwardness. He licked his lips in anticipation, really feeling like he was about to kiss her for the first time. She had this look on her face that made her look so young, especially without any makeup on, and for a second, he wished he <em>had</em> known her back then. They could’ve grown up together; she could’ve got to experience what it was like for him when they got famous… he could’ve shared it all with her.</p><p>“Alex,” She placed her hand on his thigh, “I-I’ve never been kissed before.” She whispered, her cheeks flushing and he smiled at how well Lou could play this game. She cast her eyes downward, embarrassed, and he touched her chin, making her look up at him.</p><p>“It s’okay… it’s actually realeh easy…” He whispered to her, “Yeh just…” His cupid’s bow lips pressed against her slightly fuller ones, in a quick, chaste kiss. “Yeh can use yehr tongue a little, too, if yeh want.” And he kissed her again, a little harder this time, his tongue pushing past her lips to touch hers. She was hesitant, unlike <em>his </em>Lou, and it was kind of endearing. He imagined she must’ve been just like this when she was seventeen.</p><p>She suddenly got a little bolder, kissing him harder, her tongue exploring a bit. Then she pulled away a little to ask, “Like that?”</p><p>“<em>Exactly, </em>like that,” He breathed, shifting his position so they were facing each other a little more now. Pressing his lips to hers once more, they started off slow, and a little timid, but after awhile, the kissing became a bit more feverish. The kisses sounded wet and a little sloppy, and Lou arched her back to get closer to him. He still hadn’t touched her yet.</p><p>“You’re a really good kisser,” She sighed, taking a break from the action.</p><p>“So are you,” He smiled at her, his expression hazy. </p><p>She bit her lip, batting her eyelashes coquettishly, “Well, I have a really good teacher.”</p><p>Alex swallowed hard, and she watched his Adam’s apple bob up and down. It was a funny feeling, imagining her boyfriend as his younger self, because all she could see was the man she was in love with right now. </p><p>“Yeh’re realeh fit, love,” He gushed, his eyes sweeping over her body.</p><p>She giggled, “Thanks… so are you.” </p><p>Her giggling was getting to him, and he leaned forward anxiously, holding her face as he kissed her harder this time. She moaned into his mouth when he licked her bottom lip, sucking on it softly. She wanted him to touch her, so she took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Alex tried to picture what he would’ve done at seventeen, and he froze, pulling away from her and looking down at his hands.</p><p>“Erm… is this…?”</p><p>“It’s ok, I want you to touch me,” She purred sweetly, blinking her wide eyes at him again. She half-wished she had a bra on because then maybe she wouldn’t be able to feel the heat of his hands so much. </p><p>Alex licked his lips, watching his hands as they cupped her, touching her as if it were the first time he’d ever had his hands on her.</p><p>“That feels really good,” She moaned, feeling her nipples harden when his palms brushed the fabric of her shirt against them. There was something infinitely sexy about touching someone with only a thin layer of fabric between their hands and your skin. </p><p>He leaned forward again, their lips just touching before her tongue was sweeping across his pouty lower lip. He had to think that she probably wouldn’t have been this bold when she was younger, but he kind of liked that she kept that aspect of her older self. It was actually more of a turn on that she couldn’t shut that part of her off.</p><p>Alex let one of his hands fall to her waist, holding her against him while simultaneously feeling her up. She moaned a little louder the more intense his touch got, and he pulled away shushing her.</p><p>“Wait, did you hear that?” He whispered, and she froze, listening as intently as he was. “Alreyt, it’s nuthin’, I thought I heard me mum.”</p><p>Lou took a deep breath, squeezing her thighs together as she often did to dull the ache that throbbed there. Alex noticed her legs pressed together and he smirked, “What’s wrong Lou?”</p><p>She shook her head, biting her lip, “Nothing… it’s nothing.”</p><p>“Hmm… it doesn’t look like nothing,” His expression was playful, innocent but mischievous all at the same time, and he placed his hand on her thigh, sliding it up. “Are yeh sure yeh don’t want meh to check it out for yeh?”</p><p>“Alex Turner,” She hissed, teasingly, “I only just kissed you for the first time!”</p><p>“Alreyt, alreyt, I won’t if yeh don’t want meh to,” He bowed his head sheepishly, but did’t bother removing his hand from her thigh.</p><p>She stroked her finger down the front of his shirt, “That doesn’t mean we have to stop kissing though, I really like it.”<br/>His mouth turned up at the corner, and he looked up at her with those hooded eyes, and she felt her skin prickle. They both leaned in, nuzzling each other’s noses before attacking one another wildly. Alex began pressing himself against her, his weight on her as she laid back on the bed. He didn’t quite climb on top of her, but he held her face with his left hand, the front of his body pressed along her side. </p><p>Lou felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thrill of it all. She felt like a giddy teenager, making out with her longtime crush. Alex wasn’t kissing her in quite the same style as he normally did, and it felt odd, like someone else’s lips, but not really. He was moaning into her mouth as he kissed at her lips hungrily, like a horny seventeen-year-old. She sighed into his mouth when she felt how hard he was against her leg. It wasn’t easy for him to hide since they were both wearing sweats, and she decided to tease him a bit.</p><p>“Alex,” She whispered, pulling away from his lips, “what is <em>that? </em>Are you…?”</p><p>Alex bit back his smile, and swallowed nervously, “What’s what?”</p><p>“Against my leg,” She whispered, her eyes wide but her expression serious. </p><p>His cheeks blushed furiously, and he stammered his response, “It’s… it’s because of you… I can’t help me self. Yeh’re so pretty, and I’m so shy…”</p><p>“It doesn’t <em>feel</em> like you’re shy…” She teased, her eyebrow arching. She recognized the lyric he used from one of their early songs and she tried not to giggle at it.</p><p>“But I <em>am,</em> love, and I didn’t mean for yeh teh…”</p><p>She kissed him quickly, “It’s ok, Alex… I don’t mind…”</p><p>He kissed her back slowly, hesitantly. </p><p>“Can I touch it?” She whispered, biting her lip. </p><p>Alex’s lips pursed together, and he smirked at her, but she stayed completely in character. “Yeah, love… yeh can touch it,” He took her right hand and placed it on his erection, her palm cupping it gently.</p><p>She giggled a little, “Oh…” </p><p>He shook his head, burying his face in her shoulder. She was too good at this, it was making him feel so self-conscious, like he did back then.</p><p>“It feels kind of… nice.” She whispered to him, and he groaned into her shoulder. “Does it hurt?”</p><p>“<em>Louella</em>,” He moaned, his teeth biting into her shoulder as she squeezed him a little.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” She whispered, her hand freezing in place.</p><p>He groaned again at the innocence in her voice, “Yeah, love, maybe yeh should… what if me mum came home or summat?”</p><p>She nodded, “That’s true… but… your door <em>is </em>locked, right?”</p><p>He lifted his eyes up to gaze into hers, and they were full of mischief, almost dancing as she stared at him. “It is…”</p><p>“Well… then, maybe… you could, ya know… <em>use</em> me, ya know… if it feels really uncomfortable.”</p><p>Was she suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? This woman.</p><p>“Yeh wouldn’t mind if…?”</p><p>She shook her head, “I don’t mind, Alex. You could even… you could even touch <em>me, </em>if you’d like. I mean, if it would help.”</p><p>Alex’s hooded eyes gazed into hers, “Do yeh <em>want </em>me to touch yeh, Lou?”</p><p>She nodded, that luscious bottom lip tucked under her teeth again. “I think it would feel really good.”</p><p><em>Oh, it’s gonna feel realeh</em> <em>good.</em> Alex thought to himself as he shifted his pelvis against her hips, his erection grazing against her thigh. He licked his lips, “Alreyt, but, weh’ve got to be quiet, just so we can listen out…” </p><p>The Strokes were done and long forgotten; the only sound in the room now were their lips moving against one another’s, and the soft moans they traded back and forth. They were kissing each other slow and lazy, Alex grinding against her, looking for relief of some sort. It felt kind of dirty and forbidden, and that only encouraged them. He palmed her breast as they kissed and she squirmed beneath him.</p><p>“Alex,” She breathed, “touch me.”</p><p>He paused to look into her eyes for reassurance, “Yeah?”</p><p>She nodded anxiously, watching as his hand slid between her legs, cupping her. She moaned, grinding her hips up into him. His fingers curled a little, pressing against her through the fabric of her pants.</p><p>“Does that feel good?” He whispered to her, looking up into her eyes again, and she nodded, biting her lip.</p><p>“Yes… don’t stop,” She whined, and he rotated his fingers again, this time matching the movement of his own hips.</p><p>He kissed her jawline all the way up to her ear when he breathed, “Tell me Louella, ‘ave yeh ever ‘ad an orgasm?”</p><p>Lou’s breathing staggered when he asked her that, the throbbing between her legs intensifying. He was pecking at her lips now, light, gentle kisses that felt like little whispers. “Of course I have… but never with another person…”</p><p>He lifted his head to peer curiously into her eager face. “Yeh ‘ave?”</p><p>She nodded, “Loads of times.”</p><p>Alex couldn’t help but grind himself against her again, images of a much younger Lou exploring her own body was fucking with his head. </p><p>“Are you picturing it?” She whispered against his ear, her tongue dragging down the outer edge, her lips enclosing around his earlobe, sucking on it. </p><p>He groaned, grasping onto her waist to hold her steady as he shamelessly rubbed himself against her. “Erm… how do yeh know if yeh’re doin’ it right?”</p><p>“I know because it <em>feels</em> really good,” Her fingers stroked his hair just above his ear, brushing it back, picturing him with all those fluffy curls he used to have. </p><p>“Do yeh use yehr fingers to touch yehrself?” Alex’s voice was hoarse now, and he was struggling to stay in character.</p><p>She nodded her head, “But…”</p><p>“But what, love?” He breathed, his warm eyes gazing into hers.</p><p>“I can only use two fingers, because…” She trailed off, feeling embarrassed now that she’d started.</p><p>“Because…” Alex tried to hide the excitement in his voice, “yeh’re realeh tight, aren’t yeh?”</p><p>Lou’s cheeks flushed about seven different shades of red, picturing Alex saying that to her as a shy teenager. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, unable to make eye contact with him. </p><p>“‘ey…” Alex touched her chin, tilting her head upwards, “yeh don’t have to beh embarrassed by that… it’s actually a bit of a turn on…”</p><p>“It is?” She whispered shyly, knowing fucking full well that it was turning him on; this shy, embarrassed, version of herself. She could feel him getting harder against her leg. </p><p>“‘course it is, love… it must make it feel realeh good when yeh use yehr fingers to touch yehrself,” His hips were slowly rotating against her; this whole exchange about fingers and tightness and orgasms doing him in. “I bet yeh get realeh wet, dun’t yeh?”</p><p>Lou moaned, squeezing her thighs even tighter together. Fuck, he was killing her talking to her like this. His fingers were stroking the warm bit of stomach just above the waistband of her pants, and she could barely focus. “I <em>do</em> get really wet…” She touched her hand to his cheek, making sure he was looking at her. “… mostly when I touch myself and think about you.”</p><p>Alex’s nostrils flared as he took a deep breath, his eyes squeezing shut. She had him. She had him <em>so </em>good. He leaned up on his right elbow, his fingers still dancing along her waist, toying with the fabric there.</p><p>“And erm… what d’yeh… what d’yeh think about when yeh’re thinkin’ about meh?” He stuttered a bit at the beginning, and she found it incredibly endearing.</p><p>Her right hand rested on the side of his neck, her thumb caressing his throat, his Adam’s apple moving up and down with each anxious swallow. “I think about skipping class… and kissing you behind the school… against the brick wall.” Alex had taken her on a tour of his hometown once, so she could accurately describe the way his school looked.</p><p>“‘round that dodgy corner where no one can see us?”</p><p>She nodded, “And sometimes I imagine that when you’re kissing me, you put your hand up my skirt and touch me through my knickers,”</p><p>Alex groaned, unable to stop himself from practically humping her thigh. It felt good, and weird, and hot and immature all at the same time, but he didn’t hate it. The image she was drumming up in his mind right now was driving him mad.</p><p>“And then you tell me how much you like me in my skirt and knee socks, your fingers slipping inside me,” Louella moaned breathlessly, turning <em>herself </em>on. “You tell me you can’t stop thinking about me in class,”</p><p>“I <em>can’t</em> stop thinking about yeh in class,” He confessed, “I keep hopin’ yehr skirt will inch up a bit higher so I can get a good look at yeh. I like yehr legs, Louella. It kills meh when I see yeh walkin’ in the halls with yehr friends, yehr skirt hikin’ up when yeh strut… and sometimes yehr socks slip down and yeh stop to sort ‘em out…” Alex gulped, “fuckin’ ‘ell, I’ve had to stop me self from gettin’ on me ‘ands and knees for yeh.”</p><p>Lou brushed her thumb across his swollen, pouty lips, kissing him long and slow. Her tongue tangled up with his, and she couldn’t remember a time when they’d made out <em>this</em> intensely. </p><p>“I know we shouldn’t Al… but I wanna break the rules.” She whispered the last part when she pulled away from him.</p><p>She’d called him Al, and she <em>never</em> did that. It sounded so odd coming from her lips, and it transported him back to a different time. </p><p>“Anythin’, love…” He breathed, stealing quick kisses from her.</p><p>She covered his hand that had stilled on her stomach, and guided it under the waistband of her pants. “I want you to <em>really </em>touch me, like the way I imagine you do behind the school,” She said softly, her breath hot on his face.</p><p>“<em>Oh God</em>,” Alex murmured, the feeling of her hand instructing him on where to touch her, all to much for him to fathom. He could feel the heat emanating from her, and his fingers grazed the warm, wet folds that awaited him. She spread her legs a little, her index and middle fingers guiding Alex’s fingers on her clit. If he actually <em>were </em>seventeen at the moment, he surely would’ve cum just then. Thankfully this was all only a game, and he knew his way around this one by now.</p><p>“Touch me here,” She whispered to him, withdrawing her hand, “And <em>I’ll</em> touch <em>you</em> here.” She let her fingers wrap around him through his pants, the heat and heaviness of him familiar in her hand. Lou felt him throbbing against her palm when she rubbed him, and he jerked his hips into her. </p><p>Their arms were crossed over one another’s bodies, their limbs a giant, messy, tangle. Alex pressed his lips to her shoulder, groaning against her as they worked at getting each other off in tandem. </p><p>“That feels so good, Al…” She muttered, feeling his long fingers slip inside her. He wasn’t acting as skilled as he normally did, and that excited her; he was still <em>very </em>much into the game. “… your fingers feel just like I imagined they would.”</p><p>Alex’s mind was reeling; she was still talking dirty to him, but with that innocent voice of hers, and she was rubbing his cock so good through his pants that he contemplated making her stop lest he came too soon. </p><p>He grunted, “Yeh realeh are so tight Lou… yeh feel so good…”</p><p>She stroked her thumb against the head of his cock, doing weird things with her hand, as if this were her first time jerking him off. She hoped it felt different to him, like the unexperienced version of her. Honestly, they’d never done anything like this before, so it probably did feel strange and different, but fuck if she wasn’t enjoying it.</p><p>Alex was teasing her mouth with his tongue, imitating what his fingers were doing inside her throbbing pussy. He was all sloppy kisses and teeth knocking, and it made her laugh inside that he was taking his role playing so seriously. As much as she didn’t want to cum yet, she could feel her orgasm approaching and Alex could tell.</p><p>His fingers slowed to a torturous pace, and he licked at her lips. “Dun’t cum yet, love…” He whispered to her, “It feels too good for it teh all end now…” </p><p>She moaned when his middle finger wiggled around inside her, his thumb pressing against her clit. “I’m gonna if you don’t stop doing that…” She warned, clenching her muscles to prolong the waves of pleasure.</p><p>His fingers all but stopped inside her, and he pulled them away for a moment, focusing on what she was doing to him. “That feels so good…” He murmured, looking down between the two of them to where her hand was stroking him. </p><p>“Am I doing it right?” She asked him innocently, biting her bottom lip again.</p><p>“Yeah,” He breathed, “yeh’re doin’ it reyt…” He worked his hips in time with her hand, creating the perfect amount of friction. </p><p>“I want to touch you though, like <em>really</em> touch you.” She admitted shyly, her cheeks reddening at the admission. </p><p>“Yeh do?” He asked her, looking up into her eyes. </p><p>She nodded eagerly, and he kissed her softly before taking her hand and guiding it inside his pants, wrapping it around his cock. “<em>Oh God</em>,” She whispered, “you’re so big… and thick.”</p><p>He twitched in her hand and his eyes shot up to lock with hers. She smiled sweetly at him, her teeth pressed into her lip. “Does it feel the way yeh thought it would?”</p><p>She shook her head, “It feels even <em>better</em> than I imagined.” Lou stroked him a bit gentler than she usually did, trying to appear more timid. “Do you think about me when you’re havin’ a wank, Al?”</p><p>He moaned when he heard her use his slang words and his childhood nickname again, “‘course I do. I think about yeh wearing only that skirt… crawling up into me bed at night… climbing on top of meh and riding meh until I cum.” </p><p>Lou’s hand faltered as she caught her breath. That had to be one of the single most mind blowing fantasies he’d ever admitted to her; and she wondered if it was just the young Al or the adult Alex dreaming it up.</p><p>“I can make you cum <em>now</em>, Al.” She told him confidently, pushing him onto his back, surprising him. “You just gotta be sure you’re quiet… in case your mum hears you moaning.”</p><p>Lou chose <em>that</em> moment to give him a good tug, and his head fell back, his eyes rolling back into his head. She bit her lip watching him give in to the pleasure he was feeling and she sat up a little, letting go of him to pull his pants down just enough to let his cock free. It rested against his stomach, and he leaned up on his elbows, watching every single move she was making. </p><p>She took him into her hand again, purposely avoiding the pre-cum that leaked from the tip. “Louella…” He cleared his throat, and she locked eyes with him. “If yeh spit in yehr ‘and… it might help yeh wank meh a lil’ easier.”</p><p>She nodded, her eyes wide as she brought her hand to her mouth and spit into it. Alex’s eyes followed her every move, and they widened as her hand slipped easily around him now. “<em>Fuckkk</em>…” He groaned, his head falling back again.</p><p>Alex’s fingers dug into the sheets as Lou stroked him. She watched mesmerized while her hand slid up and down his smooth shaft. With his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight, he looked every bit the part of a teenage Alex. His hair was a messy tangle on his head, his face flush as beads of sweat gathered on his forehead and ran down his temple. </p><p>“Does it feel okay?” She whispered to him, her voice breathy and anxious. </p><p>Alex struggled to lift his heavy eyelids to look at her. Her ponytail swung gently, tiny wisps of hair framing her face. Her cheeks had a feverish pink glow to them, and her cute little snub nose was all scrunched in concentration.  </p><p>“Yeah Lou, it feels good. Feels realeh good actually.”</p><p>A coy little smile appeared on her lips, and she moved her hand faster on him, tightening her grip. Alex’s eyes drifted closed again, his hips rolling up to meet her hand. In his mind, he knew that this was lasting so much longer than it ever would’ve when he was young. The look of her kneeling beside him in her threadbare t-shirt stretched across her braless breasts would’ve been the catalyst for him to cum quick. Lou playing the part of the innocent school girl had Alex’s mind reeling.</p><p>She swept her thumb over the tip of his cock, collecting a bit of his cum and bringing it to her lips. Alex’s eyes snapped open when he felt her let go of him, and watched as she sucked her thumb into her mouth. “Mmm,” She moaned, “you taste so good, Alex…”</p><p>They were way past following the initial rules now; the simple guidelines of the game long since forgotten. Everything between them always escalated so quickly. </p><p>He groaned as she wound her hand around him again, squeezing him as she quickened up her pace. Alex’s mouth fell open, his breath coming in short, shaky inhalations. He grabbed at her thigh, sinking his fingers into her as he whimpered, begging for more. </p><p>“Faster, love. Do it faster.” He demanded hotly, his voice straining.</p><p>Lou moaned and squeezed his cock, making him buck his hips in response. She worked her wrist, admiring the pink swelling of the head as it slipped through her hand. She stole a quick glance at his face; and reached up to brush his hair from his forehead. He looked so disheveled and so young with his eyes closed. He licked his lips, biting down on his bottom lip as he moved his hips against her faster, still. </p><p>“Oh Louella, fuck… I’m gunna cum for yeh…” Alex moaned, his breathing ragged, his fingers gripping her leg harder. </p><p>“Shh…” She whispered, leaning forward to silence him with a kiss, her hand never losing it’s momentum. His mouth fell open against hers, and she sucked his bottom lip, pulling away in enough time to watch him cum. </p><p>“<em>Oh, fuckkk…</em>” Alex murmured as his hips thrusted into her hand, his cum spilling over her fist and onto his stomach. </p><p>Lou continued to stroke him as he rode out the lingering tremors that caused his hips to shake every couple of seconds. He took a deep breath as he struggled to regain control, his mind feeling as if it were reset. She giggled, holding her hand up, his cum everywhere. </p><p>He opened his eyes at the sound of her laughter, “Fuck, Louella… I’m, erm… hold on…” He sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and grabbing her wrist to wipe off her hand and his stomach before rolling the shirt up into a ball and throwing it to the floor. </p><p>Her eyes followed the messy shirt as it flew across the room. “Make sure you hide that before your mum finds it.” She murmured, her eyes sparkling as she pulled up his trackies, and leaned over him for another kiss. </p><p>Alex lifted his hands to her face, holding her as he kissed her over and over. He rolled her onto her back once more, ready to make sure she properly got hers. “Your turn,” He whispered against her mouth, his hand slipping inside her pants again.</p><p>He found her wet and ready for him, and he slid his middle finger slowly down her center, teasing her. “I’m gunna make yeh feel so good, Louella…” He told her, and she gazed up into his eyes batting those long lashes. </p><p>He slid his finger inside her, all the way to the hilt and she whimpered, “Al… be gentle with me, okay?”</p><p>Alex kissed her hard, pulling back to search her face. In a move that was completely out of character, he kissed her forehead; something he did with her normally whenever she needed reassuring. He couldn’t help it.</p><p>“I promise I’ll go as slow as yeh like, love,” He whispered to her, his thumb drawing lazy circles on her clit.</p><p>She moaned, angling her hips up to meet his hand. She placed her hand on his chest, her fingers cutting into his skin now that there was no shirt for her to grab on to. Alex slowly slid his finger in and out of her, kissing her at exactly the same slow, torturous rhythm.</p><p>Lou knew she was supposed to be playing the shy, innocent girl but she needed more movement, more fingers, more Alex. “I need more…” She moaned against his mouth and Alex quickened his pace a little. “No, <em>more…”</em></p><p>He smiled against her mouth, knowing exactly what she meant the first time. “Are yeh sure?”</p><p>She bit his lip a little, “Positive.”</p><p>He slid another finger inside of her and stroked up along the front of her. She whimpered, her hand holding his neck now, her fingers lost in his messy hair. </p><p>“Shh…” He whispered against her ear, “… I know it feels good love, but yeh can’t be too loud.”</p><p>That made her whimper even more, and she pulled him close to her, burying her face in his neck to stifle the moans. Alex thrust his fingers inside her fast before pulling them out slowly, only to do it over and over again, her breathing quickening.</p><p>“Can yeh ‘andle one more babeh?” He breathed, his accent sounding much heavier then he intended. </p><p>“<em>Oh God…</em>” She mewled into his shoulder, gripping him harder still, “… <em>yes…”</em></p><p>A third finger joined the other two, and he worked his wrist to keep his rhythm going. His brow furrowed in concentration, his nose pressed against her hair, her face still buried in his shoulder. Her moaning was getting more erratic as she struggled to stay together; her legs falling open slightly to give him better access.</p><p>“Are y’alreyt? Does it feel good?” His voice sounded deep and anxious and she whimpered, feeling herself coming apart. </p><p>“It feels <em>so</em> good, Alex…” She sighed, “you’re so good at this…”</p><p>Alex bit his lip, surpassing the laugh that threatened to bubble from his lips. She’d told him that so many times before, but hearing her say it with that innocent inflection killed him. “Yeh’re so fucking tight Louella…” He groaned, “… it turns meh on that I’m the first one to make yeh feel like this…”</p><p>Her moan caught in her throat, and she wished for a second that he really <em>had </em>been the first one; but a moment later she took comfort in the fact that he was going to be the <em>last </em>one, and that was even better.</p><p>“I wanna see yeh when yeh cum, love,” He whispered to her and she squeezed him tighter.</p><p>“If I lift my face Al, I’m gonna be too loud and I don’t want anyone to hear us…” She mumbled, knowing full well that she had a tendency to get pretty audible when she orgasmed. </p><p>He snorted, adopting the flippant attitude he had as a teenager when he wanted to defy authority. “I couldn’t care less, Louella… I’ve been wantin’ this for a long time.”</p><p>She slowly pulled away from him, laying back on the bed, her knees bent and his hand still buried deep between her legs. Her ponytail was slipping and there was a soft sheen of sweat on her face and neck, her eyes glassy and wide as she looked up at him. </p><p>“Yeh’re so pretty,” He whispered to her, kissing her irresistibly pouty pink lips. “Cum for meh, love…”</p><p>She moaned, her hips grinding up against his hand, his fingers pumping in and out of her like they had so many times before. They were supposed to be pretending to be younger, inexperienced versions of themselves, but Alex knew that she came hard if he pressed his thumb against the side of her clit and he couldn’t help but use that little trick now. </p><p>“<em>Alex… Alex… Alex…</em>” She whispered his name in a repeated loop, her eyes closing as she gave in to the mind-bending build up of pressure in between her legs. He thrust his fingers into her hard and kept them there, curling them to press up and meet his thumb’s movements on the outside. </p><p>When she came, her hips shook so hard and she cried out so loud that Alex felt a jolt of nervousness course through him, forgetting that they were only pretending at getting caught. He covered her mouth with his own anyways, capturing her moans with his lips to silence her. He felt guilty for that, because he always loved it when she was vocal, and suppressing it in any circumstance felt like a travesty. </p><p>He kissed her and kissed her, unable to get enough of her. Her lips curled up at the edges into a shy smile and she peered up at him, her eyes wide and glossy. “Oh Al, that was so<em>… </em>you’re so…” She giggled, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment and satisfaction. </p><p>He smirked, slipping his hand from inside her pants, cupping her again on the outside. She giggled even more and closed her legs together, trapping his hand there for a second. He chuckled and kissed her again, lazy and slow. “Yeh liked that?”</p><p>She nodded, her arms falling to her sides in exhaustion. “But… I should probably get cleaned up and head home… it’s almost time for dinner.”</p><p>Alex grinned, trying to keep his face serious. “Yeah, yeh’re reyt…” He collapsed beside her on the bed, their heads nearly touching. “But I realeh wish yeh could stay…”</p><p>“Me too…” She murmured, imagining lying beside him again in his tiny bed, in his tiny bedroom in Sheffield. </p><p>“Can I ask yeh one thing before yeh go?”</p><p>She nodded, turning her head to look at him. He turned his head, too, his big brown eyes staring at her anxiously. “Will yeh be me girlfriend?”</p><p>Lou bit her lip and laughed, her voice hoarse. She covered her face with her hands, the absurdity of the situation finally getting to her. Alex pressed his lips to her temple, smiling against her. She cleared her throat, trying to stay serious. “Yes, Al… I’ll be your girlfriend.” </p><p>“<em>Yesss</em>…” He murmured, kissing her head again before they both burst into a fit of laughter. </p><p>They laughed so hard that tears rolled down their cheeks, unable to believe they kept that act going for so long. </p><p>“You made me feel like I was a teenager again!” She gushed, “I was so nervous the whole time!”</p><p>“<em>You? </em>I kept thinking my mum was about to come through that door at any second!” He exclaimed, “For fuck’s sake Louella, yeh ‘ad meh all worked up about it!”</p><p>She threw her head back laughing at him, “What made you want to do this anyways?”</p><p>“I dun’t even know, now. It became somethin’ much bigger than I’d intended, but I can’t say I ‘ated it… because I fuckin’ loved it.”</p><p>“Me too,” She sighed, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>“I know it’s not me turn for questions, but… can weh never get old and borin’? Can we always beh this fun?” </p><p>She turned to look at him again, and he did the same. She pressed her lips to his gently, “Always… I can’t imagine not having this much fun with you.”</p><p>“Same,” He grinned and swung his leg over her to straddle her waist. She giggled, looking up at him shirtless, combing his fingers through his unruly hair.</p><p>She felt her phone digging into her back, and she unearthed it from the blankets, “I’m taking a picture of you like this… for <em>me,</em>” She took a quick candid and giggled when he posed for her to take another silly one. </p><p>“Give meh that,” He snatched the phone from her and snapped one of her, her hands covering her face, then he took another when she lifted her shirt to flash him, sticking her tongue out. “Fuckin’ ‘ell… I’m sendin’ meself that one so I can wank to it when yeh’re not around,” He teased, laughing when she tried grabbing it from him. “Sent it.” He tossed the phone aside and leaned down to give her another kiss. “What should weh do now?”</p><p>She smirked, “You should probably do laundry… you’ve got jizz all over your favorite shirt over there.” </p><p>He squinted at her, giving her a dirty look before covering her face all over with playful kisses. She laughed and squirmed around underneath him, “Don’t make meh cum so much and I wouldn’t ‘ave that problem.”</p><p>“I will <em>always</em> make you cum that much,” She laughed, realizing that it didn’t sound like a threat the way it came out.</p><p>He laughed at her, “Cheers to that, love.”</p><p>December 28th // 5:23pm</p><p>“I <em>do not</em> want to do any more laundry,” Alex declared, coming into their bedroom with an armload of clean clothes. He dumped them on the bed where Lou was reading and then proceeded to collapse on them with a groan. </p><p>Lou breezed though the last paragraph at the end of the chapter and set it face down to keep her place. She had a thing about reading until the end of the chapter before quitting. “Baby, you don’t even have that much clothing. You’ve been wearing the same stuff since you were like, twenty one.”</p><p>He grunted, refusing to lift his head up from where it was buried in his load of darks. Lou yanked a t-shirt from under his face and he groaned again. </p><p>“I’ll fold them for you, ya brat,” She rolled her eyes and he turned his head to smile at her. “That’s what you wanted anyways, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Alex’s smile got bigger and he sat beside her on the bed resting his head on her shoulder. “Yeh’re the best, love.” </p><p>“<em>You’re</em> spoiled,” Lou scolded him, her hands moving quick, the pile of clothes stacking up. </p><p>“But yeh’re so quick at it, look. It would’ve taken me ages to sort that out.” He watched as she finished his trousers and jeans, and then his boxer-briefs. “Yeh even folded me knickers the way I like!”</p><p>Lou couldn’t help but giggle at that, he was such a kid sometimes. “There. You can put it all away though. I wanna keep reading.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Alex murmured, picking up her book, “Whatcha readin’?” He scanned a couple of sentences, his lips moving as he read along. “I like this. We should read in bed together again, I missed that while I was away.”</p><p>“What you and Miles didn’t spoon each other and read excerpts from erotica?” Lou teased, fluffing up her pillows before settling back against them again.</p><p>Alex scoffed, giving her a dirty look, “What Miles and I do when weh’re alone is none of year business.”</p><p>“Which one of you is the big spoon? You’re both quite small.”</p><p>“If yeh <em>must </em>know, weh take turns.”</p><p>“Aw that’s cute.” Lou fake-smiled and snatched her book back from him. </p><p>“<em>I</em> think so.” </p><p>Alex lay there for a few moments beside her before his stomach rumbled. “Are yeh ‘ungry?”</p><p>Lou shrugged, not vocally responding. </p><p>“Is there like, any good pizza places ‘round ‘ere?” </p><p>Lou picked up her phone and handed it to him, “I dunno, check it out.”</p><p>He made a face, “Erm, I’m just gun teh go for a drive I think. Need cigarettes anyways. Do yeh want anythin’ love, while I’m out?”</p><p>Lou’s eyes were glazed over as she read, flipping the page. </p><p>He pushed the book down into her lap, “Darlin’… do yeh want anythin’?”</p><p>“If you find pizza, I want like, everything on it. Veggies, meatballs, pepperoni… and do we have beer? I could go for that as well.”</p><p>“Wings could beh good, too…” He pondered the idea and jumped up, “Alreyt; I’m goin’ ‘unting for greasy fuckin’ food.”</p><p>“Mmm, yes.” She grinned up at him and he grabbed her chin, tilting it up.</p><p>“Thank yeh for foldin’ me things,” He kissed her, “Mmm, let’s watch summat when I get back.”</p><p>“Okay, drive carefully. No daydreaming when you’re driving.” Alex had a tendency to let his mind drift when he drove which could sometimes be terrifying to witness.</p><p>“I promise.” He kissed her again, and grabbed his stack of clothes, depositing them in the closet. He shrugged on his coat and grabbed his wallet and phone before heading out to the garage where Lou’s car was parked. </p><p>  He started it up and opened the garage door to have a smoke before he went. He didn’t smoke in her car or their houses; the smell of it on him was potent enough as it was. Someday he figured he might quit; like when they had kids or something, but for now he figured why stop when he’d been doing it this long anyways?</p><p>Driving through the country was nice, it reminded Alex of being home in Yorkshire. The roads were quiet and not heavily trafficked until he reached the main street and town square area. There were people walking about everywhere, coming or going from dinner, or the movies, or shopping. It was cute and quaint and he was glad they made the decision to buy a house out here. He parked the car and walked past a few shops and the post office before spotting a busy pizza place. He ducked inside and scanned the menu before ordering a large pizza with everything and some wings for them to share. He had twenty minutes to kill so he headed back out to the street in search of a liquor store. He came across a general store first and nipped in to grab cigarettes and a candy bar for later. He honestly didn’t need more candy after all they’d been eating, but he couldn’t help himself; sugar was his weakness.</p><p>Wandering down the festively decorated street, he imagined Lou walking down here by herself when he was gone. She probably loved all the lights and the little shops, and he realized he wanted to experience it with her. When he’d taken her to his hometown and to London (where she’d never been before), she was in complete awe. He didn’t mind her being a tourist when she stopped to take photos of practically everything; the storefronts, and the cafes, and all the Christmas decorations and lights that London was famous for. He loved her curiosity and her excitement for the little details. That was what made her a good writer and artist. </p><p>In his mind as he walked, he mentally planned their entire day tomorrow together. He wanted to let her get dressed up and properly take her out; do the kinds of things normal couples did. It was much harder to get away with those kinds of things in LA when they were under the microscope. Luckily, while the Arctic Monkeys were enjoying an extended hiatus, he wasn’t harassed as much by paparazzi. In Europe, it’d been harder for Miles and himself to get around in public places, but they managed when they were alone; together not so much.</p><p>He jogged up the steps to the liquor store, casually strolling through as he still had time to kill. They didn’t have Lou’s favorite, so he looked for something comparable and grabbed something for himself as well. </p><p>Alex took the opposite side of the street to get back to the pizza place and the car, coming across a seriously cool-looking restaurant. There were no windows; just a fake facade out front, and he instantly fell in love. He decided that he was taking Louella to this exact spot tomorrow night. He got kind of excited about his plans, and realized his pizza was probably waiting for him. Hurrying back up the street, he spotted an old theater and grinned like a fool all the way back. His plans were complete and he couldn’t wait to surprise Lou.</p><p>//</p><p>“‘ey…” Alex popped into the bedroom where Lou was <em>still</em> thoroughly engrossed in her book. She was more than halfway through now. “Enjoyin’ that book are yeh?”</p><p>She blinked her eyes a few times, taking a deep breath and setting it in her lap. “Holy shit… <em>yeah</em>… how long were you gone?” </p><p>He chuckled, kicking off his shoes, “About an hour or so.”</p><p>“<em>Damnnn</em>…” She laughed, stretching her arms out and over her head. “I didn’t even realize it was that long.”</p><p>“That book has got yeh under a spell me thinks.”</p><p>“It so does. You have to read it after me. But more importantly, did you get pizza?!”</p><p>He grinned, walking around to his side of the bed where she sat, “‘course I did, love. Where do yeh want to eat? Here? Kitchen? Couch?”</p><p>“Mmm… couch?”</p><p>“Movie?”</p><p>“Totally. Carry me?”</p><p>He laughed, “Lou…”</p><p>“What? You owe me from jacuzzi night!” She exclaimed, sitting up on her knees.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Alreyt… piggy back then.”</p><p>“Yes!” She stood up on the bed, “And don’t roll your eyes at me.”</p><p>“Yeh want this ride or not?” He sassed her and she leaned forward, grabbing his shirt.</p><p>“Don’t be a dickhead, Turner.” </p><p>He bared his teeth at her, growling and then turned around, “C’mon then.”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and he helped her slide her legs around his waist, losing his balance for a second as they got situated. “Did you get wings, too?”</p><p>“Had to. And beer as well. They didn’t have yehr kind, but I got summat similar.”</p><p>She squeezed her arms around his neck and kissed his head, “That’s because you’re the best boyfriend ever.”</p><p>“I know it.”</p><p>He carried her all the way to the couch, the shallow steps into the living room proving to be a bit difficult with another human on his back. She slipped down and curled up, pulling the coffee table close and grabbing the remote. </p><p>“This smells so fuckin’ good,” Alex commented as he carried the food to the table. He set it down and went back for the beer.</p><p>Lou flipped the box lid back, and nearly died. “This is the most beautiful pie I have ever seen.” </p><p>“Oh God, it <em>is…</em>” Alex breathed, setting the beer down and sitting beside her. “Christ, fantastic call on gettin’ everythin’ possible.”</p><p>“I know my pizza.” She smiled dreamily, picking up a giant slice and devouring a few bites. “<em>So good,</em>” She mumbled through a mouth full of food.</p><p>An hour later they were each two beers in, and almost all the food was gone. They were midway through a fairly decent, newer comedy, giggling at the one-liners together, when Lou looked down the couch at Alex on the opposite end, genuinely smiling as he watched. To her, this was the perfect day; doing nothing and spending it with the one you love. Normal shit.</p><p>Alex could feel her eyes on him and he turned to look at her, “‘ey creep, stop starin’ at meh. And get over ‘ere, yeh’re much too far away.” </p><p>She smiled and crawled down the couch to snuggle up next to him. “Aren’t you sick of me yet?”</p><p>“Only a little,” He kissed her head, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be, darlin’. This is perfect.”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>Remembering his plan, he paused the movie for a second. “Tomorrow, I want another date night. I’ve got everything figured out.”</p><p>“Another date night? That’s two in one week!”</p><p>He laughed, “This is a proper one though. Yeh can get dressed up all nice if yeh’d like this time.”</p><p>“Dressed up? Ooh… where are we going?” She was already excited, even though in all honesty, <em>every</em> night with him felt like date night, regardless of what they were up to.</p><p>“Dinner. Movie.”</p><p>Lou grinned, “Really?”</p><p>“Realeh.” </p><p>“I’m <em>definitely</em> getting dressed up then.”</p><p>“Did yeh bring summat fancy to wear other than yehr ‘oliday clothes?”</p><p>She nodded, “Of course. I over-pack for everything. I think I know what I’m gonna wear already…”</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrow as he watched her mentally prepare an outfit in her head, “Yeh can pick out me outfit as well if yeh’d like.” He knew how much she’d like that idea and she instantly got excited.</p><p>“<em>Seriously?</em>”</p><p>He nodded, laughing at the little things that thrilled her. “And I promise I won’t be a dick about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little vignette is Lou and Alex’s last date night before the New Year. They get dressed up fancy and go to dinner and a movie and they get into all sorts of trouble. Probably my favorite chapter, by far.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>December 29th // 10:16am</p><p>The room was dark and cool when Lou woke up that morning; not unlike Alex’s side of the bed. She reached her hand out to feel the space where he slept, and there wasn’t an ounce of warmth left. She pouted, burying her face into the pillow, but realized it was too hot to be comfortable and flipped it to the cold side. It felt odd to not wake up beside Alex for the first time in a few days, and even though it was a familiar feeling, she disliked it regardless. She knew he got restless sometimes when he couldn’t shut his mind down, which meant he was probably off somewhere reading or writing. She lifted her head to peer at the clock on the nightstand, seeing it was way past the times she’d set her alarm for. Alex.</p><p>After lying in bed just a bit longer, she slipped out and hit the bathroom for her morning routine before taking off to find her restless boyfriend.</p><p>Lou heard him before she saw him; quiet melodies from his acoustic guitar echoing in the open living room. She lingered back to listen a little before making her presence known. He kept starting and stopping, starting and stopping, clearly working out some tune he had rattling around in his mind. </p><p>Grinning to herself, she tip-toed across the wood entranceway to the back of the couch where it butted up against the raised platform. </p><p>“Morning, good lookin’,” She smiled, before leaning over the couch, sliding her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. She pressed her lips to his cheek, feeling a little bit of stubble, but just barely. </p><p>Alex laughed softly, letting go of his guitar and taking Lou’s hands in his own. “Good mornin’ darlin’,” He leaned his head back and she kissed him upside down, then kissed his chin and let him go. “Did yeh sleep well?”</p><p>She nodded, playing with his hair. “Thanks for letting me sleep.”</p><p>“I dun’t know why yeh set alarms when weh’ve got nowhere to beh.”</p><p>She shrugged, “Habit. Besides, you know I’d sleep all day without them.” </p><p>Lou headed towards the kitchen, a sudden overwhelming urge to eat making her stomach rumble. </p><p>“Want meh to make yeh breakfast?” Alex offered, still watching her over the back of the couch. She was wearing satin shorts with lace trim and a giant over-sized sweater, her hair wavy and messy; the sleepy kinks making it stick out in some places. He smiled at her treading softly through the kitchen, quiet and unassuming.</p><p>She opened the fridge, and grinned around the door at him. “It’s okay, I was just gonna eat some cold pizza.” </p><p>He chuckled, “Alreyt, love.” </p><p>Lou grabbed a slice and took a gigantic bite while she simultaneously poured herself a drink. She padded her way through the kitchen, down the steps, and across the plush carpet, her feet sinking in. She sat near him, tucking her legs up and taking another bite. Holding her breakfast in her left hand, she stroked her fingers through his hair above his ear. “Did <em>you</em> eat yet, my love?”</p><p>“Nah… I weren’t ‘ungry when I got up.” </p><p>She glanced at the coffee table where her juice sat next to his tea cup and his pack of cigarettes and lighter. “Did you have trouble sleeping last night?”</p><p>“A bit. I just… I couldn’t get the thoughts in me ‘ead sorted. I kept tossin’ and turnin’ and I didn’t want to wake yeh, so I came out ‘ere.”</p><p>She held her pizza out to him, offering him a bite, which he gladly accepted. “Do you feel any better now?” Her fingers still slipped through his hair; the gentle motion of her fingernails soothing him. </p><p>“Yes, love, I feel betteh. Worked out a few things, wrote some stuff down.”</p><p>“It sounded good.”</p><p>“Oh,” He laughed softly, “I’m not quite sure what it is yet…” He began playing the tune again, humming and nodding his head in time. “Eh… it’s nothin’ right now.” He stopped playing, resting his head on the back of the couch and looking at her. </p><p>Lou chewed her pizza contemplatively, “Hmm… I feel like you always say that just before you have this bizarre epiphany and write some mind-blowing lyrics.”</p><p>He chuckled, rubbing his hands over his eyes. “I do eh?”</p><p>Lou nodded, “Mmm hmm… you’ve got this magical talent that I’m extremely envious of. I don’t know how you do it.”</p><p>Alex stroked her knee with his finger, “Well, as it turns out… I have a muse that inspires meh.”</p><p>Lou took another bite of her pizza, “Oh really?”</p><p>“Yeah… she’s erm… she’s pretty fantastic actually. Gorgeous face… sensational ass… insatiable appetite…”</p><p>“She sounds hot.” </p><p>“Oh, she is. She’s a total goddess.”</p><p>Lou raised her eyebrows, “Goddess?”</p><p>Alex nodded, “Yeah. I’ll have teh introduce yeh to her some time.”</p><p>Lou squinted her eyes and hit his chest pretty hard, “Dickhead.”</p><p>He laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to him. “Like I could <em>ever</em> beh talkin’ about anyone else.”</p><p>She scowled, but still let her body melt into his. </p><p>Alex held her face in his hands, his thumbs caressing her cheeks, “Want meh to play yeh a song, Louella darlin’?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“Request?”</p><p>“Dealer’s choice.” She responded, leaning on her arm that rested on the back of the couch.</p><p>“Alreyt…” He thought for a second, cleared his throat and began strumming, “<em>Tomorrow I’ll be quicker, I’ll stare into the strobe light flicker, And afloat I’ll stay, But I’m quite alright hiding today…</em>”</p><p>Lou’s eyes widened, and he smiled through the lyrics at her. She silently mouthed to him, “<em>My favorite</em>!” </p><p>Alex nodded and continued the rest of his own song <em>Hiding Tonight</em>, that he wrote ages ago for the movie Submarine. He was horrible at thinking up covers on the spot, and he knew this was one of Lou’s very favorite songs. “<em>And you better bring a change of clothes, So we can sail our laughing pianos along a beam of light, But I’m quite alright, Hiding tonight</em>.”</p><p>Lou sighed, “I <em>love</em> that song, Alex.”</p><p>“I know yeh do, love.”</p><p>“I could listen to that soundtrack forever. I still don’t know how you can write so beautifully.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, “And to think you were too shy in the beginning to share your lyrics.”</p><p>“Ah… weh’re all like that aren’t weh?”</p><p>“No, people are not like that. I’m not like that Alex. You’re very gifted… everything about you. The way you write, and sing… it’s… I dunno… you were meant to do this I think. I think it was written for you all along.”</p><p>“Yeh’re makin’ meh blush.”</p><p>“I don’t care. I think you’re brilliant and I’ll tell you that every single day.” She kissed his cheek, breathing in the scent of his skin. </p><p>“Thanks, love.” He said softly, rubbing her knee.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, Lou thinking about Alex’s lyrics and how clear and pure his voice was. He sang to her often, and of course she’d watched him perform live countless times, but it never got old to her. He was the most fascinating person she knew.</p><p>“I’m gonna leave you to it, alright?” She asked him, making moves to get up.</p><p>“Yeh don’t have teh leave…”</p><p>She smiled at him, giving him a kiss. “It’s ok, I’m going to go finish my book. I’m almost done.” </p><p>“Alreyt, darlin’.”</p><p>“Want me to make you some more tea?” She offered and he nodded, his eyes following her as she put more water on to boil. When she’d made it the way he liked, she carried it carefully back to where he sat. </p><p>“Thank yeh.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” She headed back to the bedroom, “I’m excited for later by the way…”</p><p>December 29th // 3:15pm</p><p>Alex and Lou had spent almost the entire day doing their own thing, and it made Lou feel giddy for their date. All Alex would tell her was that they had reservations at 6:30, but nothing else. After she finished her book, she decided she’d spend the rest of the afternoon getting ready. She already knew what she wanted to wear, so she sorted through all of Alex’s clothes and picked out something that complimented what she was wearing without even matching at all. She laid it on their bed next to her outfit and retreated to the bathroom to take a long shower.</p><p>It was exciting to have something to prepare for that didn’t actually require her doing any work. All she had to do was look pretty and show up. She took her time shaving her legs, and she spent longer than usual exfoliating and cleansing and all the things she was normally too lazy or too late to do on a daily basis. She tried a new hair mask she’d purchased ages ago, reveling in the feeling of the water spray while she waited for it to process. That shower <em>was </em>a dream. </p><p>When she was done, she patted herself dry and slathered her entire body in lotion. She already felt amazing, but she kept going. She combed out her hair and contemplated on which face mask to put on. But then she realized it would all be so much better if she had a glass of wine to sip while she pampered herself. </p><p>She slid into her silky kimono robe and slippers and sauntered out to the liquor cabinet to grab a wine glass. Alex had long since given up songwriting, and was now fully engrossed in a book himself, sprawled out on the couch. He spotted her over the top of his book in her little robe, her hair brushed and wet, her cheeks flushed and her skin shiny. She looked like she was up to something.</p><p>He grinned, and set his book on his chest, “What are yeh doin’?” </p><p>“Getting myself some wine.”</p><p>“I see…” He couldn’t hide the smirk on his lips.</p><p>“What?” She asked him, wondering why he was being weird.</p><p>He shrugged “Nuthin’. Are yeh gettin’ readeh for our date?”<br/>“Possibly…” She smiled to herself as she turned and headed for the kitchen where she’d stored the wine from Christmas. </p><p>“Yeh doin’ like… girly stuff?”</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>“Why so secretive?” He raised his eyebrow, knowing his questioning was riling her up.</p><p>“Why so inquisitive?” She countered back, finding the bottle she was looking for and pouring herself a generous glass.</p><p>“Dunno…” He toyed with the pages of his book, curling the corner. “Yeh look sexy reyt now.”</p><p>She smirked, taking a sip, “Wait ’til you see me later.” She winked, and sauntered back to the bedroom, an extra sway in her hips just for his prying eyes. </p><p>Alex chuckled, checking the time before picking his book back up again to read a few more chapters. </p><p>//</p><p>The wine had Lou feeling quite good since she neglected to eat anything other than the slice of pizza the whole day. She didn’t mind though, she was too nervous to properly eat anything anyways. She threw on some music, and while her face mask set, she re-painted her toes; wondering why they didn’t last longer than her fingernails which were still perfectly intact. After that, she dried and curled her hair, brushing it out so it looked nice and full, and pinned it over her right shoulder. Then she took her time doing her makeup, making sure everything came out perfectly even. She wanted to wear dark lipstick, so she kept her eyes light and smokey, the rest of her face subtle and smooth. </p><p>“Damn, I look good,” She breathed aloud, admiring herself in the mirror. </p><p>She headed back to the bedroom to begin getting dressed. She’d laid out a new set of emerald green lace lingerie, and slipped into it before beginning the infuriating task of getting on her black tights. She stood there in the middle of the room, finding it difficult not to feel sexy all dressed up to go out. She turned to examine every angle in the full length mirror, feeling like one of those vintage boudoir pinups. It was at that exact moment when Alex decided it was time to start getting ready himself. </p><p>He opened the door to the room, lost in thought until he saw her and froze where he was, his eyes widening as he looked Louella up and down. Lou beamed, her look having the exact effect she’d been going for; she’d rendered him speechless.</p><p>“Wow…” He breathed, taking a step further into the room. “Yeh look… I, I like that.”</p><p>Alex was intelligent enough to know how much effort it took for a woman to get ready, and he fully appreciated every second of energy they exerted. He could also appreciate <em>really</em> gorgeous lingerie, especially when it was on his <em>really</em> gorgeous girlfriend. </p><p>Lou smiled coyly, “Hi…” She softly stepped towards the bed where Alex’s outfit was laid out. “I picked this out for you.”</p><p>Alex swallowed as he approached the bed, standing beside her and nodding. She’d chosen slim black trousers, a silky button down with a small pattern not unlike a men’s tie, and a smart black blazer. Her fingers grazed over the buckle of the belt she’d paired with it, and she smiled, quite pleased with her choice. </p><p>Alex hadn’t said anything yet, and Lou glanced up at him, seeking approval, but his eyes weren’t on the outfit at all. He couldn’t stop staring at her; there was something so enchanting about the way she looked right now. Her skin looked luminescent; soft like satin, and her eyes had taken an alluring fox-like shape, her long lashes skimming her cheekbones when she blinked. The real killer though was her lips; the dark berry color she’d chosen had actually made them look fuller and they were giving him adulterated thoughts.</p><p>“God, yeh look stunning,” He said softly, physically unable to tear his eyes away. His fingers brushed against her forearm, sending a warm kind of shiver up her back.</p><p>She bowed her head, her hair falling to hide her face as she stepped back from him, </p><p>knowing that she had to distance herself if they were going to make it to dinner at all. Alex watched her back away, and he sighed, knowing exactly why she’d distanced herself. If they’d stood beside one another for any longer, they would never leave the house. She selected a black leather pencil skirt with a deep slit up the front left leg, and moved to step into it. </p><p>Alex groaned, “No, please don’t cover it up,”</p><p>Lou smirked, shimmying the garment up her legs, and zipping the high waist, “Don’t worry, Turner… think about how much fun you’ll have taking it off me later.”</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrow; so that was how she planned to end their night? “Fuckin’ ‘ell darlin,” He murmured and excused himself to the bathroom to take his own shower.</p><p>When he’d shut the door behind him, Lou giggled to herself and finished getting dressed. She slid a cropped black muscle shirt over her head, careful not to mess up her hair or makeup, then sat on the bed to slip on her heels and buckle the straps. She added her necklaces and her rings for finishing touches just as Alex emerged from the bathroom.</p><p>He took one look at her, a smirk playing on the edges of his lips, “Give meh twenty minutes and I’ll be readeh.”</p><p>She nodded, “I’ll be waiting.”</p><p>//</p><p>Lou was perched on the back of the couch listening to an Otis Redding album because she was feeling particularly romantic, and his voice had a way of putting her in a certain mood. It was close to a half hour later, when Alex sauntered into the living room looking extra sharp and effortlessly cool. Lou raised her eyebrows, nodding in approval of his look; he looked better than she’d pictured when she’d put it together even. Fuck, he’d even done his hair the way she liked. </p><p>When he stopped in front of her, <em>These Arms of Mine </em>began to play and Alex took her hand, standing her up and drawing her against him for a dance. </p><p>“Yeh’re <em>beautiful</em>,” He whispered against her ear as they swayed from side-to-side, the smell of her perfume intoxicating him.</p><p>Lou felt his thumbs skimming the bit of bare skin on her back, and she pressed herself closer to him. Everything about him turned her on; the smell of his cologne and the way his shirt fell open just enough, like he’d just barely put in any effort. He had a way of making her feel like a woman, if that made any sense at all. She didn’t feel silly, like a little girl playing dress up, she felt like an adult, like she was from a different time and place.</p><p>“You look like…” Lou contemplated how to describe him, “…<em>walking sex</em>.” </p><p>Alex chuckled against her ear, his laughter deep and rumbling. “Is that so?”</p><p>“God yes,” She breathed, sliding her hands from around his neck, and fingering the lapels of his blazer. “You clean up so well.”</p><p>“This is all you,” He gestured to the outfit.</p><p>She shook her head, “I didn’t make <em>all this</em> happen.” </p><p>They stared at one another, making quite the good-looking pair. He mouth turned up in the corner, and he put his hand on her neck, stroking her with this thumb. “I have teh kiss those lips, kitten, I can’t take it any longer.”</p><p>“<em>Kitten</em>,” She sighed, the affectionate name still doing a number on her. </p><p>He chuckled again, leaning forward and swiping his tongue across her lips before kissing her deeply. He’d been thinking about her mouth the entire time he was getting ready; he didn’t know what it was, but he could kiss her forever and never get tired.</p><p>“Mmm,” She hummed, when he nibbled at her bottom lip as he pulled away.</p><p>“Christ, they still look perfect.” He mused, not a stitch of lipstick out of place.</p><p>She grinned, “Oh, I pulled out the special reinforcements; I knew who I was dealing with tonight.”</p><p>“Damn reyt,” He smiled, at her, “You readeh to go?”</p><p>December 29th // 6:20pm</p><p>“Holy shit, we’re actually on time for once in our lives.” Lou grinned when Alex zipped into a parking space near the restaurant.</p><p>“I know, imagine that.” He put the car in park and grabbed his wallet before stepping out and sauntering over to the passenger side to open Louella’s door. </p><p>She took the hand he offered to her, and exited the car as gracefully as possible in her getup. Pencil skirts were great aesthetically, but functionally not so much. She wobbled on her heels on the wet ground, falling against him and he laughed, holding her steady.</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” She mumbled, trying not to kill herself in her shoes. “I am super uncool right now.”<br/>Alex reached around her and grabbed her bag from the seat, and shut her door behind her. “Yeh’re fine, darlin’. Yeh look so foxy, yeh could fall on yehr face and I doubt anyone would take notice.”</p><p>“Been there, done that.” She smiled, recalling their ice skating adventure a few days ago. </p><p>Alex took her hand and helped lead her through the tricky snow patches until they made it safely to the cleared-off cobbled sidewalk. It was more lively tonight than last night; some sort of winter event happening in the square up the road. The trees were lit, and the buildings were twinkling with tiny lights, and it felt like the holidays still. Lou gripped his hand tightly, trying to look at everything as they walked to the restaurant. </p><p>“It’s so perfect here,” She beamed, pointing out the giant Christmas tree in the main square. “That’s the tree I was telling you about. Did you see it last night?”</p><p>Alex shook his head, “I purposely avoided it so I could wait and see it with yeh.”</p><p>She grinned, giving his hand another squeeze as they made their way across the snowy cobbles. The restaurant was tucked away on the right side of the path just like he remembered it, and he directed her towards it, holding the door open for her before they descended the set of stairs leading underground. The building looked like an old hotel or saloon facade judging by the architecture, and they’d stayed with the theme in the decor. Dimly lit oil lamps and flocked brocade wallpaper in rich jewel-tones gave the restaurant an air of elegance, but the antiques and the dark corners grounded it firmly in the modern world; making it seem like they were entering someplace they weren’t supposed to be. </p><p>When they reached the landing at the bottom, a good-looking young man, with a clean hair-cut and a fresh shave with a crisp white shirt and black bands around his arms greeted them. He looked like he time-traveled from the 1920s to be here, and Lou couldn’t tell if he was going to show them to their table or ask for the secret password to get through the fake facade to the speakeasy.</p><p>It was the latter. Without the password. He opened a large wood door, and let them into the speakeasy.</p><p>“This is insane,” Lou whispered to Alex, her eyes roving as she took in all the details. </p><p>“Insanely cool or insanely weird?”</p><p>“Fucking both. <em>I love it.</em>” She whispered back, and Alex smirked, quite pleased they had such a cool place in this tiny town.</p><p>They were led to their table almost immediately, and Alex followed close behind her as they passed through one room to the next where they were seated in a half-round booth set into the wall like a little cubicle. Heavy velvet curtains flanked either side of the opening and there was an intricate chandelier hanging above the half table. The seat backs in the booth were high and tufted in a red velvet, and every fixture, every wood carving, every fabric looked as if it could tell a story. </p><p>“Alex!” Lou hissed, “This place is <em>amazing</em>.”</p><p>Honestly, Alex had no idea it was this cool himself, even though he’d done a fair bit of research earlier today, just in case he had picked it and it totally bombed. Sure he’d read that it had a speakeasy feel to it, but he had no idea to what extent that would be until they’d entered the space. </p><p>He ran his hand along the velvet seat, feeling like they’d just transported themselves to a decade passed. “It’s fuckin’ brilliant,” He agreed, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the hook inside their cubicle.</p><p>Lou was still sitting there in her fur coat, admiring everything when the waitress showed up. She looked like a cigarette girl with her finger waves and her mini slip dress and Lou’s jaw dropped. “Oh my God, you’re gorgeous!”</p><p>The girl was good-natured and played up her role, winking at Lou as she slid the menus before them. “Thanks, doll. What say you? How about some giggle water to warm ya up?”</p><p>“Giggle water?” Alex repeated, making it sound exponentially hotter with his accent, “Like liquor?”</p><p>“That’s right. You tell us what ya like and we make ya a custom drink to your liking. I’ll send the bartender over while ya mull over those menus.” She slinked off, into the darkness of the other waiting tables.</p><p>The experience was completely surreal. Once they’d described what they liked to the bartender (another well-built, lanky gentlemen with fantastic hair and the same arm bands, but with his sleeves rolled up,) they were each brought their custom drinks. </p><p>Lou asked for something botanical, and something unique that not a lot of people could handle or would know to request. She was promptly delivered what was called a “Hanky Panky”.</p><p>She raised her eyebrows at the bartender and he chuckled along with Alex. “I swear I ain’t makin’ it up, doll!” The bartender exclaimed raising his hands up. “Ya seem like a bearcat to me, like a fiery broad who can handle her liquor.”</p><p>Alex nodded his head in agreement. All this from one meeting and it was spot-on.</p><p>“This particular drink was created by a woman named Ada Coleman one of the first and only female bartenders back in the 20s at the Savoy Hotel in London. That bit there’s a nod to your fella. It’s got a pushy kind of liquor called Fernet Branca; cardamom, chamomile, saffron and rhubarb; botanical like ya asked.”</p><p>Lou nodded loving the background on her drink. Even if she hated it, she’d still love it because it was picked especially for her.</p><p>“And for you; an Adonis.”</p><p>Lou’s eyes widened and a smirk danced on her lips when she glanced at Alex, “How fitting.”</p><p>The bartender continued, “It’s a fairly simple, clean-cut drink. Half-and-half mix of sweet vermouth with fino sherry and orange bitters has an elegant, sexiness to it. No one orders them anymore because no one makes them anymore. It’s a sexy drink to order, and it will score you points if you order it for your lady-friend, here. You give the impression that you’re a clean-cut guy - no frills; and you also evoke the feel of an era long since passed.”</p><p>The bartender let them be to try their drinks, and they both fell in love. </p><p>“Fuckin’ ‘ell… this is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted,” Alex proclaimed, the strong, straightforward drink right up his alley.</p><p>“Really?… The <em>most </em>delicious thing you’ve ever tasted?” Lou raised her eyebrow, after sipping her equally powerful cocktail. It was gonna hit her so hard, she already knew. </p><p>Alex licked his lips, smirking as he slipped his hand onto her thigh by way of the slit in her skirt. They were seated quite close, and he leaned in, kissing her neck, “Well… maybe not the <em>most</em> delicious…”</p><p>Louella giggled as his hand inched higher inside her skirt, but grabbed it when their waitress suddenly appeared. </p><p>He sat up, wiping his lips and smirking sideways at Lou. </p><p>She took their orders and turned to leave before informing them that the curtains closed for privacy if they so desired. </p><p>“You know that we <em>can not</em> close those curtains,” Lou gave him a sideways glance as she sipped her drink.</p><p>Alex leaned back in the plush booth, crossing his legs, drink in hand. He felt more like a mobster with his moll than a guy on a date with his girlfriend. “Oh, trust meh, love, I know.”</p><p>There was a clever little glossary of 1920s slang and phrases on the back of the menu and Lou scanned it without really looking at it. “Do you have any idea of what I’d do to you right now if we had privacy?” She asked him nonchalantly, crossing her legs casually.</p><p>Alex smiled smugly, taking another sip of his drink and resting his arm on his thigh, acting as cool as he possibly could. “Why don’t yeh tell meh?”</p><p>Lou tossed the little menu aside and ran her finger along the rim of her glass, knowing full well that Alex’s eyes were fixed on her, practically burning her with their intensity, “I don’t know if you can handle it.”</p><p>“Try meh,” He said firmly, the aggressive tone firing her up.</p><p>She batted her eyes and matched his unwavering gaze, his dark brown eyes clouding over with a stormy kind of lust. The bluesy jazz music that crackled through the speakers was helping to set the tone, and as much as she wanted to cozy up next to Alex, she planted herself firmly in her spot, keeping their distance. Not touching him was a perfect way to build tension.</p><p>“I’d press myself up against you…” She began, “brush my fingers across your neck… wet my lips and lick down your ear… whisper dirty things to you,” Lou breathed, keeping her voice low and raspy. </p><p>Alex shifted a bit in his seat, but not much; he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of knowing how much he loved shit like this.</p><p>“I’d kiss and lick at your neck, my hand stroking you through your trousers,” She continued, licking her lips, her voice unfaltering. “I’d feel how hard you were… then press my lips against your ear and ask you, ‘is that all for me, baby?’”</p><p>Alex brought his drink to his lips, taking a long gulp, nearly finishing it. Lou watched his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he swallowed hard, knowing he was trying extremely hard to maintain his composure. His eyes stayed fixated on her, silently begging her for more.</p><p>“I’d keep stroking you, until you were nice and hard… then I’d get on my knees for you, baby,” She purred, her own eyes darkening, her eyelids heavy with lust before she sipped her drink.</p><p>Alex pressed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, looking more and more like he could blend right in with his surroundings; the slicked back hair and the casual nonchalance of his demeanor giving off mobster vibes.</p><p>“Then what?” He asked her, raising his eyebrow, glancing briefly at a person passing in front of their table.</p><p>Louella took another swig of her drink, licking her lips, the strong alcohol biting at her throat, but warming her as it entered her system, “Then you’d unbuckle your belt for me… unzip your fly…” She purred, her voice even throatier than it was before, “Reach your hand inside and pull out your co-”</p><p>Alex sucked his cheeks in as their waitress chose the perfect time to approach their table with their appetizer. Lou read Alex’s body language, sensing the presence of someone at their table and cut off her next word just in time. </p><p>“Drunken oysters for you lot,” Their waitress chirped, giving them a wink before she skirted away.</p><p>Neither of them moved for a moment, until Alex broke the silence, clearing his throat and sitting up. He snaked his arm around Lou’s waist, his thumb brushing that exposed bit of skin again. “What were yeh gonna say kitten, before weh were interrupted?” He growled softly, his nose brushing against her cheek. Of course it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know what she was about to say, but Alex wanted to hear her say it nonetheless.</p><p>Lou turned her head, curling her finger to beckon him close enough to whisper in his ear, “You’d pull out your cock, and I’d wrap my lips around you, baby… make you feel <em>so</em> <em>fucking good.</em>”</p><p>Alex coughed as Louella pulled away, a devilish smirk on her lips. He squeezed her side, his fingers digging into her flesh. “Yeh’re such a naughty lil’ kitten…” He growled through his teeth, adjusting himself to try and get comfortable. “Teasin’ meh the way yeh do…”</p><p>“But you’re gagging for it just the same,” She simpered, pulling the plate of oysters closer to them. </p><p>Alex chuckled, “Yeh’re fuckin’ reyt I am.” He slugged back the rest of the drink, anxious to get his hands on another one.</p><p>“So are you…?” Lou asked him casually, trying her first oyster.</p><p>Alex watched her tilt her head back, the oyster sliding down her throat, “Am I what, love?”</p><p>Lou caught his eyes with hers, “Hard for me?”</p><p>Alex opened his mouth to speak, but sided against it, and instead took her hand and placed it on the suddenly <em>very</em> noticeable bulge in his trousers.</p><p>Lou pursed her lips, glancing down quickly then flicking back up to his eyes, her eyebrow arched. </p><p>“Does that answer yehr question?” He asked her, his voice low and deep.</p><p>Lou shivered, breaking her calm facade for only a moment, “You said we’re going to the movies next?”</p><p>Alex raised his eyebrows, a look of excitement on his face as he smirked, nodding.</p><p>“I hope our theater is <em>really </em>empty.”</p><p>//</p><p>They cut the dirty talk for the rest of the meal, deciding to thoroughly enjoy and immerse themselves in the experience of the restaurant. They decided to keep ordering their special drinks until they both felt good and fuzzy. The portions of the dishes were small but rich, and the alcohol kept them fun and bubbly. And even though there were other patrons in the restaurant, everyone who worked there seemed to love coming to visit their table. Their waitress even stayed and chatted with them for a bit, offering to take their picture as well.</p><p>“You guys look so perfect right now, I’ll take a photo for you if you’d like,” She offered, dropping her twenties lingo for a moment.</p><p>“Ooh! Yes! Please!” Lou exclaimed, producing her phone from her little clutch and opening the camera for her.</p><p>“Alright, but you’ve definitely gotta put that fur coat back on, it just completes the whole look.” </p><p>Lou pointed at her, “Good thinkin’!” And Alex handed it to her so she could shrug it back on. “Turner, you should have a cigarette or hold your drink or something.”</p><p>“Yes!” The waitress cried, really getting into this interestingly entertaining little couple. </p><p>Alex chuckled, fishing out a cigarette and sticking it between his lips before picking up his glass, too. Lou glanced at him, fixing a stray hair on his otherwise perfectly-gelled head and he winked at her before they posed for the camera. She took a few different shots as well as a few candids and handed Lou back her phone.</p><p>“God, you guys look so good. Fuck. Hashtag relationship goals,” She gushed and they laughed with her, lucky to have stumbled upon another fantastic waitress.</p><p>“What was yehr name again, love?” Alex asked her, reaching forward to shake her hand.</p><p>“Molly. I’m the only person here who didn’t have to change their name to fit the theme,” She laughed, shaking both of their hands. </p><p>“Is that outfit you’re wearing issued to you?” Lou inquired, leaning forward on the table. She could work with that outfit.</p><p>“Yeah, of course, I defo didn’t have this lying around. Why, you want one?” She asked her, only half-serious.</p><p>Lou nodded, “Yeah, I actually do.”</p><p>Alex squeezed her thigh, shaking his head at her need to own every costume she came across. </p><p>“I can find out for you, if you’d like,” Molly offered, extremely eager to please.</p><p>“Could you?” Lou asked, very excited at the prospect of a new costume. She loved to dress up in general, and she had a thing about buying random costumes when she spotted them.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted a cigarette girl costume!” Lou exclaimed, sitting back against the plush velvet. </p><p>When Molly flitted away, Alex chuckled, honestly wishing he could smoke indoors right now. “Louella, darling, if they have it, I’m buyin’ yeh that outfit,” Alex told her, “and if they don’t, I’m still gun’ teh buy yeh one if it makes yeh happy.”</p><p>“I’ll wear it for ya, baby,” She giggled, feeling bubbly as she snuggled up next to him.</p><p>“I’m planning on it,” Alex chuckled, <em>really </em>wishing he could skip out for a smoke.</p><p>As it turned out, they had a few extra older outfits, and Alex said they didn’t care what it cost, he’d buy one. So they tipped Molly and the other bartenders handsomely, and left the restaurant; Lou with a big ass grin on her face as she swung her little paper bag stuffed with her vintage velvet costume. </p><p>“Tonight is weird and wonderful, Alex,” She told him, their arms linked as they walked along the sidewalk towards the theater.</p><p>“It realeh is,” He blew a few rings of smoke into the chilly night air, holding her tighter against him. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked along under the twinkling lights.</p><p>The theater was an old one, a relic that they must’ve worked really hard to keep in shape. It had the old cinema marquee at the entrance, a traditional booth up front, and only four movie options; two semi-current films and two vintage classics. </p><p>“Well, this is amazing,” Lou smiled, having only seen it during the daylight, and it honestly hadn’t been that impressive when it wasn’t all lit up.</p><p>Alex had to agree; the night just kept getting better and better. “What are yeh in the mood for?”</p><p>“An old film, definitely,” She told him, contemplating her two options. “Rear Window or Notorious.”</p><p>“Both Hitchcock.”</p><p>“Both brilliant.”</p><p>“You choose, love.”</p><p>“Oh God… this is tough. They’re both so amazing… so suspenseful… Hmm… Jimmy Stewart or Cary Grant? Grace Kelly or Ingrid Bergman? Ah!”</p><p>Alex laughed, “Well, they both don’t start for another forty minutes, so why don’t weh walk around and drop yehr bag at the car and weh can decide along the way.”</p><p>So they explored the little town a bit, coming upon a bakery that was still open for the holiday event. Alex’s eyes widened at the desserts in the window, and Lou giggled.</p><p>“Weh’re definitely goin’ in ‘ere, c’mon,” He took her hand and led her up the little stone steps. “Oh, fuck,” He breathed, the smell of chocolate and candy and cakes intoxicating him. </p><p>“Look at this!” Lou exclaimed, pointing to a cookie made of five different doughs like a pie chart. “And this!” She kept pointing out different sweets and Alex licked his lips, unable to decide on what he really wanted.</p><p>“Louella, I’m strugglin’ ‘ere… ‘elp me!” His face was practically pressed against the glass and she couldn’t help but laugh at him.</p><p>“Just get it all! We’ll sneak it in the theater and stuff ourselves silly.”</p><p>“Mmm, good call,” Alex murmured, his eyes scanning the cream puffs and the tiny cakes and trifles. The cookies were warm and freshly baked and Lou asked for three milk chocolate chip cookies with macadamia nuts.</p><p>Alex went crazy and ordered about seven different pastries, and a bag of croissants for the morning. He waltzed out of the shop with a spring in his step, proudly carrying his little mint green box of sugar. Lou took one of her cookies out and nibbled on it as they headed back to the car. She shared a bit with Alex and they both agreed that they were going to come back and buy a ton of stuff for New Year’s Eve.</p><p>December 29th // 9:15pm</p><p>Alex got them a coke to share and a small popcorn simply because it smelled delicious and it was the cutest concession stand he had ever seen. He left his sweets in the cold car for later, opting to share Lou’s cookies. </p><p>“Notorious was a good choice,” He mused as they walked down the nearly empty carpeted hallway, “I like the suspense in this one.”</p><p>“This theater is kind of creepy…” Lou walked ahead of him a bit, and Alex followed her ass with his eyes, watching it sway in that leather skirt. She disappeared through the door way, and popped her head out a moment later, “C’mon…” She took his hand and pulled him into the theater with her.</p><p>They stood side-by-side, surveying the <em>very</em> old, and <em>very</em> empty seats. </p><p>“Where do yeh wanna sit?” Alex asked her, both of them still staring straight ahead.</p><p>“Back row.”</p><p>Lou headed up the slight ramp to the back, sliding her jacket off as she walked, glancing over her shoulder at him, and beckoning him with a nod of her chin. She chose the seats in the very middle, the ones that didn’t have a dim beam of light shining down on them. The theater was surprisingly clean and not dilapidated, just vintage with an old, musty smell. </p><p>She sat back in her seat, crossing her legs, watching Alex saunter down the aisle towards her. He looked so fucking sexy in the darkness, so mysterious as he crossed under each beam of light. It was like teasing little glimpses of him, the shadows cutting his cheeks and defining his jawline. </p><p>Alex slid into the seat beside her, taking a sip of the coke, leaning back. “This is gun’ teh ‘appen, innit?”</p><p>Louella looked him up and down, nodding her head. “Does it make you nervous?”</p><p>Alex glanced around the theater again, “Not realeh, no.”</p><p>“I’ll be very careful,” She promised, and Alex popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth, calmly. Lou stole one and ate it slowly before leaning across his lap to take a sip of the soda. She looked up at him under those long eyelashes as she sipped, pulling back slowly as she wiped at her lips. </p><p>He smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. “Tease,” He murmured, taking another sip.</p><p>“I can’t help it… you make me like this,” Lou leaned back in her seat, anxiously awaiting the moment the lights dimmed and the movie started up.</p><p>They hardly spoke before the movie queued up, and when the theater went dark, Lou noticed Alex shifting in his seat. It was darker than they’d anticipated; the black and white film even at its brightest, unable to light the theater all the way to the back row. It was the perfect setting.</p><p>About fifteen minutes in, Lou sat back, running her hands over her breasts through her shirt, getting herself hyped for what she was about to do. Alex watched her from the corner of his eye, leaning back in his seat, mentally preparing himself for what was about to go down. It was a bit scary; simply because if they <em>did </em>get caught, Alex would surely be fucked for life. But the thrill of it excited him, and he trusted Lou completely. Besides, they’d never have a chance as good as this again.</p><p>She sat up, getting as close to him as she possibly could in the seat, and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him close to her. “Kiss me,” She demanded, and his eyes drifted closed as their mouths collided. His lips tasted salty, and she licked at them, sinking her teeth into his bottom lip before making her way to his ear. She did everything she said she was going to do back in the restaurant. </p><p>Lou licked his ear, her breath hot and heavy on him, and he groaned, feeling her kiss behind his ear and down his neck. “You like this, don’t you…” She breathed, her hand skipping down his stomach and over his belt to the tent in his pants. “Mmm…” She purred, sucking on his earlobe, “Is that all for me, baby?”</p><p>Alex took a deep breath as she began stroking him, his eyes darting to the entrance at the side of the theater. Whatever, he couldn’t worry about that now, he needed to concentrate on everything Lou was doing to please him.</p><p>“Yeah kitten, it’s all for you,” He whispered, her hand picking up the pace as she rubbed him with her palm through the thin material.</p><p>Lou could feel him getting harder the more she kissed and stroked him; and she had to admit, this was a huge turn-on for her, she only wished she could participate in it more. Glancing at the door, she saw that it was clear, and realized no one could see them even if they were really looking. “Alright… I’m doing this,” She breathed, slipping from her seat and getting on her knees before him. </p><p>Alex leaned back in the seat, spreading his legs open for her to crawl between them. He could barely see her, but what he could see was the outline of her head and what he could feel was her hands sliding up and down his thighs. </p><p>“Belt,” She demanded, and he quietly undid the buckle, hoping it didn’t make too much noise. Next was his fly, and he slid that down, too. He slid his hand into his pants, stroking himself through his boxer-briefs, before pulling his cock out for her.</p><p>The screen flashed white for a second, and he could see Lou’s face for only a moment, and she licked her lips, ready to pounce. A second later, he felt her hand on him, her tongue licking up the underside of his cock before her lips wrapped around the head, sucking on him softly. </p><p>Alex moaned, his head resting against the wall behind him, his hands gripping the armrests. She flattened her tongue in her mouth, sliding it back and forth, getting him nice and wet without getting too sloppy. After all, they did have to walk out of here after without raising suspicion. </p><p>Louella hummed as she deep-throated him, knowing he liked it when she did that. She held his hips, inching closer to him, her breasts aching as they rubbed against the seat and Alex’s legs. She was so wet underneath that damn skirt, and she cursed herself again for wearing it. Her release wouldn’t come until later that night and it was going to torture her until then.</p><p>Alex was so hard, and Lou could feel him throbbing, so she sucked on him harder. She used her hand now to stroke him quickly, her tongue licking at the cum that was leaking out. He groaned, thrusting his hips up towards her mouth and she smiled around him, taking him all the way into her mouth once again. He hit the back of her throat and she slowly dragged her lips along him until he fell from her mouth. She rubbed the tip against her lips, her tongue swirling around and around, driving Alex absolutely mad. </p><p>The dark public place made him excited and nervous that someone might walk in, and it turned him on more than he ever could’ve imagined. Lou’s mouth was warm and inviting and she knew exactly how to get him off. He wanted to cum so bad, but he also didn’t want this to end. He put his hand on the back of her head, and she let him push her head up and down a few times before it was too much for her. It wouldn’t be long now, he could feel himself tensing up and Lou was relentless. </p><p>She stroked his cock, squeezing the head roughly causing his hips to jerk. It was a telltale sign that he was going to cum any second. “C’mon baby,” She whispered, before taking him into her mouth again. She bobbed her head up and down, coaxing him, and he held the back of her neck, his body tensing up.</p><p>Alex jerked his hips against her mouth, watching her as best he could, the suction of her lips proving to be too much for him. He held onto her tightly, his other hand gripping the armrest as he came hard and fast into her waiting mouth. He tried not to make too much noise, but he couldn’t help moaning when she sucked on the head a little bit before releasing him from her mouth. </p><p>Her knees were starting to hurt from the hard ground and her legs felt sleepy, so she quickly slipped back into her seat. Alex tucked himself back into his pants, fastening his belt once more. He sat up and grabbed her face, pulling her to him for a kiss. “Yeh took it all so well… like a good lil’ kitten,” He growled, rubbing his thumb across her lips.</p><p>Lou smiled contently, having succeeded in her mission without a hitch. Alex slipped his hand down to her breast, squeezing her roughly and kissing her once more. </p><p>“I want yeh to remember the number three,” He told her lowly, softly kissing and nipping at her lips. </p><p>“Why?” She breathed, curious as to where he was going with this.</p><p>“Just remember it,” Alex told her quietly, kissing along her jaw, his thumb stroking her cheek. </p><p>Lou just moaned softly in response, letting Alex kiss and bite her all over as the movie continued to play on.</p><p>December 29th - 10:54pm</p><p>Alex drove back to their house on the mountain that night with one hand on Louella’s knee the whole time. He would tickle her or squeeze her softly every once in awhile, and it was killing her.</p><p>“I just want you to know that I’m really pissed at my decision to wear this particular skirt tonight,” Lou lamented, shifting in her seat and burrowing further into her fur coat. Alex had the seat warmers on, and it was burning her butt, but the temperature in the car was still cold. </p><p>“I’m fucking not,” He smirked, glancing sideways at her briefly.</p><p>“Well, if you could even feel how wet I am right now; and understand how fucking frustrated I am that I can’t do a thing about it; you would agree with me.”</p><p>Alex gripped the steering wheel tighter, accelerating a tiny bit. There was no way he was going to speed through these backcountry roads in the snowy winter darkness, but he did wish</p><p> the ride would go a bit quicker.</p><p>“What I wouldn’t give to have your fingers between my legs for even a second,” Lou complained, as if it was a common, every day complaint.</p><p>“Lou,” Alex said evenly, keeping the edge out of his voice. “Don’t make meh drive off the road.”</p><p>She sighed dramatically, staring out into the darkness to keep her mind off the throbbing between her legs. After a few silent, torturously tense minutes of Alex rubbing her knee as he drove along, they reached the beginning of their street.</p><p>“Thank God,” Alex breathed, the welcome sight of their house in the distance a fucking relief.</p><p>Lou sat up and shrugged out of her coat, tossing it into the backseat. Alex sniggered and she gave him a look, “I’m getting anxious.”</p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>They approached the driveway and Alex hit the button to open the garage door, rolling in smoothly. “Fuck… I’m gun’ teh ‘ave a cigarette before weh go in, love. Is that alreyt?”</p><p>Lou stared at him blankly; was he for real?</p><p>“<em>Seriously</em>?”</p><p>Alex couldn’t help but smirk at her; the fact that she was so impatient to fuck was actually adorable. “I fuckin’ promise on me <em>life</em>, that I will make it worth the wait for yeh, darlin’.”</p><p>He stuck a cigarette in between his lips and Lou growled, her head falling back against the headrest like a petulant child. Had she <em>not </em>just vocalized her discomfort to him just a few minutes ago?</p><p>Slipping out of the car, he walked to the edge of the garage fishing for his lighter in his pocket. He shielded the flame with his hand as he lit it, and exhaled into the cool night air. He probably could’ve waited until after to smoke, but he liked messing with her; especially because he really was going to make it worth the wait.</p><p>He heard the car door open and shut behind him, and it was only a matter of seconds before Lou was at his side. “Fuck, it’s cold,” She shivered, and Alex held her against the front of him, wrapping one of his arms around her.</p><p>“Should’ve kept yehr coat on, love,” He took another drag, blowing the smoke above her head.</p><p>She growled at him, and took his cigarette, taking a drag herself. Lou wasn’t a smoker by any means, but occasionally she’d share with Alex if she was in the mood. He raised his eyebrow as he looked down at her, the cigarette in her hand looking right at home with all that black leather and attitude.</p><p>Lou passed it back to him, and wound her arms around his waist underneath his jacket, “Hurry up Turner, so you can get in there and fuck me,” She purred, her eyelids heavy with lust.</p><p>Alright, he’d had enough nicotine for the night. He put his cigarette out on his boot heel and tossed it into the darkness. </p><p>“Come on then, love,” He leaned down and planted his lips on hers, that kiss leading to another more intense kiss, until they were feverishly making out in the cold garage.</p><p>“Inside,” She murmured against his mouth and they laughed as he began walking her backwards to the door, refusing to break their kiss. </p><p>Lou slipped her hand to the front of his pants, feeling him up as he backed her up against the door of the house. He moaned into her mouth, the pair of them sharing the heady taste of cigarette smoke as it lingered between them. They barely made it through the doorway before Alex had her up against the hallway wall now, attacking her mouth with an unrestrained sense of urgency. </p><p>She sighed, leaning her head back as he kissed her jaw and down her neck to the top of her shirt; his mouth giving her life after all that waiting. He squeezed her breasts roughly, pushing them together and letting them fall before he flipped her around without warning, her hands pressed flat against the wall above her head. He held onto her hips, grinding his erection into her ass.</p><p>Lou moaned, squeezing her legs tight together to ease the throbbing. She pressed her ass back against him, “Oh God… baby, I can’t feel you…” She moaned, completely frustrated that she couldn’t feel a damn thing. </p><p>Alex sneered, his lip curling at the desperation in her voice. As much as he adored her in that skirt, he took to the long metallic zipper, inching it down, hearing Lou sighing in relief. The black leather nuisance dropped from her hips and left her standing there in the dark hallway in her tights and high heels; her emerald lingerie a preview of what was to come.</p><p>He let his hips grind into her ass again, his hand slipping to the front to cup her pussy, his fingers feeling the dampness between her legs. It turned him on realizing that she had been like this all night long without him knowing it, like a dirty secret. Lou moaned, arching herself back and grinding her ass into him, <em>finally </em>free. Alex grabbed her ass with his other hand before slapping her, making her cry out. </p><p>“Get yehr pretty lil’ arse in that bedroom, <em>now,</em>” He growled his orders, and Lou pushed herself off the wall, stepping out of the skirt that pooled at her feet. </p><p>Alex eyed her as she slinked down the hallway, her fingertips dragging along the wall when she glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes sparkled, luring him to her like a siren. He’d had this whole plan in his head earlier today, to light candles, throw on the perfect record… be romantic and all that other shit; but they were never quite slow enough to take the soft, sensual route. </p><p>Always teasing.</p><p>Always dirty.</p><p>Always rough.</p><p>He didn’t really care though; all he knew was that his cock was so hard it hurt, and the sight of her ass peeking out of her knickers through the sheer tights made him want to cum all over her. He would feel guilty about the naughty thoughts in his head if Louella didn’t love them so much; she was game for everything, and she was just as dirty. </p><p>Lou slipped her shirt over her head, dropping it to the ground as she rounded the corner into their bedroom. Alex wasn’t too far behind her, and she gave him her sultriest look when he finally came through the doorway. He shrugged his jacket off, casually tossing it over the back of a chair, undoing the buttons on his cuffs and rolling his sleeves up as he walked towards her.</p><p>“<em>Fuck…</em>” She breathed, watching him stalk towards her still fully dressed with a look in his eye like he was going to do her no good. With the neck of his shirt open showing off his necklace, and his cuffs rolled up like he was going to <em>work </em>on her; she couldn’t help but think of every fantasy she’d ever had. Imagining him treating her like a bad little girl, slapping her ass and making her do things to him was such a turn-on that she silently wished that’s what he was going for.</p><p>Alex grabbed her neck, not forcefully, but enough to hold her steady while he covered her mouth with his. He sucked on her tongue, teasing her mouth, pulling moans from her as he kissed her harder with more aggression. He slid his hands down to her ass, squeezing her hard, holding her against him. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Carrying her to the bottom of the bed, he sat her down, stepping back and slicking the sides of his hair back with the palms of his hands. </p><p>Lou was breathing so heavy, her heart pounding; watching, waiting, anticipating what he’d do next. The look on his face and the way he stood there sizing her up, was making her anxious. </p><p>“See, I’m torn, love. I’m torn because I wanna rip those tights off yeh and fuck yeh senseless,” He growled darkly, “but I also wanna slowly peel them off yeh like the juicy lil’ slice yeh are.”</p><p>Louella’s lips curled up into a wicked little smirk, “<em>Oh</em> <em>shit</em>…” </p><p>Alex ran his hand down his cheek and stroked his chin, seriously considering what he wanted to do. Lou leaned back on her elbows, eyeing him up and down, getting more feverish with each passing second. He looked so fucking sexy standing there between her legs the way he was; fully clothed and not a single hair on his beautiful head out of place. </p><p>After what seemed like forever, he approached the end of the bed. He lifted one of her legs to his chest, running his hands from her thigh all the way down to her ankle. He kept his eyes on her while he undid the tiny buckle on her heel, slipping her shoe off and dropping it to the floor with a thud. He set that leg down and did the same to the other, tickling the back of her knee in the process. She whined and bit her lip, squirming on the bed. How could someone be so rough and so gentle at the same time? It was driving her insane.</p><p>Reaching up, Alex tucked his fingers into the waistband of her tights, and she lifted her butt as he proceeded to roll them down slowly. “<em>Yes…</em>” She hissed, watching him watch her skin be revealed inch by inch until he pulled them off completely. </p><p>“Should I tie yeh up?” He chuckled, half-serious, before tossing them aside.</p><p>Alex kissed the top of her foot and down the instep of her calf; his lips dry and ticklish. It felt like feathers brushing against her leg and she couldn’t keep her hips still. “Mmm,” He hummed, “D’yeh think I could make yeh orgasm without even touchin’ yeh there, kitten?”</p><p>Louella moaned, her hips shaking and her pussy soaked at the idea. He probably could at this rate; she only really need a bit more coaxing to get her there. “Mmm…” She whimpered again when he licked at the inside of her thighs, blowing warm air against the wet parts. He was going to be the death of her.</p><p>He licked and kissed at her, his breath heavy as he got closer to where she wanted him most. Grabbing her thighs, he dragged her closer to the edge of the bed, leaning forward and kissing her stomach just above the waist of those killer emerald knickers. She sucked her stomach in, her fingertips gripping the sheets, her knuckles turning white.</p><p>Alex chuckled against her skin, taking the lacy fabric in between his teeth like he was going to pull it off her. “Jesus,” She murmured, arching her hips up in desperate hope of contact. </p><p>He didn’t let his mouth touch her, instead he hovered above the triangular scrap of lingerie, breathing warm air on her. Louella moaned, “Please… <em>please Alex</em>… lick me, baby…”</p><p>Alex smirked, lifting his eyes to hers before he pressed his lips to the crotch of her panties, licking at her with long, hard strokes through the damp fabric.</p><p>Lou let out a strangled cry, her body feeling as if she would crumble beneath him. She felt his teeth nip at her gently and her eyes drifted slowly closed as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. He moaned against her pussy, his face buried deep between her legs. He pulled the strip of fabric aside and licked at her languid and slow, giving her what she’d been desperate for all night. </p><p>Alex was good at eating her out; she knew it… he knew it… and what made him exponentially better at it was that he <em>enjoyed </em>doing it<em>. </em>It wasn’t a task, or the obligatory step before he got his, like a sort of eye-for-an-eye thing; he did it because he liked to, and she loved that about him. He took his time and he varied his technique; something Lou liked to think was attributed to his skills as a singer. His mouth was whip-fast when he sang certain songs, and that translated directly to the way he used it on her. </p><p>Louella buried her fingers in his hair, messing up that perfectly coiffed mop of his. He looked up at her again as he licked, those hooded doe eyes dark and seductive. She collapsed back onto the bed, a silly thought running through her mind. How many women would kill to have Alex Turner between their legs like he was right now? She didn’t often think about ridiculous things like that because Alex was just Alex to her, but damn, when it did cross her mind she wished she could shout it from the mountaintops so that everyone would know that <em>yes</em>, he was hers, and <em>yes</em> he was a pretty fucking amazing lover.</p><p>“Kitten, yeh taste so good…” Alex murmured lowly, breaking her out of her reverie. He slipped a finger inside her, placing his other hand flat on her abdomen and pressing down. It created the most incredible feeling inside her and Lou moaned again; Alex’s tongue and hands working in unison to bring her to orgasm.</p><p>“Fuck…” She sighed, grinding herself against his face, riding his tongue as he sucked on her clit, lapping at her. </p><p>Alex chuckled as he often did because she became completely undone beneath him, and he was fucking proud of that. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, his tongue running circles around her clit as he felt her coming close. Her moans became whimpers, and those whimpers gave way to cries of pleasure as she shook her way to her orgasm. Her thighs pressed together around his head, and he knew this was a good one. Lou’s hips rolled and bucked up against his mouth, while he relentlessly kept stroking her and licking her until she couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed his face away from her, needing a second before he could touch her again.</p><p>She watched him as he stood up, his face slick with her juices, and he licked his lips, wiping his forearm across his mouth. “Fucking <em>fuck, </em>Turner, I’ve been waiting all fucking night for that,” She breathed heavily, her chest heaving as she caught her breath.</p><p>Alex slicked his hair back again, gazing down at her, her hair fanned out around her head, her skin flushed at his doing. Hands to his waist, he undid his belt, slipping it through the loops of his pants, and Lou found herself incredibly turned on again by the action. “Oh, weh’re not done yet kitten, tell meh when yeh’re readeh teh go again,” He drawled, his accent thick when he was in the heat of the moment.</p><p>Lou licked her lips, exhaling deeply, watching him touch himself through his trousers. Now <em>she </em>was the one gagging for it, desperate to feel him inside of her already. When she felt she’d recovered enough from her first orgasm, she gave him the go ahead, “Alright good lookin’, let’s fuck.”</p><p>Alex chuckled, grabbing her legs and flipping her over, smacking her ass hard enough to leave a handprint, <em>and </em>a slight imprint of his Death Ramps ring, like a branding. She moaned at the roughness; enjoying every single second of it. He slipped her knickers off her legs, squeezed her ass roughly and pulled her hips up until she was on her hands and knees. </p><p>Lou heard the sound of his zipper as he inched it down, realizing that he was planning to fuck her while still completely dressed. She didn’t know what it was, but there was something about her being almost entirely naked while he wasn’t that got her wet.</p><p>Alex stroked his cock a few times before sliding his thumb up and down her entrance, making sure she was ready for him. He rubbed the head of his cock along her slick folds, teasing her, before pushing just the tip in. </p><p>Lou moaned when she felt him enter her, her entire body aching for him to give her more. She tried to slide back on him, but he held her hips in place, forcing her to be at his mercy. He was a tease because, after all, he <em>had </em>promised her it would be worth the wait.</p><p>He groaned as he sank all the way into her <em>finally</em>, after two days worth of doing everything <em>but </em>fucking. It had been the longest forty-eight hours of foreplay, and Alex wasn’t going to take it easy on her, that was for sure. How could he not do his worst when she consistently gave him her everything? </p><p>“Does that feel good, kitten?” He growled, pushing his weight so hard into her, she was nearly face down on the bed.</p><p>“Yes,” Lou sighed, her body on emotional overload. She wanted to say more, but she shut her eyes and concentrated on the electricity coursing through her body.</p><p>Alex slid his hand around her waist and between her legs, just barely brushing against her clit. “I’m sorreh, I couldn’t ‘ear yeh,” He teased, thrusting slowly in and out of her. “<em>Louder</em>.”</p><p>She whimpered, rolling her hips back into him and against his fingers. “<em>Yes, Alex,</em>” She cried, “You feel <em>so </em>fucking good inside me.”</p><p>He grunted in response, slamming into her a little harder making her voice get caught in her throat. “Yeh were such a good girl today,” He told her, his voice raspy, on edge. “Suckin’ meh until I came in that pretty lil’ mouth of yehrs.”</p><p>Louella shivered in response; could he read her mind? How did he know that this was exactly what she wanted tonight? What she craved from him?</p><p>He smoothed his hands up and down her back before holding onto her neck, pumping in and out of her hard as he held her steady. </p><p>“Anything for you,” She sighed, turning her head slightly to catch his eye.</p><p>He smirked and brought her up on her knees so her back was against his chest. Kissing her neck and down her shoulder, he sank his teeth in harder than usual to match up with a particularly rough thrust of his hips, making her scream out.</p><p>“Holy fuck,” She cursed, wondering what the hell had gotten into him; but also pleased-as-fuck that whatever it was had made him wanna get deep into her.</p><p>Alex’s arm held her breasts across her chest, his other hand gripping her waist as he drove himself into her. He had no idea what had come over him, but he wanted to take her every which way he could. It had to be the teasing… and the leather… and the fact that he was madly in love with Lou and that they could do anything and everything with each other; or at least try.</p><p>He could feel himself sinking into her from every angle; his teeth in her shoulder, his fingers on her hips and her breasts, his cock buried deep inside her. He was slipping in and out of her so easily, despite the awkward angle, and he let his hand wander down her stomach to her clit where he slowly circled his fingers against her. She shuddered as a low moan escaped those dark red lips, and she tilted her head just right to capture his mouth with hers. They kissed deeply, Alex pulling away as he stroked her clit faster, building her up to her second orgasm. She sighed against his mouth, breathing heavily against him as he wound her up. She arched herself into him and he let her go so she was back on her hands and knees again.</p><p>“Smack me again,” She growled, tossing her hair back as she eyed him over her shoulder. </p><p>He smirked and raised his hand like he was gonna hit her and she flinched in anticipation; anxious for the pleasure and the pain of it. Lou flashed him a dark look as if to challenge him, and he slapped her ass at the exact same time he thrust into her and her back bowed crying out. For a second his movements faltered, wondering if he’d hit her hard enough to hurt her, but she didn’t protest, in fact she praised him for it.</p><p>“You have no idea how good that feels,” She purred lowly, “smacking me when you’re inside me.”</p><p>Alex reached forward and grabbed her hair, twisting it around his palm, tugging at it while he continued to fuck her into oblivion.</p><p>“I’m gun’ teh make yeh cum again, kitten…” He told her cooly, his accent sending chills up her spine, “and yeh better scream me name this time. I wan’ t‘ear it.”</p><p>She moaned, biting her lip as he pumped himself in and out of her. “Keep going then… just like that…” She urged him, rolling her hips back against him, her fingers clutching at the bedsheets. </p><p>Alex kept his rhythm, driving into her, her hair still wrapped around his hand like reins. The sounds of their moans circled up into the heat of the room, and she stilled her movements, feeling her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. </p><p>“Use your fingers on me, <em>please,</em>” She begged, her breathing ragged, “I’m almost there…”</p><p>He let her hair fall back over her shoulder as he grasped her hip, his other hand snaking around again to stroke her until she came. He smacked her once more, his hand leaving the reddest imprint yet, and he made a mental note to kiss it better later.</p><p>She cried out again and he thrust into her hard, his fingers working feverishly to blow her mind, “C’mon my lil’ kitten… cum for meh…”</p><p>Lou gasped, her mouth falling opening as she felt the rush of electric current streak through her. “<em>Alex…</em>” She panted, and he pressed his fingers harder into her clit, making her squirm. </p><p>“<em>Say it</em>…” He growled, feeling his cock twitch inside her, and he willed himself not to cum just yet. He gripped himself at the base, holding himself back, so he could last one more round for Lou.</p><p>“Oh God… <em>Alex</em>, <em>A-Alex,</em>” She murmured, his name on her lips like a hymn as she felt the waves of her orgasm blinding her, every sensation in her body sending her spiraling into a sea of stars. “<em>Alex</em>!” She screamed out, burying her face in her arms, unable to hold herself up anymore.</p><p>“That’s reyt, baby…” He whispered soothingly, exhaling as he pulled out of her, slowly stroking himself to calm down a bit. Lou had him so wound up with all this naughtiness, and he needed to focus if he wanted to keep going. She whimpered at the feel of him slipping away, but didn’t protest because she knew there must be more to come. </p><p>He smoothed his hand over his handprint on her ass, and he bent his head to gently kiss her, promising to pay more attention to it later. It was an angry red mark and he felt simultaneously pleased and apologetic for inflicting <em>any</em> kind of pain on her.</p><p>“God <em>damn</em>, Turner…” She exhaled when she’d recovered, as she moved over onto her back again. He smirked as he stroked himself and Lou bit her lip, getting on her knees and crawling towards the edge of the bed. “Are you gonna get naked for me, or what?” She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, dropping it off the side.</p><p>Alex looked at her darkly, his brown eyes cloudy with lust. He nodded his chin towards her, “Undress meh.”</p><p>Lou’s eyes widened, impressed with his ability to stay so calm and so cool. She sat up on her knees so they were eye level, slipping her fingers through the buttons on his patterned shirt. She leaned her head forward, kissing each bit of skin she revealed, including that freckle by his belly button, the one she loved so much. He stroked the top of her head, his fingers tangling in her hair as she got lower and lower. When she got to his abdomen, she glanced up at him, her tongue flicking out to lick at him while he watched. She nibbled at the sensitive skin there, her nose brushing against the coarse hair that down his body. She reached her hands up to push his shirt off his shoulders and dragged it down his arms slowly.</p><p>Alex groaned at her quick little tongue teasing him, her fingers nimbly pushing his pants and his boxer-briefs down over the swell of his butt. His cock ached as the fabric slipped over it, forcing it downwards before it sprung back and bounced against his stomach. She bit her lip, peering innocently up at him again. He held her chin, his thumb rubbing across her lips until she sucked it into her mouth and he moaned, exhaling deeply.</p><p>“Ooh, darlin’…” He whispered and she smiled, biting his thumb between her teeth gently. He felt her hand wrap around his cock as she sat up again, leaning into him for a kiss. She gripped him hard, stroking him long and slow as their tongues battled for dominance. He was stronger and he held her face as he kissed her with such intensity that her movements began to slow. “Remember that number I told yeh earlier?” He breathed as he kissed her chin and up her jaw to her ear.</p><p>She nodded, “Yes… three.”</p><p>“Mmm hmm,” He hummed, kissing her behind her ear, raking her hair back and over her shoulder. “Are yeh readeh for number three?”</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to play catch up with the game he was playing. Number three? What was one and two? <em>Were </em>there a number one and two?</p><p>He chuckled, realizing that she probably hadn’t been paying attention while he was making her feel so good. So he decided to give her hints, “I licked yeh ‘ere until yeh came,” He whispered against her ear, his fingers slipping between her legs again. “Then I fucked yeh from behind until yeh screamed me name…” He grabbed her ass and squeezed, holding her against him.</p><p>“One… two…” Louella murmured as she finally understood what he’d been doing. He’d promised to make her cum three times tonight, and he’d already successfully accomplished two. “You’re quite cocky, aren’t you? So confident that you’d make it happen.”</p><p>“Well, I know me girl,” He told her lowly, “I know what yeh like, kitten.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but grin at that because he did know her, through-and-through. “So what’s number three then, if you know me so well? What gets me off?”</p><p>He chuckled, “<em>A lot</em> of things get yeh off, Louella, it’s hard to choose just one.” She raised her eyebrow at him, challenging him to continue, “But <em>I </em>know that yeh always cum hardest when yeh’re on top of meh.”</p><p>Lou tugged his cock a bit, just to tease him because <em>of course </em>he was right. He groaned, still chuckling softly. </p><p>“I’m reyt, aren’t I?”</p><p>“You fuckin’ know you are, you wanker.”</p><p>He grinned at her, quite pleased with himself. “So… are yeh readeh for number three?”</p><p>“I’m always ready for ya, baby, but how about I raise the stakes?” It was his turn to raise his eyebrow inquisitively at her, “I bet you I can make it four.”</p><p>“Four, huh? A bit ambitious, aren’t weh?”</p><p>“Come on now, you and I both know that my record is six,” She held up both her hands to show the number on her fingers.</p><p>How could Alex possibly forget that? He smirked, “But Louella, that was a very long night.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“And you were very, very high.” </p><p>“Also very true.” </p><p>
  <em>It had been a few months into their relationship and Alex had a few people over his house one night after a stint on tour. Everyone was hanging out in his living room when Matt produced some serious chronic, passing it in the circle until everyone was good and baked. Those were the early days when none of the guys had children yet, and everyone was a bit irresponsible. The night was silly and seemed to stretch on forever, and Lou felt super-happy that she was part of the group, and also super-horny because weed had a tendency to make her feel that way. When the gang took their leave, Matt left a special joint for the two of them to share and told them to have fun.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Alex came back into the living room, Lou was sprawled out on his carpet, smiling happily at him. He probably shouldn’t have let her know he had more, but she was adorable and touchy-feely and he liked it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeh wanna smoke some more?” He asked her, producing the gift from Matt and she giggled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lit it and offered it to him but he passed, “No thanks, love… I’m gun’ teh ‘ave meself another beer.” She pouted and he laughed, “Trust meh, I will be absolutely useless to yeh if I smoke anymore.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shrugged and hit it two more times before saving it for later. He joined her on the floor when he’d grabbed himself another two beers, leaning on his elbow beside her. They talked and giggled quietly for a bit before one thing led to another and they were kissing more than they were talking, and Alex’s hands had a mind of their own. He’d made her cum six different times that night; three times with his hand alone, two times when they shagged on his living room floor, and then once more an hour or so later in the early morning when she woke him up by climbing on top of him and riding him in a half-dreamlike, hazy state.</em>
</p><p>That had been one of the best and weirdest nights of his life, and he hadn’t even been high for it. But she was like a saucy little uninhibited minx and she made him feel like some sort of sex God. It was one of his favorite memories of her.</p><p>“But if I do recall,” Lou began again, snapping Alex from his trance, eager to make her point, “the sixth time I came that night was when I was riding you. And fuck me, was it glorious.”</p><p>Alex laughed, “That it was.” He pursed his lips, “So yeh’re goin’ for four?”</p><p>She nodded, “I can do it.”</p><p>“Well then, I’m more than willing to assist.”</p><p>Lou backed up on the bed, “Question is, how long will <em>you</em> last?”</p><p>Alex laid back, his hands behind his head, “Honestly… probably not much longer. But you and I both know that yeh don’t really need meh to get yeh there.”</p><p>She traced her finger down the length of his cock, swollen and throbbing as it waited for some kind of relief. “But it’s so much more <em>fun</em> when you’re participating.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about meh, I might surprise yeh,” He winked, reaching out to stroke his hand down her stomach, her muscles contracting at his touch. “Now get over here babeh, and give meh some lovin’.”</p><p>Louella giggled and straddled his thighs. He leaned up on his elbow, stroking her pussy, making sure she was wet enough to slide down on him. She placed her hand on his chest, lifting herself up and guiding him to her entrance before slowly sinking down on him. “Jesus…” She breathed, her eyes fluttering closed for a second as she reveled in the feeling.</p><p>He groaned, his hands on her thighs, “Feels good, dunnit?” </p><p>Lou bit her lip and arched her body forward so she was leaning over him. She began to slowly raise her hips up and down, grinding on him. She grabbed his hands and held them over his head for leverage, her breasts perfectly level with his lips. Alex licked and nipped at her, and she moaned, leaning closer to his mouth for more. It wasn’t going to take her much longer like this; the angle was perfect and he felt so good filling her up.</p><p>She started to move a little faster, letting his hands go and digging her fingernails into his chest, leaving her own form of branding on him. The marks were angry pink slashes and she whispered an apology as she kept grinding.</p><p>“Sorry, baby…”</p><p>Alex shook his head because it didn’t bother him, it barely hurt; he just loved to watch her become unhinged before his eyes. She looked so sexy and so confident, especially since she’d given herself a challenge she wasn’t about to back down from. Her breathing became erratic and she chewed on her bottom lip, her left hand slipping between her legs to play with herself. Alex could feel her squeezing around him, and if he hadn’t been so focused on watching her, he would’ve cum too, but he didn’t. He wanted to hold out for number four.</p><p>Lou giggled when the waves subsided, this one much less dramatic than the others and held up three fingers. “Number three.”</p><p>Alex grinned at her, “Good girl.” </p><p>“I’m gonna make you cum with me this time,” She whispered, leaning forward to kiss him.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be a problem, love,” He kissed her back, biting her bottom lip. Lou smiled against his lips when he felt his arms wind tight around her, hugging her close to him. Her breasts were crushed against his chest and she could feel the sweat sticking their skin together. Alex moved his hands to her hips, gripping her hard and lifting her up and down on him. She moaned as he slid in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. She rolled her hips, lifting herself forward and grinding hard as he sunk back into her. “Kneel up a little, baby,” Alex’s deep voice rumbled against her chest.</p><p>She raised up on her arms, pressing her hands into his chest for leverage and raised up on her knees so he could go to town on her. Sinking his fingers into her sides, he held her steady as he thrust up into her, gaining momentum. Lou closed her eyes, her chest heaving as he fucked her, finally working towards his own release.</p><p>“Christ, yeh feel so tight, Louella…” Alex licked his lips, his forehead dripping sweat. His movements slowed as the motion began to tire him out. “Fuck,” He groaned, resting his head back against the pillows. </p><p>“I got this,” She puckered up her lips and blew him a kiss, making him laugh. She tucked her feet just under his thighs, anchoring herself so she could ride him hard and fast. Her fingers dug into his chest as she fucked him, no teasing now, just an end game in mind.</p><p>“Yes,” He growled, “just like that…” </p><p>Her skin was glistening in the dim glow of the room, and he caressed her stomach, then her ribcage, finally cupping her breasts in his hands. He pressed them together, licking between them, blowing on her sweaty, wet skin. His cool breath felt so good, and she leaned back, her hands on his thighs, giving him quite a show of her body.</p><p>“Keep doing that,” She breathed, and Alex inclined his head, blowing cool air all over her torso. She moaned, reaching for his hand and directing it between her legs. Knowing instantly what she wanted, he rubbed against her clit with his thumb and she shivered at his touch. Lou arched her back, grinding on him, overstimulating him with her full body on display.</p><p>Alex grunted watching his cock slip in and out of her and his hips jerked; it wouldn’t be long now. “Kitten, I’m almost there,” he snarled, moving his hips against hers.</p><p>Lou whimpered, “I’m gonna cum again, Alex…” </p><p>“Cum with meh…” He pressed harder against her clit, his other hand stroking her thigh. Alex could feel her legs shaking, and she was panting, her moans getting louder; quicker. He couldn’t hold on any longer, he could feel the rush building, his cock twitching. He could feel himself swell up inside her, the base of his cock contracting, his hips pushing forward like a knee-jerk reaction. He could feel the sensation of his release as he came, more contractions coming in quick succession as he filled her up. </p><p>Lou’s own orgasm spiraled through her, her walls pulling at him, like she was begging for more and more. She opened her mouth to cry out, but her screams were silent while the waves of pleasure radiated inside her. Her hips shook as she held herself down on him, feeling him explode inside her.</p><p>Alex was completely drained as that last rushing sensation left him, feeling relief in his cock now that the (almost) uncomfortable throbbing had ceased. His eyes drifted closed, exhausted as he came down, still warm and snug inside Lou. Her body went limp, and she draped herself on top of Alex, resting her head on his chest.</p><p>They were dead quiet for a few moments, apart from their heavy breathing until Alex murmured a drained and weary, “<em>Fuck</em>.” </p><p>“Alex,” Lou whispered softly, “I think I might be dead.”</p><p>He wanted to laugh, but he could barely bring himself to chuckle, “I’m done in me self.” His voice was deep and hoarse, and Lou could feel it reverberate in his chest. </p><p>“I don’t wanna move.” She murmured a few seconds later, wholly content staying just where she was.</p><p>“Mmph,” Alex grunted, too tired to lift his eyelids. “Just give meh… like… a couple minutes more.”</p><p>She nodded just slightly, wishing they could stay like this forever. Lou was getting sleepy, so she gently rolled off of him before it became too uncomfortable to move. </p><p>“Nooo,” Alex whispered, her movements stirring him from his brief nap.</p><p>Lou laughed, her voice husky and her throat dry. She was absolutely spent; the night’s various activities having drained her of any and all energy. Alex’s fingers found hers, and he tangled them together, bringing her hand to his lips. </p><p>“Yeh feel good, yeah?”</p><p>She sighed happily, holding up four of her fingers on the hand Alex was kissing lazily. “Does that answer your question?”</p><p>Alex chuckled, “Yeah but did they <em>feel </em>good, love?” He took his time kissing each of her fingers from the knuckles all the way to the tips of her fingers. </p><p>Lou’s eyelids fluttered, Alex’s kisses relaxing her to the point of hypnotizing her into falling asleep. “You know when you press your fingers to your eyelids when they’re closed, and it almost looks like your flying through hyper space? Like stars and beams and light are flying at you?”</p><p>Alex’s lips froze for a second as he pictured what she explained. </p><p>“It’s like I’m rocketing through space at the speed of light, and when the good part hits me, it’s like I’m hovering there, suspended in the stars, weightless and tingly, and free.”</p><p>After a second he spoke, “Fuck, I’m good.” </p><p>Louella giggled, “Why do you think I wanna jump your bones all the time?”</p><p>He laughed, and moved to his side to face her. “I wish I could explain how I feel with yeh, but I don’t know how to put it in words. I don’t mean that in a corny like, songwriter way, it’s just not an easy thing to articulate. All I know is that no one’s ever made meh feel the way yeh do, and I can’t get enough of yeh. I’m addicted to yeh, darlin.”</p><p>Lou grinned sleepily at him, softly pecking his lips. </p><p>“I love yeh so much.”</p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p>“Impossible,” He whispered, “because I will <em>always </em>love yeh more. I need yeh baby; way more than yeh’ll ever need meh.”</p><p>“Don’t be silly.”</p><p>“It’s true. </p><p>She kissed him again, and they lay there a bit longer before Lou realized that if she didn’t get up now, she never would. “I’ll be right back,” She kissed his nose, and tried to slip from the bed but Alex wouldn’t let her hand go. </p><p>“No… don’t leave just yet…” Alex tried to pull her back, “It’s so warm ‘ere with yeh.”</p><p>“Give me <em>one</em> second. I promise I’ll be quick.”</p><p>He reluctantly let go of her hand and she stood up, stretching her arms above her head.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Alex exclaimed, sitting up.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Aw baby, yehr bum has me ‘and prints all over it.”</p><p>Lou looked over her shoulder, trying to see her butt, but she couldn’t, so she skipped off to the bathroom and spun around in the mirror, examining the damage. Sure enough, there were at least three clear outlines of Alex’s hands; the reddest one with the line from his ring.</p><p>“Well, damn you did a number on me!” Her eyes widened and she looked up him standing in the doorway and laughed, “You branded me!”</p><p>“Let meh see the damage,” he smirked and she spun around and wiggled her butt for him. “Hold still!” He laughed, running his fingers over the raised markings. “Yeh sure this doesn’t hurt?”</p><p>She shrugged, “Not really…”</p><p>“Hmm,” He pressed his fingers into the lines and she jumped.</p><p>“Okay… maybe it hurts a teensy bit.”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her waist again, “Come back teh bed and I’ll make it better.”</p><p>She grinned, biting her lip, “Give me a second…”</p><p>He kissed the side of her neck, “Hurry up.”</p><p>“Alex! I actually have to use the bathroom,” She squirmed out of his grip and pushed him backwards through the door. </p><p>“Ow…” He looked down at his chest to the red fingernail scratches.</p><p>“I’ll take care of those when I come out,” Lou kissed his lips quickly and shut the door. As much as she wanted to stay in bed she really did have to use the bathroom. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror before she headed back out, admiring the flush of her cheeks and her messy hair and makeup. She was probably going to look like a cross between a rabid raccoon and Alice Cooper in the morning, but she didn’t care. Right now she looked and felt sexy as fuck and that was worth it.</p><p>Alex was sitting up in the bed, just his lower half covered with a sheet. His eyes swept up and down the length of her body and he smirked, “Get over ‘ere.”</p><p>“I thought we were tired?” Lou raised her eyebrow as she took her time crossing the room to the bed.</p><p>“I got me second wind,” He ran a hand through his messy hair, watching her stalk towards the bed. She crawled over his legs on all fours until they were face-to-face. He smiled, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.</p><p>Lou shifted off of him and lay on her side, leaning on her hand. “Does your chest really hurt?” She ran her finger down one of the scratch marks.</p><p>“Maybe a little, but I like it. Lemme see yehr bum again,” He motioned for her to flip over. She grinned and moved to her stomach, watching him over her shoulder. </p><p>Alex leaned over, pressing his lips to the handprints, kissing her all over. She giggled, his lips tickling her skin.</p><p>“I’m sorreh, love…”</p><p>“I’m not,” She laughed, “I wanted you to do it. I like it. And when it stings a little tomorrow and the next day, I’ll just think of tonight, and that turns me on.”</p><p>“It’s a little reminder that yeh belong to meh, and no one else,” He murmured against her skin, his fingertips tracing the curves under her butt and making it bounce a little.</p><p>She raised her eyebrow, “Baby, you know I don’t need an imprint of your ring on my ass to remind me I belong to you.”</p><p>“I know it… just let meh ‘ave this moment,” He kissed her a few more times then bit her and she shrieked, laughing and wiggling away from him. </p><p>“You dickhead!” She cried and he chuckled, laying back on the pillows. She rubbed her butt and sat up on her knees to get under the covers with him. </p><p>“I had teh do it, it just felt right,” He grinned, as she snuggled up next to him. </p><p>“You have an obsession with my ass.”</p><p>“I do. It inspired me to get one of me own.I can appreciate a really good one when I see it.”</p><p>She let her fingers wander over his chest, tickling his skin. “Mmm… I do love your ass now. Nice and cushy. Makes me wanna bite it.”</p><p>Alex grinned, that real, adorable smile of his lighting up his face, “Y’only want meh for my body, don’t yeh?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yup.”</p><p>“I knew it…” He breathed again, squeezing her tight against him. </p><p>“And your adorable British accent. If there are two things women can’t resist; it’s cute butts and British accents.”</p><p>“Then I’m ace, for sure.”</p><p>She giggled, her fingers still lazily drawing patterns on his chest, her eyelids feeling heavy again. </p><p>Alex stroked her hair, his cheek resting on her head. This was one of his favorite parts of the day; the small bit of time they shared in bed together before they fell asleep. His second favorite part of the day was the morning; there was something so comforting, so poetic, in waking up next to the person you fell asleep beside every night.</p><p>Her leg was wrapped around his, her whole body a complete extension of him. He liked when he couldn’t tell where he ended and she began. Her body felt heavier against him as she nodded off, her fingertips stilling their movement.</p><p>“Good night, love,” He whispered, kissing the top of her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh hey, the final chapter of Home for Christmas is here. I decided yesterday that I want to end this story and write some other sub-stories for Lou + Alex; so I’m putting this part of their much larger story as a couple to rest. They are by far my favorite, and I wanted to do them justice in a way that made sense for their unique relationship. So, here goes.</p><p>Enjoy my loves xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>December 30th // 9:06 am</b>
</p><p>Alex was on a mission, and he wasn’t going to stop until she woke up. He had promised her once long ago, that he would wake her this way every day that he was able; and he hadn’t really kept up with his end of the bargain. However, he was eager to make up for lost time on this particular winter morning.</p><p>He had thought about Louella all night long; in and out of dreams, and in long stretches throughout the night when he couldn’t quite settle his brain. He was picturing their life together; where it’d started and where it was going. He recounted the events of the day; from the second they’d woken up to the moment they drifted to sleep. </p><p>It had been the best day.</p><p>It wasn’t just because of the nice clothes and the fancy dinner or the incredible sex life that was always the farthest thing from dull; it was all those things and more. It was the long talks and the late nights, laughing over silly things, and experiencing every day life with one another. It was the times when they were apart from one another, and the moments when they reunited. Sleeping in late when they’d stayed up or out later than they should’ve. It was the holidays and road trips, and special gifts and secret surprises. Kisses just because, and reading in bed together. </p><p>It had been five years already, and Alex could hardly believe it. He still remembered the way her face looked the first time they’d met; the way her cheeks glowed, all sun-kissed and adorable. She had a smile that could break a thousand hearts, and he fell in love with her instantly. He’d been skeptical that love at first sight was actually a real thing; but that was before he saw <em>her</em>. From the moment she first smiled at him; he knew he’d follow her anywhere. There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to spend the rest of his life beside her.</p><p>Lou was breathing softly, her body angled towards him as if she were waiting for him to slide in beside her, to align his body just so; like a perfectly matched pair. He’d been watching her, studying her for awhile, like he’d often do when he’d come home late or when he woke up before her.</p><p>It was always a tricky task, maneuvering his way underneath the blankets to get started, especially here under the thick down comforter. It wasn’t at all like their bed back home; just a light sheet covering them most nights. If he moved slow enough, stayed still enough, he could manage not to wake her too soon.</p><p>He started at the tops of her feet, then her ankles, slowly making his way up her legs with whisper-quiet kisses and roving hands. He brushed her soft skin with his fingertips, just barely grazing her. She hadn’t stirred quite yet, but he was determined to wake her up the same way he had that one morning so long ago.</p><p>Her skin was warm and smooth, and he kissed the inside of her knees, glancing up to see if she’d woken up yet. She hadn’t. He smiled, gently lifting her leg and bending it ever so slightly to brush his lips along her thigh. She shifted a little, and Alex kept at it, switching to the opposite leg and repeating the process. It was when his lips settled on the bend of her hip that he felt her fingers in his hair. </p><p>“Finally,” He breathed against her with a smile, hearing her laugh quietly.</p><p>His nose drifted across the pillowy, soft plane of her stomach, breathing her in. The scent of her perfume lingered there, mixed with the distinct fragrance that belonged to only her. He licked at her lightly, his tongue tasting the saltiness of their sweat from the night before. </p><p>Her fingers stroked his hair gently, and he knew she was still half-asleep, or at least lingering in that dreamy state when your mind hasn’t acknowledged that it’s time to get up, but your body is hyper-aware of everything.</p><p>Alex moved higher, following up the center of her ribs to his favorite spot; the skin under the curves of her breasts. He tried not to use his hands too much when he went on these morning excursions, but this time he held her sides, his thumbs turning circles on the sides of her breasts. </p><p>“Mmm,” She half-sighed, half-giggled. </p><p>He looked up at her for a moment, her eyes still closed, her lips pressed shut into a satisfied, sleepy smile. He took this as a good sign, and continued his adventure; licking his lips and kissing all over her breasts, leaving not a single bit of skin untouched. She giggled again when he took her nipple between his lips, sucking on her gently before switching sides. He had spent much longer there than he should have maybe, but it wasn’t like they had any place to be, and he liked to worship her; because he adored every bit of her.</p><p>His lips danced along her collar bone, and he hummed against her neck when he finally made it there. He glanced up to her face again, and there were those sleepy eyes like warm honey, her face looking so dreamy as she smiled back at him. She pushed his hair off his forehead like she always did, her nails tickling his skin as they raked through.</p><p>“Mmm, wake me up like this everyday…” She whispered, her eyes twinkling.</p><p>Alex gazed back at her, those big amber doe eyes sleepy and soft, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks when he blinked. They stared at each other for a very long time, drinking the other in. Lou was wondering how someone could be so perfectly perfect, and Alex was thinking nearly the same thing.</p><p>“I wan’ teh spend the rest of me life with yeh,” he whispered back, not even realizing he was going to say it; which was unusual for him. He always planned his words carefully. But then, he <em>had</em> been thinking about it all night long, so it only made sense that it would spill so easily from his lips like that.</p><p>Louella blinked a few times, too stunned to say anything. Was this just Alex being poetic or was this a proposal? Maybe she was still asleep and this was another one of those vivid dream she always had of her boyfriend.</p><p>Like always, Alex felt the need to backtrack for some reason so as not to ruin this perfect moment. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles and her fingertips, “Spend the rest of yehr life with meh, darlin’,” He drawled slowly, “I thought about it all night long, and… I don’t wan’ teh beh with anyone else, ever.”</p><p>This was for real. He was being serious. After all the nonsense this week with everyone hinting at them getting married and the way they’d both brushed it off as the years passed… she wanted it . She wanted him so bad, more than anything. After the long, heavy silence that had Alex visibly a little nervous, Lou whispered, “Alex, I’m yours. I’ve always been yours, I don’t want anyone else either…”</p><p>The smile on Alex’s face was her very favorite kind, boyish and genuine and so very him. He kissed her deeply, and it was lovely; morning breath and sleepy mouths aside.</p><p>“Just me and you…” He told her between kisses and her giggles, “I love yeh so much, and I don’t care if weh ‘ave a ceremony or tell anyone… I just want teh beh with yeh forever.”</p><p>She wound her arms around his neck, her fingers in his scruffy hair that she hadn’t quite gotten used to yet. She kissed his nose and his cheeks and every little space in between, “It’s just… it’s come up so much this week… and we’ve just brushed it off… But… this is real? You just proposed?”</p><p>With a smile still gracing his perfect lips, Alex ran his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. He kissed her forehead, suddenly overwhelmed by how much he truly loved her. “Not very traditional I suppose… I just know I want yeh forever, babeh.”</p><p>They really did joke about it all the time, but he’d never been more serious in his entire life.</p><p>“You just spent the whole night fucking me proper, and then had an epiphany that you wanted to spend your whole life with me?” She teased him in hushed tones, “Damn, I must be really good…”</p><p>“Shut it…” He snickered and kissed her again, “… it’s not just the shagging… it’s more the raccoon eyes.”</p><p>His eyes sparkled when she realized he was teasing her about her makeup. “Damn it! I <em>knew</em> I should’ve taken it off last night, I just felt so sexy going to sleep looking so good…”</p><p>“Still sexy, love.” He murmured against her lips, “Like a sexy little… nocturnal bandit.”</p><p>“Ah! I hate you!” She cried with a laugh and shoved him off her. He landed on his back beside her quite willingly, chuckling the whole time. Lou crawled on top of him, sitting astride his hips. “I hate you so much.” She kissed him and kissed him, “So, so, so, so, much!” </p><p>Alex couldn’t stop laughing, </p><p>“Well that’s a shame because I love yeh more than anythin’ in this entire universe. And any universe beyond that. Yeh’re everything, darlin’.”</p><p>Lou took his cheeks into her hands, studying his handsome face; the scruffy chin and wide brown eyes. “You’re <em>my</em> everything.” She ran her fingers through his messy hair, stroking down the length of his nose and over his lips</p><p>“So yeh’ll marry meh, Louella Mae?” Alex drawled, taking her hands in his and entwining their fingers. She squeezed her thighs around his hips, her cheeks flushing.</p><p>“Yes. A thousand times, yes.” She whispered and Alex pulled her down against him again, kissing her cheek all the way to her ear. </p><p>“What was that, again?” He teased, tickling her sides until she was squirming and giggling on top of him. </p><p>“YES!” She shrieked, “Yes! I’ll marry you, Alexander David Turner!!” </p><p>He laughed, his chest rumbling against hers, his lips pressed against her temple. “Fuck, I love yeh, darlin’.”</p><p>Lou sighed happily, as Alex moved them again, her body just beneath his. He stroked her hip, down her thigh, and hitched her leg over his waist. Her fingers buried themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck as he kissed her nose, her eyes, across her cheeks.</p><p>“I love you so much,” She breathed while his fingers caressed her gently, taking his time to explore, to turn her on. </p><p>Alex made love to her slowly; every move, every touch languid and easy. It was emotional, and soft; Lou’s fingers pressing into his back, his shoulders, crying out for him. </p><p>“Babeh…” He whispered, feeling the wet tears slide down her cheeks. “Don’t cry, love.” He laughed softly, catching them with the back of his finger, kissing her as he went. “What’s wrong, Lou? Tell me…” </p><p>She shook her head, tightening her hold on him all over. “I’m so fucking happy.” She confessed, with a tear-filled laugh. “It’s like every emotion I’ve ever felt with you is pouring out of my body. And I’m crying while you’re loving me like a silly cliche.”</p><p>Alex’s nose dragged along her jaw, to her salty, wet lips, “Not a cliche.” He murmured, “Yeh’re perfect… I love yeh…”</p><p>//</p><p>
  <b>December 30th // 11:43 am</b>
</p><p>It was nearly noon when Alex left Lou in bed, promising to make her ‘the best breakfast she’d ever have in her entire life’. She giggled when he kissed her forehead and sauntered out of the room, his cute little butt disappearing around the door.</p><p>Louella laid there by herself for a little, while Alex banged about in the kitchen. She giggled picturing the little crease in his brow when he cooked, the concentration on his face. He was so adorable. “<em>Jesus</em>…” She breathed, closing her eyes, her heart thudding so hard in her chest. When she’d woken up that morning, she didn’t have the slightest inclination…</p><p>“We’re getting married.”</p><p>The blood crept up her cheeks, flushing her face entirely. </p><p>“Oh my <em>God…” </em></p><p>She lay there until curiosity got the best of her, making her way into the bathroom. “<em>Alexxx</em>…” She grumbled, her raccoon eyes staring back at her in the mirror. She looked ridiculous; but it didn’t deter Alex from professing his love for her, leftover makeup aside. They’d seen the best and worst of one another, and that to her, was the true test. </p><p>With a fresh face and minty breath, she headed back into the master bedroom, taking in the mess. There was clothing <em>everywhere</em>. Alex’s dress shirt was draped across the corner of the bed, and she reached for it with an idea in mind. </p><p>Once each of her arms were through and it was over her shoulders, she pulled the sides together and found that they barely met. “Fuck. Why did you think…” She grumbled with a sinking feeling in her stomach, wondering why she’d attempted to try this again. T-shirts were fine, but his tailored clothes were another story…</p><p>She stood in front of the mirror, immediately forgetting her insecurities about her body. Alex’s shirt fit her the way a man’s shirt should fit a woman. It hugged and revealed her curves in all the best ways. </p><p>And there was nothing wrong with that.</p><p>//</p><p>The minute she was outside their bedroom door, she heard the Al Green record spinning from the living room. But it was Alex’s voice doing all the crooning. </p><p>
  <em>“Well, happiness is when you really feel good with somebody…”</em>
</p><p>Lou stopped and peeked around the corner watching Alex cook and sing and dance. Hitting the falsettos into the spatula was her very favorite part; aside from his adorable bum moving to the beat of the music. </p><p>And those hips. </p><p>
  <em>“But nothing wrong with being in love with someone, yeah, oh, baby, love and happiness, love and happiness…”</em>
</p><p>“So…” Lou began, after having strutted down the long hallway into the warm, delicious-smelling kitchen where Alex was still working on breakfast, “I thought I’d try that cute thing and wear your clothing… but… turns out… doesn’t quite fit…”</p><p>Alex grinned when he heard her voice behind him, licking butter from his thumb as he cast a glance at her over his shoulder. She was leaning against the door frame, in a pair of sheer, pale pink panties, and his dress shirt. </p><p>And nothing else. </p><p>“Somehow… I’m alreyt wif that?” He smirked, completely abandoning what he was doing to ravage her. He tossed the spatula over his shoulder, and growled as he grabbed at her, pulling her against him. </p><p>“I’m not as tiny as you…” She whispered as he licked and sucked on her neck.</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>. I like that.” He grunted, pawing at her, loving the way his shirt just barely covered her nipples at the front. “I <em>love</em> this body, kitten.” He squeezed her hip and then her ass and she bit her lip as he groped at her. </p><p>Alex dragged his fingers across her stomach, tickling her before slipping them inside her panties. His middle finger dipped between her folds, feeling how slick with arousal she was already. His cock twitched, and he pressed himself harder against her hip. “You’re so wet. And gorgeous, love. Mmmmfff so <em>sexy</em>.”</p><p>Lou moaned as his finger circled her clit, clawing at his back so as not to lose her balance. </p><p>“Yeh know I’m crazy about yeh, babeh…” He whispered against her ear, slipping his finger inside her, making her arch her hips into his hand. “Love everything about yeh…” He breathed heavily into her neck, his scruff tickling her skin. “…and yeh’re all mine.”</p><p>“I am.” She melted into him, his body so warm and soft, smelling like sugar and coffee. “You smell so good, baby. What did you make me?”</p><p>“Dun’t matter… breakfast can wait.” He growled, his brown eyes dark and dreamy when he slid his hands back to her waist and lifted her onto the counter.</p><p>She yelped when he picked her up and set her right into the mess of flour and sugar and all the other ingredients he’d needed to make her breakfast. “Oh my God…” She hummed as he kissed the hollow of her throat, down her sternum and between her breasts. He held her ribcage, his thumbs caressing her nipples before his tongue took over. Lou’s back bowed as she curved against him, his hands at her waist now, tugging at her panties.</p><p>Her fingers wrapped around the counter’s edge, curling under and lifting her hips so he could slide the sheer material off. He kissed his way back up her calves and knees in a much different manner than he had an hour ago. </p><p>“Mmmff,” He moaned against the inside of her thigh, pushing her legs even wider apart, “I just wanna… mmm…” </p><p>Lou’s eyes rolled back into her head, eyes closing, fingers tangling themselves back up in Alex’s hair. There was a bit of scruff on his chin, and she whimpered, feeling it scratch at her skin. He lapped at her roughly, hungrily as he spread her pussy open for him, the tip of his tongue tracing her entrance before dipping inside her. </p><p>“Ohhh… baby…” She purred, pulling his head closer. He tilted her hips up so he could taste her better, his fingers digging into her warm curves, “…mmm… don’t… stop…”</p><p>She was all heavy breaths and sighs as Alex open-mouthed kissed her, his lips wrapping around her clit, sucking as his tongue swirled figure eights. </p><p>“Gonna cum babeh?” He hummed against her, lapping at her greedily, “Wanna taste yeh…”</p><p>Her toes curled, one hand buried in his hair, the other holding her balance on the counter. Her hips began to shake, her teeth biting her bottom lip so hard she tasted blood. Her stomach clenched and she gave in, wave after wave crashing inside her, holding Alex’s mouth as close as she possibly could so he could drink her down. </p><p>Lou raked her fingers through his hair over and over as he licked and sucked at her. She tugged and brought him back level to her face and kissed him hard, tasting herself and the coffee he’d been drinking on his lips. “Coffee and me…” she giggled into his mouth, “what a combination.”</p><p>Alex’s hands fanned out across Lou’s thighs, pulling her against him. He moaned at the feel of her wetness against his stomach and smiled, “Coffee needed some sugar…”</p><p>Lou pecked at his lips, “That was really corny…” she whispered, her teeth knocking against his when she smiled. Alex chuckled, sliding her off the counter and pressing up against her.</p><p>“But you taste so good, kitten… so sweet…” </p><p>A sound slipped from Lou’s mouth, not unlike a purring kitten and she pawed at him excitedly, until they ended up on the floor in a heap of limbs. “You make me laugh…” she murmured, stretching her body out over his, kissing across his belly and up his torso as she pushed off his shirt. “And you always make me feel good…” </p><p>Alex squeezed her hips and then her ass as she straddled his stomach. She reached into his navy boxer briefs, pulling his cock from the restrictive fabric, sliding her hand up and down.</p><p>“Gonna ride meh, love?” He drawled, that mischievous sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>“Have to. It’s my favorite.” </p><p>They both moaned as she slowly sunk down on top of him, arching her back as he filled her up. She got to have this, and Alex, everyday for the rest of her life. She placed her hands on either side of his head, her dark chestnut hair falling around them like a curtain. Pressing her breasts against his chest, she began to move on him, working her hips slowly, feeling every inch of him inside her. </p><p>Alex reached up to hold the side of her face, his thumb stroking her lips, “This is just like the first time.” Lou licked his thumb into her mouth with a smile. “<em>Exactly </em>like the first time.”</p><p>Five years ago on his kitchen floor on their very first date. The only things that had really changed were their hairstyles, a kitchen floor and a proposal; because Alex had loved her madly, even then.</p><p>“I love yeh, babeh.”</p><p>//</p><p>Lou laughed as Alex kissed her face all over playfully. He had sugar on his face and his hair was an absolute mess. She liked that it stuck up all over the place and she played with it constantly. </p><p>“I’ve just realized I’ve got nothin’ to give yeh.” Alex leaned up on his elbow, looking down at her on the kitchen tiles. “No ring.”</p><p>Lou smiled softly, raking her fingers through his hair over his ear. “I don’t need a ring. Just this.” She placed her hand over his heart and he lifted it, kissing her palm.</p><p>“Well yeh’ve ‘ad that all along, darlin’.”</p><p>“You’re all I want anyways,” Lou whispered, gently kissing his lips.</p><p>“Can’t wait to spend the rest of me life with yeh.” Alex laced his fingers with hers, stroking her nose. </p><p>“Can we run away together? Just the two of us for awhile? </p><p>Lou wanted nothing more than to have Alex completely and totally to herself. She wanted it for him. He had worked so hard for the past ten years of his life; he deserved a break. No albums to record. No events to attend. No meetings. No music. Unless he <em>wanted </em>to. She wanted him to get the chance to<em> really</em> see the countries he had only previously visited through airplanes and buses and hotel room windows. </p><p>“Anything yeh want, Louella Mae.” He drawled, completely enamored with her. He could tell her a thousand times over how gorgeous she was. Inside and out, but it’d never be enough. He bent his head to nip at the side of her breast and she laughed.</p><p>“Never serious.”</p><p>“I’m serious about you.” He mumbled with a mouthful of her, sucking all the way to her nipple. “Still hungry for breakfast?” </p><p>//</p><p>
  <b>December 30th // 1:35pm</b>
</p><p>The rest of that day felt like a honeymoon. </p><p>It was nearly below freezing outside, and Alex started the fire and finished making coconut french toast with powdered sugar and fresh fruit for breakfast. </p><p>“Coconut french toast?!” Lou exclaimed, when he presented her with the plate. </p><p>“Oh yes. I’ve mastered the art of the pancake I should fink… had to upgrade to summat extra special for my future wife.”</p><p>The smile that spread across Lou’s face was blinding. “Future wife.”</p><p>“That’s reyt.”</p><p>“Louella Mae Turner.” She chirped, as Alex carried two champagne glasses and the fruit over to the coffee table in front of the tree. “Champagne, too?”</p><p>“Yes. And I like the sound a that.”</p><p>They took turns playing their favorite albums while they ate; reminiscing on moments in their life in their own little bubble. They even played a new round of the question game.</p><p>“Next question…” Alex drawled, “What’s the one thing yeh want to do in yehr life?”<br/>She was curled up beside him like a little cat, “I want to take a trip around the world. I want to visit as many places as I can and experience different cultures, and food, and music, and the people.”</p><p>Alex smiled, his cheek resting on her head, “Okay, now ask meh. Same question.”</p><p>Her brow furrowed in confusion, but she asked it anyway, “What’s the one thing you want to do in <em>your</em> life?”</p><p>“I want teh take yeh on a trip ‘round the world. Wherever yeh want teh go, I’ll take yeh.”</p><p>Lou looked up at him, “You mean that?”</p><p>He nodded, “Of course I mean it, love. I’ve been around the world but I’ve never realeh seen it, and I wanna see it with you.”</p><p>She smiled lazily at him, “I love you so much.”</p><p>He brushed his nose against hers and kissed her forehead, “If there’s anything y’ever want darlin’, you name it and it’s yehrs. I’d give yeh the moon if yeh asked meh. In fact, ask meh and I’ll die tryin’.”</p><p>She giggled, “I don’t need the moon George Bailey; I’ve got you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An epilogue. Because they deserve it. xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>January 6th // 6:13pm</b>
</p><p>They’d been home for approximately twenty-four hours; having arrived last night just before eight pm. Leaving the car completely full in the garage, they’d dragged their asses inside and went to bed and slept for nearly twelve hours. Alex would’ve slept even more after the drive they’d made, but it was his thirty-first birthday, and Lou had plans.</p><p>
  <em>A very sleepy, very adorable Alex awoke to the love of his life kneeling beside him in bed and brushing his hair back, kissing his forehead. “Happy birthday, baby.” She murmured, when Alex opened his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a moment, while Alex’s eyes adjusted to the bright, sunny light in their bedroom that Friday morning, all he could see was Lou. Her dark hair hung over her shoulder, and she was wearing one of his t-shirts naturally, her hands pressed against her knees; a gigantic smile on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mornin’ love.” He licked his lips sleepily, rubbing his eyes to focus as he leaned up on his elbows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I was going to sing to you to wake you up, but I didn’t want to put you through that kind of torture.” She smirked, and Alex laughed, finally noticing that the entire ceiling was covered in balloons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh… my god, Lou… how did yeh…” He glanced at the clock by the bed; “It’s only nine am! When did yeh…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I have my ways.” She simpered, quite pleased with herself. “Made you breakfast in bed, too.” Her hand waved over the tray that was sitting beside her on the black and white geometric bedspread. It was all of Alex’s favorite things. She even had two different kinds of juices and coffee.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are literally the most perfect woman that was ever created.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whoa.” Lou breathed, before she flashed another gorgeous smile at him. Alex reached for her, making her straddle his waist. “Birthday boy wants his birthday sex now I see.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He laughed and ran his hands up her thighs to her hips, squeezing her. “Is birthday sex more special than regular sex?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think birthday sex is more special because you can have whatever you want when it’s your birthday.” Lou mused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But weh alreadeh do whatever weh want.” Alex reasoned, his lips curving into that mischievous smirk of his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Very true.” Lou agreed and then deadpanned, “So does that mean you don’t want the birthday sex? Because I can just…” She made like she was going to climb off his lap but Alex grabbed her tighter, refusing to let her go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“‘ang on, kitten… didn’t say that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lou giggled as Alex pulled her down for a kiss, “Mmm here… you need this…” She reached behind her and fed him a strawberry. “That’s not me being sexy… that’s you having morning breath.” She teased him and Alex yelled digging his fingers into her ribs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Turner, no!! I was only joking!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How dare you? It’s me birthday! I am the king today! No questions asked!” He cried out, tickling her until she begged him for mercy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay I’m sorry!! You’re perfect and lovely and it is your day and you can have whatever you want today!! Including me. Until seven when we have very special, very exclusive dinner reservations at that sushi place you love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alex paused in his attack, “Wait. Family dinner?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The whole gang.” Lou grinned, having pulled off another fantastic coup; getting all of Alex’s friends together in one room for the night. That included his bandmates and Miles, and all his other LA friends. She even had a few people flying in from New York City, too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You.” Alex shook his head, “I dunno how yeh always manage to do it. But yeh do. Every single time. I’m the luckiest fuckin’ bloke, I swear.”</em>
</p><p>“Hey birthday boy. What are you doing? Why aren’t you getting ready?” Lou asked Alex when she finally found him in the kitchen. She smacked his bum as she sauntered past him to the fridge for a glass of water. </p><p>Alex’s eyes followed her as she moved about in that little black kimono robe, her long legs disappearing up underneath, her feet bare. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, long and straight, and Alex found himself anxious, his palms sweating as he waited for her to turn around. “I will. In a second.”</p><p>“Turner. What’s wrong with you? Are you feeling alright? Did I give you too much good lovin’ today?” Lou smirked at him, taking a sip from her glass.</p><p>She looked stunning. As always. Not just now all done up for a special dinner, but always. Especially in the morning, like she had earlier, bare-faced with the most genuine smile. She had a heart full of gold, and she radiated sunshine to him. Everything she did for him and the people she loved made him fall in love with her more and more every single day. Today was no exception. And Alex had been anticipating this exact moment for the last eight days.</p><p>“Remember when I said teh yeh, that I didn’t ‘ave anythin’ to give yeh?”</p><p>Lou smiled, “On the kitchen floor about a week ago? I might remember something like that…”</p><p>“Well, I lied.” Alex grinned, reaching for Lou’s left hand. “I want yeh to know that I’ve ‘ad this ring for two years. Just. Waiting. I didn’t plan for it to ‘appen the way it did… but I wouldn’t change a second of it. Because now weh get to ‘ave this moment.”</p><p>Lou for once in her life, was speechless as she watched Alex slide the most gorgeous ring she’d ever seen onto her finger. It was the constellation ring she’d said she had a “crush on” a few years back. She hadn’t been dropping hints at the time, that wasn’t her style, and she’d never intended it to be an engagement ring, but…</p><p>“Oh my god, Alex.” She whispered, as the vibrant, rainbow sapphires cast in gold caught the light from the setting sun and flecked the walls with color. </p><p>“I can’t wait to spend the rest of me life with yeh, Louella.” He lifted her hand and kissed her palm before she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the kind of kiss that completely took his breath away. </p><p>“I love you… I love you… I love you.” Louella murmured between kisses, her heart the most full it could ever possibly be.</p><p>“Mmm…” he moaned, smiling against her mouth. “I love yeh so much, babeh.”</p><p>“Not as much as I love you.” She assured him, holding him so tight as they swayed in their kitchen to the Neil Young record Lou had put on while she got ready.</p><p>“But on your birthday?” She whispered, her nose pressed against his neck as he danced with her.</p><p>“Been waiting eight days to give you that ring in this kitchen.”</p><p>“In <em>this</em> kitchen. Oh my god.” She lifted her head to look at his handsome face. “You’re everything.” </p><p>“Yeh’re even standing in the exact spot where I knew I was madly in love with yeh.”</p><p>“Right here? What was I doing?” </p><p>“Tellin’ meh some storeh with the most incredible smile I’d ever seen in me whole life.” Alex was undeniably, completely smitten with Lou. He always had been. “And then yeh laughed, and I remember thinking; I want to spend the rest of my life making her that happy, hearing that sound every single day. Yeh were the coolest girl I’d ever met Lou, I told yeh. And yeh still are.”</p><p>Lou’s heart was so full of love, she thought she’d explode. “All I wanna do is spend the rest of my days with you, Turner; take care of you and give you all my love.”</p><p>“That’s all I want too, darlin’.”</p><p>The album crackled, and <em>Heart of Gold</em> came on while they danced together in the kitchen. Alex smiled, his lips on her forehead. On days like this, when everything was perfect, and all the elements of his life aligned just right; he really did feel like the luckiest guy in the world. </p><p>“Yeh said yeh wanted to runaway with meh, reyt?” Alex murmured into her hair, her arms holding onto him so tight, her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>“Mmm hmm…” She hummed, sighing happily, listening to his heartbeat as they swayed.</p><p>“Let’s elope.”</p><p>Lou lifted her head, a smile creeping up on her face. “Seriously? Do you mean that?”</p><p>Alex nodded, suddenly exhilarated by the prospect. “Let’s run away, babeh. Just you and me.”</p><p>“<em>Yes. </em>Yes!” She threw her head back, her arms in the air. “My dream wedding. Just you and me, Turner.”</p><p>“Where weh goin’ love?” Alex grinned, feeling like he was on top of the world.</p><p>“Everywhere.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. NYE (an excerpt from Home for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s an excerpt that was cut from Home for Christmas because well, it just didn’t need to be there. This would chronologically take place the day Alex proposes to Lou, after they’ve been hanging on the couch all day. There’s a little argument I mentioned earlier in an anon message and also a NSFW scene with a reference to knee socks 😏💦 </p><p>It’s not perfect, and it’s also not meant to be a full fic. There’s also a small appearance from Matt, Nick and Miles xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>December 30th // 4:46pm</b>
</p><p>“Turner.” Lou exclaimed, grasping his arm as she lay beside him on the couch. “We forgot. <em>I </em>forgot.”</p><p>“Forgot what, love?” Alex drawled lazily, stroking her hair.</p><p>“The party.”</p><p>Alex froze, “Fuck.”</p><p>“We’ve only got about a hundred people coming here tomorrow night and we’ve done <em>nothing</em>. Oh my god…” Lou sat up immediately, just about ready to lose her shit.</p><p>“Alreyt well, thas not totalleh true because yeh’ve alreadeh planned everything. Weh’ve just got a few things to pick up.”</p><p>Lou’s eyes were wide as she mentally scanned the list of shit she was supposed to do. All of their friends. And some friends of friends were coming up. Some were staying with them. This was a <em>huge </em>deal. And they’d just <em>forgot</em>.</p><p>“Darlin’…” Alex rubbed her back, “Weh’re alreyt. Weh’ve got this. I fookin’ believe in yeh. Nobody plans a party like you.”</p><p>“Hmm… true.” She mused and Alex pulled her back down. “No Turner, no time.”</p><p>“There’s always time to give meh some lovin’ how dare you…” He snarled playfully and squeezed her to him. “Honeymoon’s over then?”</p><p>Lou nodded, “We’ve gotta hustle.”</p><p>“Weh’re gonna do what weh always do. Yeh’re the boss. Just tell meh what to do and I’ll do it. I’m very good at that. And the cleaning. I’m in charge of that. I know the drill, I’m readeh.”</p><p>Lou laughed, “Okay okay… but I’ve gotta go to the store and get a few more things I think… most of the alcohol is set aside in the garage but…”</p><p>“Weh’re doin this now, then?” Alex grinned, realizing that no matter how much he coerced her, she wouldn’t give in. </p><p>“Yes. Right now.”</p><p>The little list turned into a bigger list, and they spent the next hour in the kitchen going through everything they were going to need. Lou chewed anxiously on the end of her pen before throwing it onto the table. “Fuck. This is much more than I thought. How should we do this?”</p><p>“The snow stopped. You go. I’ll stay here and clean the guest rooms and shit. Lug in all the stuff from the garage. Build the bar.”</p><p>“You would want to do that part.” She laughed, twisting her long hair into a braid over her shoulder. “But I’d rather die than clean so.”</p><p>“That’s why weh make a great pair, babeh.” Alex dug through his wallet and pulled out his Titanium MasterCard and tossed it over onto her list. It made more of a sound than a credit card should when it landed. “Get whatever weh need.”</p><p>“You know I hate using this.” She looked at him pointedly. It was always a nightmare. She felt nervous using it every single time he told her to, and she had to call him nearly every time she made a purchase so that he could verify his information. It was tedious and she hated it. </p><p>“I know yeh do. But yeh’ll beh alreyt this time. I added you to that card awhile ago. Weh just haven’t realeh been together for yeh to use it.”</p><p>Lou’s eyes widened at the gesture as she picked up the bizarrely heavy card and ran her fingers over the embossed names on the front. Hers was right below his.</p><p>“Um… this is kind of a big deal.”</p><p>“No it isn’t.”</p><p>“Alex, <em>yes</em> it is.”</p><p>“Louella… I put yehr name on me fuckin’ credit card; I didn’t hand twenty million dollars in cash over to yeh and say <em>go wild</em>. Weh’ve shared everythin’ weh own for the past five years, <em>including </em>a house and soon my last name, in case yeh’ve alreadeh forgotten that I’m yehrs forever.” He was doing his best to tease her, “Just know that if yeh come home with like, a yacht or summat, weh’re gun’ teh ‘ave to ‘ave a conversation.”</p><p>She snorted and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t make a big deal of it, love. It’s just another fing weh’re gun’ teh share. What’s mine is yehrs, babeh.”</p><p>“Eh… I don’t think that actually really evens out when you’re a millionaire and I’ve drawn a few pictures.”</p><p>“Fuckin’ stop it,” He gave her a look, “I’m not doin’ this with yeh reyt now. It makes no difference what kinds of jobs weh ‘ave because they’re just that; <em>jobs</em>. And quit bashin’ the work yeh do. I ‘ate it. Yeh’re so fookin’ talented and yeh compare yehrself to meh all the time and yeh shouldn’t. Weh do different shit; the monetary part of it makes no difference. I’m spendin’ the rest of me life with yeh and this means nothin’.”</p><p>“You’re scary when you’re angry.” </p><p>His sigh turned into a chuckle, “I’m not <em>angry</em> darlin’, I’m just tryin’ to make a point.” He placed his hands on her cheeks, cradling her face, “I know how yeh get. I know how yeh’re feelin’ right now. I know yeh think about it all the time. Yeh’re <em>enough</em>. Weh’re together because it’s what’s meant to be. If, <em>God forbid</em>, one day weh go our separate ways; then I’ll make sure yeh’re taken care of. I wouldn’t leave yeh with nothin’, I couldn’t do that to yeh.”</p><p>Her brow furrowed and she teased him, “Stop being so fucking perfect; you’re actually making me sick now.”</p><p>“See? That’s what I’m talking about. Nothing’s changed but a silly name on a silly card. Weh’re still the exact same people. Got it?”</p><p>“Yeah… I got it.”</p><p>“Now give us a fuckin’ kiss, love. Yeh’re givin’ meh anxiety; I’m gonna need a cigarette after that.” </p><p>Lou giggled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck dramatically and hugging him so tight. “You’re a dickhead, Turner. But you’re <em>my </em>dickhead and I love you.” She whispered in his ear before letting him go.</p><p>He smacked her ass as she walked away, heading into the bedroom to change into real clothes. She howled in pain; the imprints from the previous night now turning to black and blues. </p><p>“Jesus Christ. Did you forget how rough you were with me last night?”</p><p>“I’m sorreh, love.” He apologized, honestly; yesterday’s events completely slipping his mind. </p><p>“Fucking fuck,” She cried out, “Just for that, I’m picking out the biggest yacht I can find!” She yelled over her shoulder as she disappeared into their bedroom.</p><p>He stuck a cigarette between his lips, “Probably gun’ teh ‘ave teh settle for a snowmobile, because that’s realeh all yehr gun’ teh find out ‘ere.”</p><p>
  <b>DECEMBER 31st // 6:20 PM</b>
</p><p>It was only an hour or so before their guests were scheduled to arrive, and the pair of them were in the bedroom finally getting dressed after a day of preparation. It had been an exceptionally long day so far, and Alex had taken it upon himself to begin pre-gaming before anyone arrived. </p><p>He was sat in the armchair in their room, already dressed in his favorite black jeans, black t-shirt, black boots, and new leather jacket, drink in hand. </p><p>“Darlin’ are yeh almost done? Miles is nearly here,” Alex called to her, checking the incoming messages on his phone, “Matthew and Breanna, too.”</p><p>Lou was adjusting her outfit in the closet where she was currently getting dressed, “I’m almost done. Even if I wasn’t, I’m pretty sure you could handle greeting our friends… after all, they are <em>our</em> friends.”</p><p>She emerged from the walk-in closet dressed in a black high-waisted mini skirt, a thin black sweater with a mock neck and black knee socks. “Well.” She stopped when she looked him over, sizing him up in his all black attire, “Aren’t we just the lively bunch?”</p><p>Alex was sipping his drink while simultaneously texting, and when he glanced up at her, he nearly spit a mouthful of liquor back into his glass. “<em>That’s </em>what yeh’re wearin’ tonight?”</p><p>Lou shrugged casually, strutting over to the arm chair where he was sitting, and lifted her leg, placing it on the bit of space between his legs, pulling up the knee sock and adjusting it at the top. She smoothed out the wrinkles, slowly running her hands from her calf all the way to her thigh at the bottom hem of the skirt. </p><p>Alex’s jaw was hanging open as he watched her hands travel up her leg, catching a glimpse of her knickers underneath her skirt. Knee socks were his weakness. They were probably his most favorite accessory on a female. Christ, he’d even written a song about them. She knew that. Lou knew <em>exactly</em> what she was fucking doing. She looked up at him from beneath her long eyelashes, smiling coyly. </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m definitely gun’ teh fuck yeh somewhere in this house tonight,” He told her matter-of-factly, taking another long gulp of his drink.</p><p>“I’m betting on it,” Lou said calmly. “Can I have a sip of that?”</p><p>She held out her hand and he passed the tumbler to her, eyeing her up and down while she drank it back. He leaned forward, his fingers lifting up the edge of her skirt, angling his head to get a good look. </p><p>Lou slapped his hand, “No peeking, Turner.”</p><p>He grunted, and leaned back in his chair looking defeated.</p><p>“No pouting either. Here,” She handed him back an empty glass. “That was delicious, thank you.”</p><p>“Yeh’re a fuckin’ tease, yeh know that?” He growled, begrudgingly lifting himself out of the armchair.</p><p>She nodded, “I do know that.”</p><p>The doorbell rang just then.</p><p>“Ooh! Our guests are here,” She grinned and headed for the door. “Hey Turner,” She called back to him, and lifted up the back of her skirt to flash him. She winked at him over her shoulder and scurried down the hallway.</p><p>Alex grumbled, throwing his head back dramatically as he shuffled down the hallway after her, dragging his feet. She always did this to him just before they had company. It was like a slow, painful torture. But then he remembered that it always ended with a really great reward though, so he couldn’t get too upset. </p><p>//</p><p>
  <b>DECEMBER 31ST // 10:52 PM</b>
</p><p>“Who the fuck invited them?” Matt questioned Alex and Nick on the front porch as they watched the party crashers drive away.</p><p>Alex sneered watching their taillights disappear down the long stretch of road leading back to town. “Fuck if I know,” He muttered, his body electric at the prospect of there having been a possible fight. </p><p>Nick crossed his arms over his chest, “Don’t they know who the fuck weh are?”</p><p>“Yeah… that’s the problem,” Alex muttered, “I think they know <em>exactly</em> who weh are.”</p><p>Snow had begun to fall in small little crystals, the moon reflecting off of them, giving the impression that they were standing amongst stars. Aside from the cars lining the driveway and the road, there wasn’t a single person or home in sight. </p><p>“Eh,” Matt shrugged, rolling his shoulders, “I don’t think they’ll try anythin’ else. Pretty sure weh scared ‘em good.” </p><p>Alex took a swig of his beer, eternally terrified of his private life being publicized. “Better fuckin’ not.”</p><p>The door swung open behind them, and Lou stuck her head out, “You boys take care of the party crashers?”</p><p>“Yeah darlin’, there’s nuthin’ to worry about,” Matt assured her, lifting his beer bottles from the steps. </p><p>“Ooh, my heroes,” she smiled, stepping aside for Matt and Nick to walk back through into the house.</p><p>“Yeh got it,” Nick winked as he passed by.</p><p>“Hey, you alright?” Lou asked Alex, watching him chug back the rest of his beer.</p><p>Alex took a deep breath, exhaling loudly, “Fuck Louella, I’m all fuckin’… fired, the fuck up.”</p><p>Lou made a face at him, “Oh, relax. They’re gone, nothing happened. I’m pretty sure one of those kids shit his pants when the three of you approached him.”</p><p>“If he’d touched yeh,” Alex muttered, replaying the scene over again in his mind.</p><p>“If he’d touched me, <em>I </em>would’ve knocked him the fuck out,” She grinned, crossing her arms over her chest to shield herself from the cool night air. “You guys just happened to intervene before it escalated.”</p><p>Alex just growled in response.</p><p>“Turner, c’mon… channel all that pent up aggression into something useful. Like me.” She wiggled her eyebrows, “Did you pick a spot yet?” </p><p>She had a glow about her cheeks, and a shininess in her eyes that was the result of bubbly champagne and lots of dancing. She bent over a little and adjusted her sock that was slipping down her knee; her shoes long since gone in the chaos of the party.</p><p>Alex chuckled, but shook his head, “I ‘aven’t yet.”</p><p>Lou pretended to check a watch she definitely wasn’t wearing, “Hmm… it’s a quarter to eleven Turner, you’re running out of time. Deadline is midnight. If you don’t fuck me by then I-”</p><p>“Yeh what? Turn into a bloody pumpkin?”</p><p>“<em>No…</em> I might just be forced to find someone else… Miles perhaps…”</p><p>Alex gave her the dirtiest look he could muster. </p><p>“Kidding, kidding,” She held her hands up in mock-surrender. “I’m goin’ back inside. There’s a big-ass bottle of champagne in there with my name on it. Come find me when you sort yourself out, Turner.” she tugged on the hem of his jacket, and he watched her leave, the door clicking shut behind her.</p><p>He was being a dick and he knew it, and that was certainly not how he wanted this night to play out. Refusing to let those asshole party crashers get the best of him, he lit up another cigarette and took a long walk around the side of the house to the backyard. His empty beer bottle clanged against his ring as he trudged through the snow; not fully realizing how high it actually went. He stayed tight to the house, under the eaves where the snow tapered off. </p><p>He needed a shot, and he needed a beer to chase it, and he needed to decide on a spot so he could give Lou exactly what she was promised.</p><p>//</p><p>Lou retrieved her bottle from her friend who was keeping watch on it in the living room on the makeshift dance floor. The party continued on like nothing had happened, a small thing like that not phasing anyone.</p><p>The music was still incredible, and there was still plenty of food and alcohol to go around, so Lou didn’t sweat it, and got back to dancing. It was about three songs later when Ignition by R. Kelly came on, and Matt shouted about, calling for Alex in the throngs of people. </p><p>The back door slid open just then, and Alex threw his arms out to the side, yelling back to Matt, “‘eyyyy!” He’d heard the thumping beat of the song from outside as he approached the patio, rushing in to find Matt himself. </p><p>After all, this had always been their officially unofficial party anthem. Matt pointed at him, and Alex waved him over so he’d have someone to do a shot with. Matt happily accepted, and they clinked their glasses together, muttering ‘cheers’ and chasing the liquor with their beers.</p><p>Alex was in much better spirits after a walk around the house, the cool air getting him back to neutral. <em>And,</em> he knew where he wanted to take Lou. When the song gave way to the next, he took off into the middle of the dance floor, sliding his arm around her waist from behind.</p><p>She held his arm against her, leaning back into him, “Well hello there…” She giggled, her tongue feeling fuzzy and her arms a bit tingly. </p><p>Alex pressed his lips against the side of her neck, engulfing her in a haze of beer and cigarette smoke. “The last guest room at the the end of the hall. Meet meh there after the next song,” He breathed against her ear, his lips tickling her.</p><p>Lou smirked, lacing her fingers with his, “Why there?”</p><p>“Yeh’ll find out soon enough,” He whispered, kissing her once more before he slipped away.</p><p>
  <b>DECEMBER 31ST // 11:23 PM</b>
</p><p>She couldn’t think of anything overly remarkable that made Alex pick that particular spot, but he must’ve had a reason; and now she was excited. </p><p>It was a very exhilarating feeling, those five or so minutes waiting until the song came to an end. She weaved her way through the dancing bodies, and up the shallow steps, champagne bottle in hand. Stopping to knock a mouthful back, she surveyed the guests slyly, not making any real direct eye contact so she wouldn’t have to start any conversations. The White Stripes “<em>Ball and a Biscuit</em>” was slowly turning into “<em>Cocaine</em>” by Eric Clapton as the music thumped from the speakers. The effect was a weird cultural mashup that gave Lou the sexiest vibes as she made her way down the hall unnoticed. She didn’t have time to dash into the bathroom to check herself out, so she quickly checked her reflection in the hallway mirror as she passed. She still looked pretty decent considering, and she ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed out her skirt. Not that it would remain smooth for very long. She smirked at her reflection, thoughts of what Alex could do to her fogging up her already foggy mind.</p><p>The hallway was a long L-shape, and the bathroom was at the end before the turn. There was a line for it about ten people deep, all of them texting or chatting, no one she knew well enough that would possibly stop her and have a chat. Her stomach was fluttering from nerves, excitement, and alcohol, and she held the wall as she crept around the corner to the last room at the very back of the house. </p><p>There was a slight tempo change in song, and Black Rebel Motorcycle Club’s “<em>Spread Your Love</em>” pulsed through the speakers, echoing into the far stretches of the house into the back hallway, rattling the walls. </p><p>The door was slightly ajar, and she hesitantly reached out, pushing it open, only to be met with complete darkness. She tensed when she felt a hand close around her waist and another one cover her mouth so she wouldn’t make a sound. Her heart pounded in her chest, her nerves getting the best of her.</p><p>“Shh… it’s just me,” Alex whispered to her, nudging the door closed. </p><p>Lou sighed, and relaxed back into his arms. </p><p>“Weh don’t ‘ave very long, darlin’… it’s almost midnight,” His voice sounded deep and heavy like molasses and she closed her eyes, losing herself in him. </p><p>Alex’s hand slipped from her mouth to her breast, holding her tight against him. She moaned, pushing her ass back into him. He was already getting hard and she felt that familiar rush between her legs, so anxious for him. She turned herself in his arms and he grabbed her face and kissed her hard and fast, backing her up as they feverishly made out. His mouth tasted bitter from all the cigarettes and beer he’d consumed all night, and the sweet, honeyed taste of her mouth was a welcome flavor.</p><p>They pawed at one another like it was the last time they were ever going to touch one another. Lou’s hands edged inside his jacket, her fingers clawing at the skin under his t-shirt. His skin was surprisingly cool despite the jacket, and she reveled in the feeling. Alex grabbed at the back of her thighs, her skirt sliding up as he got his hands on her ass.</p><p>“<em>This </em>is all mine,” He growled between kisses. She curved herself into him, the cold buckle of his belt skimming the skin on her stomach. </p><p>Her back felt an icy chill, and she realized they’d stopped walking backwards. Lou pulled away to check their surroundings; Alex had backed her right up to the large picture window that surveyed the entire backyard of the house, including the rolling mountains behind it. The sky was a deep, dark blue; so clear that you could see how littered it was with twinkling stars. The snow was falling heavier now, creating that gorgeous snow globe effect. In the far distance, bright pops of color lit up the sky; fireworks. Suddenly, it all made sense.</p><p>“The most secluded room in the house with the best view of the night sky,” Alex whispered to her, “Didn’t plan for the fireworks… that’s a lovely touch though, innit?”</p><p>“You charming mother fucker,” She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him again. </p><p>He chuckled against her mouth, unwinding her hands from his neck, “Not like this, love… yeh’re facin’ the wrong direction,” He dipped his head to kiss the side of her neck to her ear, “I plan on fuckin’ yeh against that window.”</p><p>Lou’s mouth dropped open and a low moan escaped her lips, her pussy throbbing at the thought. His hand covered her mouth and he shook his head at her, “Yeh’ve gotta keep it down love… dun’t want anyone to ‘ear us.” </p><p>She highly doubted that was even possible, what with the heavy sound of the music shaking the entire house. No, no one would stumble upon them unless they were really trying. And the idea of it was extremely hot. </p><p>He turned her around and pressed her up against the window, the frosty glass sending a chill up her spine. She could feel her nipples get hard almost instantly; the polar combination of her over-heated skin and the cool glass turning her on.</p><p>Alex’s hands felt along her thighs, hiking her skirt up roughly. His left hand slid around to the front of her, his fingertips snaking inside her knickers and slipping between her wet folds. Lou moaned again, trying to keep her voice low so as not to draw any attention to the secret in the back room.</p><p>“Just want yeh to know…” Alex began, his lips on the back of her neck, “I didn’t bother locking that door. Thought it’d be more fun that way.”</p><p>Lou was coming apart with each new admission he unveiled. His fingers pumped in and out of her while his other hand undid the buckle of his belt and the fly on his jeans. It all felt so dirty and wrong; just so fucking <em>dangerous</em> at the possibility of getting caught. Anyone could walk in or walk <em>by</em> that giant window.</p><p>Alex reached into his pants and pulled his cock out, his jeans just low enough so that he could quickly tuck himself back in if he had to. He stroked himself a few times, already ready to go. He slipped his fingers out of her to circle her clit, inching her knickers down, and holding her skirt up as he thrust himself into her.</p><p>Lou pressed her hands into the glass, trying to get some leverage as Alex began fucking her from behind. “Holy shit…” She murmured, as he wasted no time going fast and rough. </p><p>Alex groped at her all over, squeezing her breasts, grabbing her hips, tugging at her skirt. He felt dirty and lust-drunk; high off the thrill. He tried to picture what they must look like right now; her knee socks were probably slipping, her skirt bunched up around her waist; his hair falling in his eyes, his jeans a bit loose at the waist, and his belt buckle keeping it’s own rhythm as it moved about.</p><p>The music coming from outside rattled the walls of the room, creating an eerie, echo-like sound as the bass pulsed through the room like a third heartbeat. “Ooh… fuck, fuck, <em>fuck,” </em>Lou moaned as Alex hit a particularly good spot, “Stay just like that,” She demanded, her hand closing over the one he had buried between her legs. She rotated her hips back into him, although it wasn’t going to take much more to send her over the edge.</p><p>His body tensed and he leaned into her more, trying to get as deep as physically possible, “<em>Fuckin’ ‘ell babeh…</em>” Alex groaned, loving when she told him what she wanted and how she liked it.</p><p>“Put your hand over my mouth,” Lou whispered to him, getting ready to give in to the pressure building from her orgasm.</p><p>His hand slipped over her lips, and she licked at him, just to let him know that she’d kiss him right now if she could. Alex’s thrusts got harder, quicker, and deeper, and he felt himself tensing up. Lou’s moans were muffled into Alex’s palm, short and rapid as she breathed into him. Her breasts pressed into the glass, the heat from their bodies fogging up the window; nearly blocking that stunning view. She felt his fingers moving faster, drawing her closer and closer until she pressed herself back into him, holding steady while she spiraled into her orgasm. </p><p>He arched his hips up, his cock buried deep as he came. His hips jerked into her, his other hand gripping her ass for support as he emptied himself inside her. He could hear the beginning notes of “<em>Get Free</em>” by The Vines, and he couldn’t help but think how fitting it was for how he felt just then. Their release was almost instantaneous, the two of them cumming back-to-back. It was quite possibly the fastest sex they’d ever had and he was sort of proud of that. The thrilling rush to satisfy her before being interrupted was the main catalyst.</p><p>Alex pressed his lips to the back of her neck, breathing heavily against her. Lou’s eyes were closed tight, her knees shaking in the aftermath. She felt Alex slip out of her, and heard the familiar sound of his zipper as he tucked himself away again. He squatted down and adjusted her socks, kissing the back of her knee and skimming his fingers up her thighs to hook in her knickers and pull them back up. He smoothed her skirt down, and wrapped his arms around her waist again.</p><p>“Yeh’re so fuckin’ sexy,” He growled darkly against her ear, “I’ve been waitin’ for that all night.”</p><p>Lou licked her lips, “God damn that was good.” She sighed heavily, wondering what she must look like right now. “Now we’ve gotta walk outta here like nothing happened.”</p><p>“Can’t weh just stay ‘ere and fuck the party?”</p><p>She chuckled softly, “We can’t, but I’d like to. It’s gotta be close to midnight now.”</p><p>Alex let her go and checked his phone, “Fuck, it’s fifteen minutes ’til. Weh’ve got teh get back out there.”</p><p>“Damn,” Lou breathed, straightening herself out as best she could. “Alright, you leave first and I’ll be right behind you.”</p><p>Alex pulled a cigarette from his pack, and stuck it between his lips. “Reyt then. I’m gun’ teh have meself a smoke, and I’ll meet yeh at midnight.”</p><p>“Hold on,” She reached up, smoothed his hair back into place and straightened the collar on his jacket, “See ya in fifteen.”</p><p>“Yeh look like I did a number on yeh, love, yeh might wanna sort that out before yeh get out there,” Alex smirked before he turned and slipped from the room. </p><p>She bit her lip and scurried into the bathroom; her eyes widening at her reflection. Her hair looked like a tornado, and her lips were red and smudged. There wasn’t an easy way to fix this, so she did her best. She ran her hands under the cool water and placed it on the back of her neck to get the color in her cheeks to come down. </p><p>It barely worked, and then she decided, “Fuck it. I can fuck my boyfriend whenever and wherever I want,” She bounced out of the room and back into the hallway, prowling down the hall to the sounds of Mick Jagger crooning, “<em>Hot Stuff</em>.” </p><p>//</p><p>
  <b>DECEMBER 31ST // 11:53 PM</b>
</p><p>The living room and kitchen were buzzing with commotion. Someone had turned the tv on and had it switched to the ball drop. People were crowding into the house from outside, and Lou scanned the crowd for Alex, but she couldn’t see. </p><p>It was eight minutes until midnight. </p><p>She climbed on the nearest chair she could find, using someone’s shoulder to boost herself up. They barked a complaint and she ignored them, grumbling, “It’s my house, fucker…” </p><p>Among the sea of heads, she couldn’t spot the slicked-back hair of her boyfriend. It was now six minutes until midnight, and she was stranded on a chair at the back of her own living room with no drink and no man. </p><p>“Lou!” </p><p>She heard someone calling her name and she hunted down the voice. It was Miles.</p><p>“Miles! Where’s Alex?”</p><p>He elbowed his way through the people to get to her, and she bent down to hear him better. The music was switched off now, and the tv was filtered through the sound system. </p><p>“I dunno! I thought he was with you!” Miles yelled back, fisting two bottles of champagne. The good stuff, too. “By the looks of it, yeh two <em>were </em>together.” He clearly noticed the hair and the lips.</p><p>It was four minutes to midnight now, and Lou was getting so frustrated she actually felt like crying. Suddenly, a clear whistle cut through the din of the crowd and she snapped her head in the direction from which it came. </p><p>Matt! And Alex!</p><p>They were by the back door of the house, and the only thing that prevented her from getting to them was… <em>everyone</em>.</p><p>Her eyes lit up and she looked around for the best way across the house. There wasn’t a clear route, so she was going to have to make her own. She jumped off the chair and pushed her way through the bodies. </p><p>Alex had lost track of time outside talking to Matt and Breanna, and when they got back inside the house, it was jam-packed in every direction. He couldn’t see Lou at first, but Matt grabbed his shoulder and pointed her out. She was standing on her tiptoes on an armchair on the far side of the room, furiously scanning the crowd for himself, most likely.</p><p>“Helders, get ‘er attention!” Alex told Matt, and he whistled, clear as day. He saw her snap her head at the sound, her face lighting up when she saw him. And then she was bounding off the chair and cutting through the people to get to him.</p><p>She would never make it to him on time, so he pushed through the people to meet her halfway, the special champagne they’d bought to share at midnight in hand. </p><p>Two minutes until midnight.</p><p>“Alex!” Lou shouted, finally squeezing her way between the last two people blocking them and throwing herself into his arms.</p><p>Alex grinned, catching her as she flung herself against him. Around them, people had begun chanting the countdown; <em>48… 47… 46…</em></p><p>“Where the fuck were you? We almost didn’t make it!” She cried, grabbing onto the lapels of his leather jacket.</p><p>“Outside. Lost track of time,” He explained, his arms wound tightly around her back, the bottle still in hand.</p><p>
  <em>35… 34… 33…</em>
</p><p>She smiled up at him, searching his face, “Only thirty seconds left in this year…”</p><p>He chuckled, “It was a good year, wasn’t it?”</p><p>
  <em>22… 21… 20…</em>
</p><p>Lou nodded, her heart beating fast as the shouts got louder, “I’m so happy I’m here with you right now…”</p><p>Alex pressed his forehead against hers, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”</p><p>And then there were ten seconds left, and everyone was screaming the countdown. They couldn’t see the tv, so they didn’t even bother to try. They’d also forgotten to grab a noisemaker or a hat, or something festive to celebrate. All they had was each other and their bottle of champagne for a toast.</p><p>
  <em>3… 2… 1…</em>
</p><p>“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The entire party shouted in unison, noisemakers and party poppers exploding everywhere. </p><p>They both laughed and Alex wished her a ‘Happy New Year, love’ before pulling her into a kiss. It was a perfect kiss to start the year; deep and slow. He bent her backwards like he was dipping her and she smiled against his mouth, unable to stop the giggle that bubbled from her lips.</p><p>Alex bursted out laughing and they wavered, nearly falling over. When they’d righted themselves, he popped open the bottle of champagne, and he offered it to her to take the first sip. They passed it back and forth until Lou had her fill, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him over and over. </p><p>“Happy 2017, Turner,” She breathed softly, while the confetti continued to rain down around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! You can also <a href="https://hearteyesturner.tumblr.com/">find me on Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>